Starcrossed Lovers
by Rosesareforever
Summary: AU/AH They meet, say goodbye and hope that fate will bring them back together. M-rated for a reason.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine. **

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Prologue**

_"__Sometimes life has a cruel sense of humor, giving you the thing you always wanted at the worst time possible."_

_._

_._

_._

**Present day**

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Caroline questioned sadly with a touch of worry in her voice. It had been two months now, two months since they returned from their amazing trip to Paris. Her friend was still pining after some guy she met. Caroline never had the chance to meet Elena's mysterious lover, though she knew her friend was totally whipped.

Elena looked up at her friend in shame, her cheeks slightly flushed. "I can't help it," she admitted softly, her thoughts trailing off again. She couldn't help but think about him, her blue eyed savior. Their time together had been wonderful and had ended too soon, too abruptly. She hadn't been ready to say goodbye to him.

She never thought she would meet someone like him; he kept lingering in her dreams. They met at the perfect place, at the perfect time. Both searching for affection but neither of them wanting anything serious. It would've been the perfect summer fling if she hadn't started to develop feelings for him.

At the time she hadn't known that he was more than a fling. At the time, the thought that he could be the one never crossed her mind. If they were just a summer fling, then she wouldn't still be thinking about him after all this time.

"Why don't you look for him? Let him know how you truly feel?" Caroline suggested, not understanding how Elena and her mysterious man had been able to say goodbye if they felt more for each other than a simple fuck buddy relationship permitted.

"You know why, Care," Elena sighed, remembering the last few minutes of the time they'd spent together. "I don't even know his full name," she added sadly, looking at her friend in distress.

"Urgh, you are insufferable, woman! First, I have to drag you on a holiday to take your mind of some idiot that broke your heart. Now, I have to find a way to make you forget about a stranger you met during said holiday!" Caroline exclaimed in frustration.

Elena nodded, fully understanding what her friend was getting at. Not even three months ago, she had been lost and broken after the horrible breakup she went through with Matt. Today, she felt the same pain, only intensified. This time, she barely knew the guy.

It was ridiculous and she'd never believed in love at first sight, though slowly her former beliefs were changing. Slowly, she started to realize she had let go of something, someone, she should've held on to.

* * *

**Two and a half month earlier**

_**Elena POV **_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Elena yelled from upstairs, letting out a deep sigh when she got out of bed and sauntered towards the front door. Her head was pounding, her stomach doing all kind of bad flip-flops which was making her nauseous as hell. She could swear she saw stars while she was descending the stairs. She tried to get towards the hallway as soon as possible without stumbling so that she could open the door and let her visitor inside.

"Damn Elena, you look like hell," Caroline said shocked when her friend finally opened the door. She had been standing outside for almost fifteen minutes now, knocking furiously on the wooden door until her palm started to twitch in pain.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Elena slurred, still not fully awake. After yet another horrible fight with Matt, they finally broke up the night before and she had been livid. She'd seen it coming, alright, though that didn't mean it hurt any less. She had wanted to punish him for treating her the way he had. She had wanted to shout all kind of bad things, though instead she locked herself inside her bedroom and drank a full bottle of the awful scotch her brother always kept hidden behind his closet.

It had made her forget for a little while, eased the pain to a certain level she could bare. However, no matter how hard she tried, it always came back. The raw and deep hurt of what she had to go through. She once thought Matt and she were going to stay together forever, start a family and live the happy ending you see in movies. Life, however, had different plans. Unfortunately, life was nothing like the movies.

Not long after she left college, she found out about his cheating habit. He had been with several girls during their relationship. She had hoped that he'd put his college time behind him and move on; she had been dumb and naïve. She deluded herself into thinking that he'd want to become a better man for her. She believed him when he told her he loved her and that he'd never cheat on her again. She believed him when he said he couldn't lose her, that she meant everything to him and so much more.

Lies. They had been big, fat lies. Not even a year after that, he fell off the wagon again. This time, she couldn't forgive him. They fought for weeks, until yesterday things finally came to a head; it had been enough and Elena finally put an end to it all. They were over. Done. Finally. For real.

She had felt an immense relief when she looked him in the eyes and saw disbelief reflecting in them. He never thought she would leave him. After all, they had been together since high school. They were the perfectly cute couple. He never thought she'd stand up to him and go after what she wanted. However, even all the relief she felt couldn't compete with the loss that came along with it. Matt might not have treated her right, though that didn't mean they hadn't shared some good moments. There had been a time when they were happy and in love. He was a big part of her past and she had no idea how to get over him without losing a part of herself in the process.

"Elena, you knew this was going to happen. He never deserved you. Let him go and focus on your future," Caroline advised, walking passed Elena towards the living room. They had been best friends since high school and Caroline felt truly at home around the Gilberts. She used to sleep over at the craziest times. During college, the girls rented an apartment together so they could party without anyone interrupting them.

However, after Elena graduated, she moved back home. At first, she'd wanted to search for a house with Matt and start a future together. Thankfully, even back then she'd already felt like their relationship wasn't going to work out.

"Easier said than done," Elena fired back, shaking her head while going after her friend. "You know how much he meant to me. Even when he treated me poorly, I still loved him," she added sadly. He broke her heart and ripped it into pieces but still she couldn't forget about him.

"Past tense. Like I said, move on. Grow a backbone, Elena. You changed so much during your relationship with the filthy pig. I know you still care about him but he doesn't deserve you, honey. You're so much better off without him," Caroline answered coldly. After enduring all the fights Elena had with Matt, she was relieved they finally broke up. She never really understood why Elena kept going back to him. For some reason, Elena never had been able to let go of him, until today that is.

"I know that, it's just…" she stuttered.

"Just what, Elena?" Caroline questioned, waiting for a decent answer. When she was met with silence, she knew she would have to interfere to make sure Elena was going to be okay.

"I bought us plane tickets this morning," Caroline suddenly blurted out, impeccable timing as always.

"You did what?" Elena asked shocked, looking at her friend in disbelief.

"I knew you were going to react this way. You need to take your mind off of things. You've been hurting over Matt for far too long. You should've broken up with him years ago and I'm going to make sure you don't go running back to the idiot. We're leaving for Paris tomorrow morning and that's the end of our discussion," the blonde smirked.

"Are you crazy? Caroline, I can't just leave everything and everyone behind because of some silly plan you made up to make me forget about Matt," Elena exclaimed furiously.

"Oh, but I can. Bonnie and I already arranged everything. Carol didn't mind giving you a break since you haven't taken a day off since you started working at the Mystic Falls Magazine. Don't try to come up with excuses about work because your boss gave you permission to take a break and that's all that matters," Caroline retorted, glad she thought her plan through before telling Elena about her intentions. Thank god Bonnie was her ally. Otherwise, she would've never been able to pull this off. She'd probably would've gotten too excited and ruined the plan before the real action even started.

"You're insane if you think for even one minute that I'd go on a holiday with the two of you after everything that happened," she told her friend, closing her eyes for a second, trying to progress what the hell was happening. Damn it! This was so not how she'd imagined her life to be when she pictured it as a teenager.

"It's because of what happened, Lena. You need to clear you head, forget about Matt, and move on. The only way you can do that is by letting go of the past. That's not going to happen when you keep locking yourself up in that room of yours to brood. You need a girls-only trip so you can party and let your inner goddess shine. Forget about all your worries and let go, become the good old Elena again. You changed so much over the years and became a shell of who you really are. Come back to us, Lena. Come back and shine the bright light you've got inside of you."

Elena let out a deep breath, not believing her own ears when she heard the words that left her lips. "Alright, I'm in."

* * *

_**Damon POV**_

He just came home from yet another business meeting when he saw his brother standing in front of his house, leaning back against his car. The look on his face had him worried. "Stef? What are you doing here? I thought we finished everything at work?" he questioned surprised, stepping out of his car and walking over towards his younger brother.

Stefan and he never had been close, so no, he didn't think it was normal that his brother came around to pay him a visit without having a hidden reason as for why he was there.

"Father called me earlier tonight," the green eyed said apologetically, his eyes full of doubt and worry. It was unusual for Stefan to be so unsure and vulnerable which made Damon a little nervous himself. He kept his feelings to himself though because he'd learned over the years that it was best to keep your emotions in control; they only weakened you.

"What's going on, baby bro? You look like you've seen a ghost," Damon smirked, pointing towards the house before walking over to the front door and unlocking it. Stefan followed shortly behind him, still slightly unnerved. Thank god his brother seemed to be in a good mood. Otherwise, his chances would be down to zero that Damon would accept his proposal.

"It's about the Fournier contract. You know, the new company in France that father wants to work with," Stefan explained while following his brother inside. He knew Damon was still a little edgy at the moment - his brother was going through yet another rough period with Kat. He didn't understand how the two of them kept returning to each other. They didn't love one another which made Stefan doubt that they cared about each other at all. They had been like that for years now, though for some reason, Damon kept letting Katherine get away with it. He kept letting her treat him like a play toy. Every time she got tired of him she would dump him, only to get back together a few weeks later.

Stefan suspected it was more out of habit than anything, though he knew he shouldn't tell Damon about his worries. His brother would never listen to him. Instead, he'd probably laugh it away and give him a look as if Stefan had gone insane. It was his typical reaction, there was no way you could have a serious conversation with the elder Salvatore brother if it wasn't about work.

"Yes, I know which company you're referring to. Is something wrong? Did Fournier back down?" Damon questioned, putting his keys in place before walking over to the liquor cabinet and pouring two glasses of bourbon. When he turned around, his blue eyes met his brother's green ones and he gave Stefan a confused look.

"Something got your panties in a twist?" he asked smirking, rolling his eyes in the process.

"No, it's just… that… well," Stefan stuttered, a little self-conscious under the confident stare of his older brother. Damon always knew how to silence a room and show his power. At the moment, Stefan felt intimidated by the dominance that radiated through the room.

"I don't have all the time in the world, Stefan. Just spill the beans," Damon interrupted impatiently. He didn't like to waste his time and, at the moment, his brother was doing a damn good job at making him lose his patience.

"Father wants one of us to go to Paris to negotiate with Fournier and make up a contract that benefits both our companies," Stefan rushed, speaking so quickly that Damon had to take a second to repeat the words in his head before he understood what his brother was talking about.

"Yes? And that's a problem, why? You've been on many business trips before, bro. I'm sure you'll nail this one as well," Damon told him, refilling his now empty glass of bourbon. "Want some more?" he questioned, pointing at Stefan's glass, though his brother shook his head.

"You'll have to go to Paris, Damon," Stefan said cautiously, preparing himself for his brother's outburst, but instead Damon started to laugh, leaving him stunned.

"That's a good one, Steffie, but be serious for a minute," he spoke after he was finally calmed down again.

"I'm being serious, Damon. You'll have to go," his brother repeated.

"Don't be ridiculous. You know I never travel. When I started at the company, my only demand was not to be personally involved with the important deals. You and father take care of the contracts while I make sure the company flows nicely and that we make enormous amounts of money. You know I never personally talk to our clients and cooperatives. That's what you and father are there for," he explained, not understanding why his brother wanted him to take care of the contract in France.

"You can do this, Damon. You might be an arrogant bastard half of the time but you are good at what you do. You can sell that contract without even blinking," Stefan smiled, trying to convince Damon it was a good idea.

"I know I can, but I don't want to. I never wanted to work for the company in the first place, let alone get personally attached to it. Once I start negotiating with our clients, they'll expect to see my face at all the meetings and I won't be able to leave the company without losing important contracts along the way. Now, I only speak to the staff and suppliers. They don't mind who talks to them as long as they get their money at the end of the month. You know I'm planning on leaving one day," he stated seriously.

"I know that and I'm not asking you to take over my job, just do me a favor. I won't be asking something like this ever again," Stefan proposed, praying his brother would comply.

"Why the hell is it so important that I go?" Damon questioned, suddenly aware of the fact that Stefan still hadn't told him why he needed a replacement.

"It's Lexie. We'll be celebrating our fifth anniversary this weekend and I can't leave her alone on such a special day. It's important to the both of us. Please Damon, don't let me do this to her," Stefan begged, knowing fully well he was emotionally blackmailing his older brother.

"Damn it, Stefan!" he cursed loudly, putting his hands in his hair, furiously searching for another solution. He knew how important Lexie was to Stefan. He wouldn't let his brother down, though this favor was just out of his league. Damon never had been the greatest brother, never really helped his brother out; Stefan also never asked for anything. He almost felt guilty and realized his brother was doing a hell of a job at emotional blackmail. Who would've thought? Stefan, the little manipulator.

"Come on, Damon. I never asked you any favors, please agree to this one," Stefan said desperately.

Damon knew his brother was right on some level. Stefan had always been there for him, but what did he ever do in return? The answer was simple: nothing. In their youth, Damon had always been the rebellious one, not caring about anyone. The only person he listened to was his mother. When she passed away during his years in high school, he totally lost control. Stefan had been there to pick up the pieces, to help him move on. It was starting to get time to return the favor.

"I'll do this on one condition," he answered after a long pause. "Once I get back, I'm never doing this again and you'll take care of Fournier in the future. I'll explain to him that I had to replace you for a short while but that you'll be the one who negotiates with him once I return back to the States."

"Deal," Stefan answered quickly, relief sweeping through his body. He never thought his brother would do this for him and he got a warm feeling somewhere deep inside.

"Well, at least I won't have to deal with Kat for the time being," Damon smirked after a while, trying to lighten up the mood and banning the tension.

"That bad?" Stefan questioned, not really listening. He couldn't help but think about his accomplishment, a broad smile across his features. He felt utterly happy thanks to the great news he received. He couldn't wait to tell his wife.

"Same old, same old. Maybe it's good that I'll be away from her for a while. At least then, she won't be able to fill my head with more lies. She's very lucky that she's still hot and knows how to please a man. Otherwise, I'd probably have kicked her out of my bed years ago," he smirked, both of them knowing fully well that it was a huge lie. Damon could never dump Katherine, not even if he wanted to. He was attached to her; she was like his worst addiction, the person he'd always return to when he needed to forget about reality.

"I hope you'll enjoy your time in Paris. Who knows, maybe you'll finally meet someone worthy and realize Kat's so not worth your time," Stefan smiled, shaking his head.

"Dear Stefan, if you still believe that, I'd highly recommend for you to search a therapist and realize that fairytales were lies told by our parents. Children can't handle the truth, but I think you've grown up enough to understand that and face reality," Damon suggested, a hint of a smile appearing across his lips.

"You won't ever change, will you?" Stefan asked, though it was more like a statement.

"Probably not, but a man can hope," Damon winked, emptying his glass of scotch with a quick gulp. He slowly started to realize that there was no way out anymore; he'd have to go to Paris. He might not be the most worthy man or the best brother in the world, but he was loyal and trustworthy. He'd never back down once he made a promise and he wasn't planning on changing that in the future.

* * *

**First of all, this will be a two part story. Part 1 will be in the past, what happens when they stay in Paris. Part two will be a continuation of what happens after the short 'Present day' part I put into the prologue. I know you probably have a lot of questions and believe me, I understand, but I can't spoil everything. You'll get to know more and more throughout the story and all your questions will be answered, I promise. **

**It's a different kind of story from what I have written before, though you'll still clearly see it's a story of mine. There will be fluffy romantic moments, M-rated ones, but also angsty and dramatic ones. It's going to be one hell of a ride, I'm sure of it. So please give the story a chance, even if the plot line is still one big mystery ;) **

**Do you want to read more? Please review and let me know!**

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine.**

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

_"You often meet your fate on the road you take to avoid it." ― Goldie Hawn_

** Paris **

**Elena POV**

Elena let out a deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding when she finally walked out of the Charles De Gaulle airport in Paris. They'd landed about two hours ago, though the wait at the baggage claim had been endless. She looked up and smiled. The sky was sheer blue and the sun was shining brightly, the air warm and heavy. She immediately regretted her choice of outfit. It had been a cold and windy day in Mystic Falls when she left at night. In Europe, the weather seemed to be much better.

After the 9 hour flight, she felt exhausted and she couldn't wait to check into her hotel room and take a nap. It might be early morning in Paris but her body was still set on the American time zone.

"There's our taxi driver!" Caroline, who was standing beside her, suddenly exclaimed, pointing at a blond haired guy that held a sign which read: Forbes. Since Caroline was the one who booked the vacation, everything was on her name. Elena had to admit, her friend had done a wonderful job so far. The flight had gone really well and the airplane was kind of comfortable, even in economy class. Caroline had chosen a decent airline.

"Let's go, girls!" Bonnie said excitedly, taking her suitcase and walking over to the taxi driver. He immediately helped the three of them out by putting all their stuff in the trunk and asked for the address of their hotel. Elena noticed he was kind of cute with his hair a little mixed up, bright green eyes, and beautiful French accent. However, he wasn't really her type. She liked guys with a bad boy look, real males. After being with Matt, she wasn't looking for the boyish types anymore.

Caroline, on the other hand, seemed to be very interested, shamelessly flirting with the boy. He seemed to be a little shy because he didn't dare look Caroline in the eye. "He's adorable," Bonnie whispered in her ear while sitting down in the car, softly giggling when Caroline handed the taxi driver her phone number.

"Caroline's just too obvious. The poor guy doesn't even know what to say anymore," Elena whispered back, joining Bonnie in the back seat of the car. The blonde was an amazing person and trustworthy friend, though she kind of had a pushy personality; she didn't take no for an answer.

Half an hour later, the girls finally arrived at their hotel and were chatting about all the awesome buildings they'd passed during the ride from the airport to their residence. "I hope the rooms will have a beautiful view!" Caroline smiled, "Maybe we can see the Eiffel tower!"

"Please, Care, the Eiffel tower is located on the other side of the Seine. Besides, the hotel wasn't too pricey so don't expect too much of it. We won't be staying at an expensive five stars hotel," Bonnie interrupted, clearly annoyed.

"You're no fun," Caroline pouted, giving Bonnie a dirty look. "I wonder why I asked you to come."

"Girls!" Elena interfered. "We haven't even been in the city for three hours and you two are already fighting. Please be a little nicer to each other," she stated, feeling like she went on a holiday with two little, spoiled children instead of mature women.

"I'll go to the head desk and check in," Bonnie decided, taking a deep breath before leaving the other two girls behind.

"Please try to act mature around Bonnie. I don't want you two arguing the entire week. How are we going to have fun when you can't even hang out together?" Elena questioned, looking disappointed.

"She just freaks me out sometimes. I can't help it. Tell Miss Judgy over there that she has to stop acting like a fucking tutor," Caroline retorted, pointing at Bonnie who was currently talking to the female secretary behind the front desk.

Elena nodded, understanding what her friend meant. Bonnie could be a little too dramatic sometimes and yes, she could be a real critic when she wanted to be. However, she was a good person. If she wasn't, they wouldn't still be friends.

After a few minutes, Bonnie came back and showed them the two room keys she received. The women quickly decided that Elena would sleep with Caroline and Bonnie would take the single room since she liked her space and privacy the most out of the three of them. "So what are we going to visit first?" Caroline asked joyfully, once they put their luggage in the bedrooms.

"Seriously? Can't we take a nap first? I'm exhausted," Elena answered, shaking her head.

"I agree with Elena on this one," Bonnie interrupted before Caroline could utter a single word. "We should rest and we can go out in the afternoon or early evening. Otherwise, we won't be able to get through the week," she explained, knowing full well that she made a good point.

"Jeez, you girls are so boring! We're finally visiting the city of lights, love, fashion, art… everything and now you both want to go to bed?" the blonde questioned widen eyed. "Have fun sleeping, but I'm going to the Champs-Elysées and doing some shopping!"

"Fine by me," Elena agreed, knowing it wouldn't make a difference if she argued with her friend or not. Once Caroline Forbes made up her mind, there was nothing you could do about it.

* * *

**Damon POV**

It was Monday, ten o'clock European time, and he was already finished with all of his business meetings for the day. He'd arrived the evening before and quickly prepared his first meeting in Paris. He thought it would take an entire day of arguing and discussing before the first agreements would be made but, in reality, Mr. Fournier wasn't a very difficult man. He was straight to the point and made it perfectly clear what he wanted to happen in the future.

Less than an hour later, they settled the first conclusions and arranged a business meeting for the next day to discuss the details of the contract. Fournier wanted some time to think about the rules and guidelines before he agreed to signing a settlement between the two companies.

Damon had been surprised to find out that he wasn't such a bad negotiator after all. During the years he worked for the Salvatore Inc., he never really sold a contract. He ruled over the production department and staff department, though he didn't talk to any of their clients.

He never wanted to be a member of the family company though, to respect the wishes of his parents, he'd agreed to work for them for a period of 5 years after he finished his studies. He graduated at 23 and was now 27 years old which meant he had only one year left. He was almost free of the claws of his father who still thought he could dictate his children.

Giuseppe wasn't a bad person, just a bad parent. He never really knew how to be a father, he didn't know how to show affection or appreciation. He was a cold and determined business man that worried about nothing but the profit of his company. Damon often didn't understand how on earth it was possible that his mother married such a cruel man. Isabella always had been a loving and devoted wife. She was the only one that could make Giuseppe's cold heart melt. Once she succumbed to her cancer, his father stopped caring all together and focused on nothing but work.

It had been a dark period. Damon had been 18, ready to go to college, while his younger brother Stefan had yet to turn 16. Without their beloved mother, life had been tough, though they both succeeded to become strong and independent males.

When he looked at his phone, he saw he had three missed calls. Two from Katherine and one from Stefan. He quickly dialed his brother's number, not even bothering to listen to Kat's voicemail. He could already imagine what it would be about. Something like 'Ooh Damon, I'm so sorry I betrayed you. I promise never to cheat on you ever again. Or even better 'I love you so much, Damon, please forgive me.' It had always been the same thing over and over again and he knew he couldn't trust the bitch. Sometimes, he even wondered why on earth he hadn't kicked her out yet; she kept crawling back to him and he always let her come back.

She had been the first woman he let come closer to him; the first one he didn't kick out of his bed early in the morning after a night of hot monkey sex. There was just something about her, something that made him want to take care of her. Clearly, she didn't need anyone. She was a lost soul, lonely and utterly heartless - just like him. He found comfort in knowing that there were more people like him. She understood him, knew he wasn't interested in more than casual sex.

They tried more… it didn't work out. They weren't right for each other, yet they were the best fit that they could find.

After the second ring, Stefan picked up the phone, clearly expecting a phone call. "Damon? Brother? How did it go?" he questioned, his voice filled with worry.

"What do you think, Stef?" Damon smirked, his walls back up. He really should stop thinking about the past and Katherine. He almost felt like one of those idiots who actually cared.

"I take it went well," the younger brother answered after a short pause, honestly relieved. He knew his brother didn't want to go to France, yet he did because he wanted to save Stefan's ass. He might think he didn't care, though everyone knew he did. He just didn't like to admit it.

"Why are you calling, bro?" Damon questioned, changing the subject. "Shouldn't you be having sex all over the house with your wife? Fucking her against every corner? I mean, come on, it's your anniversary today, right?"

"Damon!" Stefan exclaimed, annoyed. "Don't be an ass! You really should learn some manners, brother," the younger one lectured.

"Please, who needs manners? As long as I can get a woman in my bed and money in my bank account, I don't need anything else," Damon retorted, rolling his eyes.

"You might want something more than just a casual relationship in a few years. You can't keep up this on and off relationship with Katherine. We both know she's not worthy of you," Stefan explained, hoping that for once his brother would listen. That bitch didn't have a good influence on Damon, not even in the least. The only thing she was good at was running his life and hurting his feelings.

"You can just say fuck buddies, Stef. No need to be so shy. Besides, Kat's good between the sheets, knows how to pleasure a guy. What else do I need, little brother?" he questioned, though it was more of a statement.

"Damon…" Stefan sighed loudly.

"Okay, don't finish that sentence. I don't want to know. Now, why were you calling me?" the blue eyed asked, getting annoyed. He didn't like talking about his personal life, certainly not when Stefan was involved. The kid was far too naïve to understand his ways of living.

Stefan might think that there's a girl out there that could make Damon's heart melt, just like their mother could calm down Giuseppe, though he didn't believe any of it. Honestly, if there was been such girl, he most likely would never meet her. He believed fate could be that cruel. He wasn't meant to settle down.

"I just wanted to know how the meeting went and if Fournier was giving you a hard time," the younger answered, realizing their heart to heart conversation would be over for a while. Damon didn't easily open up and, most of the time, you couldn't get a decent sentence out of him. His defense mechanism was unbelievably effective and Stefan still didn't have a clue how to work around it. Their mother had been the only one that could calm his brother and actually talk some sense into him.

* * *

**Elena POV**

Caroline let out a yawn and stretched her arm muscles widely behind her back, almost making the poor waiter trip when he was passing their table. "Care, watch out!" Elena called out, just in time.

"Oops, sorry," the blonde smiled, a faint blush across her cheeks when she looked at the waiter.

"Pas de problème, madam," the waiter told her, returning the smile.

"For once, you should've listened and stayed in the hotel to take a nap, Forbes. You're not only making a fool out of yourself but your also making Elena and me look like idiots!" Bonnie lectured, not once thinking about Caroline's feelings. She could be so cold hearted sometimes.

"Bonnie, please, don't do this," Elena pleaded, not understanding how the three of them had been able to stay close friends over the years with those two bickering all the time.

"No, Elena, I'm sick of it. Little miss shopaholic over there doesn't think about anyone but herself and we're always the ones taking the blame," Bonnie went on, her eyes spitting fire.

"Excuse me?" Caroline said offended. "I'm the spoiled brat out of us three? Who was it again who didn't want to go to the Mc Donalds, but wanted to eat in a chic French restaurant instead?" the blonde retorted furiously.

"Girls! What the hell is going on with the two of you? Why can't you be civil for a minute?" Elena interrupted, getting annoyed and mad. She agreed to go on this trip to forget about Matt and have some fun, but if her friends kept fighting, they'd be going home sooner than planned.

"Forget it, I don't even want to know," she added when she saw them giving each other deathly looks. There was something going on, she knew it in her gut. She knew there must be a reason for the current fighting. Although at the moment, she wasn't interested in any of it. She just wanted to get drunk and, preferably, as soon as possible.

"I'm out of here, you two can bicker as much as you want but I'm leaving," she stated, getting up and taking her purse from beside her seat. "I'll see you later tonight at the hotel." And with that, Elena Gilbert left the fancy restaurant and started to look for a classy club where she could let go for a little while and forget about everything.

Her stress level had increased a lot, ever since the day she left college. I wasn't just due to Matt's cheating habit. No, her parents had been fighting and were currently filing for divorce. Her father had moved out the day Elena came back home. Apparently, he and her mother hadn't been getting along for a few years now, though they never told her anything about it. When she decided that she'd move into her old family house again, her mother had been ecstatic because she wouldn't have to be alone in the big house.

Above all that, she also had a difficult time finding a decent job so she finally settled for a spot at the Mystic Falls Magazine. It wasn't what she truly desired though, for the moment, it paid the bills and that was all that mattered. She couldn't expect her mother to keep providing her with food and clothes. It was time for Elena to stand on her own two legs instead of depending on her parents.

Grayson, her father, had been doing unexpectedly well after her parents decided to split. Elena thought he was secretly having an affair because it seemed so unreal that he wouldn't give a shit about the fact that he just broke up with the woman he was married to for over 20 years. He never shed a tear, at least not when she was around.

Her mother on the other hand, she was a wreck, a complete and total mess. The poor woman cried her eyes out on daily base and looked ten years older, her skin pale and her eyes dull. The life had disappeared out of her beautiful dark brown eyes and turned into a somber, extinguished light.

A few blocks up the road, she came across a pub, the loud music reaching her ears until the sound became deafening. It definitely looked like an interesting place, she thought, looking through the window to see a couple of girls doing tequila shots. Yep, definitely what she had been searching for.

She quickly entered the dark room, trying to get through the bunch of dancing, sweaty bodies so she could reach the bar. A few men bumped into her, probably on purpose, though she just kept on walking without a second look. She wasn't here to find a guy, she wanted to get drunk, that's all. If she'd wanted to get laid, she would've searched for a classier place with a row of hot guys waiting for her.

After five minutes, she finally arrived at her destination and ordered a drink, letting out a relieved breath. "Make that two beers," a guy suddenly said from behind her. She was about to make a nasty remark when she caught his eyes and her heart stopped beating for a second. She was utterly shocked by the beauty of the ocean blue eyes that were staring back at her. "Hi, my name is Damon," the stranger smirked, winking at her. He was the typical ladies' man. She could easily tell by the confident look across his face, though somehow she found herself intrigued.

If he had been any other guy, she'd probably have sent him away, laughing at his idiotic attempt of flirting with her. However, there was something about this guy that made her want to give him a chance. He looked devilishly handsome, dark and mysterious - exactly what she needed tonight. He was the opposite from Matt in every way and it made him all the more attractive. And by the way he was looking at her, she knew he was having the exact same thoughts. He was shamelessly checking her out, his eyes lingering at the deep V -cut of her top.

"Eyes up here, buddy!" she called out, annoyed by his careless behavior. He gave her one of those cute puppy dog looks, doing a certain eye-thing she'd never seen before. Damn, if she hadn't felt a pull towards him, she now certainly did. Her thoughts were starting to become a little hazy, darker and more importantly dirtier.

She was just about to throw in another comment when his lips moved, oh god, they looked good enough to kiss, so sensual… Suddenly, she realized that he'd probably asked her something because he was looking at her intently. She was making such a fool out of herself!

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she questioned, trying not to get flustered. Now was not the time for that idiotic blush of her to appear. Damn, she had been out of the game for far too long and suddenly wondered how many girls the man in front of her would have been. He was real eye-candy, probably fucked the entire female population of the city where he lived with that sexy smirk of his. She was all too aware of the fact that Matt had been her only lover and that he'd always been unsatisfied by their sex life. She'd asked him more than once what had been the problem, though he always told her everything was fine.

This guy looked far too experienced. He'd probably be disappointed by her lack of knowledge. Why did she always have to meet someone out of reach?

"I asked if this pretty face also has a name," he repeated, his voice sweet as honey, dripping with sex. Keep those freaking hormones in control, Gilbert, she scolded herself. Wait, did he just call her pretty?

"You have to earn the privilege to know my name," she told him smirking, licking her lips in the process. He wanted to flirt with her? Well, two can play that game!

"Such a temptress," he smiled, raising his eyebrow in surprise. "I think I like you, sweetheart," Damon said, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Glad to see your enjoying yourself, Damon," she told him, his name rolling of her tongue perfectly. Hmm, that sounded nice. His eyes darkened while he was staring at her intently. He was probably thinking how his name would sound coming from her lips when she was in the throes of passion. Yep, that must be it.

"Oh, but I know a way I'd be enjoying myself even better," he assured her, looking up and down her body as if she was a piece of meat. Normally she should've been disgusted by his obvious behavior though, at the moment, her thoughts were entirely different. Clouded.

"Does that include a hotel room?" she questioned, not ashamed in the least. Those two wines she had drunk during dinner certainly seemed to provide her with liquid courage.

"Not necessarily. I'm sure the bathroom would suffice. I don't really feel like waiting much longer," he smirked, his hand landing on top of her knee.

"You don't think I deserve better than a dirty bathroom or hallway where anyone could walk in on us?" she asked carefully, her eyes widened. She liked his way of thinking, though she didn't really like the sound of a quickie. She had been thinking more in the ways of a passion filled night.

"I don't usually let strangers into my bed," he grinned, his hand moving up and down her leg, coming closer and closer into contact with the place she really wanted him to be. Thank god she decided on a short dress for tonight. At least now, he could let his hands wander without much difficulty.

"I'm sure you can make an exception for such a pretty girl like me," she stated, sounding much more confident than she actually felt. She was surprised by the words that kept rolling of her tongue. Who would've thought she had it in her to flirt with such a handsome stranger, practically begging him to take her? Damn, she must look desperate.

When he let out a laugh, she quickly decided that it would be her new favorite sound. "You don't give up, do you?" he questioned, an amused grin across his lips. She was tempted to bend her head just a little further so their lips would meet, though she restrained herself, not wanting to look cheap.

"I like to call myself determined," she told him, opening her legs a little further so he would have better access to her most private place. Her core was throbbing and she couldn't remember a time when she ever felt this hot and desperate for release.

"Well, I can't argue with a beautiful girl like you now, can I?" he smirked, his hand moving further north, though never coming close enough to her heated flesh.

Oh my gosh, he just called her beautiful, right? Good lord, she felt like a high school girl all over again!

"Your place or mine?" he added, his lips moving dangerously close to hers, while his hand came at a halt just above her knee again.

"Yours," she told him quickly, wanting to avoid the curious stares of her girlfriends. She could already imagine their reaction: Caroline excited as hell, wanting to know all the details and Bonnie judgmental, not thinking it was a good idea for Elena to have sex with a complete stranger. For all she knew, he could be a criminal. However, a little danger didn't scare her. Rather, it excited her all the more.

* * *

**First of all, thank you to all you lovelies that reviewed the prologue! I got less reviews than I had hoped for, though I'm still extremely happy most of you liked the start. Also as usual, a thank you to my wonderful beta Jamie and awesome pre-reader Mirna! You girls rock!**

**I hope the POV changes didn't bother anyone. It's just easier for me to write the story that way. So, how did you like their first meeting? **

**Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! **

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine.**

**A huge thank you to Jamie and Mirna for helping me out with the chapter.**

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"_**FATE LOVES THE FEARLESS." ― JAMES RUSSELL LOWELL**_

.

.

**Paris**

**Damon POV**

He still couldn't believe he was actually about to take a girl to his hotel room. He hadn't even been in the city for more than a day which meant that he must be delusional. However, she was too hot to turn down. He'd wanted to flirt with her, play a few mind games with her until he got bored, but soon enough he realized his plan had been bound to fail.

This girl, she was something special, entirely different from most girls he fucked. She didn't turn all shy on him nor did she jump his bones either; she simply played him like no other woman ever had. He would fuck bimbos and bitches, but he always was in control. There was always a first time for everything though, he thought, as she led the way.

He would've been perfectly fine with fucking her against the wall of a dark alley or in a dirty bathroom, though little miss sunshine seemed to have different ideas. He knew if he told her 'no' she'd just turn around and not give him another glance. Yeah, she was strong and fearless like that. He knew he would have to forget about a few of his boundaries if he wanted to get between her legs.

He had to admit, it was a major turn on that she didn't let him treat her like a cheap whore. He'd instantly liked her and he had the feeling that he wouldn't be disappointed in the morning. She must be a real minx. No other girl ever talked to him like that, not even Katherine who was a very difficult and complicated piece of work.

She stood up to him, alright, but never when they were about to have sex. No, she would never deny herself the pleasure of having him filling her up when she could avoid it. Katherine would have gladly followed him into that bathroom and let him fuck her against the closest wall. She was easy like that.

Finishing his beer, he stood up and looked at the brunette next to him, once again surprised by her beauty. She looked absolutely stunning, her green dress flattering her body and exposing just enough flesh to make a guy turn all hot and bothered. She was a tease of the highest order; a classy and confident woman.

"Ready to go?" he asked her, taking her hand in his to lead the way. They were lucky, his hotel was only about 5 minutes away. He couldn't wait to get that dress off of her. No matter how hot she looked in it, he was convinced she would look even better without the piece of clothing. Damn, he was already rock hard and they hadn't even started.

Walking through the streets of Paris with a beautiful woman on his arm, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. If he would've known something like this would be happening, he probably wouldn't have given Stefan such a hard time.

Her small hand fit perfectly in his that it made him wonder how she would feel against him, skin to skin. His daydreaming started to get out of control when he looked down at her face and noticed the faint blush across her cheeks. He quickly took off his coat and draped it across her shoulders. She must be freezing. All day the sun had been shining brightly, though at night everything cooled off and it was getting kind of chilly outside.

She gave him a tight smile, her lips softly quivering. "Thank you," she answered politely, slowly leaning into his body until she was pressed tightly against his side. Inhaling deeply, he could smell the faint odor of roses combined with something uniquely her. She smelled heavenly and he started wondering what made him react so strongly. He usually wasn't easy to impress, he might swoop girls from their feet, but that was just a game. He never actually met someone that was interesting enough to make him want to be a better person.

He quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as now was not the time to get all sentimental. He did not take this girl to his hotel room to have a serious conversation with her, he wanted her body and that was all. He wanted to make her scream so loud that the entire city of Paris would know just how good she was feeling. He was going to bring her higher than anyone ever had before. It was a silent promise he made to himself.

* * *

**Elena**

The temperature had gone down quite a bit and she started to feel a little cold while they were headed towards Damon's hotel room. She hoped it was nearby, because she honestly didn't know how much longer she could take the chilly weather. Why, again, did she leave her coat at the hotel? She should've known better and taken it with her.

When he suddenly started to pull off his jacket, she looked up at him in surprise. He carefully put the coat over her shoulders before taking her hand in his again. She immediately felt better, his body warmth still radiating through the jacket. She slowly leaned into him, not really knowing what got into her. She usually never behaved this improper, though something about this guy just made her wild side come out. He affected her deeply, his male scent lingering in the air, making her want him even more.

"We're almost there," he told her, his voice deep and low. She noticed his eyes had darkened a few shades and she felt secretly proud to be the one that turned him on. She never really seduced guys, most of the time they just came to her and she would turn them down. She wondered if it would always feel this great. She certainly should get out there again and start dating instead of sitting in a lonely corner, brooding about the love she lost. Matt didn't deserve her, he never had.

Just around the corner, she located the hotel he must be staying at. She immediately noticed the fact that he was staying at the most classy and expensive hotels in the area. Oh god, who exactly was he? He must be filthy rich, otherwise he couldn't afford such a high rated residence.

"Are you coming?" he questioned when she came to a halt just in front of the building, taking a minute to take in the new environment. Everything looked overly expensive, from the marble head desk to the gold covered paintings against the wall. She'd never seen something quite like it and didn't think she ever would again. This place was marvelous and absolutely unique in every way.

"This is the hotel you're staying at?" she asked dumbfounded, her eyes wide. For a minute, she forgot about all the flirting that had been going on and the real Elena appeared for a short moment. She just couldn't believe this was really happening.

"It is," he remarked, giving her a curious look. "Something wrong with that?" he questioned, staring at her intently.

"No, it's just… it looks so expensive," she told him, probably making a fool out of herself. Why did she have to make a comment again? She should've known better and keep her mouth shut until the morning arrived, at least then she wouldn't have ruined everything. Damn it, why couldn't she be more like Caroline and flirt with guys as if it was her second nature?

"It is, though it's paid by the company so I don't need to worry about it," Damon explained, an amused grin across his features. She wished she could wipe the look of his face, he looked far too handsome like that.

"You're that kind of guy," Elena murmured, her lips twitching into a smirk.

"And what kind of guy would that be?" he asked curiously, raising his eyebrow.

"The type that flies around the world, stays in expensive hotels his boss pays for, and seduces all kinds of women," she explained, hitting a soft spot without really knowing it.

Instead of commenting, Damon simply walked over to the elevator and stepped inside, pulling her with him. The doors hadn't even properly closed when he pushed her against the nearest wall, pressing his hard and muscled body against hers, his head nuzzling in the nape of her neck. He softly nipped at her flesh, his hands roaming over her smooth curves.

She let out a moan, throwing her head back against the wall while one of her hands disappeared into his silky hair and the other one held onto his back. He suddenly pulled back, looking at her hungrily before his lips crashed down on hers, his tongue immediately poking out to taste her lips.

She opened her mouth automatically, his tongue was seeking hers and a battle for dominance started. Elena felt like her body had turned into mush, her legs feeling like Jell-O. Wow, this was awesome; she never knew a kiss could be this carnal, desperate, and yet so unbelievably good. She felt wonderful, her center becoming wetter with every passing second.

"Damon," she gasped, when their lips finally broke apart, her body still pressed firmly against his.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you," he promised her, lifting her into his arms so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She hadn't even noticed the elevator come to a stop and the doors open. Oh god, what was she doing? Someone could have walk in on them! This was so embarrassing!

Apparently, Damon hadn't noticed her sudden embarrassment or he decided not to comment because he brought her to his room as fast as he could without another word. Once inside, he threw her onto the bed and just kept looking at her for a moment, a primal look covering his face.

She started to feel kind of shy and exposed when he was ogling her like that, though she refrained herself from blushing and turned her face around. He made her feel vulnerable and that wasn't a feeling she was used to. "Are you going to join me or what?" she questioned instead, her eyes dark brown, filled with passion and desperate need. She probably would jump his bones if he didn't continue soon.

He showed his sexy smirk again before crawling up her body like a true predator stalking its prey, making her body go numb. She was literally trembling from anticipation and she couldn't wait till he would finally fill her.

When his lips attacked hers, she immediately opened her mouth, welcoming him home once again. He was a great kisser, a true talent and she wondered what else his talented tongue could do to her. Her thoughts turned cloudy again, naughtier, while she wiggled underneath him, trying to get as close as humanly possible.

"Patience is a virtue, beautiful," Damon singsonged, when he pulled back, his head resting against hers. Their breathing was ragged and uneven from all the heated kisses they'd shared and her heart was beating so loudly that she could swear it was about to jump out of her chest.

"Screw you!" she hissed, pulling the dress off of her body, not even caring if she broke the zipper or not, she just couldn't wait to be naked. Man, when did she become this desperate? Now was not the time to go slow, she wanted him, no, needed him right fucking now and Elena Gilbert always got what she wanted.

He smirked again, amused by her sudden outburst of raw passion and started to unbutton his dress shirt, slowly popping each button. Once Elena had thrown her dress somewhere in the darkness of the room, she sat up and ripped of his shirt, breaking a few buttons along the way. Oops.

"You little tiger," Damon scolded, putting his arms around her frame and nibbling at her earlobe, his naked chest pressed against her still too clothed body. He quickly decided he wanted to see more flesh and unhooked her bra, letting out a soft gasp when he saw her perfect cream-colored erected pebbles.

"Damon," Elena sighed breathlessly, needing him to touch her. She'd never felt this desperate in her entire life, like she could die if he didn't give into her soon.

He quickly came out of his haze, his mouth landing on her breast, teasing her incessantly. She let out a loud moan when his teeth grazed her nipple into his mouth, softly biting it. Her nails dug into his back, her legs tightly wrapped around his hips. She could feel his erection pressing into her and immediately noticed how big the bulge was. He must be huge!

"More," she whimpered, her voice unrecognizable. She was so close, yet still so far away.

When his hands started to trail lower, she couldn't keep the soft 'yes' from coming out of her lips. She lifted her hips, making clear just where she wanted him to be most.

"Easy there," he told her. "I promise you, it's going to be so much better when you wait just a little longer."

"I can't," she mumbled, letting out a groan.

His fingers grazed the waistband of her panties, pulling them down without hesitation. When he finally touched her heated core, she let out a shriek. "Oh god," she moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Feels so good," she whispered when he pushed two fingers inside of her, his tongue circling her clit. She was so far gone, she hadn't even noticed his face was between her legs now. He was making her head spin, his tongue licking her, flicking her sweet button. One of her hands landed in his hair, grabbing a fist full and pulling at it. The soft growl he made was enough to make her body explode, her inner muscles clamping around his fingers. He was still pumping in and out of her, making her orgasm even more intense. Everything around her seemed to have gotten blurry and all she could think of was how good she felt.

When she finally came down from her high, she realized what she had done and her cheeks reddened. Who would've known she could be such a temptress? She now understood why Matt had found their sex life dull and boring. There was nothing compared to the release she had just received, not once had her ex-boyfriend made her feel that amazing. Not even close.

She smiled up at Damon lazily, her body wrecked. He must be the most passionate lover out there, she thought dreamily. Her eyes already starting to flutter close. "That was amazing," she told him, sounding breathless.

"Baby, we haven't even started yet," he smirked, his lips landing on hers. The kiss was entirely different from the two they shared before, it was still raw and passionate, yet lazy and sweet. She could still taste herself on his tongue and felt incredibly dirty and horny at the same time. How was it possible to be turned on so easily? She usually didn't feel this affected.

When his lips started to trail lower, she pulled him up to her lips once again and kissed him deeply, her tongue invading his mouth. It was the first time she took the lead and initiated a kiss herself and it felt wonderful. She'd never felt as sexy and wanted as in that moment. He made a part of her come alive that she didn't even know she had in her.

"Inside, now!" she ordered, her heartbeat speeding up drastically at the thought of him filling her, sliding into her slick heat.

"So greedy," he smirked, quickly taking a condom out of the bedside table, putting it on and positioning himself at her entrance. He slowly started to push forward, filling her inch for inch. Her walls stretched around his thick cock and she was surprised by how perfectly he fit. He filled her till the hilt, making her moan in appreciation. They were a perfect match, though by now, she wasn't surprised by anything anymore.

When he withdrew she let out a sigh, only to scream much louder as he pumped back into her. His pace was incorrigible and fast, making her climb higher than she ever imagined possible. His touches were electric, setting her body on fire with every stroke. The moment he shifted the angle and hit her G-spot with every thrust, she knew she was gone and the most earth-shattering orgasm took over her body, taking her so high she felt as if she could pass out any minute. Waves after waves of pleasure hit her body and she could swear she now knew what heaven felt like.

They were both breathing heavily, trying to get some highly needed oxygen back into their lungs after their heavy work-out. "Wow, just wow," Damon told her, quickly removing the condom and throwing it away, before cuddling up against her body, pulling her close to his chest. "You were amazing, babe," he praised, kissing her cheek while pulling her even closer to his body, their naked skin pressed against each other.

She smiled up at him shyly, surprised he actually said that out loud. She had been incredibly worried that she wouldn't be able to satisfy him, after all she didn't really have much experience. Matt never really had been the adventurous type, they always made love in the same position and it soon became boring as hell. So it made her all the more happy that it had felt good for Damon too.

"Now, don't you think I've earned it to know your name? Or do you need me to refresh your memory?" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. She almost forgot he didn't know her name. To be honest, she never let anyone work this hard to tell them her name, though it certainly had its advantages.

"In the morning, I'd certainly like a refreshment of my memory. Although, at the moment I'm too tired. You wore me out, tough guy," she told him, softly kissing his lips.

"My name is Elena, it's nice to meet you, Damon," she smiled when she pulled back, shaking his hand like it was the first time they actually met each other.

"The pleasure is all mine, E_lena_," he laughed, her name rolling of his tongue beautifully and she knew she was doomed. She would never be able to forget about this guy.

* * *

**Hello my dear readers, I was slightly disappointed by the lack of reviews for this story. Please, tell me if I'm doing something wrong. I know these first chapters are kind of fluffy and totally expected, though I promise you all will get better in time. The Paris chapters are a prolongued version of a prologue, because afterwards the real story begins and drama/angst ensues. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this smutty chapter! Please review and let me know your thoughts (even if they're not positive)!**

**PS. I'm leaving to go on a holiday next weekend and I won't be back until August, so the next update can take a little while longer. Although I try to keep the wait as short as possible. I update quite regularly, so I don't think you've got anything to complain about. Most authors take much longer before they update. **

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine.**

**Thank you to Yolanda (0123Hope) for beta reading and Mirna (sauriemilia) for pre-reading the chapter. You both did an amazing job and I'm really glad you wanted to help me out! **

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

"_**It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." **_

― _**André Gide, Autumn Leaves**_

.

.

**Paris**

**Damon POV **

When Damon woke up, he immediately noticed there was a warm and soft body pressed against him and very slowly, the events of the night before started to return to him. A smile appeared across his features when he thought back of _Elena_ in the throes of passion. She had looked _so_ good,_ so_ beautiful, she was absolutely stunning. He usually didn't dwell on his one-night-stands, though she was something special.

After all, he didn't throw her out of his bed in the middle of the night, which usually happened after he was done with the girl in question. No, instead he actually cuddled with her and Damon Salvatore did _not_ do cuddling. Not with anyone. Not even Kat. He didn't know what the hell was going on with him, but something was definitely wrong.

Although he had to admit, waking up to her, his arms wrapped firmly around her body, it felt good, almost too good to be true. He opened his eyes and watched her peaceful form, she was still fast asleep and by the look on her face, she must have been having nice dreams. He couldn't help but wonder if they were about him.

Nah, of course not. She probably would be more than happy to leave his bed once she realized what had happened the night before. He knew she hadn't been that drunk, though for some reason, he was sure she was going to regret what had happened and run out on him as fast as she could. She didn't look like the type of girl that sought out men at a bar.

She most definitely came out of a long and bad relationship. It was typical for those kind of women to run into the arms of a mysterious bad boy. Although, he was not going to feel guilty about taking advantage of the chance to have her between his sheets.

Man, she had been incredible. The little minx definitely knew how to please a man. In the middle of the night, they'd woken up again and went on with round two and three. He must have worn her out entirely, because it was already nine o'clock and it didn't look like she was going to wake up anytime soon.

Wait, nine o'clock? _Holy_ _Shit!_ How the hell could he have forgotten? He had a meeting in half an hour! Fuck, fuck, fuck… this was not good! He quickly jumped out of the bed, cringing when Elena started to stir. Damn it, he hadn't wanted to wake her up. He should've been more careful. Good lord, this was exactly why he never brought a woman home and let her stay the night.

"Damon?" she asked lazily, her hand searching for his body.

"Morning, beautiful," he smiled at her, hovering over the bed to give her a proper 'good morning' kiss. "I'm afraid I have to leave soon. I totally forgot I have a meeting this morning, but feel free to stay a little longer. I should be back by noon. You can order breakfast if you like," he told her, pecking her lips a second time, a third time and eventually a fourth one. Damn, what the hell was happening to him? He usually wasn't this affectionate, certainly not after a one-night-stand with the woman in question. He was royally fucked.

"You have to leave already?" she pouted, her lips still swollen from all the kisses they shared during the night. She looked so fuckable right now that he was having trouble concentrating. God damn, Fournier! He really should've arranged the meeting at a later hour, though it was already too late for that.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," he said, not really knowing what that meant. "How long are you staying in Paris?" he suddenly questioned, realizing she must be on holiday, though he wondered where her friends or family were. She had a perfect American accent and he was pretty sure she lived in the States.

"Till Sunday evening," she told him, smiling widely. "Me and my friends are on a girls only trip," she added, filling in the missing piece of information for him. "You?"

"Saturday morning, though I'm sure I could try to postpone my departure," he smirked. "My business meetings shouldn't take that long, I'm usually free in the afternoon," he explained, wondering what the hell he was doing. Was he really considering to spend a week with this girl he didn't even know? Since when did he do one-_week_-stands instead of one-night?

"Is that an arrangement?" she asked him, clearly thinking the same thing.

"It's not an obligation, just a proposition," he told her quickly. He must have lost his freaking mind! There was no other explanation, he was going insane.

"I like the way you think, Damon," she smiled up at him, the sheet that was covering her frame suddenly lowered until he could see the beginning of her nipples. Note to self, keep those damn eyes up and away from her body! He was already hardening again. She definitely tested his stamina!

"I'm going to take a quick shower and leave, I can't let my client wait any longer," he told her sadly, pecking her lips one last time before heading towards the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He'd love to take a shower with her, though now was not the time.

Fournier was going to kill him. Those Frenchmen weren't exactly known to like to be kept waiting.

* * *

**Elena POV**

Elena softly touched her lips when Damon disappeared into the bathroom. Oh dear lord, what had she done? She slept with a total stranger, let him fuck her senseless and just agreed to spend the entire week with him? Bonnie was going to kill her when she found out.

How could she do that? For all she knew, Damon could've been a rapist, or worse, a killer. _Yeah right_, a man with a hot body like that certainly would have to become a rapist, who are you kidding Gilbert? She scolded herself.

Still, would it be a good idea to agree to his offer? It probably would be the most adventurous and sex filled week of her life, but was it honestly a good idea? Probably not, but when was the last time she made a good decision? Must have been a while ago, because the past year she hadn't been thinking much about herself anymore.

Maybe this was indeed a good thing, one week to forget about everyone and everything. One week of pure bliss and pleasure. If you put it like that, it already sounded much and much better!

Damon wasn't relationship material, she'd known that from the moment she'd laid eyes on him. He was the typical charming heartbreaker. He seduced women, spend the night with them and that was it, end of story. She might not know him personally, but it wasn't hard to figure out that everything he'd showed her had been fake, his walls protecting him from possible hurt. He was a tough guy, but probably had a soft spot somewhere. Most of them did. They looked all bad and rough on the outside, but were lost and lonely on the inside.

It was why she had been so surprised when he asked her how long she would be staying in Paris. She'd already been grateful that he hadn't just thrown her out in the middle of the night, but at least had the decency to let her stay over. She would've killed him if he'd dared to make her leave before dawn.

She quickly searched for her panties and bra once she stepped out of the bed, shocked to see their clothes were spread out over the entire room. God, she quickly had to clean up this mess before housekeeping would come around. How did her clothes land so far away from the bed? She couldn't remember throwing them that far…

Her lips curved upwards when she thought back on the night before. Best sex ever. He probably ruined her for every other man, because she was sure as hell, she wouldn't easily find such a selfless lover like him again. He'd always put her pleasure first, wanting to make her feel good before he gave in to his own satisfaction.

As she closed her eyes, she could still feel his lips linger on hers, his hands roaming over her body, touching her in all the right places, making her crave more. Opening her eyes, she snapped out of the haze and started looking for her purse. A few minutes later, she finally located it underneath the bedside table and went over there to pull out her phone.

_Six _missed calls, two from Bonnie, three from Caroline and one from her aunt Jenna. Shit! She quickly texted her friends and told them she was alright and that she would explain everything later. They must have been so worried! After leaving the two of them bickering at the diner, she totally forgot about them. How bad of a friend was she?

Elena dialed the phone number of her aunt, surprised that Jenna had called her. She had no idea why. "Jenna speaking," she heard the woman answer when she picked up the phone.

"Hi aunt Jenna, it's Elena here," she said, sitting down on the bed. Her entire body felt numb, she was surprised she was still able to walk.

"Hi honey, I'm glad you called me back. How was your flight? I hope everything went okay?" her aunt questioned friendly.

"Everything went perfectly fine, no worries," Elena told her, smiling. The relationship between Jenna and her had always been special, her aunt had only been fourteen years old when Elena was born which meant she was still very young. When Elena was a teen, she always hung out with her, they went shopping, had girls'nights. It was lovely.

Although a few years back when Jenna started dating Alaric Saltzman, Elena's history teacher for Christ's sake, they had grown apart a little. Jenna spent so much time with her boyfriend that Elena didn't get to see her very often anymore. They were both utterly in love and lived in their perfect bubble most of the time.

"I have the most amazing news!" Jenna exclaimed joyfully and Elena could already imagine the smile across her lips. "I'm getting MARRIED!" she cried out.

"Oh my gosh, that's wonderful, Jenna!" Elena smiled, honestly happy for her. She'd always known that Ric would be a good guy for her aunt. They were a perfectly cute couple. "I'm so happy for both of you!"

When Elena heard that the shower stopped running, she quickly told Jenna she had to go. She wasn't planning on letting Damon leave without a proper goodbye kiss.

When a few minutes later he appeared back in the room, his hair freshly washed and still a little tousled. He looked handsome, amazing even and she couldn't wait to pull him down for a kiss. It should have been illegal to look that irresistible.

"You're not going to stay?" he asked her, looking around the room in surprise when he saw she cleaned up the mess they made the night before.

"I'll come back this afternoon, though I first have to go see my friends. They're worried as hell, because I didn't come home last night," she quickly explained, walking over to him.

"That's good, very good," he murmured and she didn't know whether he was talking to himself or was addressing her. When she stood in front of him, he quickly pulled her into his arms, taking her by surprise. She would've tripped if he hadn't caught her.

Without saying another word, he kissed her passionately as if his life depended on it and she couldn't help but melt into his embrace. He was an amazing kisser and she soon found out he kissed her in many different ways. Sometimes passionate or even a little desperate, other times lazily and sweet… He definitely knew how to keep things interesting, though he'd never kissed her the way he was kissing her at that moment, her body flush against his. For the first time, she felt as if she was seeing the real Damon and it made her heart flutter in response.

When he pulled back, they were both breathing heavily, their faces resting against each other. "I really should go," he told her when he finally stopped panting, a sad smile across his features. It was clear that he wanted to stay, just as much as she wanted him to.

"I know," Elena agreed, pecking his lips one last time before taking a step back. "I'll see you this afternoon," she added, looking hopeful. He could still change his mind and they both knew it. If Damon would decide this afternoon that he didn't want to see her again, she wouldn't come back. Last night had been amazing, though it never was supposed to be more than just one night.

He nodded, took his coat from the seat where he left it on the day before and headed outside. Elena watched him go in silence, already missing his touch. She never understood those girls that couldn't seem to stay away from their boyfriends and missed them before they were even gone, though at the moment she was feeling the same way.

It was absurd, she didn't even know Damon for twenty-four hours, yet she already felt connected to him in a way she never experienced before. Not even Matt could bring out those feelings inside of her and they had been together for almost eight years. Yeah, she wasted eight years on a guy who wasn't worth it. Pretty sad in fact, but it was the truth. She still couldn't believe how she could've been so blind, to not see how horrible the guy treated her.

Picking up her handbag**,** she decided it was time to face her friends. They would probably be mad at her for not texting them sooner, it wasn't exactly like she had been thinking clearly last night. Damn, she still couldn't believe she really jumped into bed with the first guy she met during her trip to Paris.

Although you had to admit, once you laid eyes on Damon, you just couldn't turn him down anymore. He was the definition of handsome and looked like sex on legs. Honestly, even if she would've tried, she wouldn't have been able to ignore him. He was just the kind of man you didn't turn down, certainly not when you were single.

About ten minutes later she arrived back at her hotel and was greeted by two furious looking women. Oops. This was not good, she quickly decided.

"Hi girls," she said innocently, giving them her best attempt at the look of an angel. She had never been a great actress, though it was worth giving it a try.

"Good lord, where have you been, Elena? We have been worried sick! I almost called the police station!" Bonnie shouted so loud that many faces started to turn and look in their direction. Jeez, this was so not what she needed right now. She was exhausted, her head throbbing thanks to the high pitched voice of her best friend. She was in a desperate need of rest, her entire body was worn out.

"Guys, please," Elena begged, closing her eyes and covering her ears. She probably looked like a five-year-old, though at the moment, nothing really mattered to her. She just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

"Holy shit," Caroline breathed shocked, looking at Elena wide-eyed. "I never thought I'd see the day!" the woman exclaimed, making a little jump.

"What the hell are you talking about, Caroline?" Bonnie questioned, giving her a weird look. It looked like they were still fighting, Elena thought sadly. Giving them space clearly didn't solve a thing.

"_Dear_ Elena over here, just had the most amazing one-night-stand of her life according to the royally well fucked state she is currently in. I'm guessing a hot business man she met during drinks at some expensive bar. He probably took her to his bedroom and kept her up all night. The dark circles underneath her eyes don't lie," Caroline explained, taking a really good guess at the truth. The woman was amazing and had a delighting way of explaining things.

"Caroline please, she's not you. Elena would never…" she started to say when she noticed the guilty look on Elena's face. Bonnie's eyes almost popped out of her head and the desperate plea in her eyes said more than words ever could. "Elena?"

"Oh my god, I knew it!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly. Screaming so loud that the woman at the reception desk started to throw them dirty looks. "How was it? Scale one to ten," she questioned, immediately getting straight to the point. It was exactly why Elena loved her friend so much, Caroline would never shy away, not from anything.

"Eleven, probably," Elena smiled shyly, her cheeks bright red while she was trying to avoid Bonnie's judgmental look. She always knew only one of her friends would approve of her overnight adventure.

"I want to know _all _the details! All of them!" the blonde went on, linking their arms and starting to walk towards their room so they could talk in private.

"I'd love to tell you everything, Care. But I'm too tired now, maybe after I've slept for a few hours," Elena answered, relieved when Caroline nodded her head, an understanding look across her features. She really could use some rest and wondered how the hell Damon would be able to get through the day without taking a nap.

* * *

**Damon**

It was past two o'clock when Damon left the business meeting. Besides the fact that he had been half an hour late, everything had gone perfectly well. Fournier had accepted his apology and went on with the meeting without giving him a difficult time. If everything would continue at the same pace it was going now, he would probably be done with work by Friday. Which meant he had the entire weekend to spend with _Elena_.

He still wasn't sure what had gotten into him, though for one, he couldn't seem to get the girl out of his mind for even a second. His thoughts had been drifting off the entire meeting and he wondered if his business partner had noticed.

She was a handful and he didn't know how he got himself into so much trouble. He should've been smarter and thrown her out after they were done, like he did with all the women that came before her. However, something had stopped him. He couldn't treat her like a cheap and dirty slut, Elena was much better than that.

He wondered if she would follow through on her promise to come by in the afternoon. She could always stay away from him, there was no way he'd find her back. They hadn't even exchanged last names, nor did he know any of her personal details. The only thing he knew - very well even - was her body.

She could easily decide he wasn't worth her time and just enjoy the rest of her holiday without seeing him. Part of him wished she would stay away, it would make things so much easier and less complicated. The other part begged for her to come back to him and couldn't wait to pull her in his arms again and kiss her senseless.

He was confused, his mind and body were giving him entirely different opinions. His feelings were mixed-up and he didn't like it one bit. He was arrogant, in control and fearless, though in that moment, he felt vulnerable as hell. He had to make a decision soon, spend a week with the beautiful brunette he met only a day ago or stay focused on work and forget about their wonderful one-night-stand.

Once he saw Elena walking into the lobby room of the hotel; however, he quickly made up his mind and started walking over to her, pulling her flush against his body, breathing in her sweet scent. "Hello, baby," he greeted her smiling, pecking her lips softly. "I'm glad you decided to come," he added, honestly relieved.

"I'm glad I came," she told him shyly, her cheeks slightly pink. She looked adorable, good enough to eat and he could immediately feel his lower body react to her presence. Damn, she was good. It had been a while since a woman could turn him on that easily.

"Let's get you up to my room, shall we? I think we still need to finish some business, continue where we left off," he smirked, doing that eye-thing of his. He almost couldn't wait to get her out of the beautiful summer dress she was wearing at the moment. It looked amazing on her, hugging her curves in just the right places. Although he was more interested in what was underneath the layers of fabric.

When she nodded, he swore he could feel his heart skip a beat. Dear lord, what the hell was he getting himself into? This girl was without doubt going to be the end of him.

* * *

**A quick new chapter before I leave on holiday tomorrow morning! Don't you all love me? ;) **

**How are you liking the story so far? I'm trying to set a pace for the story line and explain a few things so you'll understand why they can't seem to forget about each other, even after leaving Paris. If you have any questions, please do ask! I don't bite. **

**Please review and show me some love! Let me know if you liked the chapter or not! **

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine. **

**Thank you Carol for being such an amazing beta! You did a brilliant job! And of course, also a big thank you to Mirna for pre-reading the chapter! **

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

"_**I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be." **_

― _**Douglas Adams, The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul**_

.

.

**Paris**

**Elena POV**

Today Damon and she would be visiting the Eiffel tower. It had taken all her self-control to convince him to leave his hotel room for a few hours. After she decided she to take him up on his offer, she went to his hotel and they'd been having continuous sex since then.

The only time he left her alone was when he had to prepare one of his business meetings. Apparently things were going good, because he told her that they'd have the entire weekend just for the two of them. It sounded wonderful.

The past three nights had been amazing, magical even. She couldn't remember ever coming so many times. After about 10 times, she'd lost count and stopped thinking altogether. Time flew by and until now, she hadn't realized it was already Thursday, which meant their limited time together was closely coming to its end. Only three nights left.

It was unbelievable. The man possessed her, made her crave his body so much she was sure she was getting addicted to him. She didn't know it was possible to feel this much lust for someone when you were having sex almost all the time. Damon definitely knew how to expose her inner sex goddess.

He made her feel unbelievably sexy, kept telling her how good she looked and how much he loved watching her come undone. He was very vocal and gave her compliments all the time. He was the most caring and sweetest man she ever met, even when he talked sex ninety percent of the time.

He didn't treat her like a helpless creature, but as an equal. He let her make her own decisions and listened to her when she needed him to. The more time they spent together, the more foolish she felt for staying with her ex-boyfriend, Matt for such a long time". Damon made her see who she really was and what she wanted in life, he made her feel powerful and strong.

Caroline had been right all along, she did indeed need something ridiculous like this to happen before she would realize what she wanted. Damon freed her in a way no one else would have been able to. She was glad she met him. He was exactly what she needed right now. A guy that treated her properly yet one who wasn't really interested in a serious relationship

After everything she had been through with Matt, she needed time, lots of it. She needed to rid herself of her former boyfriend and all the trouble that came along with him. She had suffered and closed herself of to the world. She lost a part of herself and forgot who she really was; and that needed to change.

Now was the time for her to rebuild her confidence and start living again. She was going to go after the job she really wanted instead of continuing work at the local tabloid. She and her mother used to talk all the time about how she would become a bestselling novelist. However, soon after she got together with Matt, she quit writing her own books. She never knew why, but somehow she lost her ability to write her own fictional stories. Her muse had disappeared into the darkness. She had never known how to get it back.

Somehow, early that morning, her inspiration magically made its presence known. She had been typing nonstop on her laptop since Damon left to go to the meeting with his business partners. She'd moved all her stuff to his hotel, because she stayed over more than she actually spent time in her own room.

Bonnie and Caroline were still fighting so she actually felt relieved she didn't have to spend too much time with the two of them. Their usual drama was just too much and totally over the top. She still didn't have a clue as for why they were so mad at each other, though she probably would find it out as soon as they set foot in the States again.

She hadn't spent much time with either of them during their time in Paris. They mostly just had breakfast together at the local tavern. After that, Damon would be back from his meetings and Elena didn't want to waste a second of their time together. Bonnie had called her crazy, while Caroline was very proud because she finally got a grip and started enjoying her life.

Both of her friends had entirely different opinions. They were polar opposites. That was exactly what Elena loved so much about them. When she needed to have a serious talk with someone, a listening ear that would give her mature advice, she would go to Bonnie. On the other hand, when she wanted to have fun or talk about her love life, she would go to Caroline and gossip all night long.

"Hello beautiful," Damon suddenly said, wrapping his arms around her back and nestling his face in the crook of her neck. She had been so far gone, she hadn't even heard him walking in. She quickly closed her laptop and started smiling.

"Hi," she almost purred, resting her back against his chest comfortably. She took a deep breath, taking in his intoxicating scent. He smelled amazing, his spicy male scent mixed with entirely too expensive aftershave. Yeah, one of the advantages of sharing the same bathroom, she knew exactly which products he used.

She hadn't realized how rich he was but she certainly knew now. He must be CEO of a major company because honestly there was no way he could afford all those expensive clothes and shoes otherwise. Most of his suits were hand tailored. All of his shoes were a pricey Italian brand. She still remembered the way he had tensed when she told him he was one of those guys that stayed in an expensive hotel paid by his boss.

It had made her all the more curious to who he really was, though she never dared to ask him. From day one, it had been obvious that this would be just a onetime fling and she wouldn't be seeing him again after they both left Paris. This was why they never talked about anything personal. All she really knew about him was that he was incredibly good at pleasuring women, had the most expensive stuff lying around in his hotel room and was a damned good business man.

He was devoted to his work, even if he probably didn't realize it himself. The only times he didn't give her his full attention was when he was preparing himself for yet another meeting with his client. His self-control at that point, was unbelievably strong. She couldn't seem to distract him, no matter how hard she tried. It was like he was made of steel and it unnerved her, because she certainly was a lot more affected by his presence. He got her into bed way too easily, though she couldn't help herself, he was just too damned attractive. He got under her skin and haunted her every thought.

"How did the meeting go?" she questioned, moving her head slightly so she could look up into his eyes.

"Really well," he told her smirking, "What did you expect?"

"Cocky much?" she smiled, playfully smacking his chest and taking a step away from him. She knew what he was up to, he still didn't want to go sightseeing with her so he was trying to distract her. Plan failed, she thought. He was going to take her to the Eiffel tower, whether he liked it or not!

"Very much," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows before pulling her closer and attacking her lips. Their mouths collided perfectly together as their bodies became entangled. Her resistance was wearing down incredibly fast as she felt herself melting into his embrace

"Damon!" she exclaimed frustrated when he finally pulled back. "I'd really like to go see the Eiffel tower," she stated, slightly pouting. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist her quivering lips and when she heard him releasing a deep sigh, she knew she had won. Being a woman could be so much fun sometimes.

"You are_ so_ lucky I actually like seeing you smile, otherwise you probably would be naked by now," he said, shaking his head.

"You secretly love me for it," she told him confidently, quickly pecking his lips before walking over to the other side of the room to grab her coat.

"I can still change my mind," he threatened, his eyes darkening slightly.

"But you won't," she smiled, laughing lightheartedly. He could deny it all he wanted, but she could make him swoon. She'd charmed her way into his head and he just couldn't resist her.

"I'm creating a monster," he told her seriously, "You ego has doubled since you started hanging out with me."

"_My_ ego? There's only one person in this room with an ego as big as an elephant and it's not me," she retorted, walking into the hallway once she put on her coat.

Damon let out a deep and long laugh as he shook his head before following her through the doorway. It was going to be one hell of an afternoon.

* * *

An hour later, they were impatiently waiting in an enormous row of people all waiting to take the elevator to the first platform of the Eiffel Tower. "Why again did I decide it was a good idea to visit the Eifel tower?" Damon sighed, clearly not happy with the situation. "You know, you can see the monument from everywhere."

"It's not the same. I want to see the view from the third floor and gaze over Paris," Elena told him, not understanding why he was being such a baby. It was the Eifel tower for Christ sake, of course they had to go to the top!

"You're sure you're not afraid of heights?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "I mean, look at it, it's _really_ high!"

"Please. You're not going to scare me away. Suck it up, Damon," she retorted, smacking his arm playfully. She wasn't going to back down now, not after she finally convinced him to come with her.

"I rather see you sucking it _off_, Elena," he whispered in her ear making sure only she could hear him. A quiver went through her body with his words and she gave him a warning look.

"Damon, don't make me regret spending time with you," she told him seriously. "I'm convinced my friends would love visiting the Eiffel Tower. If you dislike it so much, you can go back to your lonely hotel room and I'll call my girls."

The playful look immediately disappeared from his face and for a moment, she was scared to see his reaction, thinking she might have pushed him too far. After spending so much time with him, she had kind of figured out that he wasn't like most guys. Not for the obvious reasons, but he seemed to be damaged goods. His emotions shifted far too easily, one moment he could be smiling, the next he could be mad.

She tried not to delve too much into it. They were just having fun after all. There was no reason for her to try to understand what drives him. They didn't talk. They fucked or engaged in silly back and forth banter. They never said anything about their personal lives. The fact that she still didn't have a clue about his family name proved it all.

"You would miss me too much. I can't let that happen," he smirked after a long pause, all the while keeping his walls as high as possible. She knew he didn't feel as happy as he looked. He was shutting her out again, like he always did when things got too intense. He is a complicated man, that's for sure.

"I think it's the other way around, babe. You wouldn't be able to miss me that long," she told him confidently, knowing if she would confront him about his behavior he'd shut down completely. "You're _addicted_ to me," she whispered seductively, biting his earlobe while letting her hands travel lower.

"Don't taunt me, sweetheart, or we won't be visiting anything today except my bedroom that is," he warned, his hand closing around her arm before she could touch his crotch. Damn, she should've seen that one coming.

"Like I said _addicted_," she smiled, pecking his lips quickly before pulling away from him altogether, making sure there would be a lot of space between them. She might like to mock him, but she wasn't going to ruin her afternoon out. It was far too easy to convince him to go back to the hotel. They'd be lying naked in bed within minutes.

"You're playing with fire, Elena," he smirked wickedly, his eyes slightly darker.

"And you absolutely love it," she stated. The smile he gave her in return was unexpected but ridiculously beautiful and she could feel her heart fluttering.. Quickly banishing the thoughts, she looked away from him, hoping the waiting would be over soon. She didn't know how much longer she could take this before she'd be jumping his bones and begging him to take them back to the hotel. As much as she wanted to go sightseeing all over Paris, he was just too damn sexy to stay away from.

The sun was shining brightly as they finally got into the elevator. Elena was mesmerized. The sight was absolutely breathtaking and she was glad she was able to convince Damon to bring her here. Otherwise she had missed out on such a marvelous view.

"You can see really far," she stated, looking around in awe.

"That's what happens when you're standing on a tower," Damon replies dryly, not at all happy that he was standing on Paris most well-known monument.

"Are you finally going to tell me why you hate this so much?" she questioned, annoyed with his attitude. When he didn't answer and just kept staring at the floor, she let out a chuckle. "You're afraid, hm? That's why you didn't want to come with me, you're the one who's afraid of heights!" she exclaimed, finally realizing what had been going on.

"I wouldn't say afraid, merely uncomfortable," he sighed, clearly not happy that she'd been able to see through his façade.

"You should have told me," she told him, shaking her head. "I wouldn't have pushed you so hard to join me if only I had known that was the reason you didn't want to come here. I would've chosen another building to visit," she explained, taking his hand in hers while carefully stroking the back. She was hoping that she could offer him a little reassurance. She let out a relieved breath when he didn't pull back or push her away.

"You wanted to see the Eiffel tower so badly, Elena, I wasn't going to keep you from doing it," he told her honestly, showing his true feelings for the first time that week. Shocked didn't begin to cover the way she was feeling in that moment. She never thought he'd say something so sweet & selfless, not to her anyway. Sometimes she could see what a good kind of person he actually was, though he didn't often let her see the real Damon. On the exterior he looked all tough and strong, though on the inside he was a mess.

"Well, I saw most of it, we can go back down now. I don't want you to have a heart attack. We wouldn't want to end this week earlier than planned, now do we?" she smiled, deciding a playful mood was the only thing that would calm him down. He was already uncomfortable enough when she tried to say something serious. Damn it, she should've known there was a reason behind his annoying behavior.

"Certainly not, ma'am," Damon nodded, letting out a relieved breath.

She smiled up at him before opening her arms widely, "C'mere, I want to hug you," she demanded. He had been so nice to her, the least she could do was try to ease his nerves. He always seemed to be more relaxed when she touched him.

When he complied, she nestled her face against his solid chest and inhaled deeply, his scent lingering in the air. "Thank you," she whispered softly and they both knew why. He didn't have to agree to coming with her, yet he did, no matter how much he hated it.

"You're full of surprises," Elena said honestly, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck before tiptoeing to give him the sweetest kiss possible.

"Says who," came his reply. "You're the weirdest woman I have ever met and believe me, I have met a lot of them. I never know quite what to expect when it comes to you." The honestly in his answer touched her and she was confused by his behavior. He usually didn't let his walls down around her, at least not when they were outside of their intimate bubble, in other words _hotel room_. His raw emotions only came to the surface when he was about to climax during sex.

"Likewise," she smiled before taking his hand and leading him towards the closest elevator.

* * *

"I never thought I would say this, but you have the most impeccable taste, Damon," Elena complimented when they sat down at a peaceful table in the back of a small restaurant. After visiting both the Eiffel tower and the Louvre, they were starting to get hungry and Damon told her he knew the perfect place to have dinner.

"To think you would doubt my taste in the first place," he mocked, raising his eyebrow. It was an Italian restaurant, nice and small, covered with beautiful paintings against the wall and a single lit candle on top of every table. The place looked cozy, yet stylish.

"I'm not going to comment," she smiled, taking a sip of the glass of wine she ordered. It was a sparkling, white Chardonnay from the year 1990 and it tasted wonderful.

"Elena, Elena," he scolded, "You should be happy we're in a public place or I would have put you across my knee to spank that firm ass of yours." He should _not_ have said that, she thought blushing, imagining as thoughts already starting to appear in front of her eyes, making her body tingle in the most delighted way possible.

"In your dreams," she told him, grinning wickedly. She might not be the best actress, though that answer sounded quite confident. Maybe she was finally learning how to keep up her appearance, while on the inside, she felt entirely different. Affected.

"No BDSM girl?" he questioned, feigning surprise.

"Oh, but I would gladly cuff and blindfold you. All you have to do is ask," she smirked. "Or beg, whatever you prefer," she added, winking. The power she felt coursing through her body thanks to the way she handled the conversation while maintaining control felt amazing. She definitely should try this out more often.

"_You_, dirty woman," he laughed, shaking his head. "I think I'd make a much better Dom than you ever would," he remarked, taking a highly needed gulp of his bourbon.

"And why would that be?" she questioned curiously, crossing her legs uncomfortably. Their conversation was turning far too heated for her taste. The ache between her legs started to become unbearable and her center was practically begging for attention.

"Because Elena, you would never be able to resist my charm," he smirked confidently and he reached out to touch her knee underneath the table, softly stroking the bare flesh. She couldn't have been happier that she chose to wear a dress that day.

"Please, like you could resist mine," she scoffed, her eyes wide once she felt his hand moving up higher and higher.

"Is that a challenge?" he questioned, his eyes full of mischief while his lips curled into a smile.

"No Damon, you are not going to blindfold or cuff me," she told him sternly. "I would never let you do such thing!"

"You say that now," he smirked, leaning closer over the table.

"Don't get your hopes up, babe, the week is almost over," Elena remarked, leaning in even closer until their heads almost touched. She could feel his breath against her lips and wanted nothing more than to close the remaining distance between their mouths.

"What a hell of a week," he told her smirking, "I've never had such an_ interesting_ business trip."

"Best week ever," she agreed, smiling dreamily. She could deny it all she wanted, but she was never going to forget about him. Their week together had been wonderful, absolutely mind-blowing in every possible way. The thought of leaving him behind in three days broke her heart, but she knew it was for the best. What they had, it was amazing, but not reality. They were living on a cloud and their perfect bubble could easily be broken once they returned to their real lives.

"I still can't believe you actually agreed to follow me to my hotel room," he stated. "You sure as hell are not the girl to sleep around with strangers." He couldn't have been more right, she thought sadly, though she was still surprised he actually made the remark.

"It is that obvious?" she questioned, her smile faltering.

"Not like that," he quickly said, shaking his head. "Don't you ever dare to doubt your skills, Elena, you're a real minx." His honest answer made her smile.

"Then what did you mean?" she asked curiously, secretly relieved that he didn't find her lacking in the department. She would've been embarrassed to say the least if he'd told her she didn't satisfy him. It had been her greatest fear not to be able to make him feel as good as she did when they were together.

"You're not shallow or bitchy, I'd say you're probably the most caring and sweet woman I have met so far," he replied honestly, taking her hand in his and squeezing it softly. "You're smart and playful, totally oblivious to the lingering looks of men you come across," he went on, not once breaking eye contact. "It's refreshing and nice to see. Most women I meet are just empty-headed bitches," he ended, smiling.

Once again Elena was left shocked and slowly she started to realize that he was finally opening up to her, probably without realizing it himself. She felt their connection growing stronger over the past few days, never daring to believe that he'd show her any part of himself other than that delightful sense of humor that always brightened her day.

* * *

**Damon POV**

He immediately felt the thick tension in the air once he finished his monologue and regretted saying those words out loud. He never meant to tell her, hell, he didn't even know what possessed him in the first place. He usually didn't have any problems keeping his mouth shut when people started asking him personal questions or ones that were related to his feelings. He simply ignored or dodged them.

Elena, she just trigged something inside of him and made it much more difficult to keep up his walls around her. He didn't know what it was about her, but she got to him more than he'd like to admit. He was walking on dangerous territory and it probably would be best if he ran as fast as he could without looking back.

He made his first exception for her when he suggested they go to his hotel room and it had been a first of many. He didn't let girls sleep over, he didn't cuddle after sex, and he never spent more than a few hours with any of them, not even Kat. He didn't have sex with the same person for a week in a row. He didn't do going out for dinner or sightseeing with any of them. It was ridiculous. He didn't even mention half of things he'd done for her that he normally would not have done for any girl.

Just thinking about it made his stomach start to twirl. He felt a sudden urge to stand up and book a flight out as soon as possible. The one thing that kept him in place were the big brown doe eyes that were intently staring at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Man, she didn't have any idea how fucked up he really was. She'd probably run herself if she had any clue as to the way he lived his life.

Katherine was the only woman he'd ever met that didn't get annoyed with his habits. She kept coming back. He treated her like shit and she treated him like shit. It was the way their relationship worked, the only way he knew how to cope. He didn't know what it was like to be loved as a woman with the sole exception of his mother. He didn't have any experience. He hadn't a clue as to how to act around a nice woman.

Katherine never asked him to love her, she didn't want to be loved. She didn't like sappy guys. She wanted it rough and was probably more fucked up than he was. Somehow they worked. It didn't matter how many times they broke up and got back together. He didn't love her, not even in the slightest, but she was the only constant woman in his life because she never asked for more.

She wasn't even mad when he cheated on her, because honestly, she probably fucked more men than he could count during the time they were together. They had an open relationship, no rules. Otherwise things would get messy very quickly.

"Thanks for dinner," Elena said softly once they walked out of the restaurant. Her hand slowly started to seek his. He didn't know whether he should ignore it or take her hand and intertwine their fingers. He honestly didn't understand how he brought himself in this situation after staying away from women like her for such a long time.

Eventually Elena made the decision and locked their hands firmly together, her fingers intertwining with his. He didn't pull back, he could have, but part of him didn't want to. It felt good to have her around, close to him. Probably too good because their arrangement would end soon. In three short nights, she would go back to her hometown and he would be back in the States busily working for the Salvatore Corporation. Everything would go back to _normal _and he'd never have to worry about overstepping his boundaries again.

* * *

**I'm back from my holiday (like that wasn't obvious)! I'm sorry if I wasn't able to answer all your reviews, I tried my best, but the internet connection sucked. **

**The Paris chapters seem to be much longer than I expected, though I don't think that's a bad thing. If you were wondering, there are two more of them left before we finally start with the present day chapters. Drama will ensue rather quickly! ;) **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts! I made an extra long chapter so I think I deserve some love, lol!**

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Thank you Carol and Mirna for helping me out with the chapter.**

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

"_**Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple." **_

― _**Dr. Seuss**_

.

.

**Paris**

**Elena POV**

Elena's eyes started to flutter open while a moan escaped her lips, damn she was feeling good though she had no idea what was going on. Her dreams must be wonderful because she could literally feel her body start to shudder, her inner muscles contracting. She was still half asleep when suddenly someone bit down on her clit hard and her body started to shake violently. Her eyes immediately shot wide open and she let out a scream of pure and intense pleasure. What a beautiful morning!

Damon was currently lying between her legs, his tongue working her pussy while one of his fingers thrust into her at a fast pace. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out another moan. The sound echoing throughout the room. He was doing a marvelous job as always. She knew she wouldn't last for very long at this pace.

After their lovely dinner the night before, Damon had taken her back to the hotel room. They'd spent most of the night having sex. She was more than surprised that he still had the stamina to eat her out. She secretly wondered what had triggered his sudden urge to keep fucking her like this was their last day on Earth! Sure, they'd had a lot of sex during the former days of the week but never this much without exchanging words. Damon seemed to want to keep conversation to a minimum. They were going at it like bunnies after all!

When he started to suck her clit furiously, all thoughts vanished as her body began to tremble with the most amazing intensity. She shouted his name over and over like a prayer. Soon her body went into overdrive. She tumbled headfirst into the sweetest release. Everything around her blurred, wave upon wave of pleasure crashed down on her. She was left reeling in its wake. Her heart pounded against her chest and she struggled for a breath of air as her body crashed back to earth.

Damon always seemed to give her the most intense orgasms imaginable. She would surely miss that masterful tongue of his. Damon was extremely skilled. He probably had a world of experience. That fact didn't bother her in the least. It would probably be a lot more difficult if she allowed herself to think about how many women would be in his arms after her.

She might not be ready to be in a relationship, but that didn't mean that she didn't have certain feelings for Damon. She'd never been good in separating sex from love. To be honest, she didn't believe she would ever have sex without having the intense feelings towards the person in question. With Damon, she had made an exception. Yet ever so slowly she was beginning to realize she did indeed feel something for him.

It wasn't love, that would be way too soon. However, there was something going on between them, whether they denied it or not. She cared about him deeply and it probably wouldn't take much to fall for him, if she hadn't already.

"Morning, beautiful," he told her once she came down from her high, placing soft kisses down the column of her throat.

"_Good_ morning," she purred, stretching her arms above her head, making her breasts push upwards.

"Enjoying the view?" she laughed as she noticed the hungry look across Damon's face while he watched her intently. Her nipples immediately hardened underneath his intense gaze. She could feel herself growing wet all over again. Her lust had become insatiable. She never seemed to be satisfied for longer than a few minutes. He affected her body like no one before him nor probably anyone yet to come.

"Very much so," he whispered seductively, closing the remaining distance between their bodies while softly nibbling on her earlobe. His hands traveling lower and they were now cupping her breasts. They were a perfect fit for his hands as if she were made especially for him.

"Fuck," she groaned when he pinched one of her erected pebbles, her nails digging into the sheet underneath her body.

She quickly pushed Damon off her, taking him by complete surprise. Once he was lying down beside her, she started to sit up and threw one of her legs across his chest. In a matter of seconds she was sitting on top of him, grinning widely. "Much better," she smiled, placing an open mouth kiss on top of his chest.

"Are we feeling dominant, again?" he smirked, his eyes growing dark blue with passion and lust.

"Can I cuff you?" she questioned innocently, "I know you have a box full of sex toys in your drawer," she added her eyes wide with mischief. "I didn't even know businessmen travelled with a box full of sexy stuff in their luggage."

"No, Elena, you can't," he said quickly, shaking his head. "I've been pushing your limits far too hard the past days, you went from an innocent creature to a skilled temptress in less than a week. That can't be good," he murmured.

"It feels damned good to me," she purred, her hands trailing up and down his abs, as she started to wiggle her hips to create just the right friction.

"Yes, feels good," Damon hissed when her slick cunt came into contact with his fully erected member. She completely agreed and kept rubbing herself against him, pleasure floating throughout her body.

"Elena," he growled, attacking her lips hungrily and pushing his tongue inside of her mouth. The carnal lust was taking over control of his body. She moaned contently letting her hands sink into his messy black hair. What better way could there possibly be to wake up? None.

She rotated her hips a few last times before slowly crawling down his body, leaving a trail of kisses on her way. When he started repeating her name, she could feel her inner goddess growing as a wicked smile appeared across her features. She loved being in control, watching Damon come undone, knowing it was all because of her. It felt amazing.

She clamped her hand around his rock hard cock and started pumping up and down. Damon started to wiggle his hips and groaned loudly. "Just like that," he sighed in relief, pushing himself down into the mattress.

She carefully bent her head down, her tongue poking out to lick the tip of his member, earning a loud moan from Damon. Feeling confident she took him in her mouth, going down as far as she possibly could go without gagging. "Relax your throat, baby," he suggested huskily, half moaning, half speaking. God, his voice sounded amazing.

She did as she was told and tried to relax the best she could, immediately feeling him going down even further. "God yes," Damon growled in appreciation, his hands clamping the headboard as he held on for dear life.

She started to bob her head up and down, trying to find the right pace to make Damon squeal in pleasure. Her hand and mouth were working him alternately, making Damon moan louder than she ever heard him before. Damn, she must be doing something good.

When she licked his scrotum, his balls started to clench and she knew he was close. Damon confirmed her thoughts, warning her he was almost there and that she should pull back. She shook her head and kept going, deep-throating him like a real pro without realizing it.

It didn't take long before he climaxed, his seed shooting down her throat, and to her pleasant surprise, it didn't taste half as bad as she thought it would.

"You shouldn't have done that," he whispered hoarsely once he came down from his high, pulling her close to his chest and placing a soft kiss on top of her temple.

"I wanted to," she told him, sighing contently. In reality, she more than wanted to. She never really got the chance to try new things with Matt, he never wanted her to take the lead during sex. She always wanted to know what it felt to be completely in control of a man. The way Damon's body had reacted to hers, it had made her feel powerful and she already craved for more.

"Where did you learn that?" he suddenly questioned, making her raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"You mean…" she murmured, looking down at his already half erected cock. His stamina was incredible.

"Yes, Elena, I mean where did you learn to give blowjobs like that," he stated, rolling his eyes at her shyness. She could be entirely too cute sometimes.

"I didn't," she answered simply, quickly looking down and nestling her head in the nape of his neck before he would notice the way her cheeks started to burn.

"You mean… you never…," he stuttered, completely blown away.

"No, I never did that before. Like I told you, I only had one boyfriend and he wasn't exactly the adventurous type. He didn't even let me be on top," she said embarrassed, her cheeks turning a dark crimson shade.

"What a dumbass," Damon scolded. "He clearly didn't know what he was missing out on," he smiled, caressing her cheek softly with the back of his hand.

She smiled shyly and nodded her head. "Too bad it took me eight years to realize he wasn't the one for me," she said honestly, hoping he wouldn't start to close off once she began a personal conversation.

"Eight years? Damn, that's a long time," he answered surprised. "The sex must have been boring as hell, no wonder you needed to let off some steam," he added smirking. He had no idea exactly how right he was.

"Yeah, I guess I met you at the perfect time," she agreed, kissing his chest softly as a feather.

"Well, I'm glad I was there," he said seriously, putting a freed lock of hair behind her ear. "You might be totally different from the usual girls I hang out with, but that doesn't mean I regret taking you with me that night. It's probably one of the best decisions I made over the past year," he told her, letting his walls down for a second.

"I could never regret agreeing to going to your hotel room. It was reckless of me, totally out of control, but I have never felt more alive than the past few days. You definitely know how to rock a girl's world," she grinned, boosting his already too big ego.

"I got you good, didn't I?" he smirked. "You shouldn't look so surprised."

"No? For all I knew, you could've been the worst bed partner ever. I took a risk when I agreed to your proposition. Not all hot guys know what they're doing between the sheets," she retorted, smacking his chest playfully.

"Did you just call me _hot_?" he teased, his eyes full of mischief. Of course, that's the only part of her speech he heard. Typical man!

"No, I didn't. You must have heard me wrong," she quickly corrected, shaking her head.

"But you _did_, Elena," he grinned. "Although I don't judge you, just look at me," he went on, doing his favorite eye-thing.

"Don't be an ass," she commented. "Your ego is absorbing the entire room!"

"Honey, I haven't even started," he fired back, letting out a loud laugh.

Elena simply rolled her eyes, not interested in another round of ego boosting. "Can I go back to sleep now? It's still too early to get up," she sighed, resting her head against his chest comfortably, cuddling close to him.

"It's almost 8 AM," Damon told her, stroking her hair softly, making her purr in satisfaction.

"Like I said, too early to get up," she repeated, closing her eyes. Her entire body relaxed against his and her breath started to even.

"You know I still have one last meeting today, right? I have to leave within the hour to be exact," he explained, smiling when he saw the content look across her face.

"Hmm, hmm! Just stay with me until I fall asleep, afterwards you can leave," she proposed, already starting to drift off.

"Whatever you want, beautiful," he complied, hugging her close to his body while watching her fade away into dreamland.

* * *

**Damon POV**

His final meeting with Fournier was finally over, in all honestly, he felt relieved. Gaining the contract had taken a lot of his time and work, it would've been a waste if the man hadn't agreed upon his rules and guidelines. He'd made a great deal and let the man sign a five year contract with the company. Not a bad job for someone that actually didn't get involved with clients. It definitely gave his confidence the needed boost. After all the fights he had with Giuseppe in the past about him not taking his responsibility seriously, it felt good to prove that he could lead the company if he wanted to.

The problem was, he didn't know what he wanted anymore. Part of him was happy that his five year settlement would finally be over in a few months. Another part wondered what the hell he was going to do. His only job was working in the family business. He didn't know anything else. He'd never held another job. He honestly didn't know what he'd like to do. As a kid, he'd always wanted to own his own company, not inherit this one from his father. He likened it to a prize he won at the fair. He wanted to build something he could be proud of. He being the reason the company existed and prospered.

His father always thought he was an ungrateful fool for dreaming of building his own company instead of taking over the Salvatore Corporations. It was a huge opportunity, his dad had been right about that, though it wasn't something he wanted. Stefan could have the company for all he cared, his brother deserved it, he worked hard enough for it.

However, Damon knew his father still secretly hoped that he'd change his mind. No matter how hard they fought, the old man always would always favor his eldest son to take over the company. Damon didn't have a clue as to why. He thought Giuseppe would change his mind once he saw how good of a business man Stefan was, though he never did.

His phone suddenly started to ring. He wasn't going to pick up until he saw it was his brother who was trying to call him. "Yes, brother?" he said, not bothering to say good morning. He was in a bad mood today. He didn't know why because he and Elena had been having a sex marathon. He couldn't get the this gut feeling out of his head. He suspected it had something to do with the fact that Sunday started to loom really close. He banished such silly thoughts.

"Hi Damon, how's everything going, man?" Stefan asked politely, his voice more cheerful than usual. It made Damon frown a little, something was up, that's for sure.

"Good. I just finished the deal with Fournier, everything went according to plan," he informed his brother, while trying to get a cab. It was an extremely busy day and most of the taxis seemed to be occupied because none would stop. He was getting a little impatient, his mood dampening further. He wanted to get back to his hotel suite as soon as possible. He wanted to be reunited with the beautiful brunette that was waiting for him inside that suite.

"Oh, so you'll be coming home tomorrow?" Stefan questioned excitedly. His brother had absolutely no clue about what was going on. He wasn't planning on letting him know either. He'd probably start having the wrong thoughts again, like that Damon would finally be settling down. How idiotic is that!

"Nah, I'm staying till Sunday evening. I'm quite enjoying Paris, beautiful setting here," he lied smoothly. Maybe an acting career would be a new direction in the future, he definitely did a good job at it.

"You mean, nice girls?" Stefan laughed, stating the obvious. Well, his brother always had been able to see through him.

"That's a nice benefit as well, of course," Damon agreed, thinking about his awaiting beauty. Definitely nice girls. He could already imagine Elena lying naked on his bed, her full breasts with creamy colored nipples waiting for him to devour. Hmm. Sweet Elena, she seemed to haunt him no matter where he goes. Her little demonstration earlier this morning, certainly didn't help his already fucked up mind.

"Those French women, treating you well?" his younger brother teased.

"Mind your own business, little brother," he retorted annoyed, obviously not liking the direction of this conversation. It wouldn't take long anymore before Stefan would start asking for names. "Now why did you call me?" he questioned.

"Do I always need to have a reason to call my older bro?" Stefan asked, avoiding the subject.

"You do, Steffie. I can't remember a time that you didn't have a solid reason for interrupting my precious time," he answered smirking, letting out a relieved breath when a cab finally stopped in front of him. It was about fucking time! "Now spill the beans, what's getting your panties in a twist?"

"You're going to be an uncle," Stefan suddenly burst out, making Damon's eyes go wide with shock.

"Wait, did you just say that I'm going to be an uncle?" Damon asked dumbfounded, thinking he must be dreaming or something.

"That's right brother," Stefan commented, clearly relieved that he finally told his brother the truth. "I've known for a while now. Lexi made me wait to tell you, until she got through the first stage of her pregnancy," he explained.

"You've got to be kidding me," came Damon's reply. He was entirely shocked, not at all expecting something like that to happen. He should've known he'd become an uncle someday. Even though Stefan clearly didn't have a problem with the idea of starting a family, it still came as a surprise.

"So now that I dropped the bomb, would you like to become the baby's godfather?" Stefan questioned, making Damon's mind go into overdrive. This was too much to handle all at once, certainly after the weird week he'd had. Too many things were happening in such a short span of time. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before he turned cowardly and ran off.

"I… I guess so," he eventually settled for, not at all sounding excited.

"You know you can say 'no' if you don't want to do this, right? It's not an obligation, brother. If you'd rather have us ask someone else, I will," Stefan proposed worriedly.

"No, I'll do it, Stef. I'm just a little shocked at the moment," he answered honestly, deciding that lying only would make things worse. If he'd start joking now, his brother would never forgive him. Having a baby was something important and life changing. He was smart enough to know that he shouldn't mess with Stefan after he just asked him something so important to him.

"I'm glad," the younger brother stated relieved. "You'll do great, Damon."

"Of course, I'm good at everything I do," Damon mocked, immediately lightening up the mood. He was done with the serious talk for today. Elena would have to settle for dirty talk if she wanted something more than moans to spill from his lips.

"How could I forget?" Stefan asked, feigning disbelief.

"Got to go now brother, I just noticed a beautiful lady walking past me," Damon stated, smiling at how good that lie sounded.

"I'm sure you did. Have a good weekend, Damon," Stefan replied, probably rolling his eyes.

"You too, little bro," he mumbled before hanging up just as his taxi stopped in front of his hotel building. He quickly paid the driver, giving him an extra tip before stepping out of the car while walking over to the elevator as fast as he could. He didn't want to wait another moment before he'd be once again lying in Elena's welcoming arms.

* * *

As soon as he marched into the suite, he immediately attacked her body, pulling her flush against him. "Hmm, hi babe," Damon murmured against Elena's lips while pushing her ever closer to the bed until she fell back onto the mattress.

"Hi," she mumbled back, too far gone in the kiss to actually understand any of the words he was saying. Her mouth immediately opened on its own account once his tongue started begging for entrance and they met somewhere in the middle, their mouths colliding into the sweetest kiss possible.

For once, his kiss wasn't demanding nor heated. They were just lazily kissing each other as if they could do it all day without taking a single break. Their mouths moving against one another in synchronicity as their tongues danced a slow romantic tango. It had been a long, long time since he kissed a girl like that, though he couldn't make himself regret it.

"Damon," she moaned when he cupped her breasts, massaging them with his talented hands. He quickly removed her top, pulling it over her head before throwing it somewhere in the room. He noticed she was wearing a different bra. A smile appeared across his features when he realized she probably must have bought it during her holiday since he'd never seen it before. He had looked through her suitcases, without her knowing it of course. You couldn't blame a guy for being a little curious.

"Babe, that's a very delicious piece of fabric," he stated, sucking her nipples through the thin layer of lace. She immediately arched her back, her hands getting lost in his hair as she tried to pull him as close as humanly possible.

"Especially for you," she gasped, while he kept working her body. He let out a chuckle and slowly unclasped her bra, watching her in admiration while he removed the clothing. No matter how many times he'd seen her naked, she seemed to look even better each time he undid her clothes. He craved her body like he never craved anyone before.

"More," she begged, wiggling her hips in anticipation when he kept giving all his attention to her perfectly round and firm breasts. He alternately nibbled at her soft flesh and suckled her nipples. The breathless sounds that left her lips made his body go into overdrive. His cock was standing up proudly, painfully pushing against the zipper of his jeans.

He quickly undid both his and Elena's trousers, trying to be as fast as humanly possible. He wanted to quickly continue his little ministrations. The loud moan of approval that left Elena's lips made him smile so he softly pecked her lips. However, little miss impatient wouldn't let him pull back. She bit down hard on his lip, but not enough to draw blood. "Fuck," he growled loudly, pushing his erection against her inner thigh.

"Feels so good," Elena purred, her nails digging into his back, probably leaving marks. Strangely, he didn't even mind. He usually hated it when a girl marked him like that. She kept wiggling her hips, rubbing herself against his cock shamelessly. She was driving him crazy and for the first time in his life, he actually was afraid he might come in his pants like a teenage boy! Damn her and her skills!

"Then take me," she breathed, as her hands pushed down his boxer briefs, freeing his rock hard length. He let out a hiss when she took him in her tiny hand, slowly rubbing the pre cum down his shaft as lubricant. His hands dove into her long locks of hair, while his hips started to move in union with her hand.

"God, Elena," he moaned loudly while nibbling at the crook of her neck. This had been exactly what he needed after the far too intense morning he'd been through. She didn't ask questions, didn't whine about stupid things like most girls did. No, she simply gave him what he craved most without further ado. She made him loose his mind and distracted him in the best ways possible.

Growing impatient, he undid her panties and put on a condom before positioning his cock at her entrance. "You look absolutely beautiful like this, your cheeks flushed, your eyes wide open, ready for me to take you," he told her breathlessly before thrusting into her welcoming warmth. A loud moan erupted from her lips, making him growl. Damn, he could listen to her moaning forever.

He started a steady pace of thrusting in and out of her, making his head spin. "Harder," Elena demanded, meeting him time after time. Their bodies moved as one, their slick and sweaty chests gliding against each other. He must have entered heaven, there was no other explanation for the intense feelings he was having.

"Feels so good," Elena murmured against his lips when he cupped her breasts, slowly circling her nipples. He prolonged his ministrations for another few seconds before he sped up their pace, moving faster than he ever had. He wanted his release so desperately, needed it even.

His left hand quickly trailed between their bodies until he reached his destination. He pinched her clit, hard. It made Elena scream in pleasure, her hips moving frantically against his, trying to keep up with his impossibly fast pace.

He literally rammed into her, though she didn't seem to mind one bit. She shouted his name over and over again, her soft curves clashing against his chest. He never had been this reckless with her, showing that much raw lust and passion. He'd always tried to keep his inner beast at bay, though for some reason, Elena made him change all the rules.

"Damon," she screamed one last time before her walls started to contract around his dick, shooting her into an orgasm that was so intense that all others paled in comparison. Her inner muscles clamped around his length in such a way that he lost all control. He quickly followed her into an unpatrolled orgasm as his body shuddered against hers.

Man, in all the years he had been having sex, it was the first time he'd ever lost control like that. He honestly couldn't remember a time that he came so hard and fast. His climax went on forever. He came close to actually passing out from its intensity. Good lord, he probably lost his freaking mind.

A few minutes later they both lay still as statues, their breaths coming out in pants while their bodies tried to recover from the powerful workout. Their limbs were still entangled when Elena suddenly started to laugh, her body shaking against his from the intensity. His smile quickly turned into a laugh as well. She looked so happy and carefree as if ready to take over the world with her grace and intelligence. Her laugh was probably the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. He wished she would never stop smiling like that.

"That was absolutely mind blowing," she told him in between pants, her laughs slowly subsiding. "We should've done that way sooner."

"I don't think I've ever lost control like that," he told her honestly, as he kissed her temple. "Are you okay?" he questioned afterwards, still a little worried. He had been rough to say the very least and in the throes of passion, he'd totally forgotten to check if she was alright. He could kill himself for being so utterly selfish, a woman's pleasure always came first.

"I'm more than okay. I don't think I've ever felt this good," she smiled, hugging her body close to his. "Although I probably won't be able to walk today. My body feels numb," she added, sighing contentedly against his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on leaving this bedroom any time soon," he told her smirking, as they both drifted off to sleep. They both needed a nap before the next round could start.

* * *

**Tada! What did you think? This was probably the most smutty chapter I have ever written! Seriously! **

**One more chapter to go before we're going back to the present day. Excited?**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! **

**Now, a random question, if you could go on a city trip, which city would you choose? It has to be a European one. I've already been to Paris, London and every important city in Belgium and the Netherlands (Amsterdam, Brussels, Antwerp,...). **

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine. Don't be a thief. **

**Thank you Carol for beta reading this chapter and Mirna for pre reading! **

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 6**

.

.

**"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." ****― Dr. Seuss**

.

.

**Paris**

**Elena POV**

It was Sunday morning, eight o'clock, when Elena Gilbert finally opened her eyes. The sun was shining brightly through the small gap in the curtains. The birds were singing beautiful melodies outside the windows. Everything evoked the perfect start to the day, yet it couldn't have felt more wrong. Today she would have to say goodbye to Damon, the man that literally changed her life and repeatedly rocked her world. He did all this in less than a week's time.

She desperately wished she could postpone their departure, unfortunately this magical respite they created had to end. They agreed to one week of fun, that was it. Damon wasn't the type of guy who wanted a relationship. She was the girl not yet ready for one. They were doomed to fail if they ever tried to make something real out of their current relationship. Things were meant to come to an end and the time for the end was upon them.

She turned around slowly, rolling onto her side to watch Damon sleeping peacefully. Carefully repositioning to make sure she wouldn't awaken him, she found herself wishing they could stay like this forever. He looked so beautiful when he was asleep, his chest heaving up and down evenly, the usual wrinkles of worry on his face nowhere to be seen. He was the most breathtakingly handsome creature she'd ever laid eyes on, almost too perfect to be real.

The sheet was lying low on his belly, just low enough to see a tease of his happy trail. The urge to kiss him to consciousness was strong, though she restrained herself, wanting instead to scrutinize him just a while longer. Memorizing every facet of him was her goal. His perfectly sculptured body and muscled abs would not be forgotten. It should be illegal to be that breathtaking. It took every ounce of willpower she possessed to hold the tears at bay.

She was going to miss him, it was as plain and simple as that. Their week together had been so utterly amazing that she probably wouldn't survive a day without thoughts of him echoing in her mind. He would have been her perfect match. If only there wouldn't be so many complications that would arise between them. For one, she knew nothing about him. He might have opened up to her during the past few days, yet he'd told her nothing about his personal life.

It was frustrating to know so little, though she knew she didn't have a right to be mad about it. Their settlement had been transparent from the start, with him telling her exactly what she may expect and what would never happen. That didn't make it hurt any less though.

A carefree part of her wanted this to be more than just a week long rebound relationship. The rational half, knew it was for the best. They might be perfect together while having fun, but being in a real and steady relationship was something entirely different. Reality would force them to open their eyes and problems would soon arise.

She suspected that Damon hadn't had a serious relationship in a long time, if ever. He wouldn't know what to do once she started to set boundaries, he wasn't the kind of male that would listen to his girl. He just wasn't the lovey dovey type of guy. Thinking realistically, she would never want him to be like that. She liked him just the way he was. No one was perfect. Yes, Damon had a few qualities she did not approve of, though when you considered the total package, it was more than enough to make her happy.

What Damon needed was a strong and powerful woman that would stand beside him, support him and love him unconditionally. He deserved someone like that. A lady who was smart and confident would be his perfect match. However, she wouldn't be that person. Their time together had been absolutely phenomenal, but they'd have to go their separate ways now.

When Damon started to stir, she looked at him intently as she waited for him to wake up. She longed to see those beautiful ocean blue eyes of his. Not even a minute later, as those same aquamarine eyes met hers, she flashed him one of her broadest smiles. "Morning," she whispered softly, before slowly lying down on top of him and kissing his lips.

She settled her legs on either side of his hips. Immediately she was met with a large bulge that was growing exponentially against her inner thigh. Their lips moved against each other in unison, their tongues dancing a slow and romantic tango. The moment was so utterly perfect that she wished time could stand still.

"God, I'm going to miss this," Damon murmured against her lips once they broke apart, their heads resting against one another. He certainly wasn't the only one, she thought sadly, while wrapping her petite arms firmly around him.

She wiggled her hips a little to create friction and Damon started to hiss. "Hand me a condom. They're in the upper drawer in the bedside table," he demanded hoarsely, nestling his face on top of her head as his hands started to caress her soft curves.

She nodded before opening the drawer, stretching her arm as far as she could until she reached the small square of foil. The movement caused her breasts to lift up slightly. Damon seized this moment and quickly took her nipple into his mouth, suckling it lightly while nibbling on her erected peaks.

"You're not helping," she mumbled while trying to unwrap the condom. She was already seeing stars. If Damon continued with his little ministration, there was no way she'd be able to pull away from him and put that condom to good use.

"I love your breasts," he whispered against her skin, his tongue darting out to make a wet trail around her pebbles. "They're soft, yet firm and incredibly sexy," he continued. One of his hands slowly moved downwards until he reached her slick heat.

When he brushed against her clit, she let out a gasp before moaning loudly. "I want you inside, now!" she exclaimed in frustration while circling her hips against his.

He smirked before pointing to the still wrapped foil inside of her hand. Letting out a groan, she vented, "I'm on birth control!" She wanted him inside desperately and honestly didn't care about safety and protection right now. It was ridiculous and entirely irresponsible, she was just too desperate to care.

"Elena, believe me, you're going to thank me later. We're not taking any chances," he stated seriously as he took the foil package from her hand and tore it open.

He put the thing on so quickly, she hadn't even registered what was going on until she felt the tip of his long and thick cock teasing her entrance. As a sigh of appreciation left her lips, she slowly guided his girth inside, enjoying every single second. God, she wanted to imprint this moment into her mind so deeply that it would never be forgotten.

Once he was fully buried inside of her warmth, he gave her a few seconds to adjust before pulling out again. Moving her hips against his, she rode him slowly and deliberately. They took their time, not wanting to rush their separation. "Damon," she moaned, throwing her head back once he started to penetrate her more deeply, effectively reaching that delicate spot inside of her.

"You feel so good," he growled, trying his best to keep his hips from buckling. He wanted to go slow, but her surrounding warmth just felt so amazing. Her slick and tight walls were contracting around his rock hard length.

She bent her head and kissed him deeply, savoring his unique taste. "Faster," she urged, her nails digging into the soft skin of his abs. She loved his chest, his muscles taut and firm but not in any way like the grotesque bodybuilder type musculature. Every part of his body had advantages, though she quickly learned his eyes were her most favorite part. When she was riding him, their sweaty bodies were gliding perfectly in unison with each other, she couldn't help but drown in the depths of those beautiful ocean eyes. His blue orbs were so expressive. He had the ability to make her forget about everything but him.

Damon complied and sped up the pace, she started to move her hips frantically against his. Their bodies entangling themselves in the most delicious way. In a matter of seconds she could feel her body starting to quiver and her sight becoming hazy. Pleasure coursed through her body as if shot from a cannon, making her toes curl in satisfaction. She gave in to the intense feeling when she reached nirvana, her body shivering in ecstasy.

Her walls tightened around his member and within seconds he followed her into oblivion. The waves of her orgasm milking him completely dry. The bliss seemed to last forever. It took a long while before either recovered from their intense love making. Yes, this time, they didn't just fuck. It was deeper than simply another round of sex, their gazes had locked and she'd felt as if she'd been given a glimpse into his soul.

After their breathing steadied, Elena rolled off him and sat up, stretching her sore muscles. "That was possibly the greatest wakeup call I've ever experienced," she told him smiling, her hands running through her hair to undo the knots.

"For once, I think we can agree on something," Damon smiled, sitting up as well and taking a brush from her bedside table. He carefully started to brush her hair, every movement cautious and in control. He kept his full attention on her face, making sure he wasn't hurting her.

The moment was so intimate and entirely perfect, not even sex could compare to it. Sex with him was seriously the best in the world yet somehow this was better. She slowly leaned into his touch, keeping her head still so he could untangle all of the knots.

"All done," he said after a while, placing a soft kiss on crown of her head. Smiling softly, she turned around to embrace him. Squeezing him tightly, her breasts brushed up again his chest. Immediately her body reacted as she felt her nipples begin to harden

"I think it's high time for us to share a shower," he stated, smiling wickedly at her, before stepping out of bed. Picking her up, he carried her through their bedroom. Within seconds they entered the bathroom. Damon turned on the water and they stepped in.

The steaming hot water massaged their sore muscles. They took full advantage of their last moments together as they reached the stars more than once. They didn't come out of that bathroom for at least two hours.

* * *

The moment to say goodbye had finally arrived. The two lovers were standing outside of the twelve story hotel building. Their eyes locked, each on the other. Elena's taxi would arrive any minute. They were both saddened by the fact that they wouldn't be seeing each other again.

"I will miss you," she told him softly, her voice a little hoarse and filled with pain. Elena had been trying her best not to start crying in front of him, she hated showing weakness. Although with Damon looking at her like that, as if his favorite toy had been taken away from him, she could feel the raw emotions seeking the surface. Tears were forming in her eyes, welling up and coming so close to rolling down her cheeks.

She tried to maintain her composure, but when Damon pecked her lips ever so softly, she couldn't hold back and a single tear escaped her eye. Damon quickly moved to wipe it away, though more of them followed. Soon she was softly sobbing. Damned girl hormones! How foolish must she look? She hated the fact that she couldn't stay strong.

"Hey, it'll be okay," he whispered softly, his voice low and deep. She wanted to tell him it wouldn't be okay, that he shouldn't say such things knowing they would never see each other back home. In the end, she nodded her head. He didn't have to know how much agony she was feeling by having to leave him behind. He didn't sign up for this emotional wreck she was now. No, they only agreed to spending the week together, nothing longer than that.

His voice miraculously soothed her pain and the tears ebbed away, leaving her with red puffy eyes. "God, I'm being such a girl," she apologized quickly, turning her gaze away from him embarrassed. She scolded herself for being so weak.

"No worries, I've seen worse," he smirked, his eyes playful. He was trying to lighten up the mood, she realized. He probably hated it when women cried in front of him, not many men liked showing their emotions, let alone watch a woman tear up.

"I wish this didn't have to be goodbye," she admitted honestly, her hand softly stroking his cheek.

"If we're meant to be together, we'll see each other again," he told her confidently, his fingers entwining with hers as he kept their hands in place.

"You really believe that?" she questioned surprised, her eyes wide and filled with disbelief.

"I do. I'm a fatalist, Elena. We will meet again if we're destined to," he smiled, moving closer and kissing her softly as if to reassure her.

"Take care, Damon, and please be happy," she whispered against his lips before moving away altogether. Her cab had arrived and she had to make sure she wouldn't be late for her plane. Bonnie and Caroline were going to kill her if she missed that flight.

"You too, Elena. Follow your heart and make all your dreams come true," he told her as he picked up one of her bags and put it into the trunk of the taxi. The driver thanked him politely before opening Elena's door so she could slide in.

She waved at Damon one last time before stepping inside, the door closing behind her with a loud thud. Once she sat down inside of the vehicle, her tears quickly started to pool in her eyes and trail down her cheeks. Her eyes were locked on the carpet on the floor of the car, she couldn't possibly look back. If she watched Damon get smaller and smaller as the cab drove away, her tears would fall like rain. It was just too painful to glance backwards. Her heart already yearned to have him back.

He had been her savior at a time when she needed him most and she would never forget him. Images of him were burned into her psyche. There was no way they would ever disappear. In many ways he was still such a stranger to her, yet she still felt more drawn to him in ways that she'd never felt in all the years she'd spent with Matt. They had something, a strong yearning for one another, something that made them feel captivated with each other.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, but still right on time, Elena arrived at the Charles De Gaulle airport. Her friends were eagerly awaiting her arrival. Once they located her at the entrance of the building, they immediately ran towards her. "I was starting to get worried about you," Bonnie sighed with relief and pulled Elena in for a hug.

"I was just giving Damon a proper goodbye," Elena smiled wickedly, her eyes full of mischief.

"Have I told you how much I love this newborn Elena?" Caroline giggled, throwing her arms around Elena's frame once Bonnie stepped aside.

"She's always been here, she's just been hidden from sight for a long time," Elena answered smiling, relaxing in her friends embrace. She hadn't realized until then just how much she'd missed the two of them, she was so used to seeing them daily. Their trip was supposed to be girls-only but turned into something much different.

"I'm gonna grab some food before we check in," Caroline said once she pulled back from their hug. "Bonnie was too rushed to eat," she added, rolling her eyes in clear annoyance.

Once the blonde was out of earshot Elena asked her friend: "Why the hell are the two of you still fighting? What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, Lena," Bonnie answered annoyed, taking a seat on a small bench and stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Please, you can't stand to see each other's faces," the brunette fired back, taking a seat next to her friend.

"She kissed Tyler okay? Are you happy now?" Bonnie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, her eyes full of pain and regret.

"You mean _the_ Tyler? The one you have had a crush on since high school. You never wanted to tell us his full name?" Elena questioned surprised, her eyes widened.

"Yes, that's the one," Bonnie mumbled, looking away from her friend.

"Did she know he was the guy you had a crush on?" she went on, wanting to know all the facts before drawing conclusions.

"Of course, she didn't. I never told either of you," her friend answered obviously frustrated with herself.

"Then what is the problem if I may ask? I mean, Caroline couldn't know she was doing something wrong," Elena sighed in confusion.

"The problem? Please, how would you feel about it if Caroline went around kissing your mystery Damon boy? You think you'd like that and act if nothing was wrong?" Bonnie remarked, shaking her head. "She might not have known she was doing something wrong, but I can't help but carry a grudge, okay? It'll just take some time to get used to the idea of her kissing _my_ man!"

"You do know that she feels bad about it, right? She looks miserable every time she looks at you. At first I thought it was because you two had an argument, but now I'm starting to see what really has been going on for all those weeks," Elena answered, releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"We both said some things we shouldn't have said and we'll probably work it out soon, though at the moment I rather not be close to her, okay?" Bonnie answered softly, finally turning her head and looking Elena in the eyes.

"Sure, as long as you keep in mind that Caroline couldn't have known she was doing something wrong," Elena stated calmly, just as the blonde appeared from behind her.

"Ready to check in, girls?" she smiled excitedly before walking towards the gates. Elena nodded and pulled Bonnie with her, the three of them getting ready to head back to the States. Leaving Paris and all its wonders behind, they had to return to real life.

* * *

**Damon POV**

When Elena's cab drove off and disappeared into the traffic, Damon actually felt a sharp jolt of pain radiate throughout his body. It was so sharp, he choked and struggled for a breath of air. Damn it! He almost felt a twinge of attachment to this woman. He'd made a big mistake in letting her get so close. Realization dawned on him at just how much of an impact she left on him. She entranced him.

Luckily that was all over now. He might be a fatalist, but he didn't actually believe he'd ever see her again. Fate had to be really cruel if it wanted him to be reunited with her. It would cause him to go completely mad. He had been doing just fine before that fateful night brought them together. On his list of life's rules, staying away from serious women like her was most definitely numero uno. He'd always kept plenty of distance between himself and women that wanted a real relationship. Instead he always tended to go for women who felt the same. Carefree flings with no emotional attachments were how he lived his life till now.

God, how stupid could he be to actually believe, if only for a millisecond, that he could ever be one of those silly men? He wasn't made to stay with one woman for the rest of his life. Katherine had always been the only one that could handle him. She didn't do heartbreak! It didn't seem to matter if he'd made yet another mistake. She held no high expectations for him, she was just a booty call, an easy like that! No complications, no strings attached.

Meeting a real woman, like Elena, worthy and full of grace, finally made him open his eyes. He'd never be able to be a family man. He wasn't that kind of guy. Becoming the _better man_ was not something he aspired to. He'd forget that idea right now. No matter what he did, he'd never be worthy of a woman like Elena. She exuded elegance and class, she was just too far out his league.

He was a master at deception. Manipulating people to get exactly what he wanted was something he excelled in. He wasn't a good guy, and if he was honest with himself, he couldn't remember the last time he did something worthwhile with his life aside from helping Stefan out on occasion.

"Bonjour monsieur," a beautiful blonde French woman spoke as she walked to his side, showing him her bright smile revealing all those white teeth. She was real eye candy, her legs long and tan. Her body, wrapped in a far too short pink dress, left nothing to the imagination. It hugged the curves of her body like a second skin. A model or actress, he immediately guessed. Giving her body the once over, he smirked at her as he gave her a wink.

Taking a quick glance at his watch, he had three hours before his flight was scheduled to leave for his home country. That left more than enough time for a quickie. He looked at the lady in front of him once again, taking in the view and smiling lustfully. He couldn't think of better way to forget about that beautiful brunette than jumping this exquisite blonde.

Taking her hand in his, he lead the way into the hotel and asked for another room. France definitely had it perks and he had to admit, those French women indeed knew how to please a man.

* * *

**They said goodbye! Meaning, the next chapter will be the present day. **

**Please leave me one of those nice reviews and I'll make the next chapter a longish one! ;) **

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own The Vampire Diaries. However I do consider the plot line as mine. Don't be a thief. **

**Thank you to Carol and Mirna for helping me out with the chapter! **

**AN: Kat and Elena are not identical. They simply look alike, but not in a creepy way. **

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 7**

.

.

**"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." **

**― Robert Frost **

.

.

**Present day **

**Elena POV**

_You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Caroline questioned sadly with a touch of worry in her voice. It had been two months now. Two months since they returned from their amazing trip to Paris. Her friend was still pining after some guy that she herself never had the chance to meet. This mysterious lover had left a totally whipped Elena reeling in his wake._

_Elena looked up at her friend in shame. With her head down and her cheeks slightly flushed she admitted softly "I can't help it," With her thoughts trailing off again, she couldn't help but think about her blue eyed savior. Their time together had more than exceeded expectations. Her "fairytale" had ended much too soon and way too abruptly. She had been nowhere near ready to say goodbye to him. _

_Even in her wildest dreams, she never thought that she would meet someone like him. The whirlwind that was Damon kept lingering in her dreams. They'd met in the most magnificent of places at the perfect time. Both were each searching for affection, neither wanting anything more. It should've been the ultimate summer fling. It all crashed to earth when realization dawned on her just how deeply he'd ensnared her heart._

_At the time she hadn't realized that he was so much more than a simple fling. Thoughts that he could be the one never crossed her mind. If they were merely just a summer fling, every waking moment wouldn't be filled with thoughts of Damon._

"_Why don't you look for him? Let him know how you truly feel?" Caroline suggested, not at all understanding how Elena and her mysterious man had been able to say goodbye. If they truly felt more for each other than a simple fuck buddy relationship permits, why on earth did they not reveal more to each other about themselves?_

"_You know why, Care," Elena sighed, remembering the last few minutes of their time together. I don't even know his full name," she added sadly, looking at her friend in distress. _

"_Urgh, you are insufferable, woman! First, I have to drag you on a holiday to take your mind off the idiot that broke your heart. Now, I have to find a way to make you forget about a mysterious stranger you met during said holiday!" Caroline exclaimed waving her arms in frustration. _

_Elena nodded, fully understanding what her friend was getting at. Barely three months ago, she had been lost and broken after the horrible breakup she went through with Matt. Today, she grappled with the same pain. This time it was intensified by the power of ten! This time around, she barely knew the guy and yet she was miserable beyond words._

_It was ridiculous. Never had she believed in love at first sight. Slowly but surely her former beliefs were evolving as she started to realize that she had let go of someone very special. She should've glommed onto their something and held on for the ride of her life._

"I know and I have to get over him, it's been two months," Elena admitted, looking at her friend, feeling slightly embarrassed. She should've been able to let go of Damon weeks ago. Her daydreams kept taking her back to their beautiful time in Paris. It had been the most magical week of her life.

"I'm glad you realize you have a problem. That's the first step in the process of forgetting about him," Caroline exclaimed with relief that Elena understood things couldn't go on like this. It was progress. All the other times they talked about the Paris week, Elena would deny her feelings. Way too often, she would be in the clouds with thoughts of her mysterious lover drifting across her mind.

"Carol signed me up to go to New York this weekend," Elena suddenly stated, looking Caroline in the eye to watch her friend's reaction.

"For the magazine? Why the hell do you need to go to the Big Apple? I thought you only wrote the articles. You've never done the interviews yourself have you?" Caroline questioned, a confused look on her face.

"I know. I told Carol that I wanted to take some time off so I could concentrate on my novel. Unfortunately, Mandy isn't available this weekend and Suzanne can't leave her twins behind. I'm the only single woman that works at the paper, I can't possibly let Carol down. She's gone to great lengths to give me this job. I owe her my career," Elena explained cautiously.

"Would it be possible for you to invite a friend along on your trip?" the blonde pouted, her eyes wide and full of mischief, already making plans.

"Caroline!" Elena hissed. "Of course not, it's a business trip." "Besides, I will be back before you know it. I'm only staying there for two days."

"So, who's the lucky person you get to interview? A hottie?" she asked shamelessly. Of course, that's the first question that would pop into Caroline's mind.

"You didn't even know it was a guy," Elena retorted, rolling her eyes at Caroline's obvious attempt to make her start dating again. Her friend had tried almost everything so far. She desperately wanted Elena to find a boyfriend so she would forget about her former lover. Things hadn't worked out as planned however, Elena was still head over heels for a guy she would never have.

"So it is?" the blonde pushed, smiling broadly.

"Yes, it is a guy! I have to interview one of the CEO's who run Salvatore Incorporations," Elena nodded, letting out a sigh. She was nervous as hell because she had to interview such a big shot in a prestigious corporation. Usually her writing was limited to articles about town events and occasionally one of the inhabitants of Mystic Falls.

"Salvatore Inc.? Good lord, Elena, that's huge! By the way, I've heard they're real eye candy, especially the older brother," Caroline stated with dreamy eyes.

"I still don't know who I will have to interview. At first Carol thought it would be Stefan, because he obviously is more invested in the enterprise, but she wasn't certain."

"Stefan? Sounds yummy. What's the other brother name?" the blonde questioned.

"No name, only initials. Apparently he doesn't like to work at the company, because he doesn't like others to know anything about his job. The only thing I could find about him online was that he goes by D. Salvatore and that he turns 28 in two months."

"That's it? No pictures, no real-life information?" When Elena shook her head, Caroline sighed. "It'll be a hard job to interview the guy."

"It will. Stefan, on the other hand would be much easier. He's had over twelve thousand hits on Google. He's 25 and has been married to his high school sweetheart Alexia for five years. After graduating from Harvard, he started working at the family business. He's a well-known businessman and gets almost all the contracts signed for the company. Also most of the employees at Salvatore Inc. believe that he will be the one to take over the company instead of his older brother," Elena explained while showing her friend the few printed documents she could find online.

"Damn, the good ones are always married! He looks handsome, hopefully his brother will be even hotter!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly.

"Care! Weren't you supposed to be dating Tyler?" Elena said while shaking her head. It was typical Caroline to say something like that. After they came back from Paris, Caroline started hanging out with Tyler Lockwood on a daily basis. Bonnie wasn't at all happy about that and said some horrible things to Caroline. The blonde couldn't be bothered to speak to Bonnie since and refused to until she'd received an apology.

Although their current relationship was rocky right now, Elena believed that they would become friends again. The three of them had been so tight since high school. They wouldn't throw all those years away just because of a guy. It would just take time for each of them to see things calmly and rationally again.

"I am, though you're still single. If you're lucky, you'll have to interview this D. Salvatore, maybe get to know him a little better. You never know," the blonde gleamed wickedly.

"That's all good and well, but you know that I'm not interested in a relationship at the moment. I'm over the fact that my 8 year relationship with Matt didn't work out, but I'm nowhere near ready for something serious. I don't think dating is a good idea," Elena explained, taking the files she gave to Caroline and putting them in her briefcase.

"You didn't mind jumping into bed with that Damon guy," Caroline interfered, raising an eyebrow. She'd hit Elena's weak spot and she knew it all too well.

"Because I knew he didn't want anything but sex. It was heavenly, best week ever, but I can't keep doing that. First of all, I'm not a slut. Secondly, I can't force myself not to feel. Damon and I started to get way too close. I was falling fast and hard for him. If we'd stayed together for even just a few more days, I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye. It was already more than difficult. Honestly, I don't want a repeat. It broke my heart to leave him," Elena admitted sadly, looking down at her hands and remembering all the things they'd shared.

She'd fallen hook, line, and sinker for him, there was no need denying it any longer. It was a fact that she felt so much more for him than she'd ever intended to. Her heart was twisted in a maelstrom of emotions. Sadly, she knew it would be a long time till these feelings faded to the background.

"You still can't forget about him, can you? It pains me to see you like this, Lena. If I had known you'd feel this way, I would've never pushed so hard for you to partake in a holiday fling," Caroline answered softly, her voice filled with regret.

"Don't, Care, it's not your fault. I made the decision to have that one-night-stand that became more, not you. I could've easily denied him if I'd wanted to. The truth is, I couldn't say no, I had to go with him to his hotel that night. I was completely gone with that first gaze into his eyes. I've never felt anything like that before, it's like I was struck by lightning or something. One look and I was over the moon!"

"Love at first sight, that's so cute, Lena!" Caroline cooed with a broad smile on her face.

"I wouldn't exactly call it love," Elena mumbled. "Although there surely was something between the two of us," she agreed, letting out a deep sigh. Damn, he ruined her, just like she had expected. She was never going to be satisfied with any other man ever again. He had been everything she'd ever wanted and more. Hell, he was just shy of perfect. "This close, Caroline," as she pinched her thumb and forefinger together.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Damon just started reading the New York Times when his phone started ringing. Letting out a muffled sigh. He picked up the phone and greeted his assistant, recognizing her number immediately. Stretching his legs underneath his desk, he stared at the Empire State Building through the ceiling to floor windows of his office suite.

His office was perfect. It was a large room filled with the most modern and pompous of furniture along with a breathtaking view overlooking New York City. His father hadn't been lying when he promised Damon a beautiful place to work. Two more months, that's all that remained. Then he could finally leave this luxurious office and start working somewhere fresh and new.

These past weeks, he'd been furiously thinking about what he wanted his future to be. The answer was not yet forthcoming. He honestly didn't have a clue as to what he wanted to do. He'd received his law degree from Harvard a few years back, though he'd never actually practiced law. Starting your own law firm when you hadn't really done anything in the field wasn't really the brightest of ideas. Embarking on a new path was crazy unless he had an absolute certainty which direction he wanted that path to take. He couldn't afford to screw this up, his father would be all too happy to welcome him back into the fold. He yearned to accomplish something on his own merits, something he could take pride in and nurture. Whatever the choice would be, it had to be with conviction, full steam ahead with no second guessing.

He could apply for a job at the Lockwood Law and hope to get in, though working for such a big company wouldn't make an easy career. He would have to compete with many people and hope he'd stand head and shoulders above the crowd. Five years back, he would've gladly taken the opportunity. At that time, he was convinced that he could take on the world. As the years passed, he started thinking more and more like a real adult, realizing that you don't get everything in life with the wink of an eye and a resplendent smile.

He would have to work hard if he wanted to succeed and there were no guarantees that success was imminent. It would be a very high risk proposition. Would he be able to give up the champagne lifestyle if he didn't get a managing job? Did he really want to risk losing everything he worked so hard for over the last couple years?

Working as a CEO for a major company or starting over as a wet behind the ears lawyer, It would be something so different. He had much to consider. His father would be sorely disappointed. Certain his huge salary would be divided at least by half, if not more, would he be able to continue to pay for his luxurious loft in midtown Manhattan? Of course he still had some money in his bank account, though he was sure his father would without a doubt block his trust fund as punishment for leaving the company.

He had been living the high life over the past couple years, and while he did save some money, most of it came and went before the next paycheck. He always bought the best, most expensive stuff you could find. His behavior wasn't kind to his bank account. Most of his money went straight to Katherine to add to her collection of jewelry and shoes.

Katherine wouldn't be very happy at all if he quit the company. She'd always lived in wealth and privilege. Never would she be able to live a lesser lifestyle. Besides that, she loved his father deeply and always took Giuseppe's side when they were having yet another fight, knowing full well where the money came from.

"Mr. Salvatore, your father just ordered me to make an appointment with a certain local magazine that wants to interview one of the CEO's at the company. Since Stefan's agenda is full, you will have to take the appointment. Which day do you prefer for the interview to be conducted?" his assistant asked through the phone, her voice cautious. Rose knew damned well that he didn't do interviews and hated media attention with a passion. There was a reason you couldn't find a thing online about him.

"Rose, please call me Damon, I don't give a damn that we're at work," he demanded, his voice rough and filled with fury. Rose and he had been friends for years, having gone to high school together. They'd always stayed close. He hated it when she called him Mr. Salvatore during working hours. Even if it was only by name, he didn't want to be compared to Giuseppe in any way. "Can you put me through to my father? We'll see about that interview," he added, itching to start a fight with daddy dearest.

"I'm sorry, Damon. Giuseppe was quite clear that he didn't want to discuss the matter. He even threatened to fire me if I didn't arrange the meeting," she said softly, her voice quivering slightly. He knew how much she hated his father. Giuseppe was a cold and determined business man, he didn't often show gratitude or any other emotions for that matter. The fact that his father wasn't fond of Rose only made it worse.

"God dammit," Damon cursed loudly, shaking his head. "Schedule the fucking appointment for Monday, but don't expect me to be nice to that reporter. I don't fucking do things like this. If they want the interview that badly, they'll just have to wait a few weeks until Stefan is less busy," he spoke with frustration before hanging up the phone. Somehow he resisted the urge to throw it through his office window.

He needed a drink and he needed it now. Jumping out of his seat, he walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a large glass of scotch. This was one of the many reasons why he wanted to leave the company, he hated being ordered around by anyone most especially his father.

Luckily it was Friday. At the end of the day, he could let go and just have fun. Most of the time, he went to one of the clubs in town to hang out with Kat and a few of her snobby upper class friends. Afterwards, both drunk, they'd take a cab, go home and have the craziest sex on every surface of his apartment. He loved Friday's!

A knock on his door brought him back to the present. He looked at his agenda in confusion. He didn't have another meeting set for at least 40 minutes. When the door opened, he was met with the familiar face that graced his thoughts. Kat walked inside, dressed to the nines in a purple halter neck dress. Every time she wore those five inch _fuck me_ heels, he felt a tingle south of his belt buckle.

His frustrations were cured almost instantly, a smile spread across his features as he signaled her to come closer. This was exactly what he needed after such a stressful week. Kat always knew how to erase his stress and make him feel good. "Hi babe," she purred once she sat down on top of his desk. Clearing all the papers that were lying in her way, she spread her legs widely, giving him the most delicious view of her lace panties. Kat never had been one to be shy about what she wanted.

"You look tense," she whispered, her face merely a few inches away from his. "Let me take good care of you," she added before leaning closer and locking their lips, kissing him passionately. He fell prey to her wiles almost immediately. He only had limited time for her before his next appointment was due and didn't want to waste a single minute. He was going to make every second worthwhile. "I've been missing you all day baby," Katherine cooed.

"Ummm, that, I don't doubt for even a second," he smirked before pulling her panties down in one quick movement, baring her to his lust filled eyes. Licking his lips, he grinned in anticipation.

* * *

**Elena POV**

Three days later, Elena was nervously waiting near the head desk at Salvatore Incorporation. Carol had called her on Saturday morning to let her know that she would have the important interview with Mr. Salvatore today. The man was quite busy, but apparently had been able to schedule a meeting during his Monday lunch break, which she was glad for. Carol would have been quite disappointed if the meeting didn't go through.

"You can take the elevator at the end of the hallway and go ten floors up. Once you arrive there, you'll see another information desk. That's the floor where the offices of the CEO's are located. The secretary there will be able to help you out," the blonde in front of her answered politely before returning to work at her computer.

"Thank you so much, ma'am," Elena smiled before heading over to the elevators. She was nervous as hell and not at all ready for this interview. Normally she only wrote the articles. The few interviews she'd conducted had always been with local idols such as the owner of the Mystic Grill. Never had she interviewed someone as important as this D. Salvatore. She still wondered what the D stood for. Daniel? Danny? Derek? Honestly she had no idea.

When she arrived at the upper level of the immense skyscraper, she walked over to the head desk. "You'll have to go through Rose, Mr. Salvatore's personal assistant, she'll arrange everything, then you'll be able to go to the meeting room," the woman explained once Elena told her about the interview.

"Alright, thank you ma'am," Elena answered politely, smiling at the woman once she pointed to where Rose's office was located. This business complex was huge, far bigger than she expected when she arrived in New York. She'd known that Salvatore Incorporation was a large and successful company. It was even more incredible than she imagined it to be.

When she finally arrived at the assistant's office, she had to wait a few more minutes because the woman was involved in a phone conversation. Elena tried her best not to listen, though she heard a few things about disappointing sales of their newest product. Interesting, Elena thought, there must be a way to get to know more details through the interview.

"You must be Ms. Gilbert, the reporter?" the woman suddenly questioned. Rose hung the phone while opening the huge agenda that was lying across her desk. Wow, the woman still used a written agenda? Old skool, much?

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Salvatore," Elena answered smiling, putting down her briefcase for a second. Even the assistant seemed to have a large office. Elena couldn't help but wonder just how rich these Salvatore men must be. Everywhere she looked she found expensive and modern furniture. The building couldn't possibly be more than a few years old. Either that or it had been renovated recently because it looked impeccable.

"I will check if he is available, if so, I can let you in," the assistant explained before dialing her boss' number.

* * *

**Damon POV**

"Kat, you really have to get out of here. My next appointment starts in five minutes," Damon hissed when Katherine started to peel his jeans off, her claw like nails digging into his hips. She seemed to show up on a regular basis lately leaving him wondering what it was all about. She usually had no problem waiting for him to come home from work.

"Reschedule," she demanded, pulling off her top and showing off the new bra she bought especially for him. Damn her to hell, it was made of candy.

"I can't! That woman came all way from a small town in Virginia to interview me," he murmured annoyed. He'd asked Rose for additional information about the reporter once he'd calmed down, though he still wasn't happy about the appointment. Why on earth did he ever agree to this in the first place? Well of course, it was all because of daddy dearest once again.

"Babe, I drove for over an hour to come and see you," she whined, pouting softly. It was so typical Katherine to resort to emotional blackmail, she loved to argue and was as skilled with manipulation as he was. He wondered why she chose modeling over acting. Sure she was a beautiful model, successful too, though she would've made even more money if she'd taken up acting instead. She could easily fool anyone, himself included.

Suddenly his phone started ringing, he quickly put a finger to Kat's mouth to silence her. He didn't like it when Rose called him on his on again, off again relationship. Surely, she would do so again if she heard Katherine moaning aloud from his office. It wouldn't be the first time his assistant caught him in the act. "You're next appointment is here," he heard Rose saying and he let out a frustrated sigh. Of course, the reporter, how could he forget?

"She can come to my office in five minutes," he answered quickly before hanging up the phone and giving Katherine his full attention once again. Five minutes would be enough to get her out of his office and on her way home. They would, without a doubt, continue their little tryst later that night.

"Five?" Katherine pouted. "That's a real quickie!" Before he could answer she pulled him in for a kiss, attacking his lips hungrily. Her lips were soft against his, though her kisses were rough and demanding. Passionate.

"No sex, Kat, I have a meeting. I'll make it up to you tonight," he sighed once he pulled back. After he came back from Paris, Katherine and he made up rather quickly. Not even a week after his homecoming, they ended up having sex again. Soon he asked her to become his girlfriend once more. Things had been going quite well lately. He was actually considering a long term relationship with her.

A sudden knock on his office door made him look at his watch in surprise, fuck, five minutes had passed already. He hadn't even noticed. "I'll take it," Kat winked, before jumping off his lap and putting her shirt back on. He stared at her ass while she stretched her muscles, giving him the perfect view.

"No, I'll…" before he could finish that sentence, she was already opening the door and he cursed softly. How unprofessional this looked!

His girlfriend would open the door, her face smeared with makeup, her shirt still unbuttoned giving this person an eye full. Not a great way to impress a reporter.

"I'm sorry I think I've got the wrong office," he heard a familiar voice say, though he had no idea where he recognized it from. He had met so many people over the years, he couldn't possible remember all of them.

"You're the reporter? _Mr. Salvatore_ is ready to see you," Katherine smirked, his name rolling off her tongue seductively. Turning her head towards him, she winked. He blew her a kiss. Laughing, before leaving the office, she headed towards the elevators, leaving the stunned reporter standing in the doorway of his office.

"You may come in," he announced before opening his laptop and looking at the screen intently as if he had been working all along. Katherine should never have opened that door, it was totally inappropriate. Time and time again, he'd told her that she couldn't mess with his clients. His father would kill him if he left the reporter with a bad impression of Salvatore Inc.

A loud gasp and curse caught his attention and he looked up wide eyed. "Damon?" "Elena?" They stated shocked, the words leaving their lips at the exact same moment. He couldn't believe who he was seeing and he actually rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned confused, a frown spread across his face. She couldn't possibly be here. After all this time apart, she couldn't possibly have returned to him.

"I'm sorry, I should go," she rambled, quickly turning around and running for the door.

"Wait!" he called out, grabbing her attention and making her turn around. "Damn it!" He didn't even have the time to register she was actually there, before she was making her way out the door. "You're the reporter from the local magazine?" he asked, thoughts racing through his mind, leaving him with an instant headache.

He finally got a better look at her once she turned to face him again. Now that the initial shock had eased, he noticed just how much she'd changed over the past couple months. Her hair was still long, though it appeared she'd cut a few inches. She was wearing a thin layer of makeup. He was so used to seeing her without anything on including clothes. It looked like she'd gained a few pounds as well, which honestly made her look healthier and it accentuated her smooth sexy curves. Damn it, he had an instant hard on.

"I am, though I had no idea I would be interviewing you. Otherwise I would never have come, I swear. Don't worry about it, I'll find someone else to interview," she uttered, speaking so quickly that he had to take a minute to let the words sink in to understand their meaning.

"Elena Gilbert," he stated smiling, trying out her name on his lips. It had a certain ring to it and it most definitely suited her. During the week he gotten to know her, he never actually asked for her name, he hadn't thought it was necessary.

"Damon Salvatore," she retorted her eyes wide. "Oh my god, you really are a millionaire," she added after a few seconds. "No wonder you wear the most expensive suits I've ever seen."

Her flabbergasted face made him smirk. "You noticed I wasn't exactly poor, hmm?" She looked adorable, her business suit hugging her curves beautifully. Damn, she was still as hot as before, even better looking if that was at all possible.

"Not exactly poor? You're filthy rich! I've always known you must be an impressive businessman. Not once did I suspect you to be CEO of such a major company," she explained, her voice filled with awe. The way she was looking at him, made his heart leap out of his chest and he couldn't believe he was being such a pussy again. She still affected him deeply and he knew she'd always be his Achilles heel.

"Elena, I'm hurt. I thought you'd have much higher aspirations after our lovely week together," he teased, with eyes full of mischief. He'd missed their silly banter. Who was he kidding, he just missed her and everything about her. No denial in that department. The sex had been out of this world. She'd been so much more than merely a sex object. She certainly wasn't the worst company in the world.

"I see you found a new sex toy," she said suddenly, her voice high pitched. He'd dare to say he heard a hint of jealousy, though he let it go. She wouldn't appreciate his comments on that after just seeing each other again.

"As a matter of fact, that was my girlfriend, Katherine, you just saw," he answered for no particular reason. He was just overwhelmed with the urge to defend himself. Usually he didn't mind people calling attention to his man whore behavior. When Elena said those words, it felt different, almost hurtful. "We've been back together for a few weeks now."

"You have a girlfriend?" she questioned, bewilderment visible in her widened eyes. He resisted the urge to throw out another remark. "I thought you didn't do girlfriends," she added confused.

"I don't. Not the ones you're talking about at least. Let's state it this way, Katherine is my only constant sex partner, but we're not in a monogamous relationship," he explained, laughing when her eyes almost popped out of her head. She was so naïve. It was actually endearing.

"You have sex with other girls while you're together with her but she's the only one you keep close?" she recapitulated perfectly.

He nodded, "Something like that." He smirked as he closed his laptop to get up and take a step closer to her.

Immediately he noticed the way she leaned away from him, not the behavior he'd come to expect from her. Usually she would jump his bones the moment their eyes met. At least that's how it was in Paris before they went their separate ways.

It was so good to see her again. He almost couldn't wait to peel those layers of fabric off her luscious body piece by piece. Her body language made him certain that Elena wouldn't allow that this time. She stood so near, yet the vibes she was giving off screamed closed off and out of reach.

"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted you. I think it's better if I leave now," she stated, emitting a deep sigh. She was about to make her escape when he finally spoke again.

"Didn't you need that interview?" he questioned, a pang of hurt radiating through him when she remained so cold and detached.

He should've been happy that she was acting in such a professional manor, but part of him wished they could take a trip down memory lane, preferably a horizontal one. "I do, but I don't think it's a good idea for the two of us to have a business lunch together. Honestly Damon, it's better this way," she stated, her voice trembling slightly.

When he looked deeply into her brown doe eyes, he immediately sensed their attraction once again. It's as if they were twin flames flickering together in the moonlight. Feeling his pants becoming painfully tight, he cursed himself for not acquiescing to Katherine's offer of a quickie.

The tension was thick in the air making him wonder if all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. "I never thought I'd see you again," he mumbled, taking a few steps closer till their bodies were nearly touching. He could see Elena's reticence. When he brushed his hand over her cheek, she leaned into his touch and he let out a soft sigh of relief.

"I've thought about you a lot," he admitted softly, brushing her lush lips delicately with his thumb. Her mouth opened on its own accord and he let out a soft hiss when her tongue peaked out to lick a pattern on his thumb. God, that felt so good!

"Fuck Elena, I want you," he whispered leaning in closer. Something shattered their connection because suddenly she pulled back. Her cheeks were flushed bright red and anxiety was written all over her face.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she uttered, already on the run to the open door. He hadn't even had the opportunity to ask which hotel she was staying at before she disappeared out of his sight for the second time.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhh! The present day, finally! How did you like it? I think it's the longest chapter so far, but I'm sure no one minds.**

**I tried to give you as much information about the present as possible and create a decent story line, without making the chapter boring. Lots of sexual tension in this chapter and it won't get any better. Elena's pretty stubborn and she won't easily give in, so no upcoming smut scenes. I think you've got enough of those during the Paris chapter, lol.**

**Please leave me one of those amazing reviews! They're very good for my inspiration! *winks***

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Xoxo **


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Because I seem to have so many anonymous reviewers that I can't reply to, thank you for all your comments. I love reading each and every one of them and I wish I could give you a personal reply. **

**Warning: Major drama is coming up! Enjoy! *winks* **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine. Don't be a thief!**

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 8**

.

.

"_You cannot find peace by avoiding life." _

― _Virginia Woolf_

.

.

**Elena**

She ran as fast as she could, not even giving the assistant a backward glance before running outside of the building. This couldn't be happening, was the only thought that kept echoing in her head. Never, not even in a million years, had she thought D. Salvatore would turn out to be her Damon. This was the guy that consumed her every waking moment, his presence even invaded her dreams.

However, once she'd heard his all too familiar husky voice whispering in her ear, she'd snapped out of it, immediately knowing she couldn't be in his presence. They were never supposed to see each other again. Their tryst was to last no longer than that unbelievable week. Sadly, he'd moved on without so much as giving her a second thought.

In her mind, the fact that he'd jumped right back into his girlfriend's bed proved just how little she'd really meant to him. The only reason he wanted to fuck her again was because the sex was like comets bursting across the night sky, not because he actually had given any thought to her after their perfect week in Paris. He was one hell of a manipulator, for that she had to commend him. Honestly, she almost believed the crap he was shoveling.

If he'd missed her only half as much as she'd missed him, he wouldn't have been able to jump right back into the arms of that harlot who'd left his office just as she was walking in. He was already sleeping with someone else, she thought sadly. The answer was simple, he'd used her for sex. Deep down she'd always known that's what he really wanted her for.

Part of her, couldn't help but feel crushed. The romantic side of her actually believed that he'd felt the same things about her. His daydreams being filled with memories of her just as thoughts of him haunted her very soul. A fairytale, that's what she wanted to believe in. What girl didn't want to believe that Prince Charming would swoop in and carry her into their happily ever after! She should've known those things only happened in children's storybooks and old romance novels.

Reaching for her phone, she dialed the number of the only person that would be able to cheer her up. "Hello?" Caroline's groggy voice answered after the fifth ring, she must have woken her up. It was already noon, but with the blonde you never knew. She could easily sleep till late in the afternoon without any shame.

"Hi Care, it's me," Elena said softly, her voice still a little shaky from the events that had just transpired. She still couldn't believe she'd actually seen him again. He'd looked devilishly handsome as always with his raven hair slightly tousled. His blue eyes sparkling so brightly, they lit up the entire room. He had on that black Armani suit again, the one he'd been wearing when she left him behind to catch her flight home. His mere presence threw her for a loop. It rotated her so completely off of her axis that she couldn't even remember her own name for a few seconds.

"Lena? You're calling so early," Caroline whined, without a doubt pouting. Elena heard some ruffling of sheets and then a soft groan that certainly didn't come out of her friend's mouth. What the hell?

"Where are you, Miss Forbes?" Elena demanded, her voice high pitched and filled with curiosity.

"Wait a sec," the blonde mumbled. Elena heard more sounds until everything suddenly went quiet. "Way to cock block Tyler and me from having morning sex," Caroline groaned, clearly annoyed and unhappy with Elena's phone call.

"You're staying over at the Lockwood's again?" Elena questioned surprised. She had no idea her friend was so serious about Tyler. Of course, they had been together for almost two months now, usually Caroline was more the *friends with benefits* kind of gal.

"Yeah, things are going really well. Although that's about to come to an end," she said softly, sounding more broken than Elena had ever heard her friend.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked worriedly, not fully understanding what Caroline meant. Things seemed to be doing quite well, why would they suddenly end?

"Tyler's uncle Mason has a major law office in New York. He's asked Richard if Tyler could start working for his company. They're currently searching for new lawyers. Apparently they aren't having much success hiring decent ones," Caroline explained, not at all happy given the situation.

"I thought Tyler wanted to become a football coach?" Elena answered confused.

"That's right, though his father is far from okay with that. He wants his son to have a decent job instead of a lousy hobby," Caroline quotes the mayor. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about it. Now, what makes you call me at this time of day? Aren't you supposed to be interviewing that Salvatore guy?"

"You don't want to know," Elena laughed, before letting out a deep sigh, trying to make the stress evaporate. She was only a few blocks away from her hotel and she couldn't wait until she could finally lie down, take a nap, and try to forget about Damon. She'd been preparing for her interview almost all night. All of her hard work had been a colossal waste of time.

"That bad?" Caroline questioned, immediately taking the hint.

"I found out who D. Salvatore is," Elena went on, taking a deep breath. "It's Damon, Damon Salvatore," she mused, his name rolling of her tongue perfectly.

"Damon, as in THE Damon?" Caroline exclaimed shocked. Yep, that was Elena's exact same reaction when she looked into those hypnotic eyes once again. She'd been shocked to say the least, she still hadn't fully recovered to be honest.

"Believe me, I couldn't have been more surprised myself. God, I never thought I'd see him again. I didn't even know how to act around him," Elena rambled, shaking her head.

"So, what happened? Did you two… kiss or anything?" She should've known Caroline would ask such a direct question, though she honestly didn't know how to answer. They didn't kiss, but they did have quite the cozy moment in his office.

"No, we didn't kiss," she answered eventually. "I ran away before anything could happen."

"Seriously, Lena? You ran away before you two could reunite. You've spent two months pining for him and you run away!" Caroline stated with exasperation. "That's lame. After all the day dreaming and brooding you've done, the last thing I expected was for you to bolt! I thought you'd kiss him, jump his bones and make him scream with so much passion that he'd never forget you again," the blonde stated, making Elena giggle softly.

"Ah, Care, I wish it could be easy like that."

"It is easy like that, you're just overthinking this," the blonde retorted, probably rolling her eyes in the process.

"I am not. He wants nothing more than sex, I've already let him use my body to please himself, I'm not doing it again. I want more, he wants less. It's not going to work," Elena explained. "I can't have sex with him without feeling something more, without wanting more."

"You do realize that you're hurting yourself, whether you leave him or fuck him, right?"

"Believe me, I know that all too well. I even wondered if it wouldn't be easier for me to just stay around, keep him close for as long as I can. Would the status quo be better than not having him at all? I don't know but I couldn't survive that kind of a relationship. It would break my heart every day to wake up and realize I'm nothing more than just a good lay to him."

"You seriously think that's all he feels for you? You told me yourself that he usually only did one-night-stands, yet he let you stay for a whole week?" Caroline questioned confidently. It was a good question. A few days ago, she probably would've agreed with her friend, but not anymore, not after seeing the man she met today.

"Well, apparently he only has one-night-stands, except for his *fuck me heels* whore that he keeps close by."

"What?" the blonde stated confused, not understanding what the hell Elena was talking about.

"When I knocked on the door of his office, a certain slutty looking brunette opened the door. Turns out, she's his only long term girl, they're in an open relationship. Fuck who you want, but come home to the same person," Elena explained disgusted, not understanding how someone could live like that. She could never share. The mere thought of her boyfriend sleeping with others was enough to make her stomach churn.

"Damn, that's hot," Caroline mused, making Elena choke. "Okay, I guess I can see why it's not your thing," she quickly added, settling for a more appropriate opinion.

"Damn right. I'd never do such thing," the brunette answered with conviction.

"You're sure? Not even for him?" Caroline went on, hitting a nerve. Damn that woman, she always knew how to force someone to confront their inner demons.

"No Caroline, not for anyone. I've been hurt. Matt used me for years, I'm not about to put myself in that situation again. If Damon doesn't want me for who I am, then that's fine by me, but I won't let him break me down. I'm done with guys that treat me like fucking garbage. I'm not willing to let someone use me, only to throw me away like some toy a few weeks later."

"Of course, I'm sorry I brought it up," the blonde quickly apologized, regretting saying those words out loud. She should've known Elena would think about her ex. She was just trying to help and figure out how serious her friend was about this Damon guy.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I have to go. I've arrived at my hotel. Talk to you later!" she answered quickly, tired of their conversation. She just wanted to forget about it all, everyone and everything. Seeing Damon again had brought up some pretty tough stuff and she couldn't handle more pain at the moment. He never signed up for a relationship, she shouldn't feel this bad about leaving him behind. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder if they would have worked. Could they be more than just fuck buddies in a relationship?

"Bye, Lena, take care!" Caroline answered before hanging up the phone. Elena let out a deep breath and put her cell back in her handbag before walking into the building. She was staying at the Pennsylvania hotel in Manhattan. It was a huge hotel, right across from Penn Station and close to all the shops. Within five minutes she could be at Time Square if she wanted.

She quickly headed towards the elevators, her eyes fixed on the floor not wanting to look up. It felt as if everyone could see exactly what was going through her head and she hated it. She hated when people stared at her, hated it when they made assumptions.

Only now, she realized she'd made a huge mistake during her trip in Paris. She should have never agreed to staying that week with Damon. A one-night-stand, not her thing, but she would have gotten over it. Spending a week with the most handsome and breathtaking creature she'd ever laid eyes on, not so much. If she spent more time with him than she had already, it would surely be the end of her. She was falling hard for him already, she wouldn't be able to continue wearing a mask to hide her feelings if she remained in Damon's orbit.

Once she got through the lobby, she saw a few people walking out of one of the elevators and let out a relieved sigh. She quickly stepped inside and pressed the tenth floor button, eagerly awaiting for the elevator to start moving. When a teen couple stepped inside she rolled her eyes, so not what she needed today. She couldn't help but watch them though, innocently staring at each other, holding hands. They were exactly what you'd call a cute teen couple, not yet aware of the world around them nor how the world really worked.

She could still remember a time when she was that girl, looking at her boyfriend in awe as if he was her entire universe. Dumb and innocent, that's what she had been. She'd thought that Matt and she would stay together till death do us part. In retrospect, she'd been incredibly naive.

When the elevator finally reached her floor, she quickly stepped out and started running towards her room. She couldn't wait till she got back home.

* * *

**Damon**

"Rose, where did Elena go, the reporter girl?" Damon questioned once he stepped inside his assistant's office. He had to find her, there was no way he would let her leave the city without talking to her first. After she ran, he had been too shocked to do anything. However, ten minutes after she left his office, it dawned on him that it could've been the last time he'd ever see her. There was no way he would let her leave like that. They at least deserved a proper goodbye, preferably one without too many clothes.

It stunned him at just how quickly she'd made her getaway. That completely discombobulated him. She seemed so strong and confident when they were together – aside from her teary goodbye of course. He never realized that he might not know who Elena was beneath the surface. He knew she was an innocent creature, a lovely girl that deserved a bright future but he never actually took the time to get to know the real Elena. He hadn't thought it necessary in that moment in time but stirrings of regret were starting to echo in his mind.

"She left, in a horrible state might I add, I thought you'd given her a hard time and she ran. You told me you weren't going to be nice to the reporter so I hadn't thought it necessary to calm her down," Rose explained, giving him a wry look. "So Elena, first name basis, who the hell is she?" the woman added, her eyes widened. Damn, she knew him far better than he was comfortable with. Rose wasn't one to pry, but she knew when something important was up.

"I met her during my business trip in Paris," he told her honestly, not seeing a reason to lie. It had been obvious that his trip to Paris had been a success, both personally and professionally. He had been in a great mood ever since, until today that was. He didn't like it one bit that Elena wasn't affected by his charm this time. She acted cold and distant, like they'd never met before and he hated it.

He'd be up (literally) for a few rounds. They could reacquaint themselves, enjoy each other's body then say goodbye just as before. He never dreamed she'd actually turn him down that quickly. There were only two explanations. Either she was an even bigger lying bitch than Katherine and was happy she left his ass in Paris or she couldn't bring herself to sleep with him again because she wasn't the kind of girl that slept around. Maybe she wanted to wait for a guy who would love her back, one that deserved to be loved by her.

In all honesty, he didn't know which explanation he liked best. He still wanted her, probably always would, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. If she was indeed looking for more than a fuck buddy, he would have to let her go knowing he wasn't ready to be in a committed relationship.

"Wait, she's _the _girl you couldn't stop talking about on the phone? Good lord, I should've known it was her. She seemed nice and totally out of the ordinary from your usual girl," his assistant smiled broadly before letting out a soft giggle, as if she was laughing with a secret joke of her own.

"She's not my usual girl. She's… special," he mused, forgetting who he was talking to for a second. Being around Elena always caused him to let his guard down, even if he was just reminiscing about her. It was ridiculous and quite unnerving the effect this girl had on him.

"Oh my gosh, I never thought I'd see the day," Rose exclaimed, a look of awe spreading across her features. He gave her a confused look and shook his head. What the fuck?

"What the hell are you talking about, Rose? What day?" he repeated, not understanding her sudden joy. Why were women acting all weird around him lately? Katherine had never been as smitten with him as in the past few days, Rose never looked so happy and Elena had never been so distant. And you wondered why men didn't understand the opposite sex?

"It's obvious that you're in love with her. I never saw you looking this lost about a girl. I must say, I'm surprised, though it's a good surprise. I'm rooting for the two of you," she explained, smiling at him sweetly.

"I'm not in love, Rose, I don't do love or feelings for that matter and you know it," he retorted, rolling his eyes at her remark. Please, there was no way he would ever love a woman. He might have fooled himself during his college years when he first got together with Kat, but even he knew what they shared then wasn't anywhere near close to real love. He was obsessed with her, not in love.

"Deny it all you want, Salvatore, but your eyes don't deceive. You might not see it yourself yet, but you are definitely in love. Your eyes light up when you talk about her, your lips curl into a secret smile and you look away every time I say the words 'in love'. There's definitely something going on between the two of you. Mark my words," Rose recapitulated.

He wanted to deny everything, shake his head and act as if she'd gone insane, though for some reason he couldn't. As much as he believed that she was telling him lies, there was a hidden truth in her words. He did indeed feel something for Elena, he just hadn't figured out what it was exactly. It wasn't as simple as animalistic lust and attraction, there was something more.

She had been the first girl to make him feel. He'd lived the past few years as an unattached and persistent businessman, callous and oblivious to others feelings. He was alive, but not really living. Every day he got up, went to work and then went to bed. It was a monotonous existence at best, he'd never been truly happy. His life was empty and mundane. Feelings of happiness were fleeting and rare. Either he was having a good day or a bad day, he never felt more than that. He didn't allow himself get hurt, he never participated in anything that required strong emotional attachments, never realizing at the time what a mess his life truly was.

But the moment when he first laid eyes on Elena, something inside of him clicked, something suddenly giving him a reason to breathe. It was insane and entirely foreign. He found himself unable to suppress the feelings that were roiling in his gut. Elena really was his Achilles Heel. She'd brought things to the surface. Things that had been lingering deep inside the abyss that was his soul. She made him conscious of all these things he hadn't even been aware of. It scared the hell out of him, because he felt vulnerable in her presence, but it was also the most breathtaking thing that had ever happened to him.

"Find her. Ask Charles to investigate her and make sure I know which hotel she's staying at before she gets on that plane tomorrow morning," he demanded of his assistant, not giving Rose a second glance before walking back to his office. Damn, he needed a glass of scotch to relax his mind and calm his nerves.

Charles was his private investigator. They had been close acquaintances for years now. He always did background checks on all the employees, potential clients and mergers. Damon Salvatore did not trust anyone without knowing every detail of their professional and private lives. There was a reason why their business thrived, he was proficient in all the inner workings at Salvatore Inc. He did not tolerate anything but absolute loyalty from his employees. There were never any information leaks nor late paying customers.

Exactly one hour later, he got an email from Charles. His lips curled into a smile, he knew he could trust his man. It seemed like Elena didn't have any dark secrets or skeletons in her closet. Charles had been able to do his work rather quickly and without much hassle.

_Elena Gilbert, daughter of Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers. Parents divorced only a few weeks ago. 25 years old, living with her mother. Has a 36 years old, engaged aunt. One sibling, Jeremy Gilbert, that lives across the country. Had a total of one boyfriend, Matthew Donovan. Studied creative writing and works at a local Magazine as a journalist._

There was nothing in the dossier that caught his interest or led him believe she had any dirty secrets. She seemed to be a perfectly normal girl who grew up in a nice family. Her parents had some issues they couldn't seem to work out. Elena went to school, got a writing degree and found a job. The only thing that struck a nerve was the number of relationships listed. She had admitted to him that there had been only one boyfriend in her life. He just hadn't believed that a girl like her wouldn't have had oodles of guys waiting in line for their chance to date her.

He never believed a woman when it came to the number of sex partners and boyfriends. They always wanted to look more innocent than they actually were. However, Miss Gilbert seemed to have spoken the truth. According to Charles findings, she had been in a relationship with the Donovan kid since her sweet 16 and broke up with him a few weeks before she turned 25 just before she went to Paris. The facts were obvious. The guy had treated her badly having shared their bed with a number of girls over the course of their relationship. That was without a doubt the reason why she wasn't interested in having another fling.

She had been hurt before and wanted a boyfriend who would remain loyal to her. Well, that eliminated his Katherine comparison for him. She was indeed as innocent as he expected. If he went to her hotel room tonight, the only thing that he would bring her was more drama and pain. The decision should have been made, she was not the woman for him. He'd never been known for his selflessness though!

Damon Salvatore always got what he wanted and right now, he wanted Elena Gilbert between his sheets. If he could take her one more time, maybe his addiction would be satisfied and he could let her go. Surely it was the same addiction that he felt for Katherine. The only reason he felt so alive around her was because she was something new, something he'd never had before. After he had another delectable taste of her, certainly he'd be able to let her go and move on with his life. Yeah, that must be it, he needed just one more taste of the ambrosia that was Elena Gilbert.

Making a quick decision he took his car keys and stepped out of his office, telling his assistant he wouldn't be back for the day before he took the elevator to the underground parking lot. He was known to be a selfish bastard, why would he suddenly want to change that? He was going to rock Elena's world. Even if it caused her more pain in the long run, she would be able to recall those feelings of complete and utter bliss that she felt in that moment.

She was staying at the Pennsylvania hotel just across Penn Station, which was on the 7the avenue. He should be there in a few minutes if he was lucky and the traffic wasn't too crowded. Driving a car in New York city was hell, certainly with an expensive sports car like his. Taxi drivers didn't have any problems with a few scars and dents here and there.

Half an hour later he arrived at the hotel, guess it wasn't his lucky day. He quickly walked through the lobby and searched for the elevators, Charles had told him she was staying on the tenth floor, room 1089. He quickly found the elevators at the end of the lobby and pushed the button, impatiently pacing around until one of the cars finally arrived downstairs.

Surprisingly he didn't have to wait too long. One of the elevators stopped in front of him. A bunch of people stepped out before he could walk inside and push the tenth floor button. The elevator only halted at the seventh floor, which meant he was upstairs before he even knew it. He almost ran out of the thing, quickly smoothing his Armani suit before walking to Elena's room.

He knocked on her door softly while praying she would open it. Damn him to hell, if she wasn't going to open that door within the next minute, he would simply knock down that piece of wood. Damon Salvatore's patience had run out.

* * *

**Elena**

A knock on the door caused Elena to jump up in surprise. She'd just taken a quick shower before putting on her PJ's and crawling into bed with one of her favorite romantic novels. So what that it was only three in the afternoon? She felt tired and wanted to relax. Since she didn't have a container of ice cream nor her blonde friend, the only way to get her through the day would be reading books.

Letting out a sigh of annoyance, she got up and straightened her bed sheets, not wanting her visitor to know that she had been prepared to go to bed. Who the hell would feel the need to visit her, probably some stranger that had chosen the wrong door. Without looking through the peephole, she simply opened the door and let out a loud gasp in the process.

Looking breathtakingly handsome and oh so svelte in his black suit, Damon Salvatore was standing in front of her, his eyes dark and filled with lust. She knew that look all too well. It took everything in her to resist the urge to slam the door in his face. Who the hell did he think he was to follow her to her hotel? Hadn't she made it perfectly clear that she had no intention of jumping into the sack with him any time soon!

"What are you doing here, Damon?" she questioned annoyed with her arms crossed. She stood in the middle of the doorway to block him so he couldn't just walk inside, she so wasn't in the mood for another tantrum. Damn it all, she didn't want to see him. His presence only served to remind her of what she could never have and it hurt like a bitch.

Damon was probably be the most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes on. He was without a doubt a master between the sheets and the most charming person alive, but Damon Salvatore would never be hers. There was no way she could settle for less anymore. She couldn't allow herself to become his fuck buddy once again, she wanted the whole package. It was an all or nothing proposition, it would be his decision to make.

"Damon!" she hissed, clearly mad, when he suddenly pushed her aside and walked inside the room, closing the door with a loud smack. Good lord, why did she always have to meet the wrong guys? Why couldn't she find a sweet guy that wanted to have a family of his own and was happy with what she had to offer. No, she always picked the guy with who just couldn't find it in himself to remain monogamous. Great. Just fucking awesome!

"You know what I'm here for, Elena," he purred, before pushing her against the closed door, trapping her frame between his solid chest and the cold polished wood of the door. She put her arms in front of her using her hands to push against his abs, she was no match for his strength though, he didn't budge an inch.

"Get off me!" she demanded, kicking and screaming against him. Damon simply remained in place, his body unyielding till she finally gave up, her muscles too tired to fight any longer. It didn't matter how hard she struck him, he didn't flinch. Her body was nothing compared to his solid and muscled physique.

"Done?" he questioned smirking, an amused grin spreading across his features. Damn him, he was enjoying this far too much. She wanted to wipe that smirk off the asshole's face, kick him in the balls and ran as fast as she could. He shouldn't have come here. He needed to leave her the fuck alone.

When she didn't move or say another word, Damon finally took a step back, leaving just enough space between them for her to breath properly. "I want you, Elena," he finally said, repeating the same words he'd told her before she ran.

"Well, that's too bad because I don't want you anymore," she answered fiercely, staring him right in the eye. The nerve of this guy. His colossal ego was enough to make her clench her fists and stand strong in the face of adversity. Normally she wouldn't have had the courage but the chutzpah of this guy was just too much.

"Liar," he told her, before his hand brushed softly against her cheek. She flinched and he quickly pushed her back against the door. She wanted to get as far away from his as possible. The electric trembles that shot through her body were clear evidence of just how affected she was in his presence and she hated herself for it.

"Stay the hell away from me," she hissed between her teeth, her eyes spitting fire. Before she knew it, his lips were pressed against hers, his tongue peeking out and demanding entrance into her mouth. She fought against him, her hands pushing against his solid chest - that could easily have been a brick wall - her lips tightly pressed together. Although once he started to nibble at her bottom lip, his hands moving up and down the curve of her ass, she couldn't hold back any longer. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to tangle with hers.

As their tongues tangled, she kissed him back passionately. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she felt his rock hard member press deliciously against her moistening core. She wished she had been stronger, wished she could fight those feelings that erupted in her when he clutched her to his chest. She couldn't, she found herself weak at the knees when she was in the presence of one Damon Salvatore.

However, once he started to pull at the hem of her shirt, she quickly loosened her legs from his hips. Putting her feet back on the ground, she smacked his cheek so firmly that it pushed him backward. The movement had been so sudden and unexpected that Damon hadn't seen it coming. She actually succeeded in pushing him away from her. Quickly opening the bathroom door, she locked herself inside as tears started welling up in her eyes. In vain she tried to fight against the tears but they continued to cascade down her cheeks for a couple of moments. Mustering all the strength she possessed, she wiped her eyes, she wasn't going to waste any tears over someone as callous as Damon Salvatore.

Goddamn it, how had she been so stupid? She almost let him take her again, feeling ashamed for not being stronger. She shouldn't be so affected by a man who would never want her personality nor treat her with all the respect she deserved. Damon used her, just as one would use a blow up doll. She was nothing more to him than a way to feel good for a little while. Her self-esteem might be in short supply right now but by God, she had more respect for herself than that.

"Elena!" he roared, furiously knocking on the bathroom door. When she didn't budge, he let out a curse. "Damn it, open this fucking door and let me in!" he demanded, making her break down entirely. Her knees collapsed and she fell to the floor. Closing her eyes, she prayed he would leave her the hell alone.

No such luck, even when everything fell silent on the other side of the door, she was pretty sure Damon was still there. She hadn't heard her motel room door open so there was no way he could have gone anywhere.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke again, his voice hoarse and filled with deep regret. The tone of his voice shocked her to her very core, for a moment she was entirely immobilized. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you." She had this crazy feeling that he was sitting right behind her, his back pressed to the other side of the door. It felt intimate for a reason and he wasn't even in the same room as her.

"We can't do this, Damon," she uttered softly, merely loud enough for him to hear her. "You can't just waltz into my life and expect me to jump right back into bed with you. I'm not that kind of person, Damon. What we had, it was a onetime thing for me. I can't be that person. I can't sleep with someone without wanting more," she explained, her eyes still teary. She would not let him break her, she wasn't going to be as selfless and naïve as she had been during the time she was together with Matt.

He might have been the worst boyfriend ever, but he'd taught her a valuable lesson, he'd shown her just how silly and dumb she had been in the past. She let him use her, like a rag doll without an opinion, there was no way she would go through that again. Damon wanted her body, not her soul. He wanted to fuck her until he was tired of her then throw her away like yesterday's news. There was no way she could survive that.

Life has a cruel way of showing one just how careful you have to be. Not everyone was above board and kind hearted. Not everyone was selfless and caring about others. No, in reality, there were only a handful of people you could place your trust in, all the others were simply using you for their own benefit. Caring too much about the people around you will often lead to profound heartbreak. Deep and incurable wounds were battle scars that she'd earned, she may very well carry them the rest of her life.

She learned her lesson, she might be weak when it came to Damon, but in the end, she would be able to survive him. Why? Because for the first time in her adult life, she stood up for herself and actually annunciated what she wanted instead of listening to what other people wanted for her. She was sick and tired of folks playing with her, bringing her down and causing her pain.

"I missed you, Elena," she heard him say, the words loud and clear, but more importantly entirely genuine. "I know I shouldn't be here, hell, I should've forgotten about you the day I left Paris. The truth is, I never forgot about you, every time I wake up and realize you won't be there next to me, it's breaks something inside of me," he told her softly and she could actually feel her heart shatter at his words.

As beautiful as those words might sound, he would have to prove to her just how much he actually wanted her, all of her. He could speak eloquently all he wanted, but actions speak louder than words ever could. Damon had done nothing to prove to her that he was being honest. She would not let herself believe a word of what he was saying. He'd have to prove his intentions beyond a shadow of a doubt before she'd take him seriously. He needed to show her what she meant to him if anything.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it doesn't change a thing, Damon. What you and I want are two entirely different things. I can't be who you want me to be. I can't sleep with you without knowing for sure that I'm the only one you want, that I'm the only woman you want come home to at night. We wouldn't work, we are like night and day. We've both been hurt, we're both damaged goods, but we deal with our hurt differently. You shut other people out and wear a mask, I face my fears and try to find happiness," she explained, slowly opening the bathroom door and facing him. "As long as you refuse to open your eyes and realize that life is passing you by, you and I are never going to work."

She watched his face intently, saw the way his emotions flashed by, each one of them strong and intense, breaking him down right in front of her. She hit a nerve for sure and was secretly was proud of herself for finally speaking up. In the past, Matt had hurt her badly, that didn't mean that she should shut people out and lose her faith in others. She had to be more careful this time. Matt taught her many lessons, she wasn't going to be naive this time and believe that everyone had altruistic intentions, but she didn't want to face life alone either.

You have to find a balance between the good and the bad, your expectations and reality. Everyone has some great qualities and some not so nice traits. You just have to find that near perfect balance and figure out which traits are the most valuable.

She had no idea since when she became this smart. It must have something to do with the fact that she'd had a lot of time to think after she'd gotten back home from the city of love and lights. Damon had made her see things differently and she'd never felt as carefree as when she was around him. He'd also opened her eyes as to just how easily you could lose faith in life itself. She didn't want to end up a cold and bitter old shrew.

Eventually Damon walked to the door and opened it, giving her a sad look, regret and hurt clearly visible in his ocean blue eyes. "You're right, you deserve so much better than an emotional wreck that doesn't know how to behave around others. Have a nice life, Lena. You really are a great woman. Believe me when I say, whoever marries you will be one lucky bastard," he uttered sadly before stepping outside, not even giving her a second glance.

When the door slammed shut behind him, she felt a chill wrapping around her frame. She had to take a deep breath to prevent herself from passing out. The sudden goodbye made her heart ache. No matter how right it was to leave him behind, she couldn't help but feel lost without him. She was certain she'd made the right decision. The choice she's given him was an opportunity to show her whether he too wanted more. If all he wanted was the "wham, bam, thank you mam" relationship, she wanted no part of it and sadly she would have to walk away.

She shouldn't feel this bad about telling him the truth. She hadn't been rude nor had she yelled at him. She'd simply laid things on the line and explained why they would never work. Although in this moment, all she could feel was pain. The excruciating pain that comes from unrequited love. It shook her to the core and it hurt like a bitch. She was a survivor, though she knew it would be a long time till she was truly over Damon.

* * *

**That was one huge chapter! Longest one I have ever written. **

**So, what do you think of my little twist? What will happen next? Any guesses?**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Thank you Carol for beta reading, Mirna for pre-reading and Ayna for making such a beautiful banner! :D **

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you Carol for beta reading the chapter and Mirna for pre-reading! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine. Don't be a thief!**

**Warning: Time Jump! This chapter is set one year after the last one. **

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 9 **

.

.

"_**Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself." **_

― _**George Bernard Shaw**_

.

.

**One year later**

**Damon POV**

Damon Salvatore was now a successful business attorney at Lockwood Holdings Inc. He also became their most notable shareholder. Many positive things happened in a short time span. For the past year, he had been making a vast array of important decisions, both personally and professionally.

After five years in the family business, he finally decided to take a leap of faith and follow his dreams. Giving up his job as CEO at Salvatore Incorporations was a very big first step. He'd started at Lockwood Law as one of many unimportant members of the firm. Quickly deciding that business law suited him best, he decided to focus his energy in that branch of the law firm. Andy Star, his former chief of staff, decided to follow him into this new endeavor.

She helped guide him through his first few weeks while he strived to prove himself to co-chief executive officers, Richard and Mason Lockwood. Not long after successfully trying his first case, the Lockwood cousins took notice of his courtroom prowess. Shortly thereafter, Mason offered him the opportunity to work alongside him as lead assistant to the CEO.

Damon didn't like being bossed around in any way, shape or form. However, he knew he had to prove himself to become one of the top lawyers at the firm. He spent the past year running around like a fool while also working his ass off simply to get what he wanted. In the end, it paid off. He was their best new asset, their most valuable new employee and most importantly, Lockwood Law's most famous employee.

After all those years of avoiding the press and keeping a low profile, he finally put his name to good use and made sure he was all over the tabloids. Soon he was as well known in the legal community as he was in the business world. The notoriety only helped his career. His skill in the courtroom, as well as the Salvatore name, were assets that Mason couldn't afford to let slip away. Soon Mason appointed him as chief of the business law department as well as making him a major shareholder in Lockwood Law Inc.

To his great surprise, everything worked out just fine and all those worry filled sleepless nights about the future had been for naught. It had been a difficult decision to leave his father's company but it had also been the best one he ever made. Stefan was now the only CEO and ruled over the family empire with skill that no one else could emulate.

He became a strong individual with his wife Lexie and their son Lewis at his side. Damon was a proud godfather. Lewis was absolutely adorable. Damon knew without doubt, that Lewis would grow up and make all the lady's swoon. He also knew that Lewis would grow to become a fine upstanding man. Lexie, Stefan and Lewis really had a beautiful life.

Unfortunately Damon continued to struggle with his love life. Katherine Pierce was no good for him and he knew it. He couldn't help wanting her in his life still. It had taken much time but he finally summoned the courage to sever ties with her. Two months ago he finally ended their relationship for good telling her he couldn't keep doing whatever it was they had been doing for the past ten years.

He might not be ready to be in a relationship, but Elena had been right that day. He now knew that he had to confront his issues head on instead of letting life pass him by. Katherine had been one of his biggest issues. She was truly addicting but he realized they were together more by force of habit than anything else. They were comfortable together but there was no love there.

She'd become the one constant in his life. He'd allowed himself to become so wrapped up in her that he could never concentrate on what he truly wanted out of life. What did he want his future to be? He needed to let her go in order to find true happiness. Initially he had felt loneliness without her as if a part of him was missing. Within a few weeks those feelings started to subside. As each day grew into the next, life on his own became more and more bearable.

Katherine was like an alcohol addiction, the first weeks without the booze are awful. Once you get past the initial pain and the distance of time increases, it becomes easier to stay away as the urges lessen in severity. He missed having someone around at times, but didn't miss Katherine in particular. It was the companionship that he missed most of all.

Rose had been a great help to him as well, she'd always been there when he had yet another breakdown and sought comfort. She'd made sure he would succeed his mission and not let him fall back into his old self destructive habits. At one point, he'd wondered if they would ever be more than just friends, though that changed once she met Slater.

He was her new boss and she instantly fell for him. He'd never seen Rose as happy and carefree as the times she spent with her boyfriend. She deserved happiness, deserved more than Damon would ever be able to give her. It made him realize it was for the best that they'd remained just friends. Rose needed a tough and strong male at her side, not the damaged wreck that was Damon.

His man-whore reputation was still intact. He didn't spend as much time with members of the opposite sex as he used to. His was a busy life. This job often kept him awake until late at night. He didn't have free time to date and didn't want to take advantage of women the way he used to.

At times though, he did take a girl home and treated her with respect. He made sure they knew exactly what they were getting into and let them stay till the morning, Usually he prepared them a decent breakfast before driving them home safely. One-night-stands still happened on occasion. He treated them with respect now and not as the *wam, bam thank you mams* before pushing them out the door.

The changes he made were quite positive, though he still had a long way to go. He was finally following his dreams and putting his not so stellar past behind him. There were some personal issues that he still needed to work on. Knowing how to act around a nice girl was something he needed work on too. He usually avoided women that were out of his league like the plague.

Most of those women were far too good, far too nice and far too naïve for him. He first had to figure out what he wanted for himself. Only then would he ever be able to have a healthy relationship. Did he want a family, a wife and kids? He honestly didn't know. At one point, he thought it would be impossible. There was this one incredibly strong and fierce brunette that really made him open his eyes to see the endless possibilities that he'd never dreamed possible before Elena.

Elena did a lot for him by leaving him behind, she made him see what a mess he actually was. If he hadn't met her that day, at that small bar in France, he probably would still be the same jackass he was back then. Katherine would still be living with in his chic loft and he'd still be following his father's edicts at the family business. His life would still be empty, lies and bullshit filling his mind. God, he was so grateful he'd mustered the strength to unbind the shackles placed on him by his Dad.

Saying Giuseppe had been furious was a vast understatement to say the least. The old man wasn't at all happy that Damon decided to leave the company. Guiseppe had envisioned Damon taking over the company when he retired. However, once he'd shown Giuseppe that he could be both a successful lawyer and businessman, he'd given him his reticent blessing. He excelled at his Lockwood job. All of his free time went into helping Stefan master the intricacies of running the business and soon Salvatore Incorporation gained even more value as a multinational and worldwide success.

He was a shareholder at both Salvatore Incorporations and Lockwood Holding, both huge companies that made tons of profit each and every year. He'd made more money in one year than he ever thought possible. With Katherine out of the picture, he was able to stash much of it away as the interest on his money only added to his fortune.

"Hey man, are you coming to the gala this evening?" Tyler Lockwood asked him, ending his inner thoughts. The kid had started at the company the same time he did and they instantly became friends. He found out that Tyler hated his job. Coaching football was what he truly wanted out of life. He loved kids and enjoyed teaching them sportsmanship as well as a love of the game. Tyler had the same issues with his father as Damon had once had with Giuseppe. Richard thought it was folly and didn't want him to follow through with what he considered a frivolous occupation.

They had numerous fights over the year, lots of them before and after Damon had been around. Tyler couldn't seem to change his father's mind and it made Damon really feel for him. It was frightening and eye opening at the same time. Damon would still be living the "same life as Tyler" had he not found the courage within himself to stand up to his old man.

"I don't know, Ty. I still have to finish preparing that case I was working on earlier," Damon explained, shrugging his shoulders. Tonight was the ten year anniversary gala for Lockwood Holdings. All of their employees and their families were invited. To be honest, Damon hated such festivities. He disliked mingling among the people he would have to make small talk with, yet he felt bad about letting his buddy down. Tyler was five years younger but that didn't stop them from becoming close friends.

"Come on man, don't be a party-pooper. You'll finally be able to meet my girl," the younger one answered disappointed, flashing his best puppy dog pout.

"When are you two finally moving in together?" Damon questioned, looking at his friend in wonder. Tyler had left his girlfriend behind once he started at Lockwood Holding. The girl had loved him enough to move to New York and find herself a new job. They had been inseparable the first few months, though the woman wanted to take it slow and see how things would progress between them. She hadn't wanted to move in with him immediately.

"I already talked to Caroline over the phone once, remember? I don't want a repeat with that blonde chatterbox of yours, she might look hot in the pictures, but she's insufferable," Damon laughed, shaking his head at the memory. He once had to call the woman to ask where the hell Tyler was, he had to listen for half an hour to her whining before she would finally tell him where he could find his friend. A fucking 30 minutes!

"She's not that bad once you get to know her, besides, she's bringing one of her friends tonight. A single girlfriend might I add. Great woman, strong and independent, but more importantly hot as hell. You should flirt with her, see if she's interested," Tyler advised, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You know I don't date," he answered, shaking his head. "And it doesn't sound like this woman you're talking about would be interested in a one-time fling," he added after a short pause.

"You do realize that one date doesn't mean you will have to marry the woman, right? What harm could it possibly do to be nice to someone and take her out for dinner?" Tyler remarked, cocking his head to the side and watching his friend intently.

"I don't have time for dating," he quickly said, though it was a lame excuse. No one worked 24/7. He did have some free time, though he usually spent those hours with his friends or his brother. He loved hanging out with Stefan and Lexie, and he loved playing with his little nephew. He never thought he would actually like kids, but Lewis wasn't too bad.

"Bullshit and you know it. You don't want to date, there's a difference. I know you have issues with women, certainly the worthy kind, though you've got to get over it, man. You're 29 years old, isn't it about time to find a nice girl and settle down? Someone that stands beside you and supports you no matter what happens?" the younger attorney questioned.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were a love-struck pussy. Who are you and where the hell is Tyler Lockwood?" Damon teased, rolling his eyes.

"Just telling you what pops into my mind, buddy. Promise me one thing," Tyler said. "Give that girl a chance tonight, even if you just spend a few minutes of your time with her."

"Will you keep nagging me if I say no?" Damon retorted, knowing full well the answer to that question.

"What do you think?" Tyler stated smirking, immediately claiming his victory.

"I think that I'm going to find myself a nice suit and get ready before the gala starts," Damon finally answered, letting out a deep breath before walking home to change clothes.

* * *

Three hours and two glasses of bourbon later, Damon found himself standing at the top level in the Lockwood Holdings building, clad in an expensive hand-tailored Italian suit and a pair of matching leather shoes. The gala had started about an hour ago, though most of the guests were still arriving, being fashionably late was way overrated. He had been waiting for his friend to arrive. There was still no signs of Tyler and his girlfriend Caroline. They must have been held up, in ways he could imagine only too well.

"I'm surprised to see you here," a voice suddenly said from behind him and he had to smile widely once he saw who it was. Andy was dressed in a crimson red gown that hugged her curves beautifully, if she hadn't been his old boss, he surely would have made a move on her. She was one of those typical model looking blondes, much smarter than one would expect and she was one hell of a good lawyer.

"Believe me, I'm still not quite sure why I decided to come to this in the first place," he answered honestly, chuckling softly before taking another gulp from his glass of scotch. Damn him! If Tyler didn't arrive in the next five minutes, he wasn't going to stay any longer. He'd jump into the first cab he could get and go home.

There was an abundance of better ways to spend his Friday night, like searching for a hot chick at a bar and taking her home. No, instead he had been suckered into attending this gala complete with all kinds of courteous people and classy women that should stay the hell away from him. There was no way he was going to get laid tonight and he actually wanted to take someone home. It had been a few weeks since he been with a girl. His body craved a woman to help him ease his sexual frustrations.

"You came!" Tyler exclaimed overjoyed once he saw Damon standing at the bar next to a blonde woman. "Oh hi Ms. Star," he added quickly once he recognized Damon's company. Tyler was always a little intimidated by Andy because of her success as a lawyer. It explained why they didn't often talk to each other.

"Where's your pretty girl?" Damon asked his friend once Andy decided to leave the two of them alone. He hadn't seen Tyler arriving at the party and he had no idea if he brought his girlfriend or not. To be honest, he was actually looking forward to finally meeting her. After hearing how amazing she was for over a year, he was quite curious to see if she lived up to Tyler's high expectations of her.

"She went to the bathroom with her friend, they're inseparable. I honestly don't understand why women always feel the need to go to the bathroom together," Tyler said, shaking his head. "I don't even want to know," he added quickly before Damon could utter a word.

"Do you want something to drink?" the bartender asked Tyler when he noticed that he didn't have a drink in his hand like most guests. He quickly nodded and ordered a beer which made Damon laugh out loud. "What?" the guy said flustered, glancing at his friend.

"You're seriously going to order a beer at one of the most pretentious parties in New York? Ty, learn some manners and drink something stronger," Damon smirked, before asking for a refill himself. Damon often wondered who the hell raised the kid. He could clearly understand why Tyler wanted to become a football coach. He wasn't cut out to be a lawyer.

He shook his head and looked through the room, his heart dropping once he spotted a certain brunette standing to the left of and smiling at his boss, Richard Lockwood. Damn him. He quickly blinked his eyes, thinking he must be daydreaming, but the image didn't go away. It stunned him that she was here in the flesh.

It couldn't be possible, why on earth would Elena Gilbert be staying in New York? After their previous encounter he didn't think he'd ever see her again. She looked drop dead gorgeous. Her silk black dress outlined her silhouette while enhancing her curves and fitting her like a second skin. She'd curled her chestnut locks giving her a wild look, much like the way she had looked when he first met her in France.

He quickly excused himself to Tyler, saying he needed to use the men's room. The lie came out smoothly and his friend believed him without a doubt. That was the major difference between him and Tyler. The kid was still too naïve for his own good. Damon on the other hand was a master at deceiving and manipulating people. He quickly walked over to where Elena was standing, his heart thundering against his rib cage as he got closer. He couldn't believe she was really there, her mere presence lightened up the entire room.

"Good evening, Richard," he smirked, once he made his way to Richard & Elena, before turning to look at his girl. He immediately noticed the way Elena's eyes widened and a gasp left her lips, thank god he'd chosen his favorite suit today. He could kiss Tyler right now for convincing him to attend this gala, not that he would ever admit it though.

"You look beautiful," he winked at Elena, his voice low and seductive, for a moment he completely forgot they were in the midst of a public gathering. He was pleased when he saw goose bumps erupting on her skin. Well, it seemed she was still as affected by his charm as she used to be, no matter how bad they were for each other. Not seeing her for over a year had been exceptionally hard. Finally by diving headfirst into the new job, he had been able to move forward and let his memories of her recede till they weren't quite so painful anymore. Of course she had to materialize out of nowhere to cloud his thoughts again. Fate could be cruel sometimes.

"Damon," they both said in unison, making Elena let out a nervous giggle before she turned her attention back to Richard. The sound made him hiss under his breath. Immediately he wanted to drag her to the closest bathroom he could find, pull her close to his body, ravish her and make her scream like only he could. His cock hardened at the thought and he shifted uncomfortably.

"You two know each other," his boss mused, giving them a curious look. "Elena lives in the same town I came from, though she's considering moving to New York," Richard explained, unaware of the fact that Elena would probably hate him for sharing that information. She didn't want anything to do with him a year ago, she probably still wouldn't. "Now if you'll excuse me, my wife just arrived," the elder man added, nodding at them before quickly disappearing out of sight.

There he was, standing in front of the woman of his dreams and he was completely speechless. Great. "How have you been?" he settled for, knowing full well it was a stupid question. She probably didn't want to talk to him or was crestfallen to see him here and now he was only making it worse. He should've used his brains - instead of listening to his dick - and stayed at the bar in the first place.

"I've been good," she answered politely, her voice slightly higher pitched than usual. He gave her a lopsided smile and secretly felt proud when she looked away blushing. "I heard you started working as a lawyer, finally following your dreams, hm?" she wondered out loud. He knew she was snooping, trying to get more information.

"Something like that," he agreed nodding, relieved to the core that she didn't ignore him and walk away. She looked as beautiful as always, her smile reaching her eyes when she looked at him. He missed having her around, missed her since the day he left Paris, though he hadn't wanted to admit it to himself at the time.

He still couldn't believe how selfish and ruthless he had been when he came walking into her hotel room that night, acting like he owned her. He should have known better and stayed away from her. She was a lovely girl that deserved a decent guy. Oh, what the hell, he sounded like a complete idiot again. Damned her, she always made him sound like a little girl.

"You look good," she smiled, shyly putting a strand of hair behind her ear. The fact that she was uncomfortable when he was around was obvious, though he couldn't help but remain frozen in place. It had been too long since the last time he saw her, he simply couldn't walk away without talking to her first. In fact, he actually liked the reaction his presence was having on her.

"Not dashing or irresistible? I'm hurt, Elena," he teased, feigning a pained look on his face. When she started laughing, his lips curled into a small smile. Mission accomplished, he thought relieved. The ice was finally broken and she was looking all happy and carefree, no nerves to be seen. It made him more proud than it should have.

"I see your ego hasn't lost any of its girth," she smiled, shaking her head. That's not the only thing, he thought slyly, his pants now painfully tight.

"Why Elena, I'm not that bad," he pouted, reaching out to touch her arm. She didn't pull back from his touch, though her eyes widened a little. He should have left her then and there, but he didn't. His body had a mind of its own this evening.

"So, do you like your new job?" she questioned, quickly changing the subject. They were walking on eggshells and he knew it, choosing light hearted subjects to talk about.

"I do, it's very refreshing and something I've always wanted to do. But enough about me, how are you doing? Richard said something about you moving to New York?" he asked her cautiously, knowing it would be a sensitive subject. He should mind his own business, but he had never done so in the first place, why start now? He was a selfish bastard, always had been, why would he suddenly want to change any of that? It was ridiculous.

"You heard that, hm? Yeah, I'm planning on moving. Caroline, my best friend, moved to New York a few months ago and I miss her like crazy. Although that's not the only reason. I'm also trying to get my book published and hoping to find a nicer job than the one I had. The Mystic Falls Magazine isn't a bad place to work, but it's not my dream job," she explained, giving him a personal piece of information. She didn't have to tell him the truth, yet she did and it gave him hope that they might be able to become friends even after everything that happened between them.

"Looks like we'll be running into each other more often then," he smirked, quite pleased with the information they shared. "Have you already tried to contact the Mikaelson Publishing Group?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow, honestly curious. Klaus and his sister Rebekah were well known throughout the entire country. Their publishing house was quite notorious. Success was imminent if given the chance to publish your book with their name on the cover, they were every writer's dream.

"No, I haven't," she answered softly, looking down for a second. "It would be wonderful to get such an opportunity, but I highly doubt if they would ever want to publish my work," she added, slightly flushed. He didn't understand why she would feel embarrassed, though he let it go. He'd thought she would be confident about her own writing skills. After all, he knew she had been a great journalist, he doubted if her work sucked.

"I could try to convince Rebekah to read a portion of your book. Their publishing house is located in the same building as Lockwood Holdings, I'm acquainted with the family," he explained, leaving out the part where he fucked the blonde fury. Who could blame him? Rebekah might be a little mean and bitchy at times, but she was a real temptress. The fact that she didn't look bad and had a svelte body surely had something to do with it as well. She reminded him of Katherine in her good old days sometimes.

"That's really sweet of you, but no thank you. I want to do this on my own and prove to myself that I don't need anyone's help," Elena remarked. He could understand her in some way, though it was quite naïve of her. Knowing the right people in life was sometimes more important than being successful. It also helped to have certain qualities and skills. You could be the greatest actor in the world, but you would only get a big role if you knew the right people. That's life.

"A little help wouldn't hurt, Elena. I'm not saying I'm going to push her into publishing your work, I'm just letting her know you exist. The rest will be up to you," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. Following your dreams can be a pain in the ass sometimes, he still remembered vividly how scared he was when he prepared his first real case.

"Still, I'm not sure it's a good idea," she insisted, a wrinkle appearing across her forehead from the heavy thinking and self-doubt. She looked entirely adorable, trying to figure out whether she should accept his offer or not. He admired her self-respect and boundaries, though he also knew she wouldn't be able to get her book published if she kept declining people's help.

"Elena, here you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," a blonde suddenly interrupted them, making Damon want to curse out loud. He should have known this was too good to be true. Of course, some stuck up bitch had to interfere while he was finally having a decent conversation with the girl that haunted his every dream.

"I'm sorry, Care, I was busy catching up with Damon over here," Elena answered, giving her friend a secret wink, though it didn't go unnoticed by him. So, Blondie, knew about his interesting past with Elena? She must have been one of the friends that accompanied her during the trip, though he never actually got to see the girls. They only caught up with each other while he was at one of his business meetings with their French client Fournier.

"Damon Salvatore," the blonde mused, before stretching out her arm. "My name is Caroline Forbes." He gladly took it and instead of shaking her hand, he bowed and kissed the back of her palm like a real gentleman. The girl let out a giggle and blushed furiously. He smirked at her. Impress the best friend, check.

"Wait, you are Ty's girlfriend?" Damon stated, finally putting two and two together. He gave her a surprised look and shook his head. No way.

"You're his buddy? The famous lawyer he looks up to? Jeez, that's what I call a coincidence," Caroline mumbled, too shocked to actually comprehend what was going on. Damon stared at her for a few seconds before coming out of his haze and looking at Elena who looked equally as surprised. It's a small world.

The three of them kept looking at one another until Elena finally broke the silence. "I think we should get going now. I'm sure Tyler's looking for you, Care. It was nice seeing you again, Damon," she said politely, giving him a small smile.

"Like wise. I hope to see you again soon," he added. Not able to help himself, he quickly took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, flashing her a genuine smile before she could turn around. When she nodded, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Damn her and her ability to make him feel like a love sick teenager. He was almost thirty for heaven sakes.

* * *

**Elena POV**

Even after drinking two Cosmo's and chatting with Caroline for hours, Elena still couldn't forget about her previous encounter with the dark haired man of her dreams. She'd read about him in the papers. Damon had really grown up in the last year and she was secretly proud of him for his accomplishments.

He didn't like crowded gatherings, at least that's what the scoop made her believe. Damon was the last person she expected to run into at the party. Caroline asked her to attend the gala evening with her, she hadn't seen a problem since she thought he avoided such opulence. She knew she would have to face Damon someday, though she'd hoped to delay it a while longer. Hurricane Damon came waltzing in out of nowhere. It almost felt apoplectic to see him again.

He looked devilishly handsome again, his expensive black suit showing of his perfectly sculptured body, not that she expected any less from him, after all, he always looked impeccable. Still, when he'd looked into her eyes, his blue orbs connecting with her brown ones, she'd felt as if she'd been drowning. Drowning in a lake called Damon Salvatore. She'd been pulled towards him like a magnet and even if she'd wanted to, she hadn't been able to just turn around and walk away.

So much had happened since the last time she'd seen him. Too much. Her life had changed drastically. She started working part time at the magazine, in order to get her novel finished. She'd spend most days writing, completely oblivious to the world around her. Once she ended the first novel of her trilogy, she decided to start dating again. Okay, that wasn't entirely true, Caroline pushed her to start dating.

It had been a few weeks since Caroline moved to the Big Apple. Their separation had been hard on Elena. Soon she realized that with her friend was gone, there was nothing to keep her in Mystic Falls except her mother. Bonnie moved away shortly after their Paris trip and she kind of tried to avoid contact, even with Elena. She understood why the girl didn't like to be around Caroline, though she could not comprehend why Elena wasn't good enough anymore either.

Miranda, her mother, had been the reason why she had stayed in the small town in the first place. She just couldn't leave her behind, knowing her mom was still having issues after the divorce. Her father on the other hand seemed to be doing quite well and was currently dating a woman named Isobel. They looked nice together, though Elena couldn't help but feel like the woman was an intruder. After all, she still believed her mom and dad belonged together.

A few weeks back; however, her mother said she wanted Elena to be happy and knew that the only reason her daughter stayed behind was because she wanted to take care of her. Elena had tried to deny it, though her mother wouldn't listen. Eventually Miranda bought her an airline ticket to New York. Elena happily accepted it. As much as she hated leaving her mother behind, she had to follow her dreams and apparently her mom approved.

Right now, though, instead of following her dreams, she was watching one of her nightmares brought to life. Damon was standing a few feet away from her, talking to a blonde chick at the bar. They looked awfully cozy and she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy surge through her. She had no right, but that didn't mean it wasn't the way she truly felt. The woman looked beautiful, her blonde hair shining brightly thanks to the subdued light in the room.

The way the couple behaved around each other made Elena wonder if they had been intimate before. It was a highly inappropriate thought. When Damon Salvatore was involved, her mind seemed to get hazy and outrageous thoughts clouded her brain. The matter annoyed the hell out of her, though there was nothing she could do. Forgetting him hadn't been easy, certainly not when he only looked better and better every time she saw him.

He'd actually listened to her that night, at least she thought he did. Because all of a sudden, he decided to change his lifestyle and search for a job as a lawyer instead of continuing as CEO at his family corporation. She secretly felt proud that he became so successful over the past year and honestly hoped he would have a wonderful career. He deserved happiness.

Suddenly he looked over the shoulder of the blonde in front of him and their eyes met. She smiled shyly, embarrassed that she had been caught ogling the two of them. For a moment, she felt the floor beneath her disappearing. Soon he flashed another of his broad smiles at her and with that simple gesture, her anxiety was lifted. The impact his behavior had on her was unbelievably strong and she wished she hadn't come to the gala that evening. It had been a mistake.

Seeing him again brought back all those feelings inside of her that she'd struggled so hard to suppress. There had been a reason why she left him that night and hadn't ended up in bed with him. For once, she had been strong and smart. A serious relationship with Damon was impossible and she hadn't wanted anything less. She seriously doubted that he'd had a change of heart about love and women in just a year's time.

After telling Caroline goodbye, she shook her head as she made her way towards to exit. Damon Salvatore was way out of her league, she shouldn't think about him or dream about having something more with him. They were destined to stay away from one another. That was exactly what she was going to try to do, preferably from a safe distance.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry for the enormous wait! Both me and my beta are extremely busy these days! I just started college so I barely have the time to write. Also I started my first orginial story on Wattpad, which takes a lot of my free time as well. Don't forget to check it out, it think you might like the story if you like this one :D**

**Shameless Self Promotion: www . wattpad / user / rosesareforever (The link is on my profile as well) **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter! **

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but I can't say it'll change any time soon. RL is getting in the way. It's a long chapter though, I hope that makes up for the wait a little. **

**Thank you Carol for beta reading the chapter and Mirna for pre-reading! Love you, girls! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine. Don't be a thief! **

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 10**

.

.

**_"Sometimes I can hear my bones straining under the weight of all the lives I'm not living." _**

**_― Jonathan Safran Foer, Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close_**

.

.

**Elena POV**

It had been a full week and she was quite proud of the fact that she had successfully avoided Damon for that amount of time. It hadn't been easy. Tyler kept bugging her to give his friend a chance. The poor guy had no idea about their history though. He was just trying to play matchmaker because he believed that Damon needed a woman by his side. Little did he know that Damon and she already had been there, done that.

During her time away from her ex-lover, she'd been very busy trying to find a publisher in hopes of signing a contract so her book could be released. Luck was proving to be elusive so far. Many of the contacts she'd made had not panned out. They'd promise to read her manuscript but then nothing. There just seemed to be no interest in publishing the book of an unknown author with no experience other than a small hometown magazine.

If she had been a pop star, famous actress or even a recognized journalist working at a known magazine, she would've had no trouble landing a book contract. Damon had been right. She would need help to bring her dream to fruition. Her hopes and dreams were intermeshed with the manuscript. So much of her energy and time had been spent reading and re-reading, researching and editing, she needed to bring this novel to life. Seeing her book on the shelves in all the major book stores was her ultimate goal. However, she'd need to find some firm that would take a leap of faith and publish an unknown author.

It was utterly and completely frustrating to know that there was nothing she could do on her own to ensure that her writing would be catch the eye of a publishing company. When she had gotten a phone call from a certain Rebekah early one morning to ask if she could arrange a meeting, Elena had been shocked to say the least. It was then she remembered that this was the Rebekah that Damon had talked about the last time she saw him.

She'd wanted to decline the offer and tell the woman she wasn't interested. How could she possibly let the opportunity of a lifetime slip through her fingers? If she refused, Rebekah Mikaelson wouldn't bother to call her again. Her golden opportunity would officially be blown to bits. If that occurred, she'd have no chance of getting the novel published. She hated the fact that Damon had probably run interference to get her the interview. The man did know how to persuade the ladies. It would be beyond stupid for her to turn down the Mikaelson meeting.

Here she was, standing at the front desk to ascertain where to find Rebekah Mikaelson's office. "Just take the elevator at the end of this hallway and go twenty stories up. Once you arrive there, take a left turn. Ms. Mikaelson's secretary's desk is right there. She will be able to help you further," the girl behind the desk explained, smiling at her politely before returning to her work.

Elena nodded and thanked the woman. Turning on her heels, she made her way to the end of the corridor where she got into the elevators. The interior was made of marble. She didn't dare guess about the construction costs of this building. The walls were smooth. The floor was shiny. It was so clean that you'd never guess people actually walked on it all day. Everything looked entirely professional. The atmosphere was stark and bleak. It was discomforting to Elena. You would have thought that the building would have a more customer appealing ambiance.

It suited Damon to work in such an environment. Being coldhearted and unattached was second nature for him. His *devil may care* attitude came easily. It was understandable witnessing firsthand the depressing environment that he worked in. It was easy for her to see him operating in this habitat. She could never work at a place like this. The darkness would suck all the inspiration out of her. Sure it was modern and all of that, she preferred a place with warm and inviting colors to make people feel welcome. A friendlier aura would probably lead to more productive employees too.

After a few minutes of waiting, the elevator finally arrived. Quickly she stepped inside and pressed the twentieth floor button. Luckily she was alone in the elevator giving her a few extra minutes of comfortable silence before walking into the lion's den. Her nerves were on edge. She felt like she was going crazy. What if Rebekah hated her manuscript and told her to not to give up her reporter's job.

She'd always been insecure when it came to her own writing skills. For some reason, she always thought others did a better job than she herself did. Those fears kept her from actually looking for a publisher till now. Fears of getting rejected were a paramount concern to her. She didn't want to be a failure in life. Failing to get this book published would be a fatal blow to her writing career. There was no way she would put herself on the line again if Rebekah shot her down today. Elena could pretend to be strong and fearless all day long, inside she was a bundle of nerves. A lost soul who was frightened of the world around her.

She would never admit it out loud but often she was plagued with self-doubt. The inability to do certain things really roiled her. Matt always laughed at her and emphasized her faults. He belittled her all in a concerted effort to make her feel bad about herself. When their relationship finally ended, he made a point of telling her it was her fault he fucked others because she was ugly, lacked passion, and was an amateur in the bedroom. In Matt's worldview, he had to seek pleasure elsewhere because she just didn't do it for him. His words had stung deeply and left lasting scars.

Everything changed when she met Damon. He was so nice and his compliments did alot for her psyche. She actually started to believe she was pretty. When she discovered how easily he had been able to move on, the self-doubt once again made its presence known. Had he told her she was beautiful just to get her into his bed? Did he lie about enjoying the time he spent with her? Honestly, she didn't know what to believe anymore. Those damn insecurities were nearly paralyzing her again.

Just like that, the elevator arrived at the tenth floor. Releasing a soft, but annoyed sigh, her moment of solace was now over. A little more time to take some deep breaths to help calm her nerves would've been wonderful. No such luck though. The doors finally opened. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. There stood none other than Damon Salvatore causing her to silently utter a few colorful metaphors.

Damon stepped inside the elevator, suddenly the space inside felt much smaller and much hotter than just a few moments ago. Of course he would be wearing another expensive looking suit. He was always dressed to the nines! The corners of his lips curved upwards in a small grin once he realized who he was sharing the elevator with. Her cheeks reddened and she felt her heart hammering against her ribcage.

"Hello Elena, it's nice seeing you again," he said, doing his charming eye thing. His voice was husky and dripping with sex. She must be cursed, there was no other explanation. Of course, he would get into her elevator. She couldn't wait to escape the confined space and run away as fast as her legs would carry her. There was no way she could remain in the same elevator with Damon. The tension was suffocating. It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. A panic attack was next if one of them didn't get out of there soon.

"Hi," she answered, quickly dismissing his presence and looking the other way. He must have noticed the way she was trying to avoid him.

Suddenly he stepped forward till he stood right in front of her blocking her view of the exit. When she finally found the courage to look into his eyes, she saw his infamous smirk gracing his face. His blue orbs were full of mischief. Quickly she inhaled and with a bit of difficulty, she swallowed down that lump in her throat. It felt like her lungs were pleading with her for more oxygen. The effect this man still had on her was overwhelming.

"You don't look happy to see me," Damon dully noted, his hand moving towards her arm and softly brushing her skin. The spot felt as if it was on fire and she closed her eyes to calm her nerves for a second. This was not the way she should be reacting. Her mind should not be dreaming about fucking him again. They ended things a long time ago. It would be foolish to make the same mistake twice. The negatives far outweighed the positives in their situation.

She could continue with this crappy attitude of hers if she wanted to have her heart ripped out again. Why on earth could she never act responsibly around Damon. Why couldn't she stay strong and tell him to fuck off like she did with all the other guys that hit on her. He made her feel weak yet strong at the same time. It was entirely ridiculous and beyond frustrating.

"I'm just nervous for my appointment with Ms. Mikaelson," she replied automatically, deciding it would be a bad idea to tell him the real reason she was so jumpy. It wasn't that much of a lie, she actually was afraid of Rebekah's opinion. That wasn't the main reason she was scared at the moment. It was the way her body reacted to his. It was unnerving how Damon affected every single fiber in her body. That fact was what made her worry the most.

"Don't worry! She can be a little intimidating, but she doesn't bite. At least not that I know of," he smirked, winking. She desperately wanted to wipe that grin off his face. It was like he could see right through her, like he knew she was lying to him. Damon suddenly stepped closer. Quickly she pushed herself against the rear of the elevator. Her breath hitched. "Damon, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she murmured, her lips slightly quivering in both anticipation and terror. Oh no, this couldn't be happening. She pushed him away a year ago. There was no way she would be able to repeat that. It had been hard enough the first time.

"What does it look like, Elena?" he breathed out, her name lingering on his lips. His body was currently pressed against hers, his nose nuzzling in the crook of her neck. She tried to push him backward with all the force she could muster. Her body was nothing compared to his. After a few seconds she finally let herself relax in his embrace. In that perfect little moment, she forgot about everything and simply enjoyed having Damon so close. His arms wrapped tightly around her small frame making her feel safe and comfortable in his embrace.

"We can't," she whispered against his chest, her words loud enough to reach his ears. It would be almost too easy for her to fall for him again. In her mind's eye, she could picture them sharing a bed and fucking until dawn. They excelled at being fuck buddies. She needed more than that now. The feelings she had for him were genuine. Many a night, she found herself lying awake with tears filling her eyes thinking of Paris and the man she left behind. Damon pursued relationships with no feelings involved. She couldn't go there again, she despised being only thought of as an easy lay.

"We're not doing anything wrong here, Elena. If you're thinking about other things that's not my problem. I'm being a true gentleman," Damon argued, inhaling her scent deeply and pulling her even closer to his chest.

"A gentleman? You're forcing me into some kind of twisted hug and now you're saying your intentions are entirely honorable?" she almost shouted, her eyes spitting fire when she looked up into his. The grin that spread across his face made her want to slap him into next week, but there was no way she could pull her arms free from his iron like hold.

She actually considered kicking him in the balls before he spoke again. "You're just too much fun to play with, Lena. You get entirely too riled up. The only thing I'm guilty of is giving you a friendly hug." A friendly hug, was he even being serious? He looked far too smug for her taste . She hated the effect he had on her.

When the elevator bell sounded suddenly, she almost shrieked, too far gone to realize they'd arrived at her floor. She let out a relieved breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Once Damon let go of her, she took a step back, waiting for the doors to open. "Rebekah's office is that way," he pointed before stepping out of the elevators to walk the other direction.

She simply stood there, frozen in place. A look of shock crept across her face. As she watched him walk away, there was only one thought that kept haunting her: Damon Salvatore was not going to let her walk away again. She had no idea how she felt about it.

* * *

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Mikaelson," Elena smiled politely once she left Rebekah's office. The meeting had gone remarkably well and she found herself rather fond of the blonde. Rebekah was one tough lady, but at heart she meant well and was a damn good business woman.

They hadn't yet agreed upon a settlement, though Elena had a good feeling about their deal. Rebekah had promised to read the manuscript as soon as possible. Afterwards she was to let Elena know if her novel would be up for consideration and hopefully publication. She definitely seemed interested in the storyline and characters. It was a positive development. None of the other publishers Elena had spoken to showed any interest whatsoever.

Rebekah didn't seem to care whether Damon liked Elena or not. The blonde had made it perfectly clear that her opinion wouldn't be swayed based on whether an acquaintance knew or favored a particular author.

She was always happy to listen to propositions and suggestions. Rebekah said she only published books she liked herself. It was something Elena respected about Rebekah. It gave her a good feeling about this publishing house.

Secretly she was relieved that Damon tried to help her out which led to this major opportunity. No, she would never admit that out loud. He had been right after all. A little nudge wouldn't do any harm. That didn't mean she was going to jump in his arms and thank him for being so considerate. She was grateful for his intervention, but that's as far as it went. It was dangerous to get close to a man like Damon Salvatore. It may not happen intentionally, but he had the means to decimate a girl's heart. It had taken her a lot of time to pick up the shattered pieces of it after her initial involvement with him.

Seeing him again brought all those buried feelings to the surface. They were supposed to have stayed locked away forever. If she allowed herself to care about him again, he'd have ample opportunity to lower the boom on her heart once more. The feelings she had for him made her weak at the knees and susceptible to his charms. He was not a man she should hang out with. She was certain it was his picture beside the word heartbreaker in the dictionary. Damon liked to have fun and be carefree. He didn't want to have to care about the girls he dated. She had no desire to be his flavor of the week for a second time. The first encounter left her reeling in the wake of Hurricane Damon.

Speaking of the devil, "Well, hello Elena, how did your meeting go?" he questioned, his irritating smirk gracing his features. He knew he had the upper hand at the moment. She could see he was enjoying this way too much for her liking. He knew just which buttons to push. Her momentary bout of weakness in the elevator had given him an opening. Damn him, she wasn't going down without a fight.

"It went well. Now if you will excuse me, some of us still need to work to earn money," she answered without hesitation before turning around and walking towards the closest elevators, needing to get out of there as soon as possible. She didn't trust Damon not to try anything with her.

Too bad Damon Salvatore didn't take no for an answer. He quickly followed her, grabbing her arm just before she was able to push the elevator button, causing her to stop. "What? No thank you, Damon, for being such a gentleman and helping me make my dream come true?" he mocked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like I told you before, I don't need your help, Damon. I appreciate you trying to do something for the greater good, but it wasn't necessary." She could have thanked him, told him she was grateful for what he did, but something about him triggered her inner bitch. She wasn't a rude person but in that moment that's what she wanted him to hear.

"Elena, Elena," he singsonged, shaking his head. "I see you're still as much the little temptress as you used to be." The approving smile that crossed his face made her stomach convulse. It took everything in her power to control her emotions and not smack him. Why did she have to fall for such an arrogant bastard?

"Can I move now?" she questioned, annoyed. He was still blocking her from stepping into the elevator. "You're wasting my time," she added, a determined look in her eyes. She was starting to get a little impatient. She knew he was only trying to do something nice, but for some reason, that's what she hated most. Why would he do something nice for her when all he wanted was to get her out of her clothes and into his bedroom?

"Don't get your panties in a twist, sweetheart. How about we go out for lunch together? You know, do some catching up?" he proposed innocently, surprising her once again. Her eyes almost popped out of her head while she kept staring at him in silence. What the hell? Did she hear that right? Her ears must be deceiving her.

It must have been obvious that she was aghast because he suddenly explained: "Friends do go out from time to time, you know? We both live in the same city now, there's nothing wrong with grabbing lunch together. It's not like I'm asking you out on a date." Might as well have been, she thought. Since when did Damon have female friends he did not sleep with? Then again, it wasn't like she knew him that well either.

"So we're friends now?" she stated, though it was more like a question. What the hell were his intentions? Did he seriously want them to be friends, or was it some kind of setup to get her between his sheets? She'd give anything to be able to read minds right now.

"I suppose, why not? We've known each other for a while now. We get along rather well most of the time. You're not the worst company in the world, Elena," he smirked. A confident look began spreading across his face. For a moment he seemed to be a little unsure about his offer. She actually wondered if she'd imagined it. In a blink of the eye, that smug confident look was on full display.

"We slept together, Damon, more than once if I might add. Friends don't sleep together. I'm not interested in a friends with benefits relationship," she explained, still a little wary. She didn't know what he was getting at and it unnerved her more than it should.

"No need to remind me, I remember - quite vividly - how you screamed my name at the top of your lungs," he stated, making her blush furiously. "I have no interest in a fuck buddy relationship either. I'm a busy man. A successful lawyer is not an easy job. I don't have time for relationships nor do I have any expectations. When I need sex, I go to a bar and choose a nice lady. The next morning we're both happy and go our separate ways. It's easier that way. Why would I want to complicate things and go for a prolonged relationship?" he asked, flashing his infamous eye thing.

"Still afraid of actually settling down?" she summarized, hitting a soft spot. That's the Damon she knew, the one with commitment issues. He hadn't changed one bit. She was actually surprised that Katherine was out of the picture. Temporarily out of his life she thought. Tyler told her they broke up a few months ago due to Damon's habit of working late into the night. The woman couldn't stand not being his number one priority anymore. Damon dumped her so he had the time to concentrate on becoming the best lawyer he could be. He needed peace at home to work and with Katherine hanging around, he couldn't concentrate.

"I'm not scared of anything, Elena. I simply enjoy my life better this way," he argued, given her a warning look. She was treading on dangerous ground here, but she honestly couldn't help herself. Why on earth did he think relationships were so bad? What really was going on in his mind? Why was he so jaded about love and establishing a relationship? If she had some semblance of a clue, maybe she could understand him better.

"If I recall correctly, you are afraid of heights or was it just the Eiffel tower?" she smirked, raising an eyebrow. Go Gilbert, she thought victoriously.

Damon shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. "You don't give up, do you?" he remarked. "I admire your fearlessness and perseverance, but I don't feel like talking to a therapist. If I did, I'd find a professional. You chose the wrong profession, Gilbert. You would have been an excellent psychologist," he deadpanned, clearly in a defensive mood.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" she went on, totally crossing the line. His face changed from controlled numbness to furious to confusion and back to numbness. She honestly didn't know whether to run or goad him further. She was pushing his buttons like no one ever had or dared to. It was affecting him.

"Arrogance is not an attractive look on you, Elena. Now I suggest you leave before I say something I'll regret. I was just trying to be friendly. You're pushing your luck. I thought that being friends might have been a good idea, clearly I was wrong," he stated, before walking away without so much as a backward glance.

Once again she was frozen to the ground. Had she made a mistake? Should she have trusted him and believed that no ulterior motives were involved? Regret surfaced and she felt bad for treating him the way she had. Maybe, just maybe, she had been wrong. Maybe he actually was a good person at heart and deserved a chance at being her friend - without benefits.

* * *

"Elena? How was your day?" Caroline smiled, once Elena arrived home. They currently shared an apartment. When Elena decided to move to the city, her friend had suggested she come and live with Tyler and her. They had a nice flat, though the rent would be much more interesting if they could split it in three.

"Okay, I guess," Elena mumbled softly while placing her coat on the peg. After Damon left her standing at the elevator, she'd left the building and went grocery shopping. He hadn't contacted her. It left a bad feeling in her mouth that she'd been such a bitch to him. Being mean to him had come so easily to her. She had no idea why his presence triggered something so deep inside of her.

"What happened?" Caroline questioned, immediately knowing something was up by Elena's lack of response. Elena smiled at her friend, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Nothing special. I just had another run in with Damon. I don't want to talk about it," she admitted, letting out a deep and frustrated sigh. New York had been her home for less than two weeks and she'd already seen him more than she wanted to.

"You look sad," the blonde stated, looking at her friend worriedly.

"Do you want to watch a movie tonight? Maybe eat some ice cream and gossip?" Elena questioned, successfully distracting her friend. She needed someone to take her mind off Damon. There was no better choice than Barbie herself? Caroline always knew how to make her forget about her problems.

"I have a much better idea, Gilbert. We are going clubbing tonight. Tyler can get into the most expensive clubs for free since he's a Lockwood. We could use that to our advantage," she stated happily, a sly smile spreading across her features.

"I don't know, Care, I'm not really in the mood to get drunk," Elena remarked, shaking her head. She used to like going to parties. The relationship with Matt changed her. He didn't let her go out alone. He'd always accompanied her to made sure she didn't even drink a drop of alcohol. Her job was to be the designated driver so he could get drunk as a skunk and not worry about getting home afterward.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Lena. It's going to be fun. Who knows, maybe you can find a nice guy to hook up with, if I remember correctly, Tyler also has a few other New York friends besides Damon," Caroline proposed, clearly already making plans to play cupid.

"The last thing I need is another man in my life, I'm perfectly okay being single," Elena stated, convinced she was speaking the truth. Why did she need a man? Men hurt her. Matt had nearly broken her completely. Thank, but no thanks.

"Elena, it's been a year and a half since you got laid. Believe me, you need a man and soon," the blonde argued, clearly not convinced in the least.

"I don't need a man for sex, Caroline. If I feel frustrated I'll use my Lelo vibrator," she answered, shaking her head. God, sex was the last thing she needed right now. She had to focus on getting her book published instead of having naughty fantasies.

"I know how in love you are with your little sex toy, but there's nothing better than the real thing, Lena. Seriously, I wouldn't know what to do without Tyler by my side," Caroline smiled dreamily, a heavenly look graced her face.

"Enough about sex, how on earth did we change the subject from going out to having sex?" Elena exclaimed. It was so typical Caroline to try and set her up. If she agreed to going to that club tonight, her friend would without doubt invite some of Tyler's friends. However, she didn't feel like staying home alone either. She needed a distraction after her long stressful day. Maybe going out wasn't that bad after all.

"You're coming right? You're not going to stay on your own?" her thoughts interrupted by the blonde.

"Yes, I will come. One condition though, don't you dare to set me up on a date. If you try, I'm going to chop Tyler's balls off. You'll have to get your own vibrator best friend too!" With that proclamation Elena went to her room to take a long relaxing shower and get herself ready.

* * *

The club wasn't such a bad idea after all. Caroline had kept her promise and didn't try to set Elena up with any of the guys. She had indeed invited a few friends that Tyler worked with. Two fairly hot twenty something guys, Derek and Lucas, were currently sharing the booth with her. They were cute and were actually really nice to her, Unfortunately she had little interest in either of them.

Their eyes weren't the color of robin's eggs. Their hair wasn't black as the ravens. Nowhere on their faces was that confident "I'm king of the world" look, rather their lack of confidence was evident. She knew she wasn't being fair and hated comparing them to Damon.

Lately she seemed to compare every man she met to him. It was no surprise to her that they all lacked his charisma and charm. Damon literally ruined her for every other guy. She never seemed to be content anymore. It seemed she always wanted more even if that was impossible. Emitting a frustrated sigh, she took another gulp of her Cosmo.

She wasn't feeling lightheaded just yet. It surprised her since it had been along while since she'd had this much to drink. Caroline had already tried to get her to quit or slow it down. She kept telling her friend she felt okay while flashing the blonde one of her best pouty faces.

Okay she might be feeling just a little tipsy! Not enough though so she still felt okay to keep drinking. She still remembered everything that happened with Damon in all its vivid detail. This meant she still had a lot of drinking to do! Her goal in coming here was to distract herself and forget about him. So far she was failing miserably.

Deciding she was done with wallowing in self-pity she stood up, faltering a little on her five inch heels. She should've chosen a decent pair of shoes, but Caroline told her these matched her outfit much better. She was wearing a black halter dress with an open back that ended just below her ass cheeks. There was so little fabric she was sure you could see her behind if she bent forward.

She bought the dress shortly after her breakup with Matt. It was hung in the back of her closet and forgotten. She'd never had the opportunity to wear it till now. It was the perfect dress to show off her curves and make him jealous. Realizing she probably wouldn't even see him tonight, she almost had second thoughts about wearing it. For some reason, the dress just begged to be worn tonight.

"Are you okay?" one of the guys asked her concerned, she thought it was Lucas, though she wasn't sure who it was who anymore. Her vision become a little hazy all of a sudden, weird. She simply nodded and started walking towards the dance floor, stumbling a little from time to time. Damned heels!

Suddenly she felt a warm body pressing against her behind. She started dancing against the stranger, too far gone to actually register what the hell she was doing. She greedily shook her hips against his front, letting herself go completely.

* * *

**Damon POV**

After his argument with Elena earlier, Damon didn't feel like going straight home. He'd changed clothes at the office before leaving. Usually he worked late, today was no exception, though he hadn't exactly been able to concentrate. All his thoughts kept coming back to the beautiful brunette that never failed to visit his dreams. Tyler called to ask him to go to one of the new clubs tonight, he'd declined. After some thought, the idea didn't sound so bad after all. He'd texted his friend that he changed his mind and would join them in about half an hour. Drinks and pretty ladies to flirt with would certainly help to distract him, even if it was only for a short while.

So here he was, standing in front of the club. It looked rather classy. The bodyguards kept most people outside. He, however, was always welcome, wherever he went. People immediately recognized his face. They'd smile at him like the fools they were in hopes that he'd share some of his money with them. They were all idiots. He couldn't trust anyone.

Once inside he immediately noticed Tyler's girlfriend Blondie. He had no idea she would join them as well. She didn't make the worst company. He just hated the whining and her inability to shut it. He walked towards her and made his presence known, but instead of a flirty look all girls gave him, she simply rolled her eyes and dismissed him. Damn, she must really love his buddy if she turned him down that easily.

"Hi man," Tyler suddenly said, tapping him on the shoulder when he noticed Damon standing beside his girlfriend. "I'm glad you decided to come," the guy smirked.

Damon nodded and smiled at his friend. Focusing his attention to the dance floor, he searched for a good looking distraction. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw a certain brunette grinding against a guy. Her dress barely covered her ass. It gave him a bird's eye view of her perfectly smooth body.

Finally looking away from her firm ass, he almost choked on his drink when he saw who owned that perfect body. Goddammit, the girl dancing out there wasn't just some girl, it was Elena fucking Gilbert. Without giving either of his friends another glance he stormed off and headed towards the dance floor. His eyes were filled with fury. What the hell was she doing dry humping against some stranger?

Once he reached her, he pushed the guy aside and carefully took Elena into his arms, immediately noticing how wasted she looked. She could barely keep her eyes open. It looked to him that she was so drunk that she wouldn't even recognize him. "What the hell man?" the stranger exclaimed, giving him a dirty look.

"Stay the fuck away from _my_ girl," he almost barked, resisting the urge to knock the guy out. Shaking his head, he quickly lifted Elena into his arms. Her eyes were firmly closed. Already she was falling asleep. She was going to be sporting one hell of a hangover in the morning. He wondered what caused her to drink this much.

"Oh my gosh, Lena," Caroline choked out once she saw Damon returning with her best friend in his arms. Her face was filled with worry and Damon almost felt bad for her, almost. Who the hell lets her best friend get wasted like that? She could've been raped by some drunken idiot? He couldn't help but be mad at the insufferable blonde.

"I'm taking her home, she's out like a light," he stated, giving her a disapproving look. "Next time you take her out, please take better care of your friend," he remarked, not being able to help himself from uttering the words out loud. He didn't care if he insulted his buddy's girl or not, Caroline should have kept an eye on Elena.

Before she could say another word, he'd already turned around and started walking towards the exit. He quickly texted his driver to let him known he needed a ride. Taking care not to wake her, he lifted her into the limo and held her tightly to his chest. No one was going to touch _his_ girl.

* * *

**Don't kill Elena for acting quite bitchy people! She's quite shaking at the moment and tries to get the upper hand at all costs. She doesn't want to be hurt again and tries to push Damon away from her. She doesn't realize it herself at the moment, but that will change. Promise!**

**How did you like possessive caveman Damon? He wasn't happy with the guy that laid a finger on HIS girl :D **

**I hope this chapter made up for the long wait and I want to thank all the people that are still reading the story! I know some of you quit reviewing after I didn't update as often, but I hope the ones that are still there, enjoy my story! **

**Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter!**

**Much love,**

**Shana**

**Xoxo**

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Favorite me on Wattpad: rosesareforever**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 11**

.

.

"_Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can." _

― _Nicholas Sparks, At First Sight_

.

.

**Elena**

She woke up the next morning sighing in pain. Her head was literally throbbing. It was very definitely a side effect of her massive hangover. Once she opened her eyes, she noticed she wasn't in her bedroom. Immediately a sense of panic started to invade her senses. What the hell happened the night before? She remembered going out with her friend and getting extremely drunk. Still, she had no idea how or when she left the club, much less how she ended up wherever she was. There was so much she didn't remember.

How embarrassing! The last time she got that drunk was ages ago. Under normal circumstances she never would have been so foolish and irresponsible. She should've known better than to imbibe in Cosmo after Cosmo on an empty stomach.

To be honest, her only goal had been forgetting Damon and the few memories she still carried of Paris. Her plan had failed miserably.

Much to her great relief, she realized that she was still dressed and was lying in a fairly nice, modern room. Judging by appearances, it looked as if she'd slept alone. Sheets were only wrinkled on her side of the bed. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Whoever saved her last night hadn't taken advantage of her state of drunkenness. Relief flooded her mind with that knowledge. Getting that drunk was completely stupid. For all she knew, she could have easily ended up with some filthy pig that wanted to rape her.

Sitting up slowly, she noticed there was a glass of water along with a couple of Advil on the bedside table. Immediately she took a big gulp and swallowed the medicine, hoping her head ache would slacken off. Whoever it was that took mercy on her was a very nice person. It was especially kind to leave her something for her hangover headache from hell.

A sudden knock on the door caught her by surprise. She quickly lifted the bed sheets, covering herself from chin to toe, forgetting momentarily that her lifesaver had probably already seen her in her barely there dress. Jeez, what the hell ever possessed her to wear such a flimsy piece of fabric?

"Yes?" she said softly, her voice still filled with sleep. She waited patiently for her rescuer to come into view. Her breath almost caught once her eyes met his baby blue ones. "Damon?" she exclaimed with shock, her eyes widening.

"Morning sleepyhead, or should I say afternoon?" he chuckled, a smirk spreading across his features. She sat frozen in place, her head trying to register what was going on as Damon walked closer towards the bed. "How are you feeling?" he questioned softly, his smirk disappearing, replaced with worry.

He was staring at her so lovingly her heart almost broke. "Not that good," she whispered, her head hurting even more when she heard his loud voice. His voice was normal in tone, but it sounded much too loud. She was still suffering from her self-imposed hangover. Suddenly her stomach started to convulse and she quickly jumped out of the bed. Without further ado, Damon quickly pointed her in the direction of the bathroom, clearly aware that she was about to be sick.

She didn't even have time to thank him before running towards the toilet and emptying her stomach. Because she hadn't eaten anything, she struggled with the dry heaves. They were worse. She felt horrible to say the least, embarrassed because of her completely reckless behavior. After she was finally done and tried to stand, she noticed Damon was by her side helping her to stand on her legs. She thanked him softly, giving him a small smile while he handed her a washcloth to clean her face.

"You look miserable," he stated honestly, not even bothering to hide the truth. She simply nodded and slowly walked out of the bathroom. He showed her the living room and told her to sit down while he made some herbal tea. "Coffee will only make you feel worse," he stated with a knowing look. "Why are you being so nice to me? I said some pretty horrible things yesterday," she questioned once he handed her the cup, giving him a confused look.

"Don't worry about it," he told her quickly before sitting down next to her and putting his feet on the coffee table. His loft wasn't at all what she expected. It was quite modern and all the furniture looked overly expensive. It had a cozy vibe.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Damon suddenly questioned, looking at her intently while waiting for her answer. Oh god, did she make an even bigger fool of herself by doing something else incredibly stupid?

"Uhm, I'm afraid not," she murmured softly, her cheeks flushing bright red with embarrassment. The last thing she remembered was ordering another Cosmo. Caroline had strictly told her to quit drinking because she was already starting to get dizzy. Of course she hadn't listened. By that time, she was already too inebriated, to actually listen to Caroline's advice. "I didn't do anything stupid, right?" she questioned, not able to refrain herself, she just had to know.

"Depends on what you call stupid. I had to drag you off the dance floor, pull you from some jackass's arms and carry you outside. You weren't able to walk anymore," he told her, smirking before he handed her a magazine.

"What?" she exclaimed, shocked with her own behavior. She quickly glanced at the magazine he gave her in confusion. Why would he give her a gossip filled tabloid? Opening the first page she let out a shriek and almost jumped out of her skin. DRUNKEN GIRL CARRIED AWAY BY PRINCE CHARMING was the headline. Underneath were dozens of pictures of Damon carrying her out of the club and putting her in the backseat of a limo. A freaking limo, she'd never been in one before and now she couldn't even remember it!

"Oh shit," she cursed, furiously shaking her head. "Please tell me I'm dreaming, tell me it's a nightmare I'm going to wake up from," she stuttered, looking freaked out and utterly crazy.

"I'm afraid it's reality, sweetheart. You're all over the paper and magazines. I wasn't able to avoid the paparazzi. My biggest concern was getting you home safely," he told her smiling wickedly, before softly stroking her back in a reassuring way.

"This can't be happening, Damon. How on earth can you be this calm? We're all over the news, the latest gossip!" she exclaimed, shaking her head furiously. How was it possible she sunk this low? Just a few weeks ago she was an unknown small town writer. Today she was referred to as Damon Salvatore's latest conquest. She looked at the magazine in disgust.

_Our most famous and most wanted bachelor found a new flavor of the week. This time it's an unknown brunette. Surely she would like the notoriety that comes from consorting with the city's favorite lawyer. How long will it take Damon to get bored with this latest conquest? _Knowing the magazines were probably right, those words stung. Damon might be interested in her in this moment, but how long would it take before he dumped her? The thought that she maybe meant nothing to him was just heartbreaking.

In Paris he'd made it abundantly clear that women meant little to him emotionally. He used them for his own pleasure before breaking their hearts. Why would that suddenly have changed? He was now a lawyer, instead of a businessman. That didn't mean this tiger changed his stripes. He was still the Damon he was before, the one man wrecking crew, leaving shattered hearts littered in his wake.

"The media attention will stop when another celebrity does something asinine or finds a new love interest. Don't worry about it. No one believes the rumors," he explained softly, his arm still wrapped around her waist.

"You don't get it, Damon. I'm trying to publish a book here, I don't want anything to stand in my way. Least of all, some stupid rumor that gives me a bad reputation without reason. I made a mistake yesterday, one I won't repeat any time soon. I won't let it stand in my way," she repeated, her voice filled with worry and defeat. This was probably the worst time ever for her to appear in New York's favorite gossip magazines.

"Look at it this way, you get free publicity. People will get interested in knowing who you are. They'll start doing their research. Soon they'll find out you're a writer and get interested in reading your stories," Damon told her, giving her an entirely new perspective.

"Even if what you are saying is true, it's still not a good reputation for me to have. People will think I'm a slut who will do anything for media attention," she retorted angrily. There was nothing good about this situation. She messed up and there was nothing she could do to change it now.

A sudden knock on the door, made Elena jump in surprise. She looked confused for a moment, while Damon got up to open the door. When he returned, a worried looking Caroline was by his side, immediately running towards Elena and pulling her into a hug. "I'm sooo sorry, Lena. I should've been more careful, knowing you were so upset. I had no idea you were going to drink yourself into a stupor," Caroline apologized.

"It's not your fault, Care. I shouldn't have been so irresponsible. You've got nothing to be sorry about," Elena reassured her friend.

"Did you already give her some painkillers?" Caroline asked Damon, smiling when he nodded his head.

"I did. You can take her home now. Next time, don't you dare to let her out of your sight for even a second. If something happens to her, I'll hunt you down," he threatened, looking Caroline dead in the eye. His gaze serious in intent. Their coldness made even Elena shiver slightly. Damn, he looked so dominant and masculine in that moment. It was ridiculously hot for some reason, certainly because he was talking about her.

"I know. You can't possibly understand how sorry I am," the blonde answered softly, her voice heavy with guilt. Elena didn't get what the hell they were talking about. Caroline didn't do anything wrong. She wasn't obligated to look after her friend. Elena was a grown woman. Even if she didn't act like it, Caroline still shouldn't feel responsible.

"Damon, that's enough. It's not her fault I got drunk. I should have been more careful," she interrupted the both of them, not wanting to hear anymore. Damon had no reason to be mad and Caroline had no reason to feel guilty. It was simple as that.

"She's your friend. Friends should look out for each other, Elena," Damon stated, a disapproving look spreading across his features.

"You always look after your friends? You're that great heroic person?" Elena questioned, her headache making her even more antsy than usual. She was being entirely unfair again.

"You should go home, Elena," he said, dismissing her remark. "You're still hung over and I have to leave for work. I already took half a day off to take care of you. It's your perfect little friend's time now. When you're fully sober and thinking clearly, call me," he demanded curtly before taking his coat from the peg and slamming the front door closed behind him.

"I feel like I'm watching a soap opera," Caroline murmured once Damon disappeared from sight. "Should I get some popcorn?"

"Shit, I screwed up again, didn't I?" Elena questioned softly, immediately regretting lashing out on him. She was having some serious anger issues lately. Normally she was in control of her emotions and entirely reasonable in her assumptions. However, Damon seemed to unnerve her. Either she said something she didn't mean or it came out entirely the wrong way.

"You sure are passionate around him. It's been a long time since I saw you act this way," Caroline agreed, nodding. "He was actually being nice. Damon was furious last night when he found you drunk as a skunk on the dance floor. He immediately decided to take you home and told me he'd make sure you were alright. He made a point of reprimanding me and telling me what a horrible friend I was," she explained.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Care," Elena quickly apologized, her guilt increasing with every minute that passed.

"No, he was right. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. I knew you were feeling hurt which usually leads to feckless behavior," her friend disagreed. "Now please enlighten me, why would you treat him like shit when he's actually trying to be your friend?"

"What? I don't treat him badly, I just don't want to get hurt," Elena fired back.

"Elena, not once have you given him a chance to actually show you he means well. You keep insulting him and emphasizing his issues with women. Have you ever considered he might actually like you and want to be your friend? He has been trying so hard to make you see he doesn't want to hurt you. Yet all you do is keep pushing him away. Do you think he'd take you home and take care of you if all he wanted was to get in your pants? Don't you think he would've taken advantage of the situation if that's all he wanted?" Caroline retorted, hoping her friend would finally see the light and realize how stupid she had been acting.

"I honestly don't know what to think anymore, Care. I like him, but I doubt if we could ever be friends. After everything that happened between us in Paris, I don't think being 'just' friends would work out," Elena explained. Hurt and guilt kept roiling inside her stomach, making it clear Caroline was right. She had indeed treated Damon badly and not given him a chance to be her friend.

She was simply trying to protect herself from getting hurt. If she let herself hope for more with him, would her dreams be crushed? Would her heart be shattered into a million tiny pieces a second time?

* * *

**Damon**

The day went by at a painfully slow pace after he left Elena with her blonde chattering friend. He honestly didn't know what he was doing wrong. Over the past several days, all he had been trying to do was show her they could be friends. She kept pushing him away. He understood her fear knowing she was simply protecting herself from getting hurt. That fact didn't make it any less annoying.

Yeah, he had teased her, pushed all the right buttons and had thrown smartass remarks her way. He didn't think that was a bad thing. He'd simply been trying to get her to open up to him like she once did.

In the elevator his lust had taken control for a while, he could admit that. Acting that way had been a mistake. Teasing Elena to see how far he could push her before provoking her anger didn't have the outcome he desired. In fact, he was pretty sure had he tried to kiss her, she would have let him. He didn't seem to be the only one that was left uncomfortably aroused whenever they were in close proximity with each other.

He still had the same effect on her as before. She was still mesmerized by his presence and wanted him as much as she had in Paris. Dear little Elena was fighting her feelings and fighting them damn hard. Her self-control was remarkable. It seemed to be far stronger than his.

When he'd asked her out for lunch later that day, he hadn't actually thought she'd turn him down. He thought that she would see that they could be friends and spend time together. Wow, he'd really misjudged her reaction! She seemed mortified at the idea of hanging out with him. No clues were forthcoming as to why she kept avoiding him. Was it not clear to her that he didn't want to hurt her feelings anymore?

After bringing her home last night, the least he expected was for her to be thankful for saving her ass from that slime ball. The very same one that had his hands all over her when they were dancing. Again he was left disappointed. She had been more concerned about gossip in the papers, completely neglecting the fact that he'd taken her home and took care of her.

He hadn't mind doing it, not even a little bit. He was glad he'd been able to take her to his apartment and look after her. For some reason, it felt good to have her so close and make sure she was okay. He never had these feelings before. It actually felt nice. Taking care of someone always felt like a liability to him, though not when Elena was involved.

She didn't seem to want his attention. He was actually considering giving up on Elena and calling Katherine to lighten his day. He hadn't spoken to her for weeks now, his Katherine "addiction" firmly under control. In that moment, he felt like she was everything he needed. She would know how to make him forget about Elena.

Telling her that he didn't think it was a good idea to keep seeing each other and the fact that their relationship had to end had been hard on him. Katherine had been in his life since high school. He was used to having her around, even though her default setting was *bitch on steroids*!

When his phone suddenly started ringing he snapped out of the haze and took his cell out of his pocket, emitting a deep sigh of frustration when he saw the caller ID. Making no attempt to hide his annoyance, "Yes, Elena?" he said. She had been tempting him for far too long now. He couldn't possibly keep his anger at bay any longer.

"I wanted to know if you might be interested in going out for dinner later tonight? I still need to thank you for taking such good care of me," she rambled, obviously uncomfortable. He looked at his watch, it was ten past six. She sure waited long enough to ask him out and was probably still considering withdrawing her proposal.

"No need to thank me, I simply did what seemed right at the time. Anything else?" he questioned, done with the nice guy act. So what that he was giving her a hard time? It wasn't like she made any effort to be nice to him either.

He could hear her sighing. "Please Damon, I feel bad enough as is okay? I shouldn't have lashed out at you when all you were doing was being nice. Can you please stop being so condescending and actually consider my suggestion?" she wondered out loud. He let out a chuckle. Did she really think he'd let her off the hook that easily? She treated him like shit the past two days, why would he forgive her already? He liked seeing her squirm.

"You're more of a hypocrite than I thought if you're already getting frustrated that I'm not lying at your feet so soon. I wanted to be your friend, Elena. You should have accepted when the time was right, instead of keeping me at arm's length with your hardened facade. You told me you didn't want to be sex buddies. I didn't make an issue out of that. I accepted your judgment and simply tried to be friends. I'm not sorry I teased and flirted with you. It's my coping mechanism. If you don't want to be friends, that's okay. I can easily live without you, Gilbert," he told her harshly. Lies. It were all lies. He would never be able to stay away from her, not in this lifetime.

"I see that now and I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what you want me to say to you. I was wrong. I shouldn't have treated you that way. I was just trying to keep myself from getting hurt!" she exclaimed, finally revealing the truth.

"Good. I'll pick you up in half an hour. Make sure you're ready," he ordered before hanging up the phone, not bothering to listen for her answer. She apologized and told him the truth and in so doing, giving him what he wanted. That didn't mean he wasn't planning on giving her a hard time during dinner. He wanted to know just how badly she wanted them to be friends. How much could she take before losing her patience?

He quickly stood up and walked to the small closet on the left side of his office. He always had a few suits at work just in case. His office was significantly smaller than the one he had at Salvatore Inc. It was still decent. He no longer had the beautiful panoramic view the city with the Empire State building situated in the middle. The view wasn't bad at all, just not as spectacular as the view from his old office. Considering the fact that he'd only been with the company for about a year, he had a fairly nice office.

Few people succeeded as he had, gaining a huge promotion when he'd only been with Lockwood Law for a very short time. He considered himself extremely lucky. Although, he'd earned it with all the extra hours and hard work he adhered to. He probably would have never succeeded if he hadn't been so diligent. The main reason so many positive things happened was Damon himself.

Breaking the chains and standing up to his father hadn't been easy. He never wanted to break his old man, even if they didn't have a close relationship. Giuseppe would never be a dad. Sure he was his father, but there's a difference. Anyone can become a father, only a few of them become an actual dad. It was a right you had to earn by taking care of your children and treating them with love and respect. A dad loved his children unconditionally. Happiness for those children was the first and foremost job of a Dad.

Giuseppe was a great business man, well-known in the upper class but his personality was deadly. He excelled in everything except parenting. As his company grew and became more successful with each passing year, he became an old, bitter person. Damon never understood why his father was so cold and distant.

He honestly couldn't remember ever playing with his father when he was a child. The old man worked late into the night and simply ignored his children on the rare occasion he was at home. Luckily, his mother had been there for him when he was younger. She showed them love and taught them that being good boys, good men would get them far in life. The last day of her illness, she'd called him to her room and asked him to be a good older brother and take care of Stefan.

He still remembered her every word. It was seared into his memory. _"Be a good man, sweetheart. Take care of your brother and treat others with the respect I taught you. Love unconditionally and find happiness. Believe that fate will bring you that one special person, that makes your life complete. Be better than your father, don't let work become your first priority and don't neglect your family. You are such a great boy, Damon, make mommy proud, will you?" _She had whispered the words, her voice strained with pain and fear. She was becoming weaker, could feel the cancer eating her away and wanted to say goodbye to her eldest son.

To be honest, he was fairly certain his mother would be disappointed if she saw him nowadays. He wasn't that strong and fierce person she had in mind. He hadn't treated everyone with the respect his mother once showed him. True happiness had thus far eluded him and he did let his work consume him. Slavish devotion to his job often caused him to neglect Stefan and his family.

Sure, he still saw Stefan weekly, but they weren't as close as they once had been. He didn't shower any affection on his baby brother. Often, he treated him like shit instead. Stefan hated his smartass attitude and the teasing that Damon was masterful at. If it wasn't for Lexie, they probably wouldn't see each other at all.

She was the one who kept pushing them both to be nice and at least try to be good brothers. The woman was annoying as hell most of the time. At heart though, she was a great person who knew Stefan needed his brother in his life.

Since Lewis was born, Damon tried to visit more often. He didn't want to be the same asshole his father was by neglecting his nephew. The kid was cute, even though he was still chubby and peed in his pants.

* * *

Half an hour later, he arrived at Elena's apartment. He'd been there a few times before when he came to pick up Caroline and Tyler. It was an old building, the walls covered in graffiti. The floor was filled with chewing gum prints. It looked really crappy if you asked him, but then again, not everyone came from money like he did.

Moments like these, he was reminded of how lucky he'd actually been to be born a Salvatore. He might not have a nice family history or glamorous youth, but he had still been very lucky. His life could have been far worse if he'd grown up in the slums. Aside from his relationship with his father, he'd gotten everything he wanted. A nice home, loving mom, baby brother and decent education. Even though his father wanted him to become a businessman and Damon picked law instead, he'd still paid for college.

He quickly ran up the stairs to the third floor where Elena's apartment was located. The building didn't have an elevator. He seriously pitied the few people who lived on the upper floors. Imagine climbing nine stories on a creaky staircase with loads of groceries. Yuck! He was more than grateful to live in a luxurious loft that had the most beautiful view of the New York skyline.

When he knocked on the front door of her apartment, Damon suddenly started to feel a little nervous. He didn't understand the feeling. Where was the strong confident Damon? What was it about Elena that always made him feel insecure and afraid? He was being ridiculous. Quickly he shoved those feelings aside. What was the worst that could happen?

He was going out with Elena for Christ sake, not some blind date. He knew who she was and actually liked spending time with her. She wasn't like any woman he'd met before, she was special, truly one of a kind. The effect she had on him was unlike anything he'd experienced before. Those feelings scared him shitless. At the same time, those incredible feelings he felt in her presence were exhilarating.

"I'm coming!" he heard her call out. For some reason, her voice soothed his worries, because he relaxed and calm after hearing her voice.

When the door finally opened, his jaw dropped . He actually had to make a conscious effort not to drool. What the fuck? Elena was wearing a short, crimson red dress that hugged her curves like a glove while giving her look like of a real seductress. Underneath she wore a pair of five inch 'fuck me' heels. Around her neck, she wore a classic, beautiful pearl necklace. The deep V-cut of her dress enhanced her perfect round breasts making her look even more delicious. Seriously, he'd never seen her look hotter, well except for when she was naked.

Was she trying to kill him? The fabric of his already tight pants was now chafing his engorged flesh. The huge bulge inside started to reveal itself. He should have worn loose jeans, though he hadn't exactly expected Elena to look this ravishing. Of course she always had been beautiful. Her look tonight was making him horny as hell. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep up this 'just' friends thingy. Beautiful didn't begin to cover how perfect she looked tonight.

"You don't like it?" she asked shyly when he didn't say anything, too speechless to even consider forming a sentence. Her appearance was mind blowing. Never before had a woman left him this awestruck and unable to speak coherently.

"You. You look amazing, seriously, absolutely breathtaking," he mumbled when he finally got his voice back. Shaking his head furiously, he must be in a dream or in heaven, there was simply no other explanation.

"Thank you," she smiled softly, "Shall we go?" she added, taking her purse and stepping out of the apartment to lock the door.

He was still frozen to the spot, not quite sure what was happening. When he finally snapped out of his stupor, he realized he had to take care of his _not _so little problem before Elena noticed. Jesus, going out as friends with a raging hard on wasn't such a great idea. He took in a deep breath to calm himself. It didn't have the desired effect. Great. Another problem to add to the list. He finally convinced her to be his friend. Now his body was contradicting him.

"Is something wrong?" Elena questioned when she noticed he wasn't following her downstairs.

"Uhm, yeah, I actually really have to go to the bathroom," he lied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh okay? Why didn't you say so? Wait, I'll open up again," she told him before running back and unlocking the door. He felt like a fool and a sick bastard, knowing he'd have to jerk off in her bathroom to relieve his 'problem'. Good lord, when had he sunk this low? This never happened to him before. He'd always maintained absolute control of his body.

"Thank you," he said quickly before running off once she told him where he could find the bathroom. Her apartment looked fairly nice and cozy, even if it was small and in a horrible neighborhood. He could easily see Elena living here. It fit her.

After making sure his problem wouldn't return, he quickly washed his hands and went back to where Elena was waiting for him. She gave him a sly smile as if she knew exactly what he had been doing. He didn't comment and simply ignored her look. She couldn't possible know what had been going on, could she? He certainly hoped not.

They walked to his car in silence, both trying to figure out what to say next. It wasn't uncomfortable, but not exactly pleasant either. After being apart for such a long time, he didn't feel as at ease with her as he used to. Their silly banter was still there. Often it would be followed by uncomfortable moments of silence or harsh remarks.

He could only hope that one day, he'd feel the same bliss with her that he felt during his business trip in Paris. He'd known once reality came crashing down, they couldn't keep up the carefree lifestyle. They couldn't forget about the world that surrounded them. They lived in a bubble during their time in France, a bubble of fun and romance. Neither of them had given much thought about the consequences their relationship would entail nor how complicated things could get when the bubble burst.

***** I had to split this chapter into two, because it was getting too long. The next part of their 'date' will be in the following chapter. *****

* * *

**I am so incredibly sorry for not updating sooner! My life is pretty hectic these days with my grandpa spending his holidays in the hospital and my exams coming up in January. I'm really stressed out at the moment, so I apologize if this wasn't one of my best chapters. **

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! **

**Merry Christmas to you all and a happy New Year!**

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Read my stories on Wattpad: rosesareforever **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine. Don't be a thief. **

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 12**

.

.

"_We have to dare to be ourselves, however frightening or strange that self may prove to be."_

― _May Sarton_

.

.

**Damon****POV **

_*Previously*_

_They walked to his car in silence, both trying to figure out what to say next. It wasn't uncomfortable, but not exactly pleasant either. After being apart for such a long time, he didn't feel as at ease with her as he used to. Their silly banter was still there. Often though it would be followed by uncomfortable moments of silence or harsh remarks. _

_He could only hope that one day, he'd feel the same bliss with her that he felt during their time in Paris. He'd always known that once the bubble burst and real life came knocking at their door, the carefree lifestyle would burst too. They'd only been given a respite from the world that surrounded them. They lived in a vacuum during their time in France. One full of fun and romance. Neither of them gave much thought about the consequences their relationship would entail nor how complicated things could get when real life came calling._

The ride took about twenty minutes and was made in complete silence. Neither of them spoke. They were each listening to the crappy radio station that broke the eerie quietude. By the time they arrived at the restaurant he started to feel a little uncomfortable. Doubts crept up as to whether he'd made the right decision by accepting her dinner proposal. She clearly felt as nervous as he did. It wasn't hard to notice the way she kept fiddling with her dress or the way she continuously ran her fingers through her hair.

He wanted to ease her anxiety and end the silence but didn't have a clue about starting a conversation. He couldn't start talking about the weather, now could he? His usual confidence had gone AWOL as did his control of the situation. This feeling of helplessness was so foreign to him. If he just kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't ruin the evening by letting something inane slip out.

"This is awkward," Elena finally said once they were seated at their table for the evening. He let out a soft chuckle and nodded, relieved the ice was finally broken.

"Beyond awkward. We used to talk so easily," he reminded her, while looking at the menu. He'd taken her to a small Italian restaurant, remembering she seemed to like Italian food while in Paris. It was the safe option. This restaurant was one his favorites in the city. Many years ago, he used to come here with his mother as well, happiness evident in his eyes with the mere thought of that great lady.

"It was before we figured out 'friends with benefits' isn't my kind of thing," she told him, a smile forming across her lips. She must be remembering something good, he thought smirking when he noticed her cheeks becoming slightly flushed.

"It's your kind of thing alright, you just hope we'll become more than fuck buddies," he retorted, his eyes full of mischief. He'd wanted to show her they could be friends. As the evening progressed, he just couldn't help himself. Good natured teasing was an inherent part of his charm. Flirting was so much easier than having a serious conversation.

Before she could reply, the waitress came to take their orders. Elena chose the 'Risotto alla Zucca' while he took 'Sicilian Swordfish With Fresh Tomato Relish'. The woman quickly wrote everything down before giving him a charming smile and leaving their table. Women were too easy sometimes. The girl was clearly flirting with him even though Elena was right there. He used to take advantage of opportunities like these. After he started working as a lawyer and was named New York's most wanted bachelor, he was more careful about who he chose to spend his time with. You'd be surprised how crazy people are these days. He didn't want to be blackmailed by one of his dalliances.

"Obviously you don't have any problem finding willing women," Elena muttered once the waitress was out of sight. He had to swallow the urge to laugh at her remark and pressed his lips firmly together.

"Jealous?" he questioned playfully, giving her a coy look. To be honest, he hadn't really paid any attention to the waitress, his attention had been with Elena. Why would he settle for chopped beef when he could have the filet mignon that was sitting directly in front of him?

"Just stating the obvious. I had no idea women were this desperate lately," she told him, shaking her head in disgust. He had to admit, she was right. He could never respect a woman who threw herself at a man like that. It was part of what made Elena special. She'd never, not once, tried to get his attention by flaunting her body. That fact made her all the more interesting and challenging. She wasn't playing hard to get either, she was simply being herself and he was enjoying the chase.

"You have no idea. Since my face is all over the internet these days, I get some of the weirdest offers from women," he explained, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Yeah? What's the worst proposition you ever got?" Elena asked curiously, clearly interested in knowing the answer. He gave her a look that said 'you sure you want to know?' but she simply nodded her head.

"A woman once offered me one million dollars to get her pregnant," he snorted, the horror clearly evident on his face. He didn't even want to think about that. Children were not on his wish list! He enjoyed being godfather to his nephew. However, being a parent is something entirely different. Fearing he'd become a workaholic like his father, he didn't want any child of his to feel lonely or abandoned. That was how he felt as a child and he would not subject another child to the same mistreatment. Damon Salvatore was not parental material. He was attorney material and a damn good one at that.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious? That's crazy!" Elena exclaimed, the horror on her face mirroring his. "What did you say?" she wondered, clearly not satisfied with the information he'd just relayed. The journalistic side of her wanted to know everything. Curious little thing!

"I told her if I ever donate my semen I'd go to the sperm bank," he answered eventually, shaking his head when she started to laugh out loud. "For the record, being a father is the last thing I want. It's wouldn't be fair to have a child and then all but abandon them to work. I don't want a child that will never know me."

"You don't have to tell me. I'm well aware of the fact that you hate the idea of becoming a parent. You're a workaholic as well as a control freak. That's certainly not a good combination if you want to be a loving father to your child," Elena remarked before taking a sip of her glass of wine.

"A control freak, me?" he stated, feigning innocence. He knew damn well he had trouble relaxing and letting someone else take the lead. There was a reason he always stayed late at work and doubled checked everything. Everyone made mistakes, even the people working under him. He had to make sure he'd find every single error and solve it before it exacerbated.

"Please, you know what I mean. This dinner between friends for example. You picked me up at my place at a time you preferred. Then you drove me here with your car so you had control of the wheel. Not once did you ask me where I'd like to go. You simply took me to a restaurant of your choice. I'm damn sure once we finish eating, you will be the one who insists on paying the bill. Am I wrong?" she questioned, smiling victoriously.

Damn. She knew him well. The way she put things, he was indeed the worst kind of control freak. He honestly hadn't even thought of asking her opinion on the restaurant. Most women didn't mind men taking the lead and simply followed along. Elena just kept proving how different she actually was.

"Aww, have I left poor Damon Salvatore speechless again?" she taunted, smirking. After her apology, he didn't seem to mind her silly remarks anymore. He knew she liked challenging him from time to time.

"There are far better ways to leave me speechless, darling. For example, you could use that talented tong..."

"Enough, already! Your mind is always in the gutter! You and your sexual innuendo! You're such a man sometimes!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushing red once again.

"Oh, but you already know just how much of a man I am, don't you, Lena?" he smiled wickedly. "As a matter of fact, you've seen the proof more than once and even took a test drive."

"Damon!" she shrieked. "Can we please stop? You're making me feel uncomfortable," she mumbled, keeping her eyes on her plate instead of looking at his eyes.

"Uncomfortably wet?" he wondered out loud, making her face turn bright red with both fury and embarrassment. Her reaction made him erupt in raucous laughter, loud enough to get the attention of all the tables nearby.

"You jerk! How can we ever be friends if you keep reminding me of our past?" she scoffed, clearly annoyed with his behavior.

"I'm sorry, Lena. I just couldn't help myself. You should have seen your face," he told her, biting his lip not to start laughing again. Elena simply rolled her eyes, kicking his leg underneath the table. Damn, that hurt.

"I often ask myself why on earth I even want to hang out with you. You're a sick bastard ninety percent of the time," she told him sternly.

"What's the other ten percent?" he questioned curiously. He could still see the wrinkles of worry across her face. If he wanted her to be friends with him, he knew he'd have to tread lightly and be friendly with her. It was obvious to him that she was still having second thoughts as to whether this could work between them.

"You can really be nice and turn on the charm when you want to. It seems to take a lot for you to act like a gentleman around me though," she remarked, looking away when their eyes met. He had the feeling she didn't want to answer his question. It made him feel a little proud when she did so anyway, meaning she could feel at ease around him.

"You're unlike any woman I've ever met, I don't know how to act around you," he said honestly, hoping to score a few points. He decided that where Elena was concerned, honesty was the best policy if he was ever going to earn her trust and respect. "I never had a close female friend. Rose, my assistant at Salvatore Inc, is the only woman in my life I have not slept with. She's like a sister to me. I've known her since we were little."

"You mean the woman I met when I came to interview you about a year ago? She seemed nice," Elena muttered, trying to remember what the woman looked like.

"Yeah, that's the one. Rosemarie. Her mother was my Mom's best friend. She took care of me when my mom passed away. I used to visit them a lot. Rose has her own apartment now so I don't see Julie as often anymore," Damon explained. This was the first time in the year and a half they'd know each other that he willingly shared part of his private life with her.

"How old were you when you lost your mother?" Elena questioned. For a moment he wanted to shut her out, hating when people pitied him for losing his mother. However, when he looked into her beautiful brown orbs and his eyes were met with pure interest, he felt his worries ebb away. Relief washed over him when he also realized there was no pity in those eyes. She was curious to know more of his family history.

"Ten years old. I still remember her vividly though. She was the most important person in my world. I loved her more than anything. Her memory is what kept me out of trouble during my teenage years. I didn't want to disappoint or disgrace her. I was lost without her, I still am from time to time," he said, his voice filled with pain and longing. He would do anything for just one more day with her. It would be heaven to feel her loving arms embracing him just once more. If only she was here to offer him advice about Elena.

"You miss her," Elena stated, nodding in understanding. "I've only been in New York for two weeks. Already it feels like I haven't seen my mom in years. I miss her so much, I can't begin to imagine how painful it is for you not to have her here with you anymore. It seems she was your role model."

"She was. You remind me of her in some way. She was strong and fierce, not afraid to voice her opinion. She was stubborn and never gave up on the ones she loved," he explained, his lips curving into a smile when he reminisced about his mother before she got sick. "I hated seeing the cancer eat her away. It turned a brilliant, vibrant woman into a shell of her former self. Never did she want anyone to see her like that. She hated the way people looked at her with pity when they saw her gaunt, pale frame and bald head. During the last few weeks of her life, I was the only one who could visit her. Not even my dad was allowed inside her room."

"It sounds like she was really a great lady, I'm sure I would have liked her," Elena smiled, taking his hand in hers and slowly caressing it to ease Damon's pain. His eyes lit up at her ministrations and he slowly entwined their fingers.

"She would have liked you as well," he stated, smiling back at her. He usually hated letting anyone in. Elena was different. For whatever reason, she made it comfortable for him to share that part of himself. Elena hadn't shown pity. There was no jumping to conclusions, she simply listened to him without judging. It was refreshing and heartwarming.

* * *

After dinner, he drove Elena home. The evening had flown by. He'd quite enjoyed himself. Their serious conversation was quickly replaced by their silly banter and easy topics. They talked about their favorite movies, good books and the most beautiful places in the world. He told her about his brother and little Lewis. She told him all about her younger brother who lived with his girlfriend across the country.

They apparently used to be close. It saddened her that she didn't get to see him as often anymore. Jeremy hadn't taken the divorce of their parents well. He didn't want to visit either of them. Certainly not now that their father was involved with a new girlfriend. Damon could only imagine how mad he would have been if his father had left his beloved mother. He probably would have killed the old man.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?" she asked him, once they arrived at her apartment. Deciding he didn't want their night to end, he nodded and took her up on her offer.

"You can sit down on the couch. I'm just going to make some coffee," she told him when she unlocked her apartment. Once inside, she let out a soft sigh as she kicked her shoes off. Her feet must have been hurting in those awfully high heels. He had to swallow down the urge to ask her if she'd like a foot massage.

"I can help," he stated while following her into the kitchen. He wasn't going to sit down and let her to do all the work. Sure he could be an ass, but he didn't want her to think of him as a lazy jerk too. He still knew how to be a gentleman. His mother taught him well.

"You don't have to," she told him when he took the coffee cups out of the cabinet that Elena had been reaching for. His chest came into contact with her back and he could feel warm vibes surge through his body. Her touch, even through all of those layers of fabric, still electrified him.

He couldn't help but imagine her naked in front of him. The 'just' friends thing suddenly seemed like the worst idea ever in the history of awful ideas. How would he ever be able to keep his hands off this beautiful creature? How could he stand by and let another guy swoop in and take her away from him? He'd kill any man that dared to look at her inappropriately.

He had been this close to hitting that piece of shit who had his paws all over Elena when she was drunk. Somehow he managed to maintain his composure because he needed to get her out of that situation. What would happen to him if Elena ever decided she wanted to start dating again? Would she ever dare to give him a shot again?

It probably was stupid of him to want her for himself. She didn't belong to anyone. He could feel the big green monster nipping away at him when he thought of Elena with another man. He might have to push his own boundaries in order to keep her in his life. He didn't want any other man to touch her. It would be selfish to think she could be his when he couldn't give her what she really wanted though.

It was complicated, on too many levels. Yet, he didn't want to run away. He couldn't. Part of him would always fight to stay close to her and take whatever she was willing to give. It would kill him to be 'just' friends. If that was the only way to keep her in his life, he'd leap at the opportunity.

"Thanks," Elena said softly, when he handed her the coffee cups, her voice slightly husky. The sound immediately awakened *little Damon*. He had to clasp his lips tightly to stifle the groan. She looked so innocent, her cheeks slightly flushed and her eyes dreamy. He could've closed the distance between them, put his arms around her, and pulled her into a passionate kiss, yet he didn't. He didn't want to take advantage of her, not even if she was willing. He knew she'd regret it later and that was exactly what he was trying to prevent. He didn't want her to regret anything that happened if there was to be a second time around. As excruciating as it was, he'd have to wait patiently until she was ready to open up to him.

Instead of kissing her, he simply smiled before taking a step back and putting some space between them. She visibly relaxed. The tension melted from her shoulders as she quietly put the coffee into the machine. He knew he made the right decision when she gave him a small smile, wordlessly thanking him for not taking advantage of her in a vulnerable moment.

"Do you want to stay over and watch a movie? It's getting late and I don't want you to drive at this hour," she told him once they were seated on the couch, a cup of coffee in their hands. It was only a little after midnight, but he kind of liked the idea of staying a few hours longer. After all, this meant she trusted him enough not to take advantage of her, which was a huge progress in their relationship.

"Sure," he told her as she turned on the television and started looking for a suitable movie.

"You can sleep in the guest room, no one uses it except for Caroline's mom when she visits," Elena explained, before turning to him and holding up two DVD's. He chose the right one, it was some kind of action movie. Hopefully it would be enough to keep him distracted so he could keep his hands to himself with Elena so close.

They were sharing a couch. He could practically feel the warmth radiating off her. If only he could wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest. It was killing him to be so close yet so far away. He didn't want to scare her or give her any reason to change her mind about him staying over.

* * *

**Elena POV**

She had no idea what possessed her to ask him to stay over. In the spur of the moment, it seemed like a good idea. It was already getting late and she didn't want him to get behind the wheel when he was obviously tired. How would she ever forgive herself if she let him leave and something happened due to his fatigue?

She knew he wouldn't try to take advantage of her, he had been a real gentleman the entire night. Not once had he tried to push her limits, aside from a little innocent flirting that is. She had been sure that Damon wasn't capable of friendship with a woman. His near stellar behavior had her questioning her judgment as maybe a bit premature. He had been kind and charming, even revealing a part of himself. It was something he'd never done before. She appreciated the gesture.

He was clearly working his ass off to convince her they could be friends without benefits. The idea sounded great. The more time she spent with him, the more she was convinced that she should be afraid of her own feelings for Damon. Could she honestly be just friends with this man? This amazing creature who made her heart pound and her body tingle simply by breathing?

Damon might try not to make a move on her, but would she be able to keep her hands off him? Just a few minutes earlier, she had been ready to let him kiss her. If he hadn't stepped back, she probably would've thrown herself at him and kissed him senseless. He ignored the opportunity to submit her to his wicked ways for which she was grateful.

There was no doubt in her mind Damon still wanted her as much as before. The only reason he hadn't tried was because he knew it would ruin everything they had just established. She couldn't sleep with him knowing he avoided commitment like the plague. Her desire was for a serious relationship where marriage was at least a possibility.

Knowing he wanted her, that he stayed away only because she asked him to, made her feel all the more antsy. All she had to do was accept his friends with benefits proposal and she would be in his arms again. It was so simple, yet so complicated at the same time. She would have to summon every ounce of strength she possessed to stay strong around him. If she let her feelings take precedence, it would be way too easy to surrender to those hypnotic eyes of his.

After putting the DVD in the player she sat down on the couch next to him, unconsciously moving closer until their legs were touching. The sensation immediately set her on fire. Her skin heated up with a mere touch. She quickly folded her hands together in her lap to keep herself from touching him any further.

The movie started. She was unable to concentrate on what was happening on screen, her thoughts were elsewhere. They were clouded and filled with those blue eyes that made her want to drown in their depths. She quickly glanced at Damon and her breath caught when their eyes met. He was staring intently at her, his eyes filled with lust and passion. He must have felt the same electric jolts when their skin touched.

Her mind was telling her one thing but her body was telling her something else entirely. Instead of putting a little distance between them, she moved even closer. Damon wrapped one of his arms firmly around her so she could rest her head in the crook of his neck. Sighing contentedly, she relaxed into his strong embrace. She knew it was wrong. She was treading dangerous paths. The invisible lines of their friendship began to blur. It felt so good to be snuggled into his strong arms once more.

Half way through the movie, she could feel her eyes starting to close as her mind drifted to unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Damon pressing a feather light kiss to her temple.

* * *

**Et voila, another chapter :D I know, I know. It has been a while since my last update. I honestly couldn't update sooner. My life is a mess right now. My grandpa passed away, leaving me sad and broken hearted. We were kind of close, so I miss him a lot. Also I still have to pass all my exams, which is quite difficult because I can't seem to concentrate. I know most of you hate waiting, but you'll have to be patient. I promise I'm still writing this story and I will finish it. It'll simply take a while longer than I usually take to finish a story. **

**I want to thank all you amazing people who keep supporting me. You have truly changed my life. Fanfiction has become a part of me I won't ever forget. Most of all, I want to thank Carol for her amazing beta work! You're amazing, hun!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Much love, Shana**

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Read my stories on Wattpad: rosesareforever**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine. Don't be a thief.**

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 13**

.

.

"_Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving."_

― _Albert Einstein_

.

.

**Elena POV**

The next morning, Elena woke up feeling disoriented. She had no idea how she ended up in bed. Damon must have tucked her in after she fell asleep during the movie. Slowly she sat up and stretched her sore muscles. Her nostrils were immediately filled with the delicious smell of fresh pancakes. A smile crept across her face when she imagined Damon standing over the frying pan in her kitchen.

Faster than ever before, she ran to the bathroom and made herself presentable before joining Damon in the kitchen. He was standing at the cooking island, finishing the last of the pancakes. When he noticed her, he smiled and signaled her to come closer.

He stood there wearing nothing but his boxers. It took great effort not to drool at that gorgeous physique of his. He was still just as handsome as she remembered. His impeccable abs shaped his glorious chest. She quickly reminded herself they were friends. Friends shouldn't be thinking inappropriate thoughts about other friends. She never imagined a naked Caroline when she saw her, right? There was no desire to jump Caroline's bones, Damon was another story entirely.

"That smells amazing," she told him when they were standing side by side. He'd made a variety of pancakes. Blueberry ones, chocolate chip, strawberry, butter, her mouth started watering when she saw the huge platter of delicious food. Her taste buds were ready and willing to partake in this feast.

"I didn't know which kind you liked, so I baked a whole slew of them," he told her, smiling sheepishly. He was so thoughtful at times. Sometimes she wondered why he didn't believe himself capable of a monogamous, meaningful relationship. His childhood must've have been rough if he didn't know how to be one half of a steady couple. This man could be entirely too sweet in moments like these. It warmed her heart to see this soft underbelly of him.

"You didn't have to do that," she stated softly, before taking one of the chocolate chip pancakes. She let out an inaudible moan as she took a bite of the delicious pancake. Her eyes closing in satisfaction. Damn, they were even better than they smelled.

Opening her eyes, she saw Damon watching her reaction intently, his mouth slightly agape. In that moment he looked so adorable she wanted to kiss him. She decided against the idea. Giving him conflicting signals wasn't the brightest of ideas. They talked about this, just friends, that's all they could be.

She smiled at him widely, threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Immediately he relaxed in her embrace and they cuddled for a bit. "Whoa, what was that for?" he questioned once she pulled back, his eyes shining with happiness.

"For being incredibly sweet, thank you," she added, her lips curving into a smile when she saw the awestruck look on his face. It was quite clear he wasn't expecting such a response from her. It was the same as last night on the couch, he hadn't expected her to snuggle with him then either.

Honestly, she had no idea what she was doing. Her heart was doling out instructions, she simply followed along. She felt the need to reward him for being so nice to her. He was under no obligation to stay the night and take care of her, yet he did. Damon Salvatore was such an enigma to her. Something drew her to him like Ulysses to the sirens. Yet she couldn't get a read on him. It seemed his emotions ran from one extreme to the next with little to no effort. One moment he was prince charming riding in on the white horse, the next he could be an incredible ass!

Like the night, he went out of his way to take care of her when she was so wasted. He could've easily let her fall prey to that drunken bastard who was making lewd suggestions and dry humping her. Instead, Damon donned the knight's armor and saved her from that low life. Parts of that night were still pretty hazy yet she clearly remembered Damon rescuing her.

Maybe it was a misjudgment on her part to label him a chronic, uncaring womanizer. It could be that he was simply misunderstood and really wasn't the jerk he pretended to be sometimes. She knew for a fact that his relationship with his father was sorely lacking in affection. She also knew, all these years later, he still mourned his mother.

He'd built so many walls around his heart to prevent that profound heartache from ever touching him again. It could be that he just didn't know how to show affection to the people he cared about. His father certainly had been no role model judging by the little he did share with her.

Suddenly she felt that maybe she could be the one to save him. If she could rescue Damon from his self-imposed prison, maybe he would see how happy life could be if he let the mask slip. The biggest obstacle she foresaw would be convincing him that he could open himself up to her. Only when she'd truly gained his trust would he be ready to accept what she was offering. If he still didn't want to change, she would have to accept that and move on. Surely she could convince him that they could have an *it's a wonderful life* of their own if only he'd open the door to her. If she played her cards right, just maybe she could convince him to want that for them too. Her head was in the clouds imagining Damon coming home to her and their family after a slavish day at work. She did have her work cut out for her though.

Elena hoped she could use their friendship as a stepping stone to forge a deeper relationship. If she played her cards right, nudged gently at the right moments, just maybe he would drop the pretense and let himself love her in return. Baby steps, they were her only hope of having a romantic relationship with him. As long as the baby steps were in a positive direction, she'd be happy.

It was now obvious to her that Damon was working hard to improve himself. He was still a far cry from fully participating in a meaningful loving relationship. If she pushed too hard, he'd simply revert to his old methods of coping and choose distraction in the arms of other women. She had to come up with a plan to show him how enjoyable being with one woman could be. It was prudent for her to prove to him that being with the one was far superior than being with the many.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now, I have a meeting in half an hour, I'm already running late," he told her. He quickly kissed her cheek, stepped away and ran to her bathroom to dress. She looked at him in confusion for a moment. He'd made this huge platter full of pancakes just for her? Who was he and what the hell did he do to Damon Salvatore?

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, following behind him. She leaned against the door frame while Damon dressed. He quickly ran his fingers through his tangled

raven locks. It looked like he was hoping the water would make him look presentable.

"You could have taken a shower, you know?" Elena said while she watched his every move. What surprised her was the strangely odd mixture of anxiety and exhilaration she felt while staring at him.

"I didn't have time to do both, so I decided to make you pancakes," he told her as he turned around. She stepped forward quickly and started buttoning his shirt, biting her bottom lip softly as she concentrated on her work. What she didn't notice was the way Damon's eyes widened with her movement.

The moment she finished, their eyes locked. It was then that she noticed just how close they were to each other. Their mouths were only a few inches apart. If she would stand on her tiptoes, their lips would melt together. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought. Suddenly she felt the temperature escalating. "Elena," Damon whispered, his voice fraught with warning. He was silently telling her to step back. Using the last shred of her willpower, she did exactly that.

"Thanks for letting me stay last night," he murmured before quickly walking past her. They had been so close to kissing, much too close for her liking. They were both well aware that It was a question of when, not if, one of them would snap. It was a given that sooner or later they'd be back in each other's arms. Danger lurked for anyone who kept company with Damon Salvatore, yet she was powerless to stay away.

"I'll call you," he told her and with that, he walked out the door and disappeared from sight. She shook her head when the door closed. As she looked at the empty space in front of her, she couldn't help but wonder, 'what the hell just happened?'

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Lena! What the hell happened yesterday?" Caroline exclaimed, when she walked inside their apartment. She spent yesterday with Tyler, who had taken the day off to fly to Mystic Falls with her to visit her mother. The Sherriff wasn't doing well lately. Her doctors suspected she was having anxiety attacks related to the stress of her job.

"What do you mean?" Elena questioned confused, while finishing the dishes. After Damon left, she'd quickly cleaned the apartment. Tonight she had another meeting with Rebekah Mikaelson, the publisher interested in her book. Rebekah texted her earlier to tell her she'd read the manuscript and made her decision. Elena was quite anxious to hear what the woman had to stay. Would her dream come true or would it crash back to earth?

"What do I mean, seriously? You're all over the papers!" the blonde screamed, her high pitched voice echoing through the room. Elena gave her a confused look before looking at the pile of magazines Caroline handed her.

_Is New York's most famous bachelor finally spoken for? Two dates in under a week. Who is this beautiful brunette? What spell has she cast to bait and hook the infamous Damon Salvatore? _Elena read, her eyes aghast. What the hell? There were pictures splattered all over the front page of them leaving the restaurant. There were also pictures of them going into her apartment and of Damon exiting the next morning messy hair and all.

Oh my gosh, this couldn't be good. It was the second time this week that her face made the news in connection with Damon. It wouldn't take long for them to discover who she was and plaster her name all over the place. Damon was known as a manwhore. No one would believe they were truly just friends after seeing those photos. There was nothing tawdry about them but people would jump to conclusions anyway. Nothing had happened between them but the gossip mongers at the tabloids didn't know that. The last thing she needed was to be labeled a gold digger or a slut.

"It's not what it looks like, Care," Elena told her friend, shaking her head in disbelief. Why was this happening to her? Why did she have to fall for him of all people? Devilishly handsome, he was cocky, arrogant, and a billionaire on top of everything else. Why couldn't she have fallen for a sweet, small town guy who wanted a family as much as she did. Nothing ever came easy for Elena Gilbert. Of course, she'd fall for the damaged bad boy with a heart of gold. Great. Fucking awesome. Urgh!

"What does it look like exactly?" the blonde asked, her eyes still wide. Honestly, Elena didn't know what to tell her friend. The tabloids implied that she and Damon got down and dirty. It was exactly the opposite of what really transpired.

"Caroline, listen to me. I took your advice and was nice to Damon. We went out to dinner. Afterwards he stayed over to watch a movie. It was already getting late so I simply asked him to spend the night. I didn't want him driving when he was exhausted," Elena explained, praying her friend would believe her. She knew the photos made it look bad but Caroline, of all people, should know better than to trust the gossip rags.

"So, if I understand correctly, you and Damon were simply hanging out. Nothing happened, Like _nothing _at all?" Caroline repeated, a wary look evident on her face.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Elena cried out, frustration evident in her voice. "We had a nice evening, watched a movie and spent the night in separate beds," Elena stated, nodding. She left out the cuddling part as well as the tucking her in bed after falling asleep in his lap part. Caroline would probably just jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Okay," the blonde answered after a short pause. "Did you want anything to happen?" she added as an afterthought.

"What? Of course, not. I told you I don't want a friends with benefits relationship," Elena exclaimed, surprised Caroline would even ask that.

"I know! That's not what I was asking. You can't honestly tell me you don't have feelings for Damon. Your one wish is for the two of you to be a couple. Every time someone mentions his name, your lips break into a smile and you can almost read your thoughts. I'm no fool, Elena," her friend explained, making Elena blush slightly. She had no idea she was being that transparent. Were her feelings for Damon really that obvious?

"I'm glad nothing happened between us. That would have given Damon mixed signals. We're trying to be friends. Of course, I still feel the urge to jump him and attack him with kisses every time I see him. It doesn't mean that it's right. I won't give him my body until he's ready to take my heart and soul as well," Elena answered, sounding more confident than she really was. Who was she kidding? Of course she wanted to sleep with him again. She would have to keep that fact to herself.

"I believe you, though I can't help but wonder how long it'll take before you change your mind. You're okay with the 'just' friends thing now, eventually you are going to want more. I know you, Elena, you've been in love with Damon from the moment you laid eyes on him. It's only a matter of time before you give in. Mark my words," Caroline stated, the certainty in her eyes scaring Elena shitless. Her friend was beyond convinced that she and Damon having sex again was inevitable.

"I'm not trying to scare you, Lena," the blonde added when she saw the horrified look across Elena's features. "I'm warning you."

"We will see about that," Elena choked out, a determined look spreading across her face. She would do everything humanly possible to fight this outcome. Damon had to make an effort too. If he wanted her as much as she wanted him, maybe they could lay the groundwork to at least attempt a relationship.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Elena arrived at the skyscraper that housed Lockwood Law and Mikaelson Publishing. She was nervously fiddling at her dress while she waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. Caroline convinced her to wear her new deep sea blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly. The fabric was so form fitting that it felt like she couldn't breathe properly. Somehow she'd let Caroline talk her into it despite her misgivings.

Her outfit was pulled together with matching heels. The lacy undergarments she chose made her feel sexy and confident. Looking quite the professional, she felt ready for her important meeting with Rebekah. It was an old trick, but it actually helped her. Secretly she had ulterior motives in mind when she selected it. Hoping she'd see Damon in the office today, she was quite desirous to see his reaction to her attire.

Would his jaw drop before that familiar smirk settled on his face? Would he look at her like he did the night they'd met in Paris? To her, it felt like she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Would he compliment her appearance? She silently cursed herself for letting her thoughts drift to the blue eyed Adonis once again. Why must he occupy every waking thought? He was Damon, that's why!

To her surprise, the elevator didn't stop until she arrived at her destination. A wave of disappointment hit her when she realized she wouldn't be seeing Damon. The building was gigantic. The odds of running into him were slim to none. Even if by happenstance she saw him, it would be very brief. Still, she had hoped to see him again, if only for a few seconds. It was simply coincidence that they ran into each other last time. She felt herself longing for an encore of that coincidence though.

The more she tried to suppress her feelings for him, the more intense they got. It was slowly becoming unbearable. She never denied wanting him, yet lately it was getting worse than she ever expected. He was making it so easy for her to relax her guard around him. If it had been solely up to her, they would've ended up sleeping together. Damon was a gentleman though, he kept his distance because he knew that's what she wanted for now.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Gilbert," Rebekah's assistant welcomed her. Her mind was so wrapped up in thoughts of Damon, she didn't realize she was out of the elevator or that she had stepped into Mikaelson's Publishing's offices. "Ms. Mikaelson is ready to meet you. You can just walk in," the girl went on. They met the last time Elena was here. It was surprising to her that she'd been recognized by the girl.

She quickly thanked her before walking to Rebekah's office and softly knocking on the door. Her nerves were slowly getting the best of her. She could feel a slight tremor in her clammy hands. Butterflies were fluttering all over in her tummy. The moment of truth had arrived. Either they would be publishing her book or they would be shattering her dreams. It would be one or the other.

"Come in," she heard Rebekah's stern voice command. The woman was strict and impatient. She was a shark but highly capable of turning someone into a New York Times bestselling author. Elena felt a liking towards her and respected her for being so professional. She felt a little exhilaration but it was tempered by fear. Rebekah was very influential in the publishing world. She wielded the power to make you or break you.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Mikaelson," Elena smiled, trying to mask her insecurity. The attempt was not very convincing. Her anxiety didn't go unnoticed. Rebekah gave Elena a knowing smile.

"You look nervous," the woman stated, matter of factually. "Sit," she ordered, her perfectly manicured nails tapping on her wooden desktop. Elena immediately followed her instructions and sat down in the leather seat, crossing her legs nervously. When she was finally seated, Elena looked up expectantly, waiting for Rebekah to reveal her decision.

"I have read through the manuscript you gave me," the blonde stated, without beating around the bush. "I must say, you have talent, Ms. Gilbert. Your writing skills are excellent." Elena saw the woman taking a deep breath and steeled her heart for the 'but' she knew was coming.

"I have no further comments on your writing skill, that's not what I am concerned about. You know what you are doing, yet I'm missing something. Your characters are dull, don't get me wrong, I like your story line. That's not the problem, your characters are. You don't tell us what's going on inside their heads or what they're feeling. It seems like you don't even know them yourself. Their personalities are enigmatic. I desperately tried to decipher what's wrong with them, but I came up blank, Elena. I have this feeling, you aren't putting all your emotions into your work. You stay unattached to your own writing, which is never a good thing. You brace yourself and hold back yourself back. You have so much potential." Rebekah explained cautiously.

"Okay," Elena nodded, absently, letting Rebekah's words sink in. Her characters were dull? How did that happen? Her self-confidence was in the basement now. She always knew she lacked talent. Why did she ever think she could be the next "great American novelist?"

"Elena, I'm not saying your story doesn't have potential. The idea is good and your writing is excellent. I just miss the extra personality and details that make your story better than others. I want to see your own personality reflected in your writing. I want passion. I know you can do this, but you're holding yourself back. I read your articles, I know for a fact that you are a brilliant and talented woman. You can do this, but you'll have to open yourself up and face your demons. Something is holding your inspiration at bay, maybe even someone. I want you to re-read your manuscript and think about what I've said. After that, if you still want to see your novel published, you'll have to rewrite those sections and bring it back to me so I can read it again. I can't tell you which parts, that you'll have to figure out on your own. If you can find those errors, it means you are worthy of being one of Mikaelson Publishings' roster of bestselling authors," Rebekah finished, before handing her back the manuscript.

"I hope to see you back soon, Elena. I am certain this isn't the end of our collaboration. You have what it takes. I can see why Damon thinks you're so special. You simply have to figure it out yourself," the blonde explained before standing up and offering her hand to shake. Elena shook it before saying goodbye and leaving the office.

The conversation had been entirely different than she expected. To be honest, she didn't have a clue as to what Rebekah Mikaelson was referring to. Did she really think Elena had talent as an author? _You've got what it takes. _How was she so certain of that when she had no interest in publishing the novel as currently clearly stated her characters were mundane and boring. How on earth was she supposed to solve this dilemma? Somehow she would have to add vibrancy and wit to her characters.

Disappointed and thoroughly defeated, she walked to the elevator, trying her best not to burst into tears. A tight smile across her lips kept her moving. Before she knew it, she was on the ground floor. With her head held high, she walked out of the building, trying not to think about what just happened.

If she was being honest with herself, she'd fully expected Rebekah not to choose her book. The reasons she gave though were out of the blue for her. She thought her writing skills were lacking but not the areas Ms. Mikaelson focused on. Honestly she felt just numb at the moment. She had no idea whether to feel honored by the compliments paid to her by Rebekah or heartbroken that her book wouldn't be published as is.

Saddened with the knowledge that her opportunity had gone up in flames, Elena took a cab and went home. Once inside, she tossed her keys onto the cupboard, before plopping down on the couch. The first tears started to leak and rolled down her cheeks before she'd even sat comfortably on the couch. Unfortunately, she hadn't been dreaming. It was the cold, hard truth.

The dream was shattered. No matter how positive Rebekah's speech might have been, it was the negative words that kept echoing through Elena's mind. Rebekah did say that was still a chance of getting her book published. Elena couldn't think that far ahead in this moment. She was a glass half empty gal today. She didn't understand what Rebekah meant by pouring some of her own personality and feelings into her characters. It evidently meant the end of her writing career. She just couldn't comprehend Rebekah's intent.

As her cell started ringing in her purse, Elena looked up and took the phone out of her hand bag. With a quick glance at the caller ID, she ignored the call. Two missed calls from Damon, one text. She didn't want to talk to him, didn't want him to hear the disappointment in her voice. She had to deal with this pain on her own, she didn't need anyone to take care of her.

Letting out a deep and frustrated sigh, she tossed her phone on the coffee table and stretched her legs, before bending down and putting her elbows on her knees. She intertwined her fingers and kept staring in front of her. Her face was wet from tears, her eyes were puffy and her heart was broken. She felt empty and utterly alone. Calling Damon was the last thing she wanted to do.

Sure he was her friend, she didn't want to bother him with her problems though. Feeling far too shaken to call him now, she left the phone lay. Her feelings were a jumbled mess and her firewall was down. If she was to see him now, she'd probably do something she'd regret later. Kissing the life out of him was only the first of many things she'd like to do with him.

An hour later, it could have been years for all she knew. Someone knocked on her door and she looked up in surprise. What the hell? Who would be at her door in the middle of the day? Caroline was working today and had plans to go out with Tyler afterwards. She explicitly told Elena not to wait up. Knowing Care, they probably would end up having sex in the back seat of their car in some random parking lot. Caroline liked to keep things interesting.

"I'm coming," Elena yelled, before quickly walking into the bathroom to fix herself. The puffy eyes were to be expected. Even she was stunned by the mess staring back at her in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared, her face sticky from crying and her eyes were bright red. After cleaning her face, evidence of her tears was still very obvious.

Sighing in frustration once again, she ran to the front door and opened it without looking through the peephole. She'd already let her visitor wait long enough. A loud gasp escaped her lips when she saw none other than Damon Salvatore standing in front of her, his eyes filled with worry. Before she could utter a word, she was pulled against his solid chest as his arms wrapped her tightly in his embrace.

"I called Rebekah after you ignored my calls," he explained, while softly rubbing her back in a soothing way. The blonde's name stirred something inside of her. Without further ado, she started sobbing loudly against his chest. She couldn't stop the tears even if she wanted to. There was no sense trying to hide it, she was a mess. There was nothing she could do about it until she felt a little better.

She hated crying as well as feeling so weak in front of Damon. Hiding her emotions had always come easy to her. The dam broke, no matter how hard she tried, the tears kept coming. It seemed like she cried for hours. She cried for being stupid enough to stay involved with an abusive Matt. That scumbag humiliated her repeatedly during their relationship and yet she stayed with him. She cried over the breakup of her parents' marriage. And she cried for the unrequited love she felt for the man currently stroking her hair. Lastly she cried over the fact that her dream had died.

Feeling completely exhausted as well as having no tears left to shed, the sobbing ceased. She broke down entirely, in front of the man she came to love more than she thought possible. They stayed in place all that time, Damon holding her securely in his arms. Once she quieted down, he slowly lifted her into his arms and walked over to the couch.

He didn't say a word, didn't need any explanation, he simply held her close. Once they were seated, she slowly looked into his eyes, a little afraid of what she might see. To her great surprise, it wasn't pity nor anger. He simply gave her an understanding look before kissing her temple so lovingly she felt like she could start crying all over again.

Without realizing what she was doing, she rested her head against his shoulder and intertwined their fingers. For the first time since leaving Rebekah, she relaxed and let herself be comforted by Damon. In that moment, she felt entirely at ease, not needing any words to soothe her tattered soul.

Damon knew exactly what a meltdown felt like. There were many times he felt utterly lost and alone as well. She could see the recognition in his eyes. He too was damaged though Elena never suspected the extent of it. Not only was he comforting her, she was also comforting him. Strange as it was, in this moment, he needed her just as much as she needed him. Both of them had been on the receiving end of an awful lot of pain over the years. Different types of pain certainly, yet the aftermath was the same. They were both wrecks.

Each had unresolved issues, problems they handled differently. Damon ignored his pain, shut other people out, and built a wall securely around his heart. It was all a thinly veiled facade to keep his heart securely tucked away. Elena let self-doubt and insecurity impede her happiness. Trusting the wrong people and in so doing, she lost a part of herself. She didn't deliberately push people away like Damon did, but she wasn't the happy go lucky girl she used to be either. Life happened. It molded and shaped her into someone she barely recognized.

The relationship with Matt really was the epicenter of everything. He constantly belittled her, emphasized her faults, trumped up her insecurities. Matt laughed at her hopes and dreams. When it was all over, he'd turned a once vivacious Elena into a shadow of her former self. After all was said and done, she fought to bring the old Elena back but his presence lingered. She really didn't even know who she was anymore.

There was no old and new Elena, it was just the confused mess Elena. _Her_. Her parent's divorce hadn't been easy either. As much as she tried denying the obvious, it pained her to see her parents go their separate ways. They had always been her idols. She looked up to them. Suddenly she had to admit they were mere mortals just like her. They made mistakes just like every other human on the planet.

The divorce changed her mother as well. Suddenly she was but a shell of her usual chirpy self. Miranda always lived life to the fullest. After Grayson left her for that conniving bitch, Miranda was completely lost. Elena felt like the divorce cost her a part of her mother. They didn't talk and spend time together like they had always done before. Now, they rarely spoke about anything personal. Elena missed confiding in her mom.

All those factors combined with loving the wrong guy, and having her novelist dreams implode just made her feel like she could die inside. In that moment, it all combined to completely overwhelm her. She was so grateful that Damon was here. He was probably the one person that could keep her going. She didn't know how she ever would've coped if he hadn't shown up when he did. Damon truly was a godsend today.

"Thank you," she whispered ever so softly, as she brought his hands to her mouth and kissed them. Their fingers were still intertwined. While looking down at them, a small smile tugged at her lips. What she wouldn't do to have Damon by her side just like this for the rest of her life. She couldn't remember ever feeling this at ease around anyone else. They had this powerful underlying connection. An understanding that she never felt before with anyone.

Remaining silent, Damon simply tightened his grip around her and pulled her even closer. She was practically lying on top of him, though she stayed comfortable. This had nothing to do with their sexual chemistry and everything to do with their emotional link. Never had she thought she'd ever be this comfortable being entirely honest with someone or in letting her vulnerability show.

Damon had seen her at her worst and he didn't run away. He didn't look even the tiniest bit scared or uncomfortable when witnessing her breakdown. Instead he embraced her and gave her the comfort she desperately needed. In all honestly, she'd given him the perfect opportunity to crush her heart. She'd given him a front row seat to view her biggest weakness, yet he was still here snuggling her in his arms. The feeling was empowering.

Emotions are not a weakness, they are our greatest strength. It's what keeps us going in the darkest moments of our lives. Letting yourself feel can be very painful at times. Other times, feelings of true happiness shine through. Everything has its ups and downs. Once you've triumphed over the pain, the happiness is forthcoming. You don't cherish the joyful feelings without feeling the sting of defeat first. People don't appreciate how lucky they are until they realize how much worse it can get.

A strong person is someone that has experienced both the ups and downs in life. It's people that have been hurt. Instead of wallowing in self-pity, they get up the next day and use the experience to better themselves. It is someone who has had to fight hard and keep going even if he didn't want to. It is someone that is proud to be where he is in life and doesn't forget where he came from.

Elena knew she was anything but a strong person at this moment in her life. She hoped that_ somehow _she could overcome her inner struggles and find happiness. She wanted to be that strong person one day.

* * *

**Did you see that? I updated the story and didn't let you guys wait for a month! And even better, it's a long chapter! :D Now don't I deserve some love? Lol.**

**Question: Did you think Rebekah was in character? I tried my best, but I'm not used to writing her character. Also, what do you think of the little drama and angst in this chapter? I bet you didn't guess Elena wouldn't be able to publish her novel. DE is visibly growing closer, but they still have a lot of demons to fight. They both have issues they need to solve on their own. **

**Thank you for reading and show me some love! Let me know what you think! Reviews are very welcome. **

**As always, a big thank you to Carol who's the reason behind this quick update. **

**Love, **

**Shana**

**Follow me on Twitter: rosesforever94**

**Read my stories on Wattpad: rosesareforever**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine. Don't be a thief! **

**Thank you to Carol for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 14**

**Elena POV**

The sun was already setting when Elena finally opened her eyes, having fallen asleep after completely exhausting all of her tears. She woke up lying on the couch covered with a blanket. The smell emanating from the kitchen was mouth watering.

She slowly sat up and stretched her muscles. They were stiff from lying in the same position for hours. When she looked up, she could see Damon standing in the kitchen next to the cooking island. Their eyes met and he smiled at her as he continued chopping vegetables.

Her eyes remained focused on Damon as she got up and walked over to him. "Good evening, sleepy head," he smirked when she jumped onto the kitchen counter. She smiled before asking him what he was preparing for dinner.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he retorted, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Neither brought up what happened earlier. He knew she wouldn't want to talk about that right now. The only thing she needed right now was distraction. The last thing she wanted was to start brooding and crying all over again. Their silly banter about insignificant things was exactly what she needed right now.

"Tell me?" she pouted, exhibiting her best angelic impression. He burst into laughter and shook his head when he saw her pouty face.

"Pretty please!" she added, flashing those big brown eyes at him. Her begging did the trick.

"Spaghetti," he eventually told her, before putting the vegetables into a casserole. Elena smiled while watching him work his way around her kitchen. He seemed so comfortable and completely at ease in these surroundings. She wondered if he'd always enjoyed cooking. Did he make himself home cooked meals often? It surprised her that the great Damon Salvatore knew how to cook in the first place. She probably shouldn't have been, he made her pancakes just this morning.

What really shocked her was the magnitude of all that happened between them today. It felt like weeks had passed since she woke up to the amazing aroma of freshly made pancakes. Damon really went out of his way to help her get through the day. The more time she spent with him, the more convinced she was that Damon really was a great guy underneath all the sarcasm and bravado. He could be so sweet and selfless at times. What could've happened to cause such a beautiful man to become so jaded about life? He pretended to have this rough exterior. Deep down he was a lost soul waiting for someone to extend a helping hand.

It was obvious to her now that his heart was in the right place. Why does he keep that such a tightly guarded secret? The carefully constructed image he presented was that of an arrogant, cruel SOB who cared little for others. She had no clue as to why. Sure, he wanted people to respect him, maybe he even wanted them to fear him to some degree. Underneath it all, he was a kind, gifted man who wouldn't hurt a fly. She was certain of that. That carefully crafted persona was so far from who Damon really is. Was it his mother's death or something else that erected the barricade he hides behind? The Damon she knew and the Damon the world knew were two entirely different people.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Damon suddenly, bringing her thoughts back to earth.

"I was thinking about you actually," she answered honestly, ready for Damon to make a stupid remark. She knew him too well.

"You were daydreaming about me? Is it any wonder, I am quite amazing after all," he smirked. His walls were back up. The emotional distance was evident on his face. Elena recognized his typical Damon behavior. She almost smiled at the thought.

"Didn't they teach you any modesty?" Elena questioned, raising her eyebrow. "I was trying to figure out why you perpetuate the notion and let people believe you're such a jackass. You're really a great guy but you keep him hidden," she stated, wondering if she hit a touchy spot. It would hurt big time if he'd start to distance himself after he witnessed her vulnerability earlier.

"Because Elena, when people see good, they expect good. I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations. I can't be who you want me to be. I can't put myself in the position where you could hurt me. I'm sorry, but I just can't," he told her sternly, his eyes fixated on his work. He didn't look at her, not even once.

"You have been hurt before," she stated matter of factually. There was no reply. His eyes remained focused on the casserole in front of him. It was quite obvious that her words affected him. Yes, he'd been deeply hurt before. She couldn't help but wonder who or what caused such profound damage to this beautiful man.

"I'm not going to push you, Damon. When and if the time comes, I'll be here for you. In the meantime, I just want you to be part of my life. I need you, Damon. God, it scares the living hell out of me, but I do. I never wanted to be dependent on anyone. Without you, I never would've survived this day," she explained, tears welling in her eyes. She didn't think she had anymore tears left after her earlier hysterics.

"Yes, you would have," he retorted, finally putting the knife down and looking into her eyes. He marched over to the countertop where she was sitting. When their faces were mere inches apart, he placed his hands on her cheeks. "You should give yourself more credit, Elena. You are one of the strongest people I know. I'm well aware that your past hasn't been unicorns and rainbows. I understand that you needed to let it all out. You might feel like you need me right now but you don't," he exclaimed, shaking his head furiously.

"I do. I need you to be my friend. I need you in my life, not seeing you would break my heart. I know we haven't really known each other for very long, yet I feel closer to you than to my best friend. How is that even possible?" she questioned, looking utterly confused. The look of understanding evident in his eyes surprised her. Did he feel it to? Did he feel that strong, almost magnetic connection between them too?

"I will be your friend if that's what you need me to be, I can do that," he murmured softly, looking a little unsure. She'd never seen him look like that. He was usually so self confident, she didn't think he ever felt insecure about anything.

When she nodded, he let go of her and went back to preparing dinner. They worked in silence while she set the table. Damon was truly the master of disguise. He wore so many different masks. Which one is the real Damon Salvatore? One moment, he was an arrogant, cocky ass, the next moment he could be incredibly sweet.

She honestly didn't know what to do or how she would handle things between them. It was obvious to her that she needed some part of him in her life. He was there when she needed him. That fact alone convinced her that he could be a great friend. Was that all she wanted from him? Would she be able to ignore the sexual attraction she felt? Could she be happy being nothing more than friends with him? Her head was spinning from all the answerless questions swirling around inside.

Maybe she should go with the flow and see how things progress. Without his help, there was no way she could figure out who Damon was behind the mask. There was no crystal ball for her to peer into the future. The only thing she knew with absolute clarity was that Damon had to be in her life. She always planned everything out. Even as a kid, she knew what she wanted her future to look like. The older she got, the less control she had and the more those plans had to adapt or change.

Things were a world's difference from what she had planned. When her initial plans fell apart, she'd never really taken the time to consider a backup plan. It never really occurred to her to reflect on how much her life had truly changed. She'd grown up. It finally dawned on her that life had no set plan. There were detours, road blocks, and obstacles that came along. Life was not the fairytale she expected. That epiphany opened her eyes to the fact that she would have to start looking at things more objectively.

Instead of focusing on whether she and Damon could have a romance, she decided it was more important for her to figure out what she wanted out of life. She would have to break down the barriers that stifled her growth if she wanted to be happy. Today's events proved to her how lost she truly was.

Once she'd given Damon a speech about ignoring the world around him. Was she any different? Sure, she still had her friends and her emotions were an open book. She'd stopped really enjoying life a long time ago. That week in France had been the highlight of her adult life. She hadn't been that carefree since she was a teen.

The more she thought about her sad state of affairs, the more depressed she got. How did she not see this before? How had she allowed life to pass her by? Moving to New York to follow her novelist dreams had been a huge first positive step. It was probably why she felt so heartbroken about her book not getting published. Without realizing it, she had been making progress and was finally thinking about herself again.

In the past, she'd always let other people's needs take priority over her own. Once they got together in high school, Matt's needs always took precedence. She wanted to be the perfect girlfriend so she did everything he asked of her. Not once had she ever gotten upset when he failed to show up for an event or came home drunk from a party without telling her beforehand. She didn't get jealous when she saw him cavorting with other girls. She never yelled at him when he drunkenly came knocking at her door in the middle of the night for sexual favors.

While he followed his dreams, she encouraged and supported him. Never once did he display any gratitude to her. She simply believed it was right to be at his side. When she discovered his infidelity, she confronted him. The scumbag didn't even bother to deny it. He readily admitted his betrayal saying it was her fault for being such a prude. Matt placed the blame on her saying she was a cold fish in bed and he needed some spice in his sex life.

After they talked it out, he promised to stay true to her if she would try new things in bed. His further betrayal hurt her deeply. Her deep rooted insecurities allowed for her to accept the blame for his inability to remain faithful. Instead of packing her bags and leaving the asshole, she bowed to his demands and tried her best to save their relationship.

Exactly one year later she found him in the arms of a seventeen year old. After all her hard work to save their relationship, he fucked up once again. It had been one mistake too many. Finally she'd told him she didn't want to see him again. She'd locked herself in her room and cried for days.

Caroline had shown up at just the right time with details about the Paris getaway. Had it not been for that, she probably would've weakened and given Matt "another" second chance. It would've been beyond foolish for her to do that. Matt's presence brought familiarity to her, despite his abuse, it felt normal to her.

Along came Paris and Damon, everything changed then. He treated her respectfully and was so nice. It was such a stark contrast from the way Matt treated her. He never loved her, he used her and she allowed it. Just thinking about how she blindly acquiesced to his whims made her sick to her stomach.

While she was away, the problems between her parents exacerbated. Their relationship had been pretty rocky even before Elena went to France. By the time she returned, they were already separated. Her mom blamed herself for letting her dad slip away. Her mother was beside herself with grief especially with the knowledge that he was dating another woman so quickly after their split.

Shortly thereafter, Caroline decided to relocate to the Big Apple to spend more time with Tyler. Elena was left to care for her depressed mother. She had tried her best to help Miranda. The woman was too stubborn to go to a therapist. Miranda chose an existence over a life. Elena couldn't stand to see her like that. Unless Miranda sought help, there was nothing more Elena could do for her.

Miranda shocked her when she told her to live her life and follow her dreams. She had no idea her mother noticed how sad she was. Of course she had tried to reassure Miranda that she didn't mind living in Mystic Falls. Miranda believed otherwise and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Eventually she gave in and moved to New York. Caroline invited her to share her apartment. She'd been here for three weeks already. It was time she started taking matters into her own hands and do what Miranda sent her here to do. Rebekah didn't want to publish her book as written. Elena would have to find the errors Rebekah mentioned and fix them.

Tired of brooding and feeling sorry for herself, Elena decided right then and there that she would fight to make her dream come to fruition. Too many times, she'd just given up. She couldn't give up on the opportunity to publish her book if all it needed was some fine tuning. Even if it doesn't get published, it wouldn't be the end of the world. She needed to take some time to enjoy her life. She remembered the saying "youth is wasted on the young." She wasn't going to waste anymore of hers.

Why hadn't she come to this conclusion sooner? It was glaringly obvious right now. The only one holding Elena Gilbert back was Elena herself.

After dinner, she thanked Damon for being there when she needed him. He shrugged her off, said it was nothing, took his coat off the peg and walked out the door. She was still feeling a bit sad. The worst of it was over now. Damon's presence had helped her as it always did. He was her knight in charming armor these days.

Normally her mind would be in a tizzy worrying how things would progress between them. Tonight however, she decided to re-read her book. The next few weeks would probably decide whether she and Damon had a shot at a romantic future or if they were destined to remain friends. It wasn't worth the energy it took to worry about such things anymore.

* * *

It was nearly two am when Elena suddenly heard giggles from down the hall just before the door opened. She looked up to see Tyler carrying Caroline inside bridal style. The two of them looked so cute, as much in love as they were a year ago. Deep down, Elena felt a pang of jealousy. She wished she had a boyfriend like that. Sure Tyler was a bit arrogant but he treated Caroline like a princess. She deserved no less.

"Oh my god, Elena! Why are you up so late?" Caroline suddenly exclaimed when she noticed Elena sitting on the couch, a book in her hand. Tyler looked around, turning beet red when his eyes locked with Elena's.

He quickly put Caroline down and stepped back, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment. Elena didn't understand his discomfort. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen them acting like this before. Maybe it was because he liked playing the bad boy and didn't want anyone to witness his affection to Caroline.

"Couldn't sleep," Elena deadpanned, a smile playing at her lips as she watched her friends interact. They obviously expected her to be asleep. They lived here alone before she decided to move to New York. Caroline, being the great friend she was, asked Elena to live with them. She was beginning to feel like an intruder suspecting that maybe they would prefer living alone.

Maybe she should start looking for a job and her own apartment. Her trust fund and the money she'd saved working in Mystic Falls was starting to dwindle. There was enough to last for several months yet so she had time to hopefully find a job to her liking. Everything she needed to make a fresh start was right here. She'd need to find a new home, a new job, hopefully meet new people so she could finally put her past behind her and move forward.

"We're, uh going to bed," stated Caroline, her eyes locked on the floor. "Night, Lena!" she tried to sound enthusiastic though that fell short. Elena watched the two of them disappear into their room before letting out a deep sigh. Why hadn't she noticed that her friends missed having the apartment to themselves? Her focus had been her book and trying to figure out who in the hell Damon Salvatore really was. She hadn't even thought to ask Caroline how she felt about sharing an apartment when Elena arrived.

Suddenly feeling like the worst friend ever, she hadn't even talked to Caroline about her trip to Mystic Falls to see Liz. They talked briefly but she hadn't thought to ask about the worry Caroline must be feeling while trying to deal with her mother's meltdown.

A few minutes later, Caroline suddenly burst into the room, Elena looked up in surprise. A confused look crossed her face when Caroline jumped on the sofa right next to her. "That was so weird! Like totally awkward!" the blonde exclaimed, shaking her head. Elena nodded, it had been more than a little awkward.

"I didn't expect you to be awake so late. Ty and I are still adjusting to having a housemate," she explained, looking a little embarrassed.

"It's no problem, Care. I understand, believe me. You're happily in love and want some privacy. I'll look for an apartment nearby," Elena reassured her friend. She appreciated their hospitality, but knew what she had to do.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant! We love having you around, we're just not used to it just yet. You don't have to move!" Caroline remarked, her eyes widened.

"Honestly Care, I don't mind. You and Tyler deserve some privacy. I'll still be living in New York. We'll still see each other. We are best friends after all. We'll just have our own places," Elena explained. She knew Caroline wouldn't budge, so she would have to. Tomorrow Elena would start looking at houses. Hopefully soon, she would find her own place to live.

"What makes you think Tyler and I need more privacy? We honestly don't mind having you here, Lena. We're both busy people who work most of the time. You don't bother us in the least," the blonde assured.

"I believe you and appreciate your hospitality, but I need to stand on my own two feet. I accepted your invitation because I could easily go back to Mystic Falls if things didn't work out. I wouldn't have to worry about an apartment lease or leaving behind new friends. Today it dawned on me that I haven't really embraced all New York has to offer. My mother would let me move right back into my old room. I'm certain the magazine would take me back. They're a crutch for me. I need to put the crutch down and take a step forward."

"That's not what I want anymore. I want to start a new life and put my past behind me. I'm going to search for a new job and make new friends. I want it all," she added, feeling like the weight of the world was suddenly lifted off her shoulders.

"Wow," Caroline murmured, shock visible across her features. "You're serious aren't you? You're finally ready to put the ghost of Matt to rest."

"I have been over Matt for months," Elena retorted.

"No, you thought you were. That relationship left you with deep scars, they're still there, but you're finally allowing them to heal. I can see you're coming out of your shell. Damon must really be a positive influence on you," the blonde stated.

"It's not just Damon," Elena fired back, defensively. Yes, he played a big part in her progress. It was still her that had to make the choice whether to stagnate or blossom. Rebekah's denial was really the catalyst for her epiphany.

"I know! He does bring out that fierce, strong side of your personality. Since Matt, you've always had this numb look in your eyes, like you weren't really living. Then you met him and that Gilbert fire was visible again. You still have a long way to go, but I believe happy Elena is just around the corner. Matt took her away for a couple years but I see sparks of her already. I can't wait to see her again," Caroline stated with a smile. Elena had to admit Caroline was right. It's been a very long time since she felt this much energy and zest for life.

"That reminds me, Tyler and I are going out next week with his uncle Mason. You should tag along. He's single," the blonde added as an afterthought.

"Caroline! Earlier you were saying I should go after Damon. Now you want to set me up with Tyler's Uncle," Elena exclaimed.

"Didn't you just say something about starting a new life? Dating should be a priority in this new life of yours. Damon is still far from having a romantic relationship with you. What harm would it cause anyone if you went on a date with another guy? Who knows, maybe Mason will turn out to be your prince charming? You'll never know unless you put yourself out there. If things don't work, you still have Damon if you need to get laid," Caroline said innocently as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

"I am not going to use Damon for sex, you know that. Besides, I'm still trying to figure out if I want more out of our relationship than friendship. I can't go dating other guys right now," Elena reminded her friend.

"Why not? Maybe meeting someone new is exactly what you need. If Damon doesn't want a real relationship with you, it's his loss." Could it really be as simple as Caroline made it sound? She highly doubted that. However, she did want to start dating again. After all, it had been over a year since she had sex. Maybe she would meet a decent guy that wanted a family instead of that certain someone who enjoyed his womanizing ways.

She was single for a year and a half now, long enough to start dating, maybe find a new boyfriend. Sleeping with Damon had been her rebound from Matt. Maybe she should search for someone who'd be open to the possibility of a future together.

Suddenly Damon's face popped into her mind making her feel a bit guilty for even considering dating someone else. They were finally getting closer. Damon had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want a serious relationship not now, not ever. She wanted to be the girl that changed him, but could she really succeed? What if he never changed his mind? Could she live with that? Could she give up the dream of starting a family on the oft chance he'd change his mind? She doubted if she could be happy.

There was no way she could make a fresh start if thoughts of Damon kept nagging at her conscience. Deciding her own happiness should be her top priority, she agreed to go with Caroline to meet Mason.

Who knows, maybe this Mason guy will turn out to be exactly what she was searching for.

"Okay? Does that mean you'll go on a date with Mason next week?" Caroline questioned surprised. She clearly didn't see that one coming.

"I will, on one condition, you will drop it if it doesn't work out. I don't want you to keep setting me up with blind dates," Elena stated with conviction.

"Condition accepted. I will stop interfering with your love life, but I won't stop giving you advice."

"Deal," Elena agreed. "Now go to Tyler, he must be wondering what is taking you so long!"

"Yeah, I told him I wanted to talk to you before coming to bed. I didn't want you to feel bad about the awkwardness when we arrived home," Caroline explained.

Elena nodded and gave her friend a thumbs up. Good lord, had she really agreed to go on a blind date? Life was taking unexpected turns these days. She almost felt like she was living in a silly romance novel. Hopefully she would get her happy ending.

* * *

**Damon POV**

After leaving Elena's place, Damon went back to work. It was already seven ten, there was no way he could go home right now. He needed distraction and work would provide that. He had some catching up to do after taking care of Elena most of the day anyway.

When she ignored his phone calls, he was worried. Immediately he called Rebekah. He knew she was getting the news about her book today. As weird as it felt, he actually did care a lot for this one girl. She warmed something inside of him making him want to be the better man.

Rebekah hadn't wanted to give him any personal information, she finally caved when he threw a couple of veiled threats at her. Rebekah told him exactly what she told Elena. He knew right away that Elena would be broken hearted that her novel wasn't going to be published.

It wasn't a surprise to find her a total wreck when he showed up at her house. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He hated seeing her so downtrodden. He pulled her into his arms. Witnessing her complete meltdown brought back the same feelings of despair he felt when he was young. There were many times he came close to losing it too. Somehow he'd been able to keep his tears at bay. Instead he got into schoolyard fights. He went so far as to break bones so physical pain would mask his emotional pain.

When he'd come home and found Stefan eating yesterday's leftovers, he always felt bad that he'd kicked someone's ass again. He was a great brawler, only lost a few fights. When he'd finally find his way home, seeing Stefan always made him feel like an idiot. The poor kid lost his mother too but he didn't look for trouble and get into fights. In the back of his mind, he knew his mother would want him to be a better role model to Stefan.

Their father never had a clue about Damon's bad behavior. He'd always had his fights off school property so he wouldn't get kicked out. His father would leave him alone if school wasn't involved. The old man was never at home and had no idea what was happening in his children's lives. They had more nannies than Damon could count. Sure they took care of them but none of them cared about either of them. They did their job and that was it. They only cared about their paychecks.

Katherine was the first person to pay any attention to him. So many people abandoned him after his mom died. Rose and Julie tried looking after him in the first months after his mom died but he didn't want to accept their help nor did he want their pity. Eventually they gave up. He did manage to maintain a friendship with both of them though.

Katherine was different. She fought for his attention and always came back to him. Most of _his_ girls just wanted the easy fuck. They knew he wanted nothing to do with relationships. Kat was the first one to get him to try his hand at being a boyfriend. Their first months together had been great then he found out she was seeing other guys as well.

He relented when she begged him to stay in their twisted relationship. Things only got worse from there though. They both slept with other people and sometimes they even shared bed partners. When he told Elena that Kat was his girlfriend, he hadn't lied, she was at that time.

Once he passed the bar exam, he no longer felt the need to keep up with Katherine's antics. The time had come to turn the page on a new chapter in his life. He needed to say goodbye to Katherine to do that. Her presence was intoxicating, causing him to lose focus on what was important just as any substance addiction would.

Until he met Elena, Katherine had been the only one to successfully breach his defenses. Elena's impact hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew there was something special about her when they met in Paris. She will forever be his Achilles Heel. To his great surprise, he enjoyed calming her down and taking care of her today.

The mere thought of that shook him to the core. It exhilarated and frightened him in equal measure. After dinner, he had to get out of there. He had to figure out what was going on in his head. His feelings for her were spiraling out of control. For as long as he could remember, he'd avoided relationships like the plague. What was it about Elena that had him reconsidering his opinion on these things?

Even though he knew he was a disappointment to his mother, he just couldn't let Elena come any closer. He revealed more of himself to her than anyone else. His heart was safe when he wore the mask. Deceiving people came as easy to him as having a glass of his favorite brand of bourbon. Somehow Elena successfully navigated her way around his fortress. How on earth had that happened?

He just opened the file on one of his new cases when his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID disappointed that it wasn't Elena. Pushing that thought aside, he picked up the phone and greeted his sister-in-law.

"Hi Damon, it's been a long time. I was wondering if you would like to come for dinner tomorrow? Stefan and your godson miss you!" she stated, using her gift of emotional blackmail. Lexi never beat around the bush. She always knew just what to say to make him feel like he was abandoning his family.

The woman was a godsend in his relationship with his brother. Lexi never shied away from calling him out on his bad behavior when he did something to hurt himself or Stefan. She was exactly who Stefan needed. They were a great couple and perfectly complemented each other.

"Hi Alexia, I've missed you too," he mocked. For some reason, she hated her given name. Her nickname of Lexi is what she preferred to be called. He loved teasing her and getting her dander up by calling her Alexia. It was always beneficial to know an opponent's weakness.

"Shut up, Salvatore. I'll see you at six, don't be late," she ordered before hanging up the phone. He let out a chuckle when he heard the phone click off. He had such a nice family, he thought sarcastically before resuming concentration on his work.

* * *

**I bet you didn't see that one coming. I know, I know. Don't hate me for letting Elena agree to go on a date with Mason. I need you all to understand Damon isn't the only lost character in the story. Elena has had a difficult past as well and I hope you can understand her a little better now.**

**By the way, did you see how quick this update was? And it's another long chapter! I'm spoiling you, guys! :D **

**Show me some love and review! I'd love to know what you think of the chapter. **

**Much love, Shana**

**Follow me on Twitter: rosesforever94**

**Read my stories on Wattpad: rosesareforever**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine. Don't be a thief. **

**Thank you Carol for editing this chapter. **

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 15**

**Damon POV**

Damon let out a loud groan when he woke up only then realizing he'd slept right through his alarm. Damn it, just his luck. His schedule was tight already without him having over slept. He had to find a present for Lewis, finish up the case he was working on and make sure he got to Stefan's house by six. He hated having so little free time. Because he was constantly doing something work related, he rarely had the time to take it easy and just relax.

With another frustrated sigh, he tossed the sheets aside and got out of bed. He was in a bad mood. Sleep deprivation did nothing to help his demeanor this morning. Having lost track of time working on his brief, he was up till nearly 5 AM. Now he found himself barely able to keep his eyes open while brushing his teeth. He didn't even have enough time left for a freaking shower. It wouldn't be the last time he stayed up all night working on a case. Sometimes, he just got so involved in his cases, he couldn't tear himself away.

Finishing up in the bathroom, he quickly took the first shirt he found and put it on. There was no way he was going to make it to work in twenty minutes if he went to the mall first. He could try to reschedule his lunch meeting, but that would mean nothing to eat till this evening. He didn't think he could go without eating for most of the day.

Shaking his head, he quickly took his phone from the bedside table and dialed a number. After the third ring, Elena's angelic voice greeted him. "Hi Lena, it's me. I wanted to ask you a favor," he stated, getting straight to the point. This morning he didn't have time for their usual silly banter.

"Sure. What's up?" she questioned, sounding curious. He quickly told her about the dinner with his brother and the fact that he still needed to buy a present for Lewis.

"Do you want me to pick up some toys?" Elena asked him once he finished. He smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"No, I just wanted to ask if you could pick me up around noon and bring lunch. I need to get to the mall. Since I know nothing about children, I was hoping you could help me pick out the right present for my nephew," he proposed, slightly anxious. Damon was not a man to ask for favors. This time he simply had no choice. There was no way he would be able to eat, get to the mall, and find a present in a short time without her help.

"Ok, that sounds good to me. I'll make you a Club Sandwich," she quickly answered. His heart leapt out of his chest when she agreed. He knew he could count on her. Elena was one of the few people he actually trusted to be there for him when he needed help.

"I'll see you at noon, bye Elena," he said before ending the call. He should have thanked her. His male ego was too proud for that. Apologizing to and thanking people were not amongst his greatest strengths.

He'd rather toss out a witty remark than show actual gratitude. It was a bad trait, he simply couldn't help it.

* * *

As Damon was looking through his newest case files, his secretary informed him that a certain Ms. Gilbert had arrived. He told her to show Elena in while he finished up his work.

Today had been very successful. He'd kicked ass in court which made for a happy client. Even Mason had congratulated him with his latest exploits. Mason was usually much too arrogant to admit that he wasn't the only exceptional lawyer employed by Lockwood Law.

The fact that Elena would be visiting only added to his already great mood. He couldn't wait to see her again. Part of him knew he shouldn't be having these feelings. Depending on her scared the shit out of him. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was just so different from anything he's felt before. He'd never really looked forward to anything lately. This was a welcome change.

A few minutes after his secretary called, Elena burst into the room, holding a basket he assumed was lunch. She was wearing a huge grin that reached from ear to ear.

He could feel his heart skip a beat. As usual, she was extremely beautiful. Her attire was jeans and a top, nevertheless she oozed perfection. An Elena, clad only in a paper bag, would still be the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on.

"Hi, beautiful," he winked, before shutting off his computer. Elena smiled demurely before sitting on top of his desk. He couldn't help but compare this maneuver to the same one Katherine used to pull off.

The queen bitch had always been seductive and clear with her intent. Whereas Katherine looked like a trollop, Elena looked every bit the angel sitting there atop his desk, hands folded in her lap, carefully watching him while he finished working.

The only thing he wanted was to pull her close and make sweet love to her right there on his desk. He swallowed back the urge. He didn't want to overstep their boundaries and ruin this twisted friendship they were building.

It was ridiculous to even try to hide his obvious attraction to her. Elena would see right through his act. He just didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by acting

on his feelings. Their friendship was still in its infancy and could easily be destroyed. One wrong move and Elena would slip through his grasp. He just couldn't take that risk.

It had been so hard not being close to her for so long. Even now, he could hardly stand being away from her for any length of time.

And to think, he thought his Katherine addiction was bad. That didn't hold a candle to what he was feeling for Elena. Could it be possible that he really was on the cusp of falling in love with her? He'd never been in love before. Honestly he didn't have a clue as what these feelings meant. The only thing he knew with absolute certainty was that he had to have Elena in his life, no matter what the context of their relationship was.

Never in his life had he wanted a woman the way he wanted Elena. Her presence invaded his every waking moment. She even had the starring role in his dreams. He wanted nothing more than a peaceful night of sleep. He hadn't slept well in weeks. Every night he'd lay awake wondering what the hell was happening to him.

Finding himself unable to concentrate on the task at hand, he quickly put away the pile of papers cluttering his desktop. As he stood up, Elena smiled sweetly before handing him his coat.

He smiled broadly taking the coat from her arms. Their fingertips brushed against one another. Electricity surged through his veins the moment their skin made contact. He had to restrain the hiss that undoubtedly would've left his lips had it been anyone but Elena.

He heard Elena gasping softly, before her cheeks turned bright red. Deciding not to make her uncomfortable, he ignored it. They were walking on eggshells around each other. It was only a matter of time before one of them lost control. He prayed it wouldn't be him as he had no idea what that would mean for their blossoming friendship.

He wanted so much more, but he wanted her to take the lead should they decide to add romance to the mix. Elena was convinced they could be great friends, he had his doubts. The poor woman was still so naïve at times. The lust they felt for each other was bubbling just below the surface waiting to erupt.

It was almost too easy to fall prey to their old habits. He wished for "Groundhog Day". He could relive that blissful week over and over again. Nothing in his life so far could come close to surpassing the sheer ecstasy he felt with her in Paris.

"I brought you food," Elena stated, handing him a paper bag while they were walking towards the elevator. He thanked her before opening the bag and inhaling the wonderful scent of freshly made sandwiches. His stomach growled in appreciation. Elena started giggling at the sound which in turn slightly embarrassed him.

"They look delicious," he told her, his mouth watering. He hadn't eaten anything all day and was starting to feel grumpy. Not bothering with pleasantries or trying to hide his obvious hunger, he quickly bit into a sandwich while they waited for the elevator.

Elena gave him an amused look, but didn't comment. Grateful for that, he let out a low moan when the food ignited his taste buds. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until taking that first bite. It was thoroughly satisfying. "I gather you like it?" Elena questioned smirking, pleased with his reaction to the sandwich she prepared. He nodded while taking another bite much to Elena's obvious delight. "When was the last time you ate?" she asked him curiously while stepping into the open elevator. He followed behind, eagerly eating his sandwich.

At times like this, he missed Rose, his old assistant. When he was a CEO at Salvatore Inc, she always made sure food and fresh coffee were waiting for him when he arrived in the morning. Now that he was a lawyer, he had to do it himself. "Last night at your place. I slept through my alarm this morning. I didn't have time to get breakfast," he replied honestly. He probably should have gone to bed earlier. He'd lost track of time while working on his case. He loved his job. Usually he didn't even notice the hours passing until he'd see the sun starting to rise.

"That's not healthy, Damon!" Elena scolded, making him smile softly to know that she cared for him. "You should never skip breakfast. It's the,"

"Most important meal of the day," he interrupted. "I know, I know." He threw his hands up in the air and pouted endearingly, earning a loud chuckle from Elena. He liked that he could be himself with her. She would never judge him. Even now, though obviously concerned for his health, she laughed at his puppy dog face.

A quarter of an hour later, they arrived at the toy shop. His stomach was now deliciously stuffed. He would probably get cramps later, thanks to that huge sandwich. Elena definitely was skilled in the art of sandwich making. It was the best he'd eaten in months. They were walking around in the store, casually talking about stuff that Lewis might like. He couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have Elena near him like this for the rest of his life.

He always felt completely at ease with her, more so than any other women he'd spent time with. Sometimes he even caught himself imagining how it would feel if she was officially his girlfriend. That thought scared him shitless, yet it kept nagging at his consciousness.

He never dreamed he would want to have a serious relationship with anyone. Somehow his mind began to wonder if maybe he should take that leap with Elena. Parts of him worried if it was what he really wanted or if it was just what needed to happen to keep her in his life. What if he only wanted this because he couldn't bear to see her with another man?

That would be so unfair to Elena. He knew she deserved someone who would at least consider a future with her. Her feelings for him were far more than just friendship. That much he knew with certainty.

He was so perplexed. Breaking her heart was the last thing he wanted to have happen. What if they tried to go the romance route and it didn't work out? He wielded the power to annihilate her, yet he knew he'd never deliberately hurt her.

"So, how are you feeling?" Damon suddenly questioned, referring to the night before. He knew Elena was still beating herself up over the book issues. Although not fully recovered, she was in a much better mood today. The dullness in her eyes still reflected the hurt she felt. When her smile reached those expressive eyes, they lit up an entire room. Something was off with her today.

"I'm okay, I guess," she murmured softly, closing her eyes for a second. "I will be," she promised as she opened them. He could see the certainty in her eyes, which reassured him, even if it was only a tiny bit. He didn't like seeing her in pain, certainly not when there was nothing he could do to alleviate it.

"You know you can call me anytime you need someone, right? I know we've had problems in the past, but I do care about you, Lena. I hate seeing you unhappy like this," he told her honestly, smiling when he saw the surprise in her eyes. She hadn't expected him to say anything like that. He understood all too well. He just wasn't one of those people who wore their heart on their sleeve.

He always thought that by keeping his emotions under wraps, he could protect himself from getting hurt. It had been his fail safe for years. Lately he was starting to see that those walls he built around his heart weren't of any use where Elena was concerned.

Those iron bars often brought more trouble than good. They didn't just push away the bad people, they pushed away the good as well.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes glazed with unshed tears. Unable to stop himself, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. It warmed his heart when Elena hugged him back.

Her hands clutched his shirt pulling him as close as possible. A small smile played at his lips when she nestled her face in the crook of his neck. Inhaling deeply, he enjoyed the sense of calm that blanketed him while embracing her. She smelled wonderful. Silently he prayed for a solution to keep her in his life.

He didn't know if it was even possible, but god, how he wanted it to be so. He would feel lost without her. He still remembered the dull ache in his chest when he watched that cab drive her away in Paris. On that day, something inside of him fractured. He thought returning to his careless lifestyle would help dull the pain of losing Elena. Yet on that fateful day when she showed up in his office, all those feelings just came right back.

He didn't change his lifestyle because of what she had said, well, partly yes if he was honest with himself. Mostly, he changed because he couldn't survive otherwise. He was no longer satisfied with the empty life he was leading, he _needed _change.

Elena opened his eyes. She showed him how he was letting life pass him by like a freight train. If he hadn't met her… he didn't even want to know what his life would look like these days.

"You can be incredibly sweet if you want to be," she told him, her lips curling into a smile when she slowly pulled out of his embrace. He gave her a lopsided grin and rolled his eyes, trying to hide how empty he felt with her out of reach. He loved how it felt to have her wrapped in his arms.

"That's only one of my many attributes, babe," he winked, ending their little heart to heart. Enough was enough. He spent one day comforting her, already he felt pussy whipped! Urgh. It was kind of annoying the effect she had on him.

Elena didn't reply, simply rolled her eyes and poked him in the chest. "Ass," she muttered under her breath. He laughed, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to the next aisle filled with toys. His mood was improving with each passing minute. He definitely made the right decision by calling Elena earlier.

* * *

After spending his lunch break with Elena, Damon came back to the office in a great mood. He worked at a much faster pace than usual. When he finished up his work a full hour early, he was free to have a little time to himself before leaving for Stefan's place.

He decided to send Elena a 'thank you' gift for helping him toy shop. He called the local florist, not having a clue as to what her favorite flowers were. Classic red roses were always in style. He didn't know any girls who didn't like them. Usually he wasn't the kind of guy who bought flowers for the ladies. Then again, Elena wasn't just any woman. She was the one person who had the power to drive him totally bonkers one second and the next a feeling of tranquility unlike he's ever known before came over him.

"Mr. Salvatore? Mr. Mason Lockwood wants to know if you are free tonight to celebrate the case you won this morning," Alice, his secretary, questioned when he walked past her cubicle.

Mason wasn't exactly his friend, though they hung out from time to time. Mason was Tyler's family after all. It wasn't surprising that he joined their outings sometimes. Damon didn't particularly like the guy, but he could tolerate him. To be honest, he was glad to have a decent excuse to decline his offer "Can't, I'm invited to a family dinner tonight. Tell him I'll gladly celebrate some other time," Damon told his secretary, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice. Alice knew he didn't like Mason very much.

He was a good lawyer and won almost all of his cases. However, he was an arrogant, egocentric dickhead. Far worse than Damon, even in his darkest days.

"I will pass on the message," Alice answered dutifully before continuing her work. Damon nodded before walking toward the elevator.

Alice was a great secretary, though Damon missed Rose so much. In his capacity as a lawyer, he didn't need a PA like he did when working as CEO of Salvatore Inc. Richard and Mason didn't want to pay the extra salaries, so they decided against the idea of hiring PA's for their highest ranking lawyers.

Once inside the elevator he was met with none other than the beautiful Rebekah Mikaelson. He smirked at her, flashing his infamous eye thing.

A satisfied vibe went through him when she blushed lightly, quickly averting her gaze. She was a wild one, though he often noticed the soft side of her personality as well. "Good afternoon, Ms. Mikaelson," he purred, winking.

He would be lying if he denied loving the advantages of being single. He loved to flirt with all the beautiful ladies that worked at the company.

"Damon," she nodded coolly, feigning to appear unaffected by his presence. It was so easy to tell when a woman wanted him. Rebekah never tried to hide her undeniable attraction to him. She kept seductively nibbling at her bottom lip. "Want to go out tonight?" she proposed, the hopeful look in her eyes didn't go unnoticed.

They hooked up from time to time when both were in need of some company, though lately they hadn't been seeing each other as much.

In the beginning he used her as a replacement for Katherine. As soon as though he realized what he'd been doing, he'd tried to push her away. It worked for a while, but Rebekah wasn't so easily deterred. She knew far too well how to bring him on his knees.

"I'm sorry babe, I can't. Family business," he replied, running his fingertips up and down her arm to keep her happy. His touch usually calmed her and kept her kitty claws sheathed.

Rebekah would, without doubt, be annoyed that he turned her down, she wasn't used to rejection. Of course, he _could _let her come over after his dinner with Stefan. He just no longer felt the need to hook up.

Elena was on his mind far too often lately. He found himself unable to focus attention on any other women. "Damon, babe," Rebekah cooed, stepping closer until her lips were merely inches from his. "I want you," she whispered, her arms now hooked around his neck, pulling him closer to her warm, curvy body.

"I'm free this weekend," he stated, wiggling his eyebrows. He wasn't planning to take her up on her offer. He needed to distract her before she manipulated him into saying yes using some of her more overtly feminine charms.

He could handle her flirty tactics. Once she struck below the belt, he wouldn't be able to keep her away. She was one sexy creature after all. No man in his right mind turned Rebekah down. "But that's still a long time away," she pouted, her right hand ruffling his hair. He slowly closed the remaining distance between their mouths, knowing she needed some reassurance before she would leave him alone.

When his tongue teased the seam of her lips, she eagerly opened up for him. His tongue slid inside the cavern of her mouth. They kissed passionately for a few minutes until the sound of the elevator reaching the lobby floor jolted them apart.

He quickly untangled himself from Rebekah and straightened his suit. She looked delicious with her cheeks flaming red and her lips kiss swollen. Too bad there was only one woman he wanted to see looking like that.

Elena looked nothing like Rebekah. Sure, if he wanted to get laid, Rebekah was a willing participant. She could never measure up to Elena or be who he really wanted though.

"See you on Saturday," the fierce blonde winked, before leaving him standing in the elevator. Her stilettos clicked against the marble floor. She swung her hips sexily as she walked away from him, deliberately trying to make him feel hot and bothered.

With a smirk, Damon stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the exit of the building. His encounters with Rebekah were always quite entertaining. Honestly, he couldn't remember a time she didn't try to seduce him, knowing full well he didn't date. She gladly let him use her body because she was using his at the same time. Rebekah was too easy sometimes.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, he arrived at the small but cozy house that Stefan owned. Together with Lexi, he bought a place of his own to raise their children. Stefan was the typical family man who wanted everything including the white picket fence. When he met Lexi, it was love at first sight. They've been together since college.

Damon never really understood why his brother would want to settle down. Lately, he was finding himself slightly envious of the life Stefan had with Lexi and Lewis. The man was always smiling and seemed at his happiest when surrounded by his little family. He didn't have to worry about coming home to an empty house or about finding someone to keep those needs satisfied. He had a wife that supported him and a family that gave him more love than anyone could possibly want. It almost seemed too good to be true.

"Brother," Stefan smiled broadly when he opened the front door and found Damon standing there, a bottle of wine in his hands. "It's good to see you," he added, pulling Damon into a bear hug.

Damon hated doing affection, though he let his brother hug him when he noticed the fierce look Lexi was giving him from behind Stefan. Ah, he was such a push over when it came to his sister-in-law.

"Good evening, Damon, I'm glad you could make it," Lexi said, acting as if he wasn't obligated to join them for dinner. Before he could reply, Lexi dropped his nephew into his arms and told him to watch Lewis until she was done in the kitchen. Damon watched her bewildered. Lexi was definitely one of a kind… _luckily_.

"I can take him if you want," Stefan proposed when his wife disappeared. Damon looked down at the toddler in his arms and shook his head. He should visit his godson more. His busy schedule often kept him from seeing his family.

"It's okay," Damon replied, holding Lewis close to his chest. He noticed the little guy was fairly calm and decided that he probably already ate. He usually acted a lot more difficult.

"How's work going? Mason still bothering you?" Stefan questioned as they walked towards the living room.

Damon sat down on the couch, careful not to hurt Lewis before putting him down on his lap. The little guy immediately tried to stand up. Damon happily obliged, letting him take a few steps across his lap.

Lewis was turning one in a few weeks and started walking about a month ago. He still was a little unstable, but was getting better. He could stand on his own. When he tried to walk, he needed someone to hold his hand to keep him from falling on his behind. It was beyond adorable.

"Dada!" Lewis suddenly squealed, putting his arms in front of him and pointing at Stefan. Damon chuckled, helping Lewis to step closer to his daddy so Stefan could take him. He smiled watching the little kid cuddle with his father.

"Everything is okay. Mason's still a pain in the ass, though it isn't as bad as it used to be. I think he's finally starting to respect me for my hard work," Damon said, referring to Stefan's earlier question.

"He better," Stefan smiled, before letting Lewis walk back to Damon. The kid kept walking between them until he finally got tired and rested in Damon's arms.

"Should I take him upstairs?" Damon questioned, noticing Lewis was falling asleep in his lap. He still had the present to give him, though he doubted Lewis was up for another round of play time.

"If you don't mind, I'll go check on Lexi and see if dinner's about to be served," Stefan told him. Damon nodded his head before slowly cradling Lewis into his arms and carrying him upstairs.

As he snuggled into his arms, Damon couldn't help the smile that appeared across his face. At times like these, he wondered what it would feel like to have a kid of his own.

Once upstairs, he carefully laid Lewis in his crib and watched as the little man turned on his side to cuddle with his teddy bear. "Why do you deny yourself these wonderful slices of life, Damon?" Lexi suddenly asked, appearing behind him. They both watched Lewis sleep in silence, deep in thought.

"I don't know if I can do it, Lexi. What would happen a year from now should I decide that having a serious relationship and a family of my own isn't what I really want? What am I going to do then? I can't crush Elena's heart like that. She won't survive," he muttered softly, thinking about his beautiful angel.

"I'm sure she's stronger than you give her credit for. Besides, how can you live with yourself, knowing you never tried? What if having a family of your own does make you happier than you ever imagined? What if Elena is indeed the right girl for you? You can't let her slip away from you, Damon, that is if you truly love her as much as you told Stefan," Lexi lectured, looking him in the eye.

"I never said I loved her," Damon retorted, glaring at his sister-in-law. He didn't like it when she was telling him what to do, forcing him to see the facts.

He knew his brother couldn't keep his mouth shut, Stefan always had these deep conversations with his wife about Damon's life and he hated it. The two of them were concerned about his wellbeing. He knew that, but he didn't like it when they tried to make important life decisions for him. It was his life, they were his decisions to make.

Of course, they meant well. He just didn't like the feeling of being smothered. He hated it when people judged his lifestyle. They simply didn't understand it or him. No one did, save for Elena. _She_ understood him. She didn't ask questions when she knew he wouldn't answer them. Elena gave him space when he needed it and time to draw his own conclusions.

"You don't have to say it. Sometimes actions speak louder than words, Damon. Don't think I haven't noticed the way your eyes light up every time you say her name. Even though you didn't see her for well over a year, you still brought her up in your conversations with Stefan. That means something, Damon, it means you couldn't forget about her, not entirely. Even when she's not around physically, she's still with you emotionally," Lexi concluded.

He had to hand it to her, she was right for the most part. He did miss Elena when she left. Her presence was constantly on his mind. He was good at wearing the mask. He didn't display his feelings easily. Still he thought about her daily.

She was a constant in his daydreams. He couldn't begin to count how many times he'd hoped she would suddenly appear out of nowhere like she did the first time at Salvatore Inc.

"I'm not willing to take the risk. I know there's a high probability of hurting her, Lexi. I can't be the source of any more pain for her. I know she's had a rough past, even I don't know all the details. She needs me in her life as a friend. That's what I will be as long as she wants me around," he said softly, not even realizing that for the first time in his life he was being entirely selfless.

He'd always had a motive behind his actions, he always thought about the pros and cons before he committed to anything.

"Wow," Lexi mumbled, left utterly speechless. Damon gave her a weird look, silently asking her what the hell was going on. "You really are head over heels," she clarified. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, ignoring the sudden look of happiness spreading across Lexi's face. Yeah, right!

* * *

**Elena POV**

After returning from the toy store, Elena walked back to the apartment she shared with Caroline and Tyler. She was still trying to find her own place, but hadn't had any luck so far. Most places were entirely too expensive. She'd need to find a job to pay expenses since there would be no book royalties coming in.

Once inside, she threw her keys on the counter and took off her coat. Deciding to get comfortable, she took a quick shower then changed into a pair of her favorite PJ's.

While relaxing on the couch, she was enjoying a glass of sweet white wine. Sitting there on her own, she couldn't help but wish for someone to come home to and share these moments with. She missed the companionship of a steady relationship.

All the more reason to start dating again. She wasn't going to meet her man by sitting on a lonely couch, reading one of those tasty romantic novels. Damon made it quite clear he wasn't interested in anything beyond sex. Why should she wait for him? He may never open his eyes and realize what he was throwing away. Shaking her head, she wondered if he'd ever grow up.

Suddenly her cell phone started vibrating. She quickly looked to see her mother's name on the caller ID. Picking up the phone, she greeted her, happy to hear her mom's voice. Sometimes she was so homesick.

"Hello, love, how are you doing?" Miranda questioned, her voice filled with love and warmth. Elena yearned to pull her mother close in a hug, knowing that was impossible from long distance.

"Hi mom, I miss you," Elena uttered, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She hadn't realized how much she missed her mother until she heard her voice again. Usually when she had a problem, her mother was always around to help her out, to give her advice and support her in everything she did.

"Oh, baby," her mother cooed. "What's going on, sweetie? What in the world could make you this unhappy?" Miranda questioned worriedly. Elena hadn't realized how distraught she sounded and immediately regretted worrying her mom. The poor woman already had enough on her mind, she didn't need any more problems.

"It's nothing," Elena quickly replied, tears now rolling freely down her face, wetting her cheeks. She felt like she could cry a river, even though she cried herself out not even a day ago. Unable to stop herself, the tears continued falling. Her emotions were all over the place. Keeping everything inside was too hard, she needed to let go of all these frustrations and pain.

"Elena Gilbert! Don't try to get away with this. I want to know what the hell is going on with you!" her mother demanded sternly, leaving no doubt that she wasn't going to accept just any silly excuse. "The truth, out with it!" Miranda repeated.

"They don't want to publish my novel," Elena sobbed, done with trying to hide her feelings. She was having another hysterical meltdown. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

"What? Poor baby, how's that even possible? You are such a great writer, honey," Miranda uttered, completely confused.

"Rebekah loved my writing, but told me something was missing. In her opinion, I've lost sight of my own characters somewhere along the way. She wants me to reread the story to improve the chapters," Elena explained rushed, her hands shaking slightly.

"Then why on earth are you sitting there crying, Elena?" her mother exclaimed, using her name, something she only did when she was mad or worried. "Get your shit together and start looking over your damned story! You are an extremely talented woman, you simply have to use that talent and turn it into a beautiful piece of writing!"

"You make it sound too easy," Elena retorted. As long as she didn't know what the hell was wrong with her story, she wouldn't be able to improve the novel. Working nonstop last night to find the mistakes hadn't been successful.

"No, you make it look harder than it is, there's a difference. If you want something really bad, you can do it, but you have to want it, baby girl. I know you have been hiding yourself over the last year or so. Where is my optimistic girl that believed she could change the world and make it a better place?" Miranda asked.

"Reality smacked her in the face! Those dreams were futile," she stated, with no self-confidence whatsoever. Once upon a time, she truly believed she could make a change in the world. Real life knocked her on her ass showing her how naïve she really was. She was just one of a multitude of people that inhabited the planet.

"Baby, the only way you can effect change is to start believing in yourself and change your attitude. Where's the confident girl I raised? You were once such a happy girl, Elena. Did Matt really screw you over for good? Are you going to let him win? Show your strength, honey. You won't make it otherwise," her mother advised, worry evident in her voice.

"I know, mom. Honestly, I have been trying. Every time I feel like I've taken a forward step, somehow I end up two steps back," she explained, not entirely sure what she meant herself. It was difficult to explain. It felt like every time something went right, another issue cropped up.

"Does this perhaps have anything to do with that Damon boy you told me about? Do you have something to tell me, honey?" Miranda questioned curiously. Elena had told her mother about her meeting with Damon when she still worked for Mystic Falls Magazine. Miranda hadn't been happy to hear about Elena's Paris fling.

"No, mom. Damon and I are just friends. He made it clear that he doesn't do relationships," Elena told her mother truthfully.

"And you are okay with being _just_ friends?" Miranda retorted, emphasizing the 'just' part.

"Of course, deep down, I hoped for more, but I am happy as long as I have him in my life. I will take whatever he is willing to give," she replied, not understanding why her mom seemed so interested in Damon.

"Are you listening to yourself, baby girl? You will not let him turn you into a shell of yourself like Matthew did, honey! I won't tolerate it!"

"Jeez, mom," Elena interrupted annoyed. "Damon is nothing like Matt, he would never expect me to wait for him like Matt did. He isn't playing with my feelings. He made it perfectly clear what I should expect. He would never forbid me to date other guys," she defended. She didn't like hearing her mother disparage Damon. He wasn't some piece of shit.

"He better not. I'm serious, baby. You need to find yourself a decent man. You need someone to take care of you," Miranda demanded.

"I can take care of myself, mom," Elena stated, slightly upset by the way her mother was judging her. Minutes ago she was crying her eyes out. Right now she was so furious she could scream loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear her. Stupid mood swings. Urgh, her period was probably about to start.

"I know, Elena, but think about what I said okay? I love you, hun," her mother told her sweetly.

"I will. Love you, too, mom. I will call you as soon as I have some free time, okay?" Elena said, not wanting to discuss her love life with her mother any longer.

"Sure, bye baby!" Miranda replied before hanging up the phone. Letting out a deep sigh, Elena dropped her phone and stretched her tired body. She hadn't slept much last night and probably would feel better after taking a short nap. Deciding to do exactly that, she pulled out a blanket from the closet and searched a comfortable spot on the couch.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. It's a long chapter, so I hope that makes up for it. I know my updates have been irregular, but I promise to keep writing this story. I want to thank all of you who have stayed around to read the story and leave me reviews. I know I have lost some readers since I started updating once a month instead of once a week, but I honestly don't have the time to update sooner. **

**About the chapter, don't kill me for letting Damon kiss Rebekah. She doesn't mean anything to him. Keep in mind that he's still single. He did not betray Elena in any way. After all, she's going on a date next chapter as well! **

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! **

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Read my stories on Wattpad: rosesareforever**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine. Don't be a thief!**

**Thank you Carol for editing this chapter.**

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 16**

**Elena POV**

It was Saturday night. A week had gone by since she last saw Damon. Since spending that day shopping with him during his lunch break, she hadn't seen him. He'd sent her a bouquet of flowers to thank her for helping him out. There had been no other contact with him either in person or by phone. Deep down, she felt disappointed, but she wouldn't let it get to her.

Tonight, she was supposed to go on a double date with Caroline, Tyler and Mason. To be honest, she wasn't really in the mood to go out with her friends. However, she did not want to disappoint her mother. Feeling the need to prove to her mother that she was putting herself out there, she accepted the date. In truth, finding a decent man was important to her. Who knows, maybe this Mason guy isn't that bad?

She tried her best to stay positive. Deep down, she knew no matter how great Mason might be, she'd never be able to give him a fighting chance. She was far from being over Damon. Her feelings for him were so deeply embedded. There was no avenue open for her to move on and forget about him just yet. There's was never a real relationship. That didn't mean she couldn't daydream about a life with him.

Their friendship had given her a glimpse of the great person he could be. Even in Paris she knew there was so much more to this man that he kept hidden. He liked conveying the aura of an arrogant jerk. Simply put, it was his rough exterior. There was no guarantee that he'd ever be ready for a loving relationship. Elena wasn't willing to give up on her dreams in hopes he'd come around. She couldn't keep waiting for him or she may end up waiting forever. Having lost so much of herself in the aftermath of Matt, she couldn't go down that road again.

Even knowing she couldn't give Mason a fair chance, she'd agreed to go out with him. Maybe this would be the first step. Who knows, maybe in a few months, she'd meet her Mr. Right. At that point, maybe she could give herself to that someone. One never knows what the future holds.

"Lena, are you ready to go?" Caroline screeched from across the living room. She just finished curling her hair and was putting a rosy lip gloss on. Caroline was getting impatient about Elena's lack of excitement. That being the sole reason she locked herself in the bathroom. At least for now, Care would have to leave her alone.

"I'm almost done! I thought you wanted me to look pretty?" Elena yelled back, rolling her eyes. She quickly finished up and put on her killer heels. Her attire for the night was onyx black skinny jeans with a cleavage revealing tank top that looked classy not slutty. All she needed now was her leather jacket and she'd be ready to leave.

"You look yummy," Caroline purred, before bursting into laughter when Elena finally revealed herself. She hadn't even noticed that Care had left the living room. Sighing heavily, Elena ran to her room to grab the jacket she just bought to complete her outfit.

"You should wear this shirt," Caroline interrupted while Elena rummaged through her closet. She side eyed her friend when she noticed the shirt she was holding up. "I'm legal, single and ready to mingle" was written on the front of the shirt. Elena smiled and shook her head, relieved when she finally found her jacket.

"Care, are you on drugs?" Elena asked, trying to give her friend a serious look, but failing miserably. She wondered why Caroline was so giddy, but blamed it on her friend's personality. She practically effervesced with enthusiasm no matter what was going on.

"Jeez, chill, Lena. You can be so boring sometimes. I wonder how we ever became friends," Caroline said dryly, not even realizing she just insulted her best friend. That was Caroline for you. She was the perfect example of a reckless person that never thought things through before opening her big mouth.

"When will Mason arrive?" Elena questioned as she put on her jacket. She couldn't wait for the night to be over, the sooner they left, the sooner they would be back. Part of her felt guilty for going on a blind date without telling Damon first. It wasn't as if they were together, but it still felt wrong to date someone else. She quickly tried to push that thought aside to focus on her date instead of the dreaming the impossible with Damon.

"He'll be here any minute now. Ty texted me that they're about to pick us up," Caroline informed her while she searched for her purse. Tyler had decided to stay at Mason's to watch a football game while Caroline and Elena got ready for their date. He hated being around his girlfriend when she was panicking about what to wear. Caroline was certifiable when it came to clothing. Even though she had been with Tyler for nearly a year, she still wanted to impress him every time they went on a date.

A sudden knock on the front door caught her off guard. For a brief moment she could feel the nerves kicking in, heightening her senses. All day she had been wishing the night would be over soon. Now that it was finally time to leave, she suddenly felt nervous. What if Mason didn't like her? Sure, it was just a double date, but she would hate to disappoint Caroline. Her friend seemed so sure that Mason and she would make a great couple.

Her pulse quickened as she walked to the door, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Her hand rested on the door knob for a second before she finally found the courage to open it. When the door opened, she was met with a handsome guy. He was grinning softly as held a bouquet of beautiful pink flowers. He smiled, winked and handed them over. "Good evening, beautiful," The man was quite the charmer, she had to give him that.

She returned his smile and thanked him then opened the door wider to let him pass. It was then, she noticed that Tyler was standing behind him. She greeted her housemate and closed the door after everyone walked in. "You look great tonight, Elena," Tyler smirked, giving her the once over as if she was a piece of eye candy.

"Keep your eyes on your own date, nephew, Elena's mine for the night," Mason stated possessively, elbowing Tyler in the side. The poor guy let out a hiss before chuckling softly.

"Guys! Don't frighten her, we still have a whole night ahead of us!" Caroline scoffed when she finally entered the room, throwing her hair over her shoulder with grace. She was the picture perfect queen bee with her beautiful honey blonde hair and a turquoise outfit. Elena wondered how on earth someone could be that interested in fashion and the latest gossip.

"Shall we?" Mason questioned, holding out his arm. He was quite the gentleman, though she couldn't help but compare him to Damon. That certain blue eyed charmer was a forbidden thought for the night, though she couldn't help herself. Everything she should've liked about Mason simply annoyed her. She kept wondering how the night would go if it had been Damon instead of Mason. She secretly wished she'd turned down Caroline's offer to go on a double date. She clearly wasn't ready to date a new guy just yet.

Cursing under her breath, she linked her arm with Mason's and started walking towards the front door. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Damon POV**

He hadn't seen Elena for a week. He missed her greatly. Not wanting to look desperate by calling, he decided to leave it up to her to take the initiative. He hoped that she would contact him. She never did call which left him feeling slightly disappointed.

Rebekah had called again last night to ask him out for a date night. He really wanted to decline her offer, but knew he couldn't keep ditching her. He needed to keep her close. She was quite significant in the city and helped him out at times. They say to keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer. Rebekah was a classic example of that axiom.

He kept her close and fucked her in times of desperation to keep her both happy and generous. In return she tipped him with important information and let him meet a few of her acquaintances. Their mutual agreement worked out rather well for the both of them. Although lately he wasn't as interested in bedding her as he once was.

Elena's return to his life had much to do with these newfound feelings. For some reason, he wanted no one but her. He just wasn't interested in other women, no matter how attractive they were. Sure, he still looked at the lovely ladies, but didn't feel the need to charm them into bed anymore.

He'd agreed to Rebekah's proposition on the condition that they wouldn't have sex tonight. He told her he wanted to hang out with her, but wasn't interested in a night cap at her place. They usually went clubbing before he'd take her home while staying until the wee hours of the morning. The twisted, yet important part of him felt like he would be betraying Elena's trust if he slept with the blonde fury. He didn't want to fail her by fucking a random woman simply because the opportunity presented itself. He knew her standards for a relationship were far higher than his. He actually wanted to prove to her that he didn't need to sleep with a plethora of different women.

A knock on his office door aroused him from his deep thoughts. Even though it was a Saturday, he'd decided to go to the office today and finish some work. He was a hardcore workaholic. He barely spent time outside his office these days. He ordered whoever disturbed him to enter.

The door opened, revealing a scantily clad Rebekah Mikaelson. She looked exquisite tonight. Her dark blue dress enhanced her delicious cleavage. Rebekah's appearance would leave any red blooded male's mouth agape. Damon was no exception. Feeling fairly certain that his feelings for Elena were slowly ensnaring his heart, he was still immensely turned on by the flirtatious beauty in front of him.

Rebekah smiled at him seductively before softly biting her lip. It was a familiar habit of hers. He noticed how it often appeared when she was in need of some affection. He was her booty call and right now she was expecting a night full of surprises. He hated to disappoint her, certainly not when she smoldered with desire. He wasn't planning on using the opportunity she presented him.

"Hello lover," she winked, walking around his desk and taking a step closer until she was mere inches from him. He flashed her one of his trademark smirks before roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her onto his lap. She let out a surprised shriek, not expecting that, before softly purring in contentment.

"Good evening, you little minx," he chuckled as he pulled her even closer until their lips met in a hungry kiss. He poured all the stress and annoyance he endured during the week into their kiss, letting go of his inner frustrations. It felt wrong to kiss her, nevertheless it helped to ease his worries.

When they pulled apart, Rebekah had a dreamy look in her eyes. He knew his "keep Rebekah prosperous" mission was a success. She would be delirious at the end of the night, no matter the outcome. He needed to keep his mind intact if he wanted to survive the night.

"Let's go," he said, using his authoritative tone. He couldn't let Rebekah get the upper hand or the night would have a fatal ending. She could be pretty dominant, though deep down she just needed someone to take care of her. If you pushed her buttons hard enough, she became submissive. She grew up without love and was in a constant need of affection. It was a weakness he liked to use to his advantage.

Traffic was monstrous; it took Damon nearly an hour to reach their destination. There was a new club opening tonight. Tyler had given him some free tickets. A mass of people was already congregating at the door trying to get inside. The bouncers that guarded the entrance held them back. The club's target audience was New York's high society. If you weren't invited by someone notorious, you simply wouldn't get in. Sure, it was a little unfair. In all honesty, nothing in the real world was fair. Money doesn't bring real happiness, but it sure as hell makes life a lot easier. You can't buy true happiness, that comes from the heart. However, here are many things you can get a hold of with a wad of cash and plastic in your wallet. These days everything came with a price. It's a little sick, that's for sure.

Damon pushed through the crowd towards the entrance, cursing when a few teenage girls recognized him from magazine photos. They immediately started screaming, catching the attention of scads of others. Luckily one of the security men noticed what was going on and quickly came to his rescue.

He hated being recognized in public. Having a fan base was nice, it also a hindrance to his private life. Damon was an impatient man. Being placed atop a pedestal was not where he wanted to be. Maybe the hype would've made sense if he was some world renowned rock star. In truth, he was a simple attorney trying to make the world a better place if only for a few people. Winning cases was of utmost importance to his clients.

His main attention grabber was his status as one of the richest bachelors in the States. Many a gold-digger schemed to get their hands on his money. They couldn't wait to get their hands on him. All of them were shallow, insipid and utterly eye rolling. Did they honestly believe he was stupid enough to fall for their charm? He couldn't trust anyone these days.

Once inside, Damon let out a relieved breath and straightened the fabric of his suit. He couldn't wait to get drunk and forget his misery for a few hours. These past months weighed heavily on him. He needed to blow off some steam. His stress level had increased drastically over the last few weeks. Business was booming and consumed much of his time.

The turbulence in his life was directly attributable Elena Gilbert's return. She somehow found a way to keep him on his toes at all times. He honestly didn't know what to do anymore. His talk with Lexie had made him realize that there would be no forgetting Elena. With every fiber of his being, he knew he should stay away to protect her. Yet, like sirens calling to Ulysses, he knew he couldn't stay away. Deep down he wanted to take a leap of faith to see if they could work things out.

Never in his life had he felt the urge to marry, settle down and have a bunch of kids. However, Elena's influence was making him rethink these things and doubts were beginning to creep in. Never before had he met a woman he'd want to fight for, but Elena was that type of girl. She was the kind of woman men changed and grew up for. Most men don't think about the fairytale stuff until they meet the right woman.

"God, those bitches are so annoying! How desperate can you possibly be?" Rebekah whined, taking off her coat. He wondered what she was talking about, too lost in thought to notice a bunch of girls ogling him like hungry lions.

He went straight to the bar and ordered a glass of scotch, knowing Rebekah would follow. She never stayed far behind; not wanting to risk another girl taking her place. Even leaving him to use the bathroom, women came running to him, hoping to be his next conquest. They were too easy and he truly missed the chase. He didn't even have to make an effort. They flew to him like bees to a pot of honey.

"Look, Mason and Ty are here as well," Rebekah pointed out, nodding in the direction of a group of people. Damon's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he noticed the brunette clinging to his boss' side. It didn't just strike a nerve to see Elena out with another man, it hurt damn bad. The last thing he expected was to see his sweet angel on a date with New York's biggest scumbag.

It physically hurt to see her smile and interact with someone other than himself. Until the moment he saw her in Mason's arms, he hadn't realized how very much he wanted a relationship between the two of them to work out. Pure rage surged through his veins when he realized Elena had officially given up on him.

She was over him. That much was obvious. Elena wasn't the kind of girl who dated others while still harboring feelings for someone else. He never expected her to wait for him. It wouldn't be fair to ask such a thing of her knowing he may never be ready, but this? There was no way he'd seen this coming and it shocked the hell out of him.

He would have tried harder, fought harder if he'd known he'd lose her so easily. He thought their feelings were mutual. Clearly he'd been mistaken when he thought that she felt the strong connection as well.

Jealousy ripped his heart to pieces, for a moment he swore everything looked green. He hated seeing his girl touched by anyone, let alone Mason Lockwood. It wasn't a secret that the guy was one of the most notorious womanizers in town. He screwed more girls in a year than Damon had in his entire life.

"Isn't that Elena on Mason's arm? They look so cute together. Too bad we all know that Mason never stays with the same girl longer than a few weeks," Rebekah mumbled, watching the group of people in amusement.

Damon couldn't stand to watch the scene in front of him unfold any longer and quickly took Rebekah's arm, dragging her along. He ignored her protests as he headed for the exit. He didn't even care that he hadn't stayed long enough to drink a single glass of scotch. He needed to get out of there now!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rebekah practically growled, hitting his chest in frustration when he pushed her inside their limousine. Instead of answering, he pulled her onto his lap and attacked her lips in an angry kiss. All anger forgotten, she kissed him back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He groaned as she rubbed herself against his growing erection.

It had been weeks, if not months, since the last time he'd had sex. He could feel his hormones spinning out of control. If Elena didn't want him anymore, he could easily fuck some other chick into oblivion.

"Damon," Rebekah moaned, her long, manicured nails scratching his back as their kisses steamed the limo's windows.

She was a temptress who had all the tools to distract a man. He was high on testosterone.

That night Damon escaped reality for a little bit, only to come crashing back to earth in the morning. Rebekah provided the perfect respite, even if it was only for a little while. Too bad fairytales never last.

* * *

**Don't hate me after this chapter! I promise Damon will realize the error in his ways. **

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I know you had to wait a long time for this chapter and it wasn't even that long. **

**On the bright side, after months of having trouble writing this story, my muse is finally back. I have gotten a lot of writing done the past couple days. Hopefully, it'll stay that way and I'll be able to send more chapters to my beta reader. **

**Keep my muse inspired and review! :) **

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Read my stories on Wattpad: rosesareforever **


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine. Don't be a thief!**

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 17**

**Damon POV **

Damon awoke in a shot, a loud groan escaping his lips when he noticed the naked body next to him. He never meant to take Rebekah home. Anger possessed him and reigned supreme. Shaking his head in disgust, he should've kept his wits about him.

Instead of keeping Rebekah at arm's length as planned, he let his little head get the upper hand. The blonde was a real animal between the sheets. She was starting to grow attached to him, which was bad news no matter how he looked at it. He couldn't allow that to happen. Self-centered and prideful, she would be nothing but a liability to him. Even if he was into relationships, Rebekah wouldn't make the cut.

Sighing in annoyance and in no mood to talk to her, he threw off the duvet and quickly left the bedroom. Part of him regretted sleeping with her. He had wanted to show Elena he could survive without scads of women jumping in and out of his bed. Would she even care anymore? After all, she had gone out with Mason _fucking _Lockwood. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head at the absurdity of it all.

He still couldn't believe it. His sweet Elena out on the town with New York's most infamous lothario. It was always his understanding that Elena wanted something more than just sex. Wasn't that why she wouldn't have sex with him anymore? Wasn't he good enough for her any longer? What the hell did she think Mason wanted from her? Did she have a clue as to what a dirtball he really was? That guy didn't know the meaning of the word faithful. He was a fuck em' and chuck em' kind of guy.

Admittedly yes, he was jealous. Even though they weren't intimate right now, he'd always seen Elena as _his _girl. There was no denying it, she was special. While he wasn't interested in a long-term commitment, it still really hurt to see her with other guys. Maybe he'd have to rethink his errant ways if he had any chance of hanging onto her. Exhaling a deep breath, he knew he didn't have a say in who she dated. She wasn't tied to him in any way. Something inside made him want to protect her - and not in a brotherly way.

"Baby, you're awake!" Rebekah stated from behind him. There she stood in all her naked glory attempting to coax him back to bed. He paused a moment to appreciate her luscious body before looking her in the eye. He was a man after all and Rebekah was a very beautiful creature.

"Morning," he replied, dismissing her affection when she tried to kiss him. Quickly, turning his face, her lips rubbed on his cheek instead of his lips. Sex with Rebekah had been a very big mistake, one he wasn't going to repeat. Besides, he hated cuddling and sweet talk in the morning. Usually he threw women out of his apartment before dawn. Elena had been the one and only exception, she broke all the rules.

"You can be a real asshole in the morning, you know?" Rebekah whined, throwing her hair back and emitting a sigh. He smirked at her before searching for his cell phone. She was right. He did have a short fuse this morning, knowing what a monumental mistake he made. Even though he had a 9-5 job, he really wasn't a morning person.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, when he started dialing a number once he found his cell. He'd been in such a hurry last night, he'd thrown his phone along with his clothes all over the place.

Her suggestive smile was so blatantly obvious. He knew Rebekah was hoping for another round this morning. She was turned on and wanted to be taken again. With a roll of his eyes, he glanced south, his cock didn't even twitch. Having no desire to go back to bed with her, his body had zero reaction to Rebekah's beauty.

"Calling you a cab. I assume you wouldn't want to walk home. The paparazzi would have a field day with pictures of you with your sex hair," he chuckled. Damon knew how much Rebekah valued her image as a beauty queen. She wouldn't be at all happy if the magazines published pictures of her looking like she just had the best sex of her life. Well, that part was true, by the way.

"Are you serious? Three orgasms and you're already sending me home?" she pouted. "You're usually insatiable." Normally he would be laughing at the hilarity of this situation. His patience was wearing thin this morning with Rebekah's exasperating behavior. Her continued presence only served to remind of the huge mistake he'd made taking her to bed last night.

He couldn't believe he was about to turn Rebekah down. He was done sleeping around, done having one night stands, done having the "with benefits" tag added to any acquaintance. Knowing he couldn't keep up the charade with her, he rambled on. "I made a mistake," he sighed, shaking his head. The sex without strings concept always appealed to him. It's just that lately there was no satisfaction to be had. Guess he was finally growing up!

Sleeping with Rebekah was such a giant fuck up on so many levels. She has been an asset to his career. Due to her notoriety in the business community, she was often privy to juicy inside information. Rebekah feeding him tips, on the sly, had come in handy on more than one occasion. Mixing business with pleasure usually never ended well. He'd never really given much thought to it when he started seeing Rebekah a few months ago. If he suddenly found himself on her shit list, it could be detrimental to his career. His competitors would know just where to aim their big guns. He'd all but painted the target on himself!

"Damon, we have been doing this on and off for months, why is it suddenly an issue?" Rebekah questioned, raising an eyebrow as she stepped closer to him. He stood still as a statue, watching her every step.

"I realized I don't want our fuck buddy hookups to continue," he dismissed. The real reason for his sudden change of heart was meant to stay clandestine. He didn't want the elite upper west side denizens to know that he'd been whipped by a doe eyed girl from bum fuck nowhere, USA. Damon Salvatore, womanizer extraordinaire, had finally met his match. Elena was the anchor he needed to have some semblance of stability in his life.

"Who is she?" the blonde fury stated, giving him a dubious look as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What do you mean?" he deadpanned, not understanding what she was getting at.

"Don't play dumb with me, Damon, I know you better than that. Who's this girl and what makes her so special that you're about to pull a 180 with your life?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Rebekah," he lied. Was he really that obvious? Inside he knew full well that his growing feelings for Elena had everything to do with him not enjoying bedding every woman within a 50 mile radius of Manhattan.

"Fine. Don't tell me, but don't think you're off the hook that easily, Salvatore. I want to know who she is. I'm fine with ending our arrangement, it was never meant to last anyway. I do want you to be honest with me though. It's the least I deserve," she bargained.

He had to admit she was right, she deserved to know why his sudden about face. It wasn't that easy, though. He didn't know if he could trust Rebekah with any of his secrets, he usually stayed detached from his lovers.

"I met her about a year and a half ago during a business trip for my father. It didn't last, I didn't want it to. I enjoyed my Casanova life style. She stayed in my mind, though, I kept thinking about the times we spent together. She finally reentered my life a few weeks ago, but doesn't want anything to do with me. At least not in that way." He ended up telling her a whole lot more than he intended to. Once he started talking about Elena, the flood gates opened, he couldn't quit.

"You love her," she stated in awe, pinching his cheeks like he was a toddler. He tossed her hand aside and gave her a stern look of deprecation.

"I am not," he spit out, completely dismissing the idea of being in love. Damon Salvatore didn't do relationships, least of all 'love'. He had sex with woman, enjoyed spending time with them, but he would never get into a serious commitment. He wasn't going to end up like his father, locked in a marriage that kept going off the rails. He would hurt the one person he truly cared about, exactly like his father did. He didn't want to be that man.

"You're a stubborn mule. Deny your feelings as much as you want, it's so obvious, Damon. You're falling hard and fast for this girl or you wouldn't be saying 'no' to me. You relish your time between my thighs way too much to give it up."

First it was Lexie, now Rebekah. Why did they think he was in love with Elena? If he wasn't careful he might start to believe their baloney. He cared deeply about her, she was special to him, but was it love? He had no idea what it felt like to be in love with someone.

"My cab has arrived," Rebekah told him as they heard the car honking. Damon nodded, uttering goodbye as she quickly pulled on her clothes.

"Take care. Let me know how things work out with the girl that is making you crazy," she winked before throwing an air kiss and leaving his apartment. He breathed a sigh of relief once she was out of sight. Rebekah was a good person at heart, but he still didn't trust her. She already gained way too much information about him.

When his phone suddenly beeped, he rolled his eyes, convinced it was a text sent by Rebekah. Much to his surprise it wasn't the blonde fury at all, it was Elena. What did she want with him? Was she already getting bored with jackass Lockwood?

_Hi Damon, would you like to come over tonight and watch a movie? It's been a while since we hung out. Hugs, Lena._

A deep rumble came from his throat as he read her message, over and over again. She wanted to see him? That's rich, considering she had been with Mason not even twelve hours ago. He knew for a fact she hadn't seen him last night. There would be no empty excuses, she couldn't possibly know that he'd seen her. Why would she want to see him if she was moving on with Mason fucking Lockwood?

* * *

**Elena POV**

After laying awake for hours, Elena finally decided to toss the sheets aside and get out of bed. Her mind kept replaying last night over and over. To be honest, the date with Mason wasn't at all what she expected. She knew she wasn't ready to date someone who wasn't Damon, never dreaming it would turn out to be such a catastrophe.

Mason had been nothing but nice to her, yet she still felt guilty for going out with him. She didn't belong to Damon in any way, nonetheless she felt like she owed him an explanation. It was so obvious that she was still so deeply in love Damon.

What would it take for her to get over him? They'd never really given themselves a fair chance. They never tried to work on their relationship as a couple. They gave up before anything real happened between them. Damon wanted sex, she wanted romance. Shaking her head in thought, would they ever be able to make things work out between them?

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Noticing her cell phone, she decided to take a chance and texted Damon. It was clear to her that he wouldn't be the one to take the initiative. Maybe he was waiting for her to take a leap of faith and make the first move. She'd given him a week to contact her and he hadn't even called.

Maybe all he needed was a little push to confront his demons. She knew he thought friendship between them was the best they could hope for. His aversion to commitment was undeniably related to some past trauma. She knew only too well that some memories linger and haunt. Somewhere along the way he was traumatized and wasn't willing to let himself be vulnerable again.

She wanted to give up on him, tried to move on, but her disastrous date was an eye opener. Knowing now that forgetting Damon was beyond the realm of possibility, she had to do something to get Damon to take that leap with her. If things didn't work, her heart would be broken, but at least she'd have peace of mind that she'd given it her all. Now, feeling shattered, she wondered if they could ever find their happily ever after.

After taking a quick shower, Elena walked into the living room and was greeted by her blonde friend. "Morning, doll. How was your night?" Caroline questioned curiously. They both went their separate ways after midnight so they hadn't had a chance to talk about last night. Elena decided to go home while Caroline stayed at the club with Tyler.

"It was okay, I guess," she murmured, walking over to the cabinet to make herself a cup of strong coffee.

"You are a terrible liar Elena Gilbert. That has to be the worst lie ever. What went wrong? Did Mason say something stupid or harm you in any way? If he did, I swear to God I will kill that sick…"

"Calm down, Care. He didn't do anything wrong. I guess I just wasn't ready to start dating yet," crestfallen, Elena sighed.

"You kept yourself unattached and didn't even give him a chance to get to know you? Is that it?" her friend asked cautiously. Elena wanted to deny Caroline's accusation, but it would have been a big lie. She didn't want to lie to herself anymore. Damon had been on her mind the entire evening. She hadn't given Mason the opportunity to get to know her or leave a positive impression on her. What was the point in lying, she shook her head, looking at the floor in repentance.

"What is it going to take to make you forget about him once and for all?" Caroline sighed. "He doesn't want a relationship, Elena. What are you hoping for, honestly? The guy won't change his mind, it's not in his nature. I know his kind," Caroline observed.

"You don't know him like I do, Care. He is in a category all its own, he is one of a kind," Elena debated.

"Keep telling yourself that, honey. I don't like seeing you hurt and Damon is definitely hurting you right now. Maybe not intentionally, but his behavior is detrimental to you anyway," Caroline replied, shaking her head.

Elena wanted nothing more than to correct her friend, Caroline was right. She was indeed hurting. It had everything to do with Damon. Not wanting to discuss the matter any further, she took a sip of her coffee, glancing at her cell phone from time to time to see if Damon would answer her message.

_I'm sorry, but I'm busy tonight. I've got a date. Maybe another time. D._

Two hours later, his answer finally came. The message hurt more than it should have. She had known all along that it would be painful if he turned her down, yet she really didn't think he'd actually say no. She wanted to fight for him, to convince him they could be good together. Destiny seemed to have other plans though. Luck didn't come cheap, Elena seemed to be running out of it.

* * *

**Damon POV**

It took him two hours, two fucking hours before he made his final decision. After torturing himself, Damon concluded he didn't want to feel like that anymore. His conscience was constantly eating at him since he became friends with Elena. All the rules and guidelines he'd lived by were becoming blurred because of this one friendship.

He couldn't possibly be just friends with her when all he wanted was to fuck her against the closest wall and never, ever let her go. If he ever wanted to move on and feel like himself again, he'd have to cut all ties to her. After all, It was clear she didn't want him anymore. Why else would she go on a date with Mason Lockwood?

It didn't make it hurt any less. He felt like his heart was being squeezed in a vise when he lied to Elena saying he had a date tonight. It was necessary to convince her things were over between the two of them. If she felt confident that he'd moved on, she could then give herself a chance to find happiness without feeling like she owed him anything.

It was the perfect solution and yet it hurt like hell. Letting her go when he'd rather tie her up and never let her escape, was the honorable thing to do, right? Maybe this was what love felt like, putting someone else' happiness above your own. Had Lexie been right when she told him he was falling in love with Elena? She was the one woman on the face of the earth who could evoke those feelings in him.

Feeling the need for some company, Damon decided to visit his brother. He hadn't seen his godson for over a week and did kind of miss Lewis. Work took up a lot of his time. He needed to keep his priorities in order. His mother would've wanted that. Shaking his head, he could just hear her cursing a blue streak over the mess he'd made of his life. He could almost imagine her disappointment in him for not seizing what life had to offer.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Lexie greeted him just as he was about to ring the bell.

"Good to see you, too, sis," he laughed as he pulled her into a hug. She might be the most annoying yet most loving sister-in-law he could have ever imagined. His brother couldn't have found a better match.

"What's up?" she questioned, when he kept her locked in his arms a little while longer than necessary. When he was teetering on the ledge, being around his family tended to help pull him back from the brink.

"I fucked up," he told her honestly as he finally let go of her. Lexie was an easy person to talk to. As honest as she was, she could be a tad harsh at times as well. Straight forward and brutal at times, she didn't spare the rod as they say.

"Tell me something I don't know. What did you do this time?" she asked, sounding interested to know more. He sighed before telling her how he slept with Rebekah after seeing Elena on a date with some other guy. How jealous it made him feel and the way he'd rejected her proposal for a movie night. Replaying the last 24 hours in his mind, made him feel like a complete idiot. He had no clue what to do anymore and felt like shit.

"Poor Damon finally fell in love and now he still can't get the girl. Why do you keep making your life so much harder than it need be?" Lexie rhetorically asked. "Are you sure she's already moving on? Because if not, you shouldn't let her go, you should fight for her instead."

"She went on a date with Mason fucking Lockwood. How's that for moving on?"

"How can you be sure she went out on a date and didn't just meet Mason at the club?" It would have been a smart question if he hadn't already known of Mason's plans for the night. The guy hadn't exactly been discrete when he told the entire firm he was going on a date with some hot chick that night.

"Maybe she was simply testing the waters to see if she was ready to find someone new. She certainly wouldn't be the first woman who agreed to go on a date, only to realize that he wasn't the one or that she wasn't yet ready to take the plunge. The fact that you're insanely jealous makes me wonder why you don't even try to date her. I know you love her, it's quite obvious Damon. Give it a shot, you have nothing to lose at this stage in your life."

"You know why," he stated, looking down.

"You're nothing like your father, Damon. Sure, you're going to fuck up, you're human, we make mistakes. If she loves you as much as you love her, she'll be patient with you. It won't be easy, but nothing worth having in life is easy. You'll have to work hard and put all your energy into having a healthy relationship."

"I don't want to hurt her, Lexie. You can't be sure it'll work out between the two of us."

"At least you'll have tried. If you just let her slip away, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. If things work out, you'll be the happiest man alive," Lexie determined. Lexie missed her calling, she should've been a counselor given her gift of persuasion.

"I will think about it," Damon sighed.

"Don't. Thinking about it gets you nowhere. You need to quit running away like a little girl. Grow a set and confront her. I know you want to be with her. You're too scared to go after her because you fear turning into your father. That's not going to happen, Damon," Lexie stated, determination clear in her voice.

"I thought I heard a noise coming from the hallway. Hello brother," Stefan smiled when he suddenly appeared behind Lexie. "Why don't you come in?" The guy seemed to have a sixth sense, always ruining a moment at the most inopportune time.

It was then that Damon realized he was still standing on the front porch.

He'd been too distracted discussing his plight with his sister in law. He completely forgot he was still outside.

"Did I interrupt something?" Stefan questioned when he noticed the conversation ended once he came to stand next to his wife.

"No, we're done," Lexie stated, giving Damon a pointed look before turning on her heels to search for her little angel.

"Something wrong?" Stefan wondered as Damon walked past him. He shook his head 'no'. He didn't want to involve his little brother with his issues. It was bad enough that Lexie knew what was going on, he didn't need Stefan to worry about him as well.

When he walked into the living room, Lexie was cradling Lewis in her arms, trying to lull him to sleep. Damon held out his arms to take him, but she shook her head and pointed at the telephone. "What?" he mouthed, careful not to make any noise that would disturb his nephew.

"Call her," she mouthed back, smiling knowingly. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, such a typical Lexie move.

Stefan eyed them warily as he watched their interaction, not comprehending what was going on. Damon simply ignored him. Lexie would no doubt tell her husband what they'd been discussing. Their marriage was built on honesty, secrets had no place in their marriage.

Seeing as his sister-in-law wasn't going to let up, he took his phone and ambled towards the kitchen, his confidence dying when he dialed Elena's number.

* * *

**Tada! If that wasn't an amazingly quick update, I don't know what is. Thank you Carol for making this happen! You are an incredible beta reader. **

**Show me some love and review! I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter. **

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Read my stories on Wattpad: rosesareforever**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine. Don't be a thief!**

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers**

**Chapter 18**

**Elena**

Elena was lost in thought when the sudden ringing of her phone startled her back into awareness. Not expecting a call that late at night, she wondered who could be calling. Her eyes widened in astonishment when she picked up her phone and glanced at the caller ID. She debated whether or not to answer as the ring tone echoed through the room. In the end, she decided it would drive her crazy wondering why on earth he'd call when he'd said no to her offer of a movie night. Pushing the button, she held the phone to her ear and greeted Damon.

"I'm sorry for calling this late," he mumbled, sounding awfully nervous. She couldn't recall the last time he sounded so unsure of himself.

"It's okay," she reassured him. "I thought you went on a date," she added, not able to contain her thoughts. She couldn't deny her jealousy when he texted her that he was seeing someone that night

"Business date," he clarified. Her cheeks turned crimson at his explanation, feeling foolish for getting jealous over nothing. He hadn't gone out with another woman after all. She felt a heaviness lift from her chest. It was such a relief to hear those words. Stupid female hormones made her feel like crying. Get a grip Elena, she thought to herself.

"It ended earlier than expected. I wanted to apologize for cancelling movie night. I didn't know if I would make it and didn't want to disappoint you," he explained, filling her heart with joy. Maybe they did have a chance after all.

"Work's more important, don't worry about it," she replied as a smile worked its way across her features. He still wanted to see her, that's all that mattered. Exhaling a sigh of relief, she honestly thought he'd found someone else. His decision would've been understandable knowing how he felt about commitment. It made her so happy to know that he wasn't pushing her away and erecting barriers between them.

"How about I come over tomorrow night. I'll even spring for the popcorn. How does that sound?" Damon questioned, chuckling when he heard her excited squeal.

"Great. See you around seven?" she proposed, feeling giddy as a high schooler going on a first date. It was ridiculous, she was a grown woman.

Damon agreed before hanging up. Elena was still grinning from ear to ear as she crawled into bed later that night, looking forward to seeing Damon again. She missed him so much and couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

The next morning, Elena went apartment hunting with Caroline. The two of them agreed to look for a cheap place for Elena. Until they found one, she had to maintain the status quo. Caroline wouldn't allow Elena to move into wrecked, cockroach infested dive, simply because she felt like she was intruding.

At first Elena argued with her. Eventually she gave in knowing she'd never win a battle of wills with Caroline. They were visiting the fifth apartment of the day without any luck. Either the apartment was too pricey to even consider or it looked like a throwback to the middle ages. Apparently finding a reasonably priced, comfortable looking home, was a much harder task that she anticipated.

"This is getting so annoying," Caroline whined, letting out a huff. "They really expect to find someone willing to pay this much for a one bedroom apartment with a barely there kitchen, no bath and only a shower." The location was in a respectable promenade across from Central Park. If only it was a few square feet larger and had a lower monthly rent, it would have been perfect.

"I guess we're not lucky today," Elena sighed, taking a quick glance at her watch. She was surprised to see it was already half past four. They had taken a lot longer than she thought.

"How did the job interview go this morning? You didn't let an opportunity like that go to waste, right?" Caroline asked cautiously, a slight warning in her tone. Before going on their apartment hunting jaunt, Rebekah, knowing she didn't have a job, called to ask her if she was interested in an assistant's position.

After the embarrassing debacle over her book, Elena came close to declining the offer. The sting of disappointment still there whenever she thought about it. It was one failure she wouldn't easily forget.

"It went well, I got the job," Elena answered after a moment. She'd thought long and hard before making her decision. When she felt a pang of relief swamp her mind, she knew she'd made the right choice. At least she'd been successful getting a job. "Getting a regular paycheck will certainly help pay my bills," Elena stated.

"That's great!" Caroline squealed excitedly. "Maybe now you will figure out where you went wrong while writing your novel," she added as an afterthought.

"I doubt it. Anyway, it seems like an interesting pursuit. I'll have to read writer's manuscripts and indicate which ones are worth reading and which ones are garbage. It sounds kind of cruel though. I could ruin someone's dream all on my own. Rebekah won't read what I think is trash. What if I make a mistake and turn something valuable down?" Elena worried.

"You're professional enough to know when something is worth reading and when it's full of shit, Lena. Don't second-guess your abilities. Why do you always question yourself, like this? You're a great person, you should be more confident," Caroline lectured, giving Elena a pointed look.

"I don't know. It's just… I don't know," she mumbled puzzled. She honestly didn't understand why she acted the way she did sometimes. The insecurities were wired deeply into her psyche. Never before had she been such a feckless girl. Maybe it all did come down to Matt's lasting influence.

"Doubting yourself like that, it's not healthy, honey. Where's the confident girl, head turning girl I grew up with? I remember those secret smiles when you thought no one was looking. Where's the rebel that used to skip classes with me to hang out at the mall?"

Elena admitted to a lot of changes over the past ten years. Some were good, others not so much. She'd also seen that confident people went farther in life than those who let their insecurities get in the way of taking chances.

She'd stumbled a lot harder and more often than she should have. The once confident and persuasive girl became a shell of herself, a woman she hardly recognized anymore.

She desperately tried to move forward over the past few weeks. Try as she might, she still felt like the little girl who was too timid to stir the pot. It would take time, lots of it, before she would fully recover from her many wounds. At times, it felt like her scars were splayed wide open. The intensity so real, she could almost feel the blood oozing from the wounds. Those moments of desperation and relapse intensified whenever her mind remembered the day Rebekah so easily quashed her dreams.

"She's trying to surface, it's just not easy," Elena confessed. Closing her eyes for a second, she had to summon the courage to continue the fight. If only her mom was here right now. Hearing her mother's soft encouraging words would do wonders for her spirit.

"You can overcome this, Elena, you have to believe in yourself," Caroline advised. One day she would be happy. She so needed that day to come soon.

* * *

Elena just finished blow drying her hair when the doorbell rang. After spending the entire day house hunting, she was in desperate need of a refreshing shower and a change of clothes. Considering the fact that Damon was coming over tonight, she was decidedly calm. She had been for the entire day. Instead she was felt a sense of relief wash over her because she would be with Damon again this evening.

Today, it's been eight long days of being apart from him. It literally felt like she was teetering at the edge of a cliff, desperate for Damon to pull her back. Just like that, anxiety slammed into her chest, she was losing it. She could so easily see herself confessing her long held love to Damon. If only he'd open the door a crack for her, she could show him how wonderful love can be.

Glancing at the mirror one last time, wanting to look her best, she brushed a loose lock of hair back behind her ear and walked towards the front door. Caroline and Tyler had went out so she could be alone with Damon. According to Care, they needed privacy and tranquility. That wouldn't happen with Tyler around. He'd probably convince Damon to play videogames and such.

Tyler still didn't know about her past with Damon. Honestly she had no idea how to even broach the subject of telling him she had slept with and fell madly, recklessly in love with his best friend. Caroline said she didn't think it was really any of Tyler's business so she kept her secret. That left Elena in a quandary, should she tell Tyler or not? Tyler felt like a brother to her, same as Caroline was the sister she never had.

Elena slowly opened the door and looked at the man who starred both in her dreams and her nightmares. His attire was casual, a pair of loose jeans and a long-sleeved grey print shirt that enhanced the broad planes of his chest perfectly. His lips curled upward when he noticed her staring. Quickly she averted her gaze, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment for getting caught ogling him.

"Come inside," she smiled, still slightly blushing, as she stepped aside to let him pass. A hint of cologne wafted in the air as he walked past, indulging her senses with his spicy bouquet. She wanted to sigh in contentment, but refrained, terrified of making it obvious just how much she enjoyed his company.

Damon walked straight to the living room. Despite having been here only once, he knew his way around her apartment already. It reminded her how thoughtful he was, never letting anything go unnoticed. Often she was surprised with his sharp memory. Little things he'd mention, things she hadn't even remembered telling him. It never occurred to her that he could be so attentive.

The man never ceased to amaze her. Each layer revealed led to yet another layer in the unraveling of the mysterious creature now standing in her living room. His tentative gaze aimed at her as he ran his fingers through his raven locks. Every time she thought she had him figured out, he'd surprise her somehow. There seemed no escape from the maze when trying to figure out what made Damon tick. Who is the man who hides behind the protective mask? She wondered what could possibly have happened to this beautiful man that he had to shield himself and keep everyone a safe distance away.

"I brought popcorn," he smiled enthusiastically, revealing a container filled with sweets. There was an awkwardness in the air as if they both forgot who they were talking to. The usual ease that came with their back and forth banter vanished. Each looked the other in the eye as though they were trying to answer all of the unspoken questions.

Damon suddenly put the package down and walked over to her, halting mere inches from her. She could feel his breath on her lips, his eyes piercing hers as he watched her intently. "What are we doing?" he rhetorically asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"I have no idea," Elena stated before releasing a nervous giggle, mortified by the sound of her girlish chortle.

"We were once so comfortable around each other, no secrets, no hidden agendas. Can we please go back to that?" Damon whispered as he caressed the rosy skin of her cheeks, cupping her face gently in his large hands.

A serene look washed over her as she struggled to take a deep breath, filled with both joy and excitement at his proposal. Smiling widely, she wanted nothing more than to bring back that blissful feeling and not have to worry about the future for once.

When she nodded, he grinned and pulled her to the couch. "Which movie did you have in mind?" he asked curiously as he started to thumb through the massive array of DVD's.

"I assume you're not into chick flicks?" she smirked. He quickly shook his head, eyes widening in mock horror, as he sucked back a choking sound. "Good, because I've seen them all a thousand of times. When Caroline fights with Tyler, it's mandatory. She insists ice cream and romance are perfect pick me up for those occasions," she laughed.

"You scared me there for a moment," Damon acknowledged, his eyes catching hers and holding their gaze for a moment, filling her with both dread and warmth.

"Don't worry, you can choose whatever you like. I'm not picky," she assured him as she turned the TV on while he decided what they were going to watch.

"Have you ever seen those Paranormal Activity movies? They're low budget but turned out to be quite popular?" he questioned after a few minutes, holding the disc set that Tyler bought a while back.

"Nope, I've never seen them. Caroline said they were quite scary, while Tyler claimed they weren't that good," she explained. Knowing she'd need something to hide beneath during the scary parts, she took a duvet out of the closet. Although she'd much prefer to cuddle into Damon's chest, the blanket would have to do.

"Great. I remember how anxious you get when you watch scary movies," Damon winked and grinned wickedly.

"An ulterior motive, hmm?" she mocked, playfully tapping him on the head when she sat back down, letting her head fall back against the soft cushion. "You can always lean on me, I will protect you from the evil outside world," he vowed, pressing his hand to his heart.

"I'm sure," she nodded, rolling her eyes as she snuggled with the fleecy duvet. Lifting the blanket to share, Damon shook his head, knowing how much she enjoyed having it all to herself.

They sat in comfortable silence as the movie started, their bodies just inches apart. Elena could feel the warmth of his skin and longed to be in his arms. Those memories of Paris flashed through her mind like a motion picture reel. If only that moment could've been frozen in time. The loneliness she felt as her cab drove away, remembering Damon growing smaller in the distance, was something she'd never forget. As sad as that moment was, it didn't dawn on her till much later that she'd left the love of her life behind.

"I got a new job," she suddenly stated, surprising even herself with the information. She wanted Damon to have a secure place in her life. Also she felt such an intense desire to give him a fair shot at friendship and hopefully something more. That wouldn't happen if she kept herself closed off.

"You did?" he asked in astonishment, waiting for her to explain more. Forgetting about the movie, she enthusiastically shared the events of the past few days including Rebekah's job offer. Having no desire to make Damon feel bad, she consciously kept her night with Mason Lockwood to herself. Damon may not be in love with her, but she knew he'd be jealous nonetheless. Maybe he wasn't ready to be in a relationship but that didn't mean he wasn't possessive of her.

It shouldn't, but nevertheless, it did make her happy that he didn't want her going out with other men. It was irrefutable proof that he cared enough to not want to share her with anyone else. Although impossible, she felt it was his nature to want to own her.

"How are you holding up?" he questioned all of a sudden, wanting to know how she was doing after all of her heartache of late. His concern shouldn't have to surprised her, yet it did. It almost made her feel a little guilty for thinking badly of him at times.

"I can't say I'm great, but I keep trying," she admitted, smiling sadly. Damon was one of the few people she trusted enough to understand and confide in. He was straightforward, open-minded and a great listener.

"Considering the circumstances, that's all one can ask. Just stay positive and keep trying, will you? One missed opportunity is no reason to give up," he advised, putting a hand on her knee and giving it a comforting squeeze. She slowly nodded. Damon knew her so well, he obviously saw through her false bravado.

She let her head rest against his shoulder as she scooted closer, their thighs touching. "I'm glad you decided to come over tonight," she confessed, as she stared into the empty space in front of her, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Me too," he whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple before resuming the movie. Neither paid much attention to the show, both too caught up in reliving old memories.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Damon woke up in a great mood the next morning. Spending the evening watching a movie with Elena had definitely done wonders for his outlook. When the thriller ended, they had a nice long conversation about his nephew and life in general. He'd enjoyed the evening immensely and couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed.

By the time he got home, he felt a bit melancholy for having to say goodbye to her. He had been foolish to think he could ever walk away from her. The more he tried to distance himself from her and make her hate him, the closer she got to opening Pandora's box revealing the real Damon. It scared him shitless, to be quite honest. He didn't like being vulnerable. Especially not in the presence of the one woman who wielded the power to take him out at the knees.

He texted a quick thanks to Lexie for the pep talk and hopped into the shower. This afternoon he had an important business meeting. Plus he promised Tyler he'd go engagement ring shopping with him tomorrow morning. Yep, his friend had totally lost his mind. Tyler was planning to propose to the love of his life, the blonde chatterbox.

A year ago, he'd called Tyler crazy for even thinking about getting married. Today, however, he admired his friend for his courage and willpower. If he possessed half of Tyler's courage, he'd somehow find the strength to let Elena know how he truly felt. His life would be so much easier if he could just open up to her.

What if he opened up to Elena just to have her turn him down was a heartache he was still too afraid to risk. He didn't want to be denied by any woman. Elena literally owned the power to obliterate him. The day he finally summons the courage to tell Elena will either be the happiest or the most painful day of his life.

His reticence stemmed completely from his fear of turning into his father. The sane part of him knew this fear was ridiculous, he wasn't his father. Another small part of him knew he was a descendant of Giuseppe's gene pool and feared he would become his father's son. He'd seen up close what unreciprocated love could do to a person. His mother was head over heels in love with his father. Giuseppe never made the effort to love her back with the same intensity.

He was an eye witness to the devastation his father caused his mother. That deep fear crippled him emotionally for so long. How would he live with himself if he destroyed his wife and abandoned his children the same way?

* * *

"Hey, man," Tyler greeted, patting him on the back as he stepped into Damon's car the next morning. After a quick shower to relax his muscles, he'd put on a pair of jeans and a shirt before leaving his condo. He was still in a great mood, a smile playing at his lips.

"You look… different," Tyler stated, giving him a weird look. The confusion in Tyler's tone only made Damon smile brighter. He should have known that Elena would make him feel this way. If this was how being in love felt, he wondered why it hadn't happened sooner. Probably because there was no woman like her. She was unique in every way.

"I'm happy," he acknowledged. A dreamy look crossed his face as he remembered how good it felt to have Elena in his arms once more.

"You're happy?" Tyler laughed, shaking his head. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that you spent last night with Elena? Remember, I told you she was perfect for you weeks ago."

"You don't know anything, man," Damon stated, rolling his eyes. "Elena and I go way back." A surprised look crossed Tyler's face, before turning into disappointment.

"What? You knew her and never told me about it?" he accused, his voice filled with anger.

"I did. I just never mentioned her name," Damon confessed as he turned the key and drove toward the jewelry store. He sincerely hoped Tyler had an idea about what kind of ring he wanted for Caroline. If he didn't, it was going to be a very long day!

"Wait… You mean she's the girl from Paris that you couldn't forget about?" the young man asked shocked, waiting for a response. Damon nodded as he continued watching the road. "Wow," Tyler said breathlessly, "I'd never figured Elena was a casual relationship type of girl."

"She's not. That's the reason I never tried to convince her to change her mind. I respect her wishes. She doesn't need a guy like me in her life, I'm trouble. Yet, I can't stay away. Very irritating," Damon replied honestly.

"Damn. You're in love with my future fiancé's best friend? What a cliché!" Tyler teased, poking him in the ribs. He gave his friend a warning glare, he was driving and didn't want to be harassed.

"Who said anything about love?" Damon questioned confused. He wasn't denying it, simply curious as for where it came from.

"It's pretty obvious. You wear that lovesick grin and have a sparkle in your eyes when you're with her. I can't believe I didn't see it before," Tyler asserted. He smirked knowingly as he watched his best friend.

"Sometimes I truly wonder if you are a chick, Ty. That sparkle in my eyes, seriously?" Damon mocked, avoiding the subject. Yeah, he admitted he was in love with Elena but he still had some manly pride left. He was a guy, he wasn't going to start talking about romance.

"Fuck you, Damon," Tyler cried out, feigning to look mad, unable to hide his smile. "Last time I checked I was still a one-hundred percent male." Damon chuckled as he parked the car. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders having shared his secret with Tyler. At least he had someone to go to for advice when he fucked up, and he would, or if he just needed some guidance. His best friend was about to propose to his girl. The guy had to know a few pointers about making relationships work.

One day, Tyler would help Damon find the right ring for the love of his life. He truly believed it was only a matter of time. Fate couldn't be so cruel as to separate him from the one person he loved above all else… at least he hoped not.

* * *

**Another fairly quick update, don't you all love me? Lol. **

**A special thank you to **_**psymplemind. **_**Because you deny private messages, I couldn't reply to your reviews. Thank you so much for your kind words! Your reviews truly made me smile! **

**To all my anonymous reviewers, thank you so much for sticking around and leaving those beautiful comments. I can't thank you personally, but know that every single review is very much appreciated. **

**Last but not least, thank you Carol for being the most amazing beta reader in the world. You are great at what you do and I appreciate all your hard work. scarlett2112, go send her a nice message! ;) **

**Show me some love and review!**

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Read my stories on Wattpad: rosesareforever**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. However, I do consider the plot line as mine. Don't be a thief. **

* * *

**Starcrossed Lovers **

**Chapter 19**

**Elena**

A week had passed since Damon had left her apartment that night. Since then, they've been in contact with each other daily. They either texted, emailed or called each other. It felt like she'd been sent back to a time when she was sixteen again. Butterflies erupted in her belly every time she read one of his messages and she would nervously reply.

Life was good, she decided. Her new job was energizing and she truly enjoyed working for Rebekah. The woman tended to be bitchy and edgy at times but if you looked deep enough, she was really a warm and caring person.

Reading through tons of manuscripts tweaked her urge to write again. Her muse had been working nonstop lately even allowing her to rewrite parts of her novel. She had to admit Rebekah had nailed it, her story lacked depth and her rewrite improved it immensely. Her confidence was slowly coming back, amplifying with every word she added to her novel.

On top of everything else, Caroline and Tyler were getting married. Apparently he'd taken her out for dinner, got on bended knee and proposed. It was super cute, even though it was very cliché. She sincerely hoped if someone ever proposed to her, he'd be a bit more creative.

Caroline was ecstatic and wanted the entire world to know she was engaged to the great Tyler Lockwood. She watched her fiancé with so much adoration and love in her eyes, it truly made Elena's heart melt. She'd never realized just how serious the two of them had gotten. Caroline's decision to move to New York had been the right one and she would never regret it.

Her two friends got the happily ever after they deserved. In a few years, they'd probably be surrounded by a bunch of cute babies. She was happy for them, yet she couldn't help but feel a tad envious as well. It was wrong and egoistic of her. The couple deserved all the happiness in the world. Certainly they didn't need to have their best friend jealous simply because she too wanted a family of her own.

The sudden ringing of the phone startled her, disturbing her train of thought. She quickly moved to the coffee table and picked it up without looking at the caller ID. A surprised gasp left her lips when she heard the sweet voice on the other end of the line. It had been months since she'd last spoken to her aunt.

"Elena! Darling!" aunt Jenna greeted happily. Before she moved to New York, be it through a phone call or email, she often visited with Jenna. Lately her life had been hectic and she'd forgotten about her poor aunt. It was no excuse. Guilt washed over her as she listened to Jenna rant.

"I am so sorry for not calling you," Elena exclaimed, guilt wrapping around her heart, suffocating her.

"Don't worry about it, Elena. I know you're not in a very good place, right now. Your mother told me that you didn't have any luck getting your novel published. I honestly don't blame you, sweetheart," the warm voice at the other side of the line stated.

"Still. That's no excuse not to call you, Jenna. The past months have been rough on me. Everything kind of spiraled out of control after Matt and I broke up. I should have ended that relationship a long time ago," Elena confessed. Life would have been so much easier if she'd never met that scumbag. On the other hand, she may never have met Damon had Matt not pushed her to her limit. Never could she regret meeting him, no matter how much it hurt to love him as much as she did.

"That boy was never any good for you. You don't even know how happy I was the moment you told me you dumped him for good. You deserve someone as amazing as you are, darling," Jenna praised with devotion.

"Thank you, aunt Jenna," Elena smiled sadly. She'd already met that one person who deserved her love and kindness. It was a pity that he didn't realize it himself.

"How is Jeremy doing? I haven't seen him in months," Elena questioned sadly. After their parents divorced, Jeremy moved to the west coast. He lived near the village where Jenna and her husband resided. Elena missed her brother greatly. After she moved to New York, she'd lost contact with her brother. It was inexcusable really, although they both had their own busy lives.

"He is doing great. Last I heard, he was planning to ask his girlfriend to marry him. I'm not sure he'll go through with it though. According to Ric, the kid is terrified that he'll end up divorced like your parents. Their split really did a number on him. Anna's such a sweet girl, though. They make a cute couple," Jenna confided.

"Aw, that's so sweet. I honestly hope he'll tackle his fear and grow a set. He deserves to be happy. He shouldn't let our parents failure dictate how he leads his life."

"That's very true, honey. But that's not why I called. I've got some great news!" the woman cried out excitedly. Her enthusiasm made Elena smile.

"You're not pregnant are you?" she questioned curiously. Jenna hadn't been this giddy since Ric proposed. Never would she forget that shrill scream when Jenna called to say she was engaged.

"Elena!" Jenna said indignantly. "I'm not. That doesn't mean you can talk about it like that! What if I had been pregnant?"

"Okay. So if you're not pregnant… what's the big news?" Elena asked, wondering what could possibly make Jenna so euphoric.

"Alaric and I will be visiting tomorrow!" she exclaimed, almost rendering Elena deaf with her screeching. "He booked us a flight to surprise me. He's such a sweetheart sometimes."

"That's great news," Elena declared enthusiastically, a bright smile tugging at the corner of her lips. It had been much too long since she'd seen Jenna or any other family member. This busy lifestyle of hers was taking its toll.

She would do anything to reunite with her family, but knew it was nearly impossible. Jeremy lived with his girlfriend and was still mad at their parents. After the divorce, he decided he didn't want to be around either of them. Miranda was left heartbroken when he left. To be honest, Elena couldn't understood Jeremy's hatred towards their mother either. After all, it was Grayson who committed adultery and left their mother for a younger woman.

Their once close knit family was torn apart and shredded. They all lived thousands of miles away from each other now. It was just one of the many facets that amplified Elena's insecurities. Before everything went to hell, she believed strongly that love could conquer all. Reality reared its ugly head causing her to lose faith in the miracle of love. No longer did she fantasize about Prince Charming carrying her away to her own happily ever after.

"I can't wait to see you, Elena," Jenna confessed, her voice filled with awe and love. The feeling was mutual, Elena could barely contain her joy. It will feel so good to see Jenna's bright smile and to held in her arms once again. "I will call you when we arrive at JFK." The phone call ended, leaving an excited Elena with butterflies in her tummy. Family was so important, she would not forget that.

* * *

The rainy deluge ended the moment Elena set foot in the terminal at JFK airport. The weather had been gloomy for the entire week. The forecasts didn't promise any improvement for the next couple days. It was chilly for the beginning of September. The bad weather conditions had delayed many flights. Luckily Caroline warned her to follow the flight information online, otherwise she would've waited hours for Ric and Jenna to arrive. Elena was nervously playing with a few strands of hair, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. She felt so edgy. With her anxiety level spiking, she didn't feel hungry and hadn't eaten a thing all day.

It has been a eighteen long months since she'd last seen her aunt. It was Christmas Eve at her parents' house to be precise. Ric and Jenna had only been married a short time. Every detail of their wedding was perfect. The vows they'd written to each other were heart melting. Jenna's favorite color was pink so they even had pink carpeting.

Elena had never seen so many bright rose-colored objects in her life. Even the groom had a pink tie. She still remembered Ric's livid face when Jenna broke the news that he'd have to wear something rose colored. He sucked it up to please Jenna though. That guy would do everything to make his wife happy.

Suddenly a bunch of people appeared, alarming Elena that her aunt and uncle would soon emerge from the gate. Soft shivers went through her body as goose bumps erupted on her skin.

The bright pink suitcase caught Elena's eye first, then she heard the ear screeching cry of her aunt. The two women started running towards each other like people did in the movies. Forgetting they were in public, they fell into each other's embrace. A loud sob left Elena's lips as she hugged Jenna close, momentarily at a loss for words.

"Hello, Elena, it's nice to finally see you again," Alaric greeted politely, once she finally let go of her aunt. The two woman were quite the sight with their puffy eyes and trembling lips.

"Hi, Ric," Elena smiled softly, before giving him a tight bear hug as well. She had always liked Alaric. He was a very kind and loving man. After the scumbag she dated in college, Jenna was lucky to have found someone like him. "I'm so glad you guys decided to visit."

"You should thank Ric. He's the one who came up with this fabulous idea," Jenna stated proudly, looking at her husband lovingly as she squeezed his hand tightly. Elena watched the couple in admiration, a smile playing at her lips as she witnessed their affectionate manner. They clearly didn't need words to understand each other.

It made her wonder if she would ever have a relationship like that, the kind everyone gets jealous of. In her heart, she knew there she'd feel the same happiness with Damon if they could overcome their demons. The question was, would they? Lately they had been making tons of progress. Still, she didn't see them in a safe, secure and stable relationship in the near future.

She hooked her arms with her aunt and uncle, leading them towards the airport's exit and straight to her car. She couldn't wait to catch up with her family and find out what they've been up to over the last year.

"Have you met anyone interesting?" her aunt asked curiously as they walked at a steady pace. Elena inwardly cringed at the question. She had hoped not to engage in this conversation. Knowing her aunt's inquisitive nature, she knew the subject would arise.

"I reconnected with an old flame, there's nothing but friendship between us," Elena answered as truthfully as possible without having to explain too much. She didn't want to elaborate, afraid she'd say too much and reveal her true feelings about Damon. Her aunt wasn't having it though.

"Yeah?" she stated, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?" Elena had obviously peaked Jenna's interest. The woman was desperate to find out more.

"I rather not talk about it, Jenna. It's a sensitive subject," she confessed. It was easier telling her aunt the truth than trying to avoid her questions. Jenna wouldn't give up otherwise.

"But…" Jenna started, however, Alaric quickly gave her a warning glance that shut her up. Elena noticed her slight pout at her husband, receiving an eye roll and shake of the head. They were too cute to be true.

The rest of the walk and car ride passed in comfortable silence, much to Elena's relief. She loved her aunt dearly, but sometimes the woman could be a tiny bit too curious for her own good.

* * *

Elena had just finished putting the dinner dishes away when the doorbell started to ring. There was no one she was expecting this evening. Caroline and Tyler left about an hour ago to see a Broadway musical that she was dying to see. It seems they were always out doing something since becoming engaged.

"I'll get it," Jenna called out as she stepped towards the front door. Alaric was sitting in front of the television with a bottle of beer in hand, watching a football game. He'd asked if she was okay with him watching sports tonight. Several important games were being played this evening. Jenna failed miserably in her effort not to show her embarrassment at his question.

"Well hello, handsome." Elena heard her aunt purr, greeting whoever decided to visit her tonight. Her heartbeat fluttered immediately. Her body erupted with warmth, her usual reaction when a certain blue eyed devil was near. Shit. This was not how she wanted Jenna to meet Damon.

"Good evening, beautiful," Damon greeted in return, charming her aunt without knowing who she was. Elena shook her head as a wide grin broke across her face. He was incorrigible.

Their eyes locked as he stepped into her apartment, his intense blue orbs filled with amusement. "You're impossible," she stated, smiling. Her remark made him smirk as he walked closer and placed a quick peck on her cheek.

"Good evening, Lena," he huskily whispered in her ear, shooting vibes of pleasure through her veins as her stomach contracted. Goddammit! Why did she have to react this way to his presence?

"Damon?" Alaric suddenly stated, his voice interrupting their cozy little moment. Elena's cheeks flushed when she realized her aunt was watching her intently, a small frown appearing across her face.

"Ric?" A shocked Damon uttered, his eyes widening as he walked over to her uncle. The two men suddenly did a weird hand shake and started laughing loudly, reliving some old memories.

"You two know each other?" Elena mumbled confused.

"Yup. We were roommates in college. Best time of my life. I had a blast with my buddy Ric, you don't even want to know about all the stunts we pulled," Damon grinned proudly, patting Alaric on the back.

"You really don't," her uncle confirmed swiftly. Damon sat down next to Alaric on the couch as the two men started to reminisce.

Elena was still in a state of shock as she sneaked a few glances at Damon while putting the dishes in the dishwasher. She still didn't know why on earth he decided to visit her today. He hadn't called to inform her he was coming over, nor did they talk about seeing each other this week.

It was good to see him. She missed his company after being apart from him for several days.

She didn't know where they stood anymore. To her, it felt like their friendship was rapidly spinning out of control. They would need to have a talk about their current relationship, confess their feelings and give their honest opinions on the subject.

She needed to know where she stood with Damon. Were his feelings deeper than just friendship or were they not? The constant uncertainty and walking on eggshells around each other was really starting to annoy her.

"Care to explain to me why a stranger walks into your place like he owns it?" Jenna, questioned. Elena hadn't even noticed when she came up to stand beside her.

"He's the one I told you about earlier. We reconnected after not seeing each other for over a year," Elena admitted as she finished her task and closed the dishwasher.

"He sure has a nice ass. I must say, I didn't expect you to have such a hot – sex on a stick – walking around your apartment. Where did you find a guy like him?" Jenna wondered, eyeing Damon appreciatively.

"Jenna!" Elena exclaimed, pocking her aunt in the ribs. "You and your dirty mind. I met him in Paris, we hooked up and left a lasting impression on each other. He's not interested in a long-term relationship so we decided to be friends instead. Flings just aren't my cup of tea," she clarified.

It wasn't the entire truth, but she didn't feel like explaining the complexity of her bond with Damon. Not many people would understand their connection and chemistry. Even she couldn't grasp it from time to time.

"Is he any good in the sack? He sure looks like he knows his way around the bedroom. Let me guess, talented hands and an even more talented tongue?" Jenna smiled knowingly, her features collected, not a hint of a blush detectable.

Elena's cheeks burned as she gave her aunt a warning stare. "That's none of your business!" she cried out, embarrassed.

"Oh honey, I can totally see why you're all flushed," Jenna smirked as she glanced at Damon. The woman really had no shame.

"I haven't slept with him for almost two years. Our relationship is strictly platonic," Elena answered steadily, nearly convincing herself.

"But for how much longer? I see how the two of you look at each other. You're really not very good at hiding the eye fucking. I'll give you one piece of advice, sweetheart, don't let a guy like that slip away. It may take some time before you break through all his defenses, but once you do, he'll be putty in your hands," Jenna replied confidently. "Mark my words."

"Damon is not the kind of guy who marries and wants children, Jenna. I don't know if I can take the risk and give up on my own dreams. If there even was the slightest possibility that he'd change his mind, the circumstances would be entirely different, but there isn't," she sighed in disappointment.

"Are you sure? I mean, would he really deny you a family if the two of you got together? A guy in love will do some pretty crazy things. Look at Alaric, for example, he was convinced he'd never want to get married. He was disgusted by the mere thought of being tied down and look at him now," Jenna construed.

"I don't know, Jenna. I honestly don't," Elena murmured as she stared at the man who stole her heart and never gave it back.

* * *

**Damon**

Being separated from Elena was so much harder than he ever expected it to be. He was constantly making excuses to give her a call or send her a text. The fact that she eagerly replied to his messages mere seconds after he sent them didn't make it any easier.

They were walking a thin line between being friends and being in a relationship. Part of him wanted to confront Elena and ask her to be his girlfriend. The other half was terrified of his own feelings and refused to act on them, afraid he might get hurt. It was beyond confusing.

This was the reason he found himself at Elena's apartment, ready to knock on her door. He didn't have a valid excuse to visit her other than the fact that he missed her immensely. During rare free moments in his schedule, he always looked for an excuse to contact her.

When a woman in her mid-thirties opened the door, he was perplexed to say the least. If he had known Elena was expecting guests he wouldn't have come. He didn't know if she wanted her friends and family to know about him.

The woman seemed nice and he immediately felt at ease around her. She reminded him of Elena in some way and he soon figured out she must be her aunt. The moment Alaric came into his vision, Damon was momentarily speechless, a lump in his throat as he watched his childhood best friend.

It had been well over ten years since the last time he'd seen Alaric Saltzman. After Ric graduated and moved off campus, Damon hadn't heard from him again. It made his heart squeeze. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed him until seeing him again.

They did their crazy handshake and gave each other a bear hug before plopping down on the couch. "Damn, it's good to see you again," Damon confessed as he eyed his friend intently.

Alaric nodded, his eyes filled with understanding as he searched for the right words to express his feelings. "I never thought I'd see you again," he eventually stated, letting out a deep breath.

"Who would have thought? I kind of miss our nights of bourbon and beauties. Remember that night we hooked up with those twins? I can't remember their names," Damon laughed as he remembered a few of their crazy campus adventures.

"You mean Shelly and her sister Kelly? They were absolutely terrifying. I almost puked when they started their BDSM fetish. I still can't believe that nutball wanted to tie me to her bedpost!" Alaric cried out horrified, his eyes wide.

"Her sister was even worse. She came walking into the room in a latex suit, a whip and gag in her hands. I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life!" Damon stated, almost choking with laughter.

"We were so badass back then," Alaric smirked. "Every single person on campus was afraid we'd pull a prank on them."

Damon agreed as they talked about old times. He couldn't remember being as happy as during his college years. He had been a free spirit, enjoying life fully and not worrying about the future. Good ol' times.

* * *

Around ten o'clock Alaric and Jenna finally decided to leave. They'd spent the entire night at Elena's apartment, but needed to go to their hotel. They had rented a room since the Elena's shared apartment was too small for two extra people to stay over.

"Alaric Saltzman is your uncle?" Damon smirked as Elena closed the door, still shocked by the revelation.

"He was your best friend during college?" Elena retorted, shaking her head as she smiled widely.

"Wonders never cease," he said as he walked towards Elena and pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you," he whispered softly, holding her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapping themselves firmly around his waist to hold him close.

They never loosened their grip as Damon slowly walked them back to the couch, pulling her down with him. He had wanted to do this from the moment he set foot into her apartment. Next time, instead of making excuses that a surprise visit would be bad, he would just have to see her sooner.

"I missed you, too," Elena whispered back, her voice barely audible. A smile crept across his features and his stomach did a few somersaults at her admission. He clearly wasn't the only one who was starting to see the lines of their relationship blurring. It was only a matter of time before one of them burst the bubble and crossed the line.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's been a long wait. I hope this chapter made up for it. So, how did you guys like the return of aunt Jenna to the story? I must admit, you probably won't see her back any time soon. This was kind of a filler chapter. **

**Make my day and review! I'd love to hear your thoughts about the chapter. **

**Love, Shana**

**Follow me on Twitter: Rosesforever94**

**Read my stories on Wattpad: Rosesareforever**


End file.
